If you surrender to the wind, you can ride it
by HaloHunter89
Summary: One thing you learn when you only have yourself to depend on is that you only trust what you see, hear, and feel. Somewhere in there though, you gotta start living. This is a AU. Sorry no zombies. The main focus will be Caryl. But other character involvement should be expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be Au, no zombies people. I'm not sure how long this will be or where I'm going yet. But I'm hoping you enjoy the ride.  
Daryl and Carol are younger in this then in the show. It works better for what I want to happen. They might appear a little OOC at times, but I'm going to try to keep them in character.**

**I do not own any of the characters from TWD. Just my plot line and story.**  
**Enjoy**.

**Chapter 1: Life Affirming **

That was what started it. That one quote. Reading was always an escape for me. That night I was so scared to go to bed. Ed had imagined some new transgression against him. For which I'm still not sure. The beating I got, was the only thing I was sure of. Doesn't matter really now.

I had tossed and turned all night, I just gave up on the sleep. I got out of bed and padded down the hall. Setting there I decided to start on the book Michonne had suggested. The only friend of mine still left standing after Ed had ran everyone else off. That book, it changed it all. It held that quote. That quote spoke to me in way no one else had when trying to talk to me about my situation and life.

_"I went to the woods because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived."  
_  
Seems silly that a quote could be so profound to someone setting on there couch at 1:23 a.m. But it was. I read that quote a dozen times. Each time thinking about all the times Michonne herself would try to talk to me about my wants, my dreams, about Ed. I always pushed the conversation aside. Laughing it off. I avoided the facts, I avoided it all.

I set and thought about what Ed had put me through that night, thought of the things he said to me. I hadn't died. I was alive, but I wasn't living. I was going to escape this hell and live.

First thing in the morning I was calling Michonne to tell her what a good read that was…

I felt my self tense as I heard him making his way down stairs. I shouldn't have to be scared of just from hearing him walking. The rage I felt bubble up in me was new. I had never had such a reaction to him like that.

-

"Bitch, you better have my food ready to go. Running late, Morris called said he needed me there late tonight."

"Okay, do you want me to have something prepared for you when you get home or are you eating out with Morris?"

"Didn't you hear me bitch? I just told you not to wait up on me. I don't want to see your dumbass when I get here. You better be in bed or I'll have to teach that same lesson again tonight like last night."

As he spun around I felt my eyes cut to him "No. No need for that. What I learnt last night is still fresh in my mind."

"Hmmph, well you best mind what I said…"

Michonne showed up just as Eds car pulled around the block. Just like I asked. I was so nervous I felt like I was going to puke but I had to do this. If I didn't he was going to kill me before it was all said and done with.

-  
  
"Hey" Michonne called up to me her hand moving to ghost over the bruise on my cheek. All I could do was nod. She didn't ask what it was. We both quit pretending a long time ago.

"Yeah, thanks for coming over. I know you had work." Shifting my eyes to ground. It was hard to me her stare sometimes.

"You sounded…different. I was worried of course I would come over." She laughed and she glanced at me. "What's going on Carol?"

There was that sharp knowing gaze I'd come to know.

"I'm leaving him." My own words and they felt like a gun shot in my ears, feeling myself tense. But the smile that broke across her face immediately pulled me back reality. I am doing this.

**There's the first chapter, let me know what you think. Be gentle this is my first time putting anything up on here. Review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TWD or the character just my story and plot.**

**I have got some really great reviews and encouragement for the first chapter. A lot of people like that I wrote in 1****st**** person. While I want to keep it that way. I've been struggling with it. I've scrapped this chapter quite a few times. I'm seeing if it smoother this way. So I'm going to try it in 3****rd**** person. Sorry guys.**

Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Bent over the engine of that 1971 Ford Gran Torino Daryl found a calm he didn't really find anywhere else, well besides the nature. There was something about breaking something down figuring everything little thing about it out. Seeing how it works and fixing it, that gave him a sense of pride. It's what his grandfather Norman done all his life. He was one of the best damn mechanics you'd hear about in Falling Meadows, Georgia. Let alone the entire state. His uncle Will, well he was just as good. They taught him everything he knew. Same couldn't be said for his dad having any such skill.

That's what Daryl found himself thinking about. David Lee Dixon. It was this day 11 years ago today that his life changed. That man was the bane of his existence growing up. He couldn't remember one single memory about that man that was any bit good. It was all blood, screams, and carnage. Thinking about still made a cold feeling creep up his spine and made his scars burn.

"Look alive baby brother." Merle crowed as he slapped the hood of the car Daryl was under. Daryl flinched from the sudden movement to his right.

Stretching Daryl cut his eyes over to his brother, "What you want Merle, you know Dean is coming in later today to pick this up." Shaking his head at his brother, "If you ass would have helped yesterday when I asked this would've been done."

"Damn Darylina didn't realize ya had your panties in a wad this morning." I fucking hated when he called me that he knew it. I wasn't going to rise to the bait though, I had shit to do. I just flipped him off and went back to work "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go hunting this weekend, Will said the schedule was looking clear.." Merle finished with a snort.

Daryl stood up and Merle grinned at him, he had me and he knew it. Nodding, "Yeah, let'me finish this up and we can go."

"Sounds good Daryl, didn't think I'd ever hear her purr like her that again." Dean laughed and nodded.

Daryl walked over smirking, "If you have anymore trouble ya know where I'm at…" holding out the billing slip to Dean, "Is there any-" Dean cut Daryl off wish a shake of his head.

"You tell your granddaddy I'll be in touch with him soon, see ya later baby Dixon." He smiled at me, "I can't wait for my girl to see I she's running again. Might cheer up some. Thanks again" he called walking out of the shop. Turning back to me, "You take care of yourself Daryl." he said with a nod.

Daryl knew Dean a good number of years, he couldn't recall a daughter. Hell he hoped she was as happy Dean was expecting. He was a good man.

Daryl walked around the shop shutting everything down and locking all the doors. He knew what Merle was trying to do, he wanted to distract him. He didn't blame him, he'd been doing it every since he got out of the service. Hell all of them had, they knew it was always a bad day for him. There was no forgetting what his dad had done that day. So every year him and Merle took off hunting on this weekend.

Walking through his brothers house, Daryl shook his head. Merle was always slow to get his ass in gear no matter what was going on. You could light a fire right under him and he still wouldn't move till it pleased him to do so. "Merle get your sorry ass down here. Lets GO" He shouted.

"Quit ya bitchin baby brother, I was getting making sure I had everything." Merle walked towards him throwing the newspaper at Daryl, "Remember Ol Ed, that sum bitch that graduated with me? I appears he done got himself arrested." He barked out a laugh.

"Not surprised, let's get on the road. I want to get in the fucking woods." Daryl called from the doorway, making his way to the truck. "We taking mine or yours?"

"We'll take yours, need to break it in. Get it in the mud.."

Daryl was laying back watching the fire when Merle started talking.

Sighing, "I aint much for this all this talking shit, but you got out of there. It's been 11 years. Mom…moms gone." He broke off looking away. "That bastards doing the time. Now I wish I'd been there to kill the son of bitch. I know Will and Norm do too. But you made it out."

He knew Merle was right. There mom wouldn't want him spending his life grieving for her. But it wasn't grief. No, no it wasn't shame. Shame because Daryl hadn't been strong enough to stop his dad from beating her. Had he just pulled himself off the ground maybe he could have stopped him from killing her.

Daryl stood up and grimaced at the tidal wave of emotions tearing through his chest. He didn't want Merle to see his face, he could read him like a book. He didn't want another speech.

"Where you going Daryl?" he called to him.

"I'm going to take a piss." he motioned towards the trees, he shifted on his feet muttering ,"I think I'll turn in for the night. Get up early for the hunt." Walking away stretching.

Merle watched him walking away hoping that something could pull Daryl out of whatever his mindset was. He never really saw his brother smile. A smirk maybe. He'd do what he could for him but he was at a loss for this.

Moving through the woods like a silent predator Daryl was scanning the forest floor for signs of movement and tracks. Merle and him had split up to cover more ground in hope of getting a buck.

Daryl loved this time to himself. The hunt focused his mind made it sharp, took away the anxiety daily life afforded him at work, at home. Back in Meadow Falls.

He wasn't seeing any tracks. Daryl hoped Merle was having better luck than him. Moving forward Daryl came onto a small trail, he squatted down on his haunches. Looking over the ravine down onto the fast flowing river. This was one of his favorite places to come and think.

He'd never took Merle, Will, or Norman out here all his times hunting with him. He wanted to keep this place to himself. Daryl gathered his thoughts. She'd took him here when he was younger once. Showed him this place.

Daryl could remember clear as day her standing up just a big gust of wind came through that ravine and over the water. She turned to him smiling, "You hear that my sweet boy?" Tilting her head back and laughing. The sound of her laugh mixed in with the chorus of the wind pulling through the ravine. "If you surrender to wind, you can ride it." Looking back to him, she had the brightest smile he could remember every seeing.

There mother Emma was a great woman. What they called a classic beauty, she was too good for the likes of his father. But somehow that man managed to get her to marry him. Sometimes Daryl wasn't sure he didn't kidnap her. Some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. That's the only way he could think anyone would willingly put up with that bastard.

Hearing the crack of the gun shot from Merles rifle Daryl was pulled from his reverie.

Daryl sprung into action. He moving through the woods like a shot. Merle must've had better luck than him after all.

Merle grinning broadly, "Where were you brother? I figured you'd got somethin today. The weathers perfect"

Daryl flipped him off and knocked his shoulder, "I didn't see any tracks on the other side. Lets get this back to Wills and clean this up." Grunting and lifting the deer, "Rick will probably be over, he's off duty tonight."

Merle chuckled slinging his rifle over his shoulder, watching Daryl lift the deer. One thing about his baby brother wasn't really a baby anymore. "Hmmp…officer friendly dragging your ass out of the house. Might find ya a piece" He broke off with a bark of a laugh, "Do you some good."

Daryl growled, "Fuck you Merle, wont fucking help or shut the fuck up."

"Yeah yeah I hear ya brother." shaking head and moving forward. "Lets get ya home in hopes that you remember how to use your dick when ya get out tonight, starting doubt calling you a Dixon boy."

Daryl swung his head around to glare at his brother, "Never mind just do me a favor and shut the fuck up till we get back to Wills."

Pulling up at his uncle Wills, Daryl jumped out of the truck shutting the door as Will walked down his steps.

Calling out to them, "Hey boys! Get anything out there or was ya'll just shooting the shit?"

Merle dropped the tailgate as Daryl hopped up in the back, "Hell yeah, got me a 11 point." Grinning, he motioned to Daryl, "Got it while he was off chasing flowers or some shit."

As Merle walked away unloading some of the gear, Will approached Daryl. "How you feeling?"

Daryl glanced up at him squinting, "Fine."

Huffing, "You know what I mean boy, I know what today is. Where's your head at?" Moving to help Daryl with deer, Will watched Daryl's eyes. Boy was amazing at keeping a stone face, but those eyes. Those eyes gave him away if you knew what to look for.

Daryl remained silent for a couple minutes trying to make sense of what he thinking and feeling. "I'm goo-" Getting cut off hearing Norman coming around the corner howling with laugher at something Merle said.

Looking to them, "Fine Will…" Daryl locked eyes with Will, "Really stop asking. I'm doing fine."

Norman walked up and grasped Wills shoulder as he walked by making his way to his youngest grandson. Grabbing Daryl in a hug, "Hell boy you let Merle out hunt your ass, what were you thinking?" He asked smiling all the while.

Looking up he smiled and cut his eyes to Merle smiling, "I figured his old ass could use a win for once…"

Norm and Will howling with laugher Merle just nodded, reaching over he punched him in the side. He'd let him get that jab at him just to seem him smiling and joking around, but not totally. Fuck that's what brothers were.

**Review me. Thankss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean sat there listening to his little girl tell him all this terrible shit. He didn't know if he wanted to puke or hit something. He did know he wanted to kill that bastard. He just couldn't understand for the life of him why Carol hid all this from him, why she hadn't just come to him when it started.

He had gone to her house earlier that day to tell her about having the Torino fixed up when Ed had barreled out asking him where she was. That was odd, hell he knew that after she got married his baby girl Carol had become a house cat. Shocked the shit out of him considering she was such a free spirit. Just like her mama in that aspect.

Ed growled, "Where is she Dean?! She's my wife! Is she at your place? Send her daddy over here to threaten me?"

Now what the fuck was he talking about threatening him for? Better yet why the hell would he need to threaten him? His girl better not be hurt or he was going to rain hell-fire down on this motherfucker. He might be a southern gentleman, but he wasn't above dishing out some backwoods justice if the situation called for it.

Stepping forward Dean looked Ed over, there was something off with that boy's eyes. Thinking about it he realized there really always was. "What the FUCK are you talking about Edward?" His voice dropped to dangerous tone, "What the fuck did you do?" Eyeing the younger man Dean took another menacing step forward. There was something in that boy's tone when he had asked about her. "Now why exactly would you think I need to threaten you?"

Ed tried to back up away from Dean. Looking up at the man Ed knew he had made a mistake by saying what he did. Dean Halcomb was a scary man when he wanted to be. That's why Ed worked so hard to try to drive Carol away from her own daddy. He had a lot of friends in high and low places. He made sure that dumb bitch was too scared to ever tell her daddy what was going on. Never hit her or said anything where anyone could see. But if he had found Carol before he did, Ed was sure there was a bruise on her face.

Switching tactics Ed muttered, "I don't know, I came home last night and she was gone. Just gone. I got worried. Figured maybe she went out to see you…" Looking down at his feet he hoped he sounded convincing and the old fuck didn't read anything else into what he had said. He knew Dean packed a .38 special along with his boot knife. It was untelling what else he had on him at the time. He didn't look forward to being split from his groin to sternum.

Breathing in to control his anger, Dean knew this son of a bitch was lying. You could see it in his stance and his eyes. Hand flashing out and snatching ahold of Ed's shirt collar he growled, "Now Ed, I'm going to give you a chance to tell me why my baby girl would disappear in the middle of the night on your ass. Now I don't want some spoon-fed bullshit." Eyes flashing he pulled Ed closer to him, sneering, "Give me the truth right the fuck now!"

Ed's heart was going into overdrive. His fight or flight reflexes kicking in but even his own mind knew he didn't stand a chance against this man in either aspect. Breathing in harshly, "We've just been having some troubles, nothing uncommon to anyone who's been married Dean…" A laugh cut through the air as Dean looked down at Ed.

"Mr. Halcomb."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't call me Dean. It's Mr. Halcomb. And don't think for a second I'm believing this bullshit. Now I warned you Ed, don't lie to me." Breaking off with a dry chuckle he damn near pulled Ed off of the ground with the hand still coiled in his collar, "And that's exactly what your greasy ass is doing."

Dropping him back down, Dean pulled a Camel wide and got his Zippo out and ready with an experienced flip. Watching Ed through the flames as he lit his cigarette, he knew where his girl would go if she didn't come to him. He nodded his head. Walking back to his bike he turned and looked at Ed one more time, his eyes as cold as steel. "I'll be seeing you around Ed… best keep ya nose clean." And with that the bike roared to life drowning out Ed's reply.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Setting on Michonne's couch, he was actually grateful in a way that Carol hadn't called him to come pick her up yesterday. He knew he had a temper and he would've likely sat in that house till the bastard came home and killed him. Thoughts of a murder charge never penetrated the deep seated hate rolling through his body.

Looking over at his girl and seeing the hurt and shame in her eyes was worse than seeing her bruised cheek and busted lip. He grimaced. He would have definitely killed him. "How long Carol?" He asked quietly.

Carol looked away from her father because she didn't want to see what she knew was going to be in his eyes. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to do that in front him anymore than she already had. He raised her to be strong and here she was telling him she had let a man that was supposed to love her beat her bloody. She didn't want to see the dimming of his pride in her.

She felt a strong hand grip her chin and tilt her face up as he crouched down in front of her, "Honey, don't ever look down when you're talking to me. Don't you dare." Looking down at her she didn't see shame. Instead she saw the heat of anger sparking in his eyes.

Releasing her breath she nodded to him, "He…he started about 2 years ago. I'm not sure what caused it daddy. He, he just came in one night and told me I had burnt his food. That I should try harder to please him instead of always messing stuff up." Carols words grew more firm, angrier, as she spoke. "That was the first night he hit me. He made excuses. But it just escalated from there."

Dean pulled Carol in for a bone crushing hug, hoping to absorb some of her pain. He didn't want to see her like this. But he would be damned if he wouldn't do everything in his power to help her out. He had some favors to call in. "Quit looking at me like that girl. You know I'm not mad at you. You got in a bad situation. Granted I wish you would've told me, but you made a decision. Either way we're here today and you're getting the fuck away from him." He pulled back to look down at her "I don't want you to go back to that house for a thing. Nothing you hear me? Now when it comes time to go get ya shit, I got some boys I can ask for help. We'll get it."

Choking back a sob, she looked up to her father, "I don't want to crowd you or Mich daddy. I gotta find a place before I get my -" She was silenced with a look from her father.

"Are you kidding me right now Carol Ann, you know you are more than welcome to come home! Hell even if you didn't want to stay with your old man again I'm sure Mich wouldn't care a bit till shit got settled." Laughing at her, he kissed her forehead, "If neither of those seem suitable you know I got that empty house. It's a bit away from town but you'd be close to some friend of mine, you remember Norman Dixon right? He ain't but right up the road from ya there."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

There wasn't a doubt in my Carols mind Ed would eventually show up. He knew it would be Michonne if I ever decided to run and hadn't went to my fathers. He didn't show up the first night I was gone. Dean had already told me he had a run in with him at our home that morning. So she figured it was only a matter of time before Ed showed his face.

Carols dad was vague on what transpired between them, but Carol knew her dad well enough to know that Ed likely came as close to death that day than he ever had. She wasn't sure she really minded either. Granted she didn't want her father to go to jail, she just wanted justice.

Her dad asked a lot of questions of what had happened over the years, but she couldn't tell her dad what he done. She just looked away and said he knocked her around and just talked down to her. Michonne, had quit asking some time ago. She knew what Carol was going to say what all was really happening. She knew she wasn't fooling them, there was more and they knew it. But that was her burden to bare.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I've told you a dozen times, Ed doesn't scare me. Just like I told you, you're not going to no hotel. You can stay here. There's nothing to worry about. " Michonne sighed. "Your dad said if you didn't want to stay with me Carol you could him."

Collapsing on the couch from her pacing Carol looked over to where Michonne set, "I know, it's I don't want to put anyone out."

"We both know Dean, he aint taking no for an answer on this. Either here, there, or with him sweetie. But either way your not going to be alone. It's not safe till all this with Ed is cleared up." Michonne scolded her.

Taking a deep breath Carol and releasing it, "Yeah, yeah you have a point." she conceded.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"I called my dad this morning Carol. And before you say anything, just hear me out…"

Carol frowned looking off,. It was bad enough her father knew what was going on, but now Levi did. Levi and Dean had been friends since before Carol was born. Hell that's how her and Michonne were able to get so close. They grew up together.

"Stop that!" Michonne narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I know you Carol and I know that look. He wants to help. He's going to try and have it fast tracked no matter what Ed tries. Just relax." 

The only thing Carol could do was nod. She felt her throat closing off like she was choking, as she set there and fought the tears back. She didn't want to cry, not for Ed. She was refusing to let herself cry for making the right decision.

"He said he would come by after he leaves the office. I'm going to try to get some work done before the show starts…" She stood and crossed the room "if you need anything, let me know" she called over her shoulder.

"Will do Mich-" Carol started

"Oh and Carol." looking up at her, "Just think of all the things you can do now that Ed wont be a factor. Maybe even start painting again." She smiles and walks out.

-

When Ed showed up later that evening, Carol went out to tell him myself that it was done. She wanted to do this. For so long he made me feel damned and forgotten. He was going to see he wasn't able to break all of me. He didn't take my spirit. Even if it was only enough to tell him I wasn't coming back. Carol knew she would do this and hold my head high, She'd be damned if I bow my head to him again, her dad would have her ass for it now.

She stepped through Michonne's screen door. Carol stayed a safe distance back incase he lashed out and tried to force me to go with him. If looks could kill, it appears the world around her would burning in a fiery blaze of hate.

"Now Carol, come on down here and get in the car. We'll talk about this at home…" Rolling his neck Ed breaks off with a sneer.

"Ed-" she broke off steeling herself for this "Ed I'm not coming back. I'm done with this, with you." she said sweeping her hand back and forth between them.

He took a step forward lowering his voice, "Get in the fucking car right now and I wont beat you to death tonight. I told you staying friends with this college educated cunt was gonna get you hurt."

I took a step forward, "Ed you need.."

Creak

Slam

Carol grimaced knowing Michonne was going to invite herself to this now that Ed mentioned her, if not so condescendingly. He always hated Michonne, not just for her friendship with Carol but for her skin color. He was a racist, but one without the balls the say anything to Levi Ellingtons daughter. The thought made Carol chuckle as she watched Michonne move around her.

"Since you brought me up that invites me to this party. " Michonne said stepping around and stopping my progress " Now I don't know if you're just that stupid or not listening, Carol is not going back with you. Not now. Not ever."

I held my breath as she made her way towards him sure he was going to lash out.

"This don't.." Ed started but stopped when Michonne barked out a laugh at him.

Still laughing Michonne continued on her path towards him, "Oh yes, it most certainly does. I also know for a fact you've already spoken to Dean. Now should I call him…" stopping in front of him and crossing her arm, raising an expectant eye brow she watched Ed swallow.

Breathing harshly he tried to start again before Michonne threw her hand up in a silencing gesture. "I suggest you do yourself a favor and remove yourself from my property before I call the appropriate people to handle this."

Ed went to move towards Michonne but stopped mid-stride at the sound of vehicles on the driveway. Looking over his shoulder he recognized that bastard Dean and this cunts father.

Ed whirled around buzzed past the man making his way from porch. Throwing the vehicle in reverse and flying down the drive way. Ed was gone. Just like that.

"Did I miss something girls?" Michonne's father asked as he hugged his daughter.

Moving to gather Carol in his arms he gave me hug. I wish I could siphon some of his strength in that moment. I sighed, "Yeah. I'm leaving Ed. It's time. " nodding my head I looked away.

He tilted my face up, "Well Carol Ann lets see what we can do to remedy your situation." Releasing me and strolling up the steps, "Come on girls, lets go in it's going to rain."

Levi Ellington was the type of man who commanded respect. He would do anything he could to help someone. But he most definitely not a man you wanted to cross. He had pull of his Judges chair and his colleagues to make sure things were always dealt with.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When it was all said and done with Levi promised to help me as much as he could with my divorce from Ed. He had some people he could call in favors from to get it fast tracked. Everything was moving so fast Carol felt like she was in a daze just listening to them talk about her impending freedom. She hadn't until that point let herself believe she was really going to get away. She was whole heartedly expecting to wake up at any minute to a vicious beating .

Levi took his leave shortly after arriving wanting to get home. Dean stayed a little longer asking Carol what she wanted from Ed's house. She just set thinking there was really nothing there she needed besides her clothes. Want? There was nothing there she could possibly want, everything was tainted with Eds presence.

"Carol.." she heard Mich calling her name but was far to invested in her inner monologue to give much notice at the moment. It was only when she heard her fathers commanding voice did she look up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Carol asked sheepishly looking between the two.

"Where the hell were you girl? I was saying that since you don't want anything from Ed and you don't have a car you could go ahead and get the Torino." Dean smiled lazily at her.

He knew she loved that car, always had. It's what he taught her to drive in. But as far as she knew it wasn't running anymore. "I don't have the money to have that fixed dad, you know that." Carol huffed out.

Nodding Dean leaned forward, "If you wouldn't have tuned me out you'd known I had it fixed down at Normans shop. He had his grandson start on it the other day. He's dime when it comes anything to do with a motor. I'll take you to pick up." he stood and stretched watching her face.

It took Carol a minute to register that he actually said it was in running condition. "Are you serious!" she all but yelled jumping up and launching herself at him.

Dean laughing nodded, "Yeah, I had them restore it awhile back but was waiting on the boy to be free to work on that engine. I was going to surprise you with it."

Hugging her dad with what bone crushing strength she could muster, which probably just felt like nothing to him, she cried "Thank you, thank you so much."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Pulling up to Dixon and Sons Mechanics Carol was a ball of nerves, something she couldn't explain really even if she tried to for him to understand. Her father had never been a victim he wouldn't know what it was like to have a fear of men. And that's exactly what she had. She knew Norman and Will, she grew with those men around. Norman and Will were like family, but this other person was an unknown.

Carol watched her father step down around the truck and walking towards the open stall doors. She could see people moving around but couldn't really make out anyone in particular. She knew Will and Norman would be there and whoever this Daryl was.

Sighing to herself Carol climbed down from her dads truck and made her way inside hoping this guy wasn't a creep. She needn't have worried. She thought he must have left already because she could only see her father, Will, and his father. She made her way over there being engulfed in hugs by both men as soon as they seen her.

"Damn Carol Ann it's been ages since we seen you! All grown up too." Will relinquished his hold on her only to be passed to Norm the next second.

"It's good to see you all too, I hope everything has been good." she smiled at them. She remembered why she loved these two so much. They were so warm and comforting. Such a change from the fear and icy climate she endured while with Ed.

"Daryl get you out here boy, and bring the Torino around while your at it!" Norman shouted across the shop over the sounds of tools being dropped and moved.

It was like a smooth gravel road with a deep timber with a deep southern twang. "Yeah, yeah I hear ya loud ass…" dropping the tools he was packing on a near by bench Daryl made his way to the back door rolling his shoulders.

When she heard the unmistakable sound of her daddy's Torino outside and the crunch of gravels Carol had to restrain herself from running straight out the door to the vehicle in question.

"Well go on, go out there and check her out." Dean nodded to the door.

Grinning at her dad she darted over to the door just as Daryl was climbing out of the vehicle. As she got closer her breath caught in her throat. Her dad wasn't joking when he said that Daryl was amazing at his job. She looked new. Not a mark on her and she sounded like heaven.

Looking up at Daryl to introduce herself Carols words stuck in her throat. She had knew who Daryl was but didn't really know him. He graduated a year before in school. He was the what her and all her friends would joke and call "The Rebel without a cause" or "bright eyes" depending on the mood they were in. They all swooned over him in school. He was untouchable, unattached. She couldn't recall him ever really dating anyone.

Daryl quirked a brow at her obvious ogling of him, "I take it you like what you see?" he laughed.

Carol immediately blushed, "Yeahh, I mean yeah" she got out, "she looks amazing you out done yourself." She was hoping he was just talking about the car but she had a feeling he might be teasing her from the glint in his eyes.

"Well I told Dean, if there's anything else you need done or have trouble with to stop by and I'd take care of it." Daryl smirked wiping his hands on a grease rag. "Same goes for you Carol she gives you trouble let me know and I'll work on it. I gotta get back to work. You take care of yourself now." Nodding and walking back to the shop.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Waving bye to guys at the shop and watching as Daryl laughed with her dad, Carol backed down the shop drive. Smiling to herself at the feeling of being back in this familiar seat. Things were looking up for her for the first time in a long time. Carol planned to make the most of it. Pushing the pedal down a little more and feeling the wind pull through her hair Carol laughed a real laugh for the first time in 4 years.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We get to see the first interaction between Caryl! This chapter ran quite a bit long. I just ran with it though. Review me! Xoxo**

Also if you want to know what I have in mind they look like or who they are in this story, just message me and I will explain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to give thanks where thanks are due. If it wasn't for Haitus80 & EnglishPoet18 pushing I probably wouldn't have posted. Also, thanks for listening to my ramblings and being my soundboard for this. You all are great! Xoxo**

I've had some people ask how old Daryl and Carol are in this. Daryl is 27 while Carol is 26. Merle is 10 years older than Daryl.

Also thanks everyone who has fav/followed and reviewed me. You all are amazing!

Flashback will be in italics.

Chapter 4

Shifting on his feet he knew it was coming, he could hear his loud ass brother walking towards him. He couldn't be quiet for the life of him. That was one of their biggest differences. Daryl preferred to remain in the background, Merle liked being the center of attention. He was always pushing Daryl trying to make him socialize more. It wasn't that Daryl didn't want to. He just learnt from an early age most people were assholes with no real value by his measure. They all wanted something from you no matter what it might cost you in the end. He'd rather not deal with a bunch of fair weather friends.

Daryl was sure there was a fight brewing between them, but the life of him he couldn't understand why. It was just something about him and Merle that always came to blows once in awhile. He figured it was a way for them blow off steam. Though Norman would have his ass if he knew they were fighting, it was one of the first things he talked to Merle about when he got out of the service and moved back to Meadow Falls.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

_It'd been a year since Daryl had moved in with his grandfather Norman, on account that his father was in prison now and his mother was gone. Merle was supposed to be getting out of the Army soon, something about not completing mandated alcoholics treatment and anger management._

He'd started hitting the bottle pretty damn hard after the funeral for their mom. Merle didn't get to come in for funeral or sentencing of his father. Hell he didn't even get to speak to Daryl for 2 weeks after the dust had settled. All he knew was that Daryl was with Norm.

Merle planned on seeing his baby brother, in the end it always came down to just them. Always.

Pulling up outside his grandfathers Merle felt a little sick, his grandfather was a veteran. He served his country proudly. Hell he had the medals to show for it, if Merle could remember correctly.

Merle watched the door swing open and Norm walk out and down the steps towards his oldest grandson. He pulled Merle into a hug slapping him on the back.

"Damn boy you've filled out, last time I remember seeing you you wasn't but a small thing." Norm smiled through a tight jaw.

Somehow Merle knew there was something going to be said to him. Norm was a straight shooter, he remember that much about their grandfather. He didn't bullshit you. If you fucked up, he'd be the first to tell you to get your shit together or shut the fuck up. He didn't have time for anything else.

Merle crossing his arms across his chest, "Yeah, it's been sometime aint it old man." laughing and shaking his head looking towards the house.

Norm followed his line of sight, "He's in there. I told him not to come out till I had a moment to speak with you."He was quiet until Merle finally looked up at his eyes.

Merle could see everything he was going to say right there in his eyes. Those Dixon blue eyes they all seemed to inherit from him. He swallowed.

Taking a step forward, "Now I love you boy. But that boy in there has been in hell for the past 8 years…He's had enough to deal with. It's been a rough year for him since all that shit went down."

Merle blowing out the breath he'd been holding, shook his head "I know, I tried to come in I just couldn't get it cleared. How bad was he when they found him?" Merle was exactly sure he really wanted to know, but he'd had to know at the same time.

Norm didn't wan to have to recount everything, sighing "I'd been calling for a week. Me and Will both had been trying to get ahold of them. Finally after the 5_th__ day I just decided to drive down there." Norm broke off breathing deeply through his nose. It still made him sick thinking about it. "When we got there, David's truck wasn't in the driveway but the front door was sitting slightly open. I walked up on the porch, there was blood all over the door handle. Me and Will rushed in and scene Emma laying there in the door way to kitchen. She was already gone by the time we got there. I thought for sure your brother was from the way he looked. I dropped down next to him while Will was dialing the cops. There was a faint rise and fall to his chest. He was barely breathing." Norm stopped talking for a few minutes. Neither of them said anything for awhile._

"What..what all did they have to repair on him? I know you said he had some surgeries.." Merle asked looking to the older man.

"They had to go in and repair the eye socket and nose. His left eye socket is titanium and he has four screws in his nose. He had 3 broke ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Other then that he was bruised and bloodied pretty badly." Norm was seething by the time he choked out what Daryl had suffered through.

Merle couldn't believe what his brother suffered through while he was gone. He knew David had something against the boy but his mom and him always stepped in between them. Trying to keep Daryl safe. He shook his head, he could guess why his mom never woke back up that night.

Norm watched the play of emotions on Merles face as he worked through what all he told him. He hated to say what he was going to but he wouldn't let Daryl be hurt again. The boy was still struggling with just being around people. He couldn't really handle much physical contact and he hardly spoke.

"Merle I need to make something clear to you boy and you will listen to me. Do you understand?" Norm asked with an air of finality.

Merle was looking at his eyes, they had a fire in them that he hadn't really ever seen. He swallowed and nodded. He knew better then to say anything to him, fuck his own monster of a father wouldn't have talked back to the man. Who was he to question it.

"Now if you've come back here for good. I'm happy boy, I love you you're my grandson after all. But if you've come back thinking Daryl is leaving with you. Well," Norm broke off shaking his head at Merle, "That's not happening. He needs to be around family. He needs his big brother. Maybe you can get him to talk about everything. He's not said shit about it but besides what he told the cops happened that night."

Merle was pissed but wasn't about to snap at Norm, "Of course I'm going to be there for him-"Norm cut him of with a silencing gesture.

"Merle, you've had some issues with drinking and your temper. I know as much, it's why they kicked you out of the service. Get that shit in check or you wont be around that boy. David was alcoholic and had a temper. He can't be around that. Do yourself a favor and pull your ass together boy. I'll not tell you again."

Merle nodded, there was nothing he wanted more than to be there for his brother and if it took getting himself in check to see him he would. He knew Norm and Will would never let him around Daryl so long as he was having issues like this.

"Oh and Merle, I know you and him fought a lot growing up. Brothers or not. I catch putting hands on that boy…well" Norm gave him a smile that made ice shoot up his spine.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**

Merle didn't hold it against Norm the things he said to him that day he came back. Merle knew he deserved every word said. There was times growing up he was just as rough on Daryl as the old man was. He knew he was gone the day he turned 18, he was in his own trying to toughen him up because Merle knew he wouldn't be there to step in between him and the belt anymore.

"You closing up soon Daryl?" Merle asked as he stepped around Daryl's truck. 

Looking up at Merle, Daryl tried to gauge his mood. Like always though his brother hid his emotions behind a calm mask. "Yeah, just as soon as I get this done. What ya need?"

Merle had pulled in about the time that nice ass car Daryl had been busting his ass on was leaving. He was sure that was Deans but he could've swore he seen a woman backing out in it. When he walked in the shop he heard a rare noise, Daryl's laughter. That boy never gave a real laugh. Maybe a chuckle or snort but he never full out laughed. When he came through he was talking to Norm, Will, and Dean

Merle was watching Daryl, the boy had a flush to his cheeks and was avoiding looking at him more then usual. If he didn't know any better he'd say the boy was embarrassed. Taking a gamble Merle decided to fuck with him a little.

"Who was that hot sweet piece of ass in that beauty you've been busting your ass on here lately? I thought that was Deans.." Merle broke of with a shit eating grin.

Daryl looked up at him curiously for a minute before responding, Merle was never gave a fuck whose car was what. "That was Deans daughter Carol." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Walking away Daryl thumb went to his mouth as he chewed his nail. Pulling stall doors down and shutting everything down. Merle was waiting outside for him by his truck. Daryl walked up offering Merle a cigarette and lighting his own.

Blowing smoke out, "What do ya need Merle, I know your ass didn't come down here to watch me close the shop."

Merle just nodded look at his brother, if Carol was what put that color in the boys face he was going to look into that. He'd been trying to get Daryl to chase skirt with him for years. His brother took after there mama with her looks and he knew if the boy wanted he could have just about any dam girl in this town. When he'd get him out you could see them watching him with hungry eyes like they wanted to eat the boy. Daryl seemed oblivious to this or really just didin't a give fuck either way. Not to say the boy hadn't went home with a few of them but it was always just a one time thing. He was usually good and drunk by then.

Merle snorted, "Yeah, Will asked me to stop by and see if you were still here on the way to his house, he said he'd been tryin call ya ass for about 3 hours an you didn' answer. Take ya ass down to his house when you leave here."

Daryl knew Merle was asking even if he was telling him to. It was how he always talked to him, just had to project that big brother superiority over everything. Crushing his cigarette under the heal of his boot he sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I'll be right behind ya Meryl." Daryl chuckled at the name.

"You shut that the fuck up Darylina, don't make me knock ya teeth down your throat." Merle sneered, empty threat or not he wasn't gonna let his brother call him no pussy ass womans name.

Daryl chortled, "Yeah, I hear ya." climbing up in to his truck and smirking.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
Daryl was driving down the road with sound of wind and music nothing more then background noise to his thoughts. Daryl could remember Carol clearly from high school. She was a junior when he was a senior. All long legs, smiles, and those eyes. Goddamn those eyes. She was always laughing setting with Michonne and Andrea anytime they weren't in class.

Granted he never actually talked to her. He didn't much talk to anyone back then besides his family and Rick. Damn high school seemed a long time ago, but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still damn good looking.

He felt like an ass for teasing her like he did when she was getting the car, but he couldn't help it. He knew what she was doing, contrary to what Merle thought he wasn't dumb. He was well aware when he was being checked out and she had her eyes all over him. So he pushed past his awkwardness to break the tension he could feel building.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Bout time ya'll ass' showed up." Will said clapping Merle and Daryl on the shoulders.

Daryl followed Merle into the house stopping to throw his cigarette away, stepping into the room he seen Norm and Merle first at the counter leaning and looking at him. He had a feeling they were saying something to do with him by the way they were looking at him. But he didn't quite give to shits. He was lying to himself and he knew it. Something in the way they were looking at him and leaning towards each other talking while smiling set him on edge. 

Will was at the table with Dean. When he seen Dean he snapped his head around looking for Carol. He knew she wasn't here though, the car wasn't here. He needed to quit that shit before someone called him on it. He didn't need to be thinking about that girl she was too good for him. Last he heard anyways she was married.

"Daryl set down, don't just stand there sulking. Damn." Will said looking him over.

Daryl walked over to the table taking the seat across from Dean and nodded at the men. He wasn't much of a talker, so he chose t set back and sip his coke Merle tossed him. 

"Now I already talked to Norm about this and little to Will. But my girl Carol is in a bad spot. Now I got her moving into that house of mine right down the road from Norms. I asked him to keep an eye on the place." Sighing Dean looked at the men around him. "That bastard she married has been beating her and she's made the moves to get away from him and leave his sorry ass."

Daryls head was spinning. She was being abused? Who the fuck would lay hands on someone like her? He could feel bile rising in his throat. He took a drink of his coke hoping to get it under control before his emotions spilled all over the table. Who the fuck was she even married to, it was Ed something…?

"When she left she only grabbed enough for a couple days. Now I don't want her going back over there alone. I think that son of a bitch is going to try something." Dean smoke through a breath of smoke, "I was going to ask Merle and Daryl both to help me with moving some of her stuff out, but Norm and Will reminded me of that assault charge Merle had against towards Ed."

Daryl looked at his brother for a minute trying to remember the incident, "I guess that leaves me then? You know I don't care to help. Let me know when she wants to do it and I'll be there." shrugging his shoulders and looking at the table.

"I appreciate that Daryl, just gonna warn you though. He aint gonna take to nice to another man being around Carol and coming to his house. I don't want Carol going but she's gonna fight me on that." He laughed, "I know my girl, she'll want to be there to decide what she wants. I wouldn't know what to take anyways really."

Will was watching Daryl from his spot at the table, Daryl wasn't one for confrontation. On the flipside of that though, he wasn't one to back down when someone started something either. He always made damn sure he finished it. He had a feeling if Ed tried something Daryl would be finishing it before Ed even knew what hit him.

Will sighed looking at Dean and Daryl, "I know your grown boy but watch your ass over there, Ed aint right in the head. He wasn't right when him and Merle had a run in and he's even worse now."

Merle cackled from across the room, "That concussion the bastard suffered probably didn't help. Aint regretting it though." with a sly smile he walked to table and dropped down into the chair next to Daryl. Eyeing his brother for a minute, "Dean you riding that bike everywhere now days, you should just get Carol to ride with Daryl see as how he'll be hauling her stuff." leaning back in his chair.

Dean looked up at Merle then to Daryl, "You wouldn't mind would you? It'd keep Ed from knowing what's driving right now."

Daryl kept his face impassive and shrugged his shoulders averting his eyes, "Tha's fine. Call me when you need me." Daryl pulled his smokes out to calm his nerves and fight his fidgeting that he was sure everyone could see.

Merle gave a broad smile over to Norman winking. He had a feeling Daryl was attracted to Deans girls. He if Daryls reacting was anything to go by, he had his proof. Norman nodded to him smiling back. If things went the way they talked about, then maybe they could pull Daryl out of his head long enough to give it a go with the girl.

Daryl set there a couple more minutes listening to them talk about something he wasn't even really half ass interested in. He couldn't concentrate on that chatter if he had wanted to. His mind was a whirl of thoughts of being stuck in the truck with Carol while getting her stuff. He wasn't a talker. He wasn't good with women and sure as hell didn't know what to say to her. He was likely to make an ass of him self, considering what a grade a dick he could ninety percent of the time. It wasn't a long drive but setting here with his mind running a hundred miles an hour he felt like he was going to suffocate.

Standing up Daryl and moving to the door, "I'm out." he breezed through taking a deep breath of the night air hoping the drive home calmed his nerves so he could atleast sleep tonight.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review me! xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It'd had been 4 days since talking with Dean about helping Carol move her stuff out of Eds. And for those four days Daryl done what he could to keep from thinking about Carol and her damn blue eyes. They had been haunting his sleep for the past couple days. It was starting to piss him off. Fuck. He hadn't even really spoke to girl and she was already in his head. After he helped Dean with this shit for her he needed to avoid that girl. If something came up with the car he would just hand it off to someone else at the shop. Say he was to damn busy.

Daryl was pulling on his boots when he phone rang, sighing he got up and walked over picking it up. "Yeah.."

"You care to go ahead and get Carol and meet me at Eds?

"Yeah I can do that. You said she's over at Levi's girls right?" Nodding his head along.

"Yeah, she'll be waiting. I'll call her and let her know you're coming by."

"Alright I'll meet you there. Later Dean."

Fuck, he was half hoping Dean had changed his mind on asking him to go. But if he was being honest with himself, and he wasn't, he wanted to go. He wanted to help Carol. The thought of a man putting his hands on a woman made him see red. Made him think of his mother. He'd break a motherfucker in half over some shit like that and not think twice about it. And something about Carol, she just seemed so damn sweet and innocent, something about her made him want to protect her. And that scared the fuck out of him. He hadn't felt that since his mom.

Grabbing his shit and walking to his truck Daryl sighed this was going to be a long ass day. Sure to be awkward for them both.

"Goddamn it's going to be a scorcher today." Daryl muttered to himself already covered in sweat plastering his shirt to him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Dean told Carol he had enlisted Daryls help at first she was scared of what Ed would think, till she quickly realized she didn't have to care anymore. Her and Daryl weren't and item anyways. The only thing that bothered her was that she knew Ed was going to say something to him and she didn't want to see Ed hurt him.

After her dramatics over being scared Ed would hurt Daryl or do something, Dean had got her calmed down enough to tell her Daryl was a grown ass man and could handle himself. Not to worry about him. He outright laughed at her when she said she was scared of Ed trying to fight Daryl. She didn't get what was so damn funny about it, she was legitimately scared. She knew how mean and brutal Ed could be, she didn't want to see that directed at anyone else. When she questioned her dad, he just kept laughing and said he'd love to see Ed go toe to toe with Daryl.

But now, now Carol could only think about riding with him. She didn't know what to say to him or even if she should try talking. He had teased her that first day she was sure. But she remembered him from high school, he was quiet. So damn quiet, it was almost a game to her and her friends to hear him talking. That damn voice of his set a fire like smooth whiskey but was as smooth as velvet. She still shuddered thinking about it. She needed to get a grip, he was like sex on legs but with better arms. He likely had a beautiful woman warming his bed already. Shaking herself Carol finished getting ready and started her wait for Daryl to get there.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol heard the truck door shut, she thought he was going to walk to the door but she didn't hear the sounds of someone walking on the porch. The sound of the knock startled her. She opened the door and had to swallow. His hair was damp with sweat, drops running into the collar of his shirt. And that shirt, didn't he have one with sleeves? Snapping herself out of her reverie she smiled and stepped out of the door.

Daryl jerked his head towards his truck blowing out a cloud of smoke. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah. Hopefully things go smoothly today and Ed doesn't try anything." Carol replied with doubt lacing her voice.

Daryl took a moment to look over at her as they were walking down the path. "I doubt he'll try anything with ya while me and Dean are there." He snorted shaking his head and pitching the cigarette butt.

"Thanks for helping by the way." she muttered a bit sheepishly avoiding looking at him.

Shrugging Daryl pulled her door open stepping aside so she could climb in, "Don't mention it." 

Watching Daryl walk around to his drivers side of the truck, Carol took a moment to look around the truck. She figured it'd be a mess. Ed's was disgusting. She felt like she needed a bath in bleach anytime she rode in it. Her fathers wasn't as dirty but no less clean. But Daryls still had the smell of new car. He must've recently got it.

"Fasten ya seatbelt."

They had been riding in silence for about 10 minutes and Carol was having a hell of a time keeping her eyes forward and not roaming all over the poor man beside her. But damn he made it hard. Watching him shift gears and seeing his muscles bunch. She couldn't help it. She had to do something to distract herself and make it a little less tense…she just didn't know what to say to him.

Laughing a little Carol looked over at him, "What kind of truck is this Daryl? I don't think I've seen one like this before."

Daryl smiled and looked over at her, "It's a Ford Raptor." Looking back to the road Daryl nodded his head a bit before speaking again, "damn good truck. If I can keep Merle from tryin' to borrow the damn thing."

She hit pay dirt with that, get him talking about cars. "You got good taste."

"Hows the Torino runnin for ya?" 

"Like a dream! I remember when dad had to park her. She was in such bad shape." Carol laughed twisting her hands, " Sounds silly of me thinking about it now. I remember crying and begging him to let me have it." 

Daryl snorted. "Aint nothing wrong with being attached to a car. Hell my bike and truck…fu-uhm there like kids to me." blushing he kept his eyes on the road.

Carol smiled and looked away. It'd been a long time since a man tried to censor himself around her. "It's fine Daryl. Deans my daddy you think he talks like a saint?" she laughed at that. Her dad talked terrible at times.

Daryl looked over at her skeptically, but he only seen those eyes shining and that smile. It made his chest ache. He pushed that away as fast as it had came on. Looking back to the road. "Ya know when ya daddy brought that car in, all he talked about was how happy you'd be." rubbing his scruff, "gotta say never seen someone smile as wide as you had when you walked out them doors and seen her setting there."

Carol set there for a minute she hadn't even noticed Daryl when she seen that car. But he apparently was watching her. She realized she had smiled more in last 20 minutes than she could ever remember. Something about Daryls presence was reassuring and safe. It innerved her that she could feel so safe around someone she didn't really know that well, yet anyone besides her dad put her edge.

There was something about Daryl that she couldn't put her finger on, but she felt like she could identify with him for some reason. For him to be related to Will and Norman, he seemed so different. She hadn't met his brother Merle, but she'd heard about him. He seemed the opposite of that as well. His demeanor was almost like a constant nervous fidget in a way. It was kind of endearing.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
Pulling up at Ed's, Carol didn't see him around. She released the breath she had been holding since they started into the driveway. She looked over at Daryl and gave him a tight smile. Nodding to her he stepped out of the vehicle just as Dean pulled in.

"Okay, it's your show girl. Tell us what you want and we'll load it up." Dean spoke as he clapped Daryl on the shoulder.

Carol noticed him flinch but didn't question it at the time. "Well atleast he's not here, he should've got served the divorce papers today. Thank god for small favors." She heard Daryl chuckle behind her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Over the next hour and half Daryl and Dean moved everything she directed them to out of the house. Carol was having quite a time watching Daryl work. He was quite a site, watching him with that shirt plastered to him with sweat muscles rolling in his back and biceps bunching.. She felt her self flush, looking away Carol started listening to them talking back and forth and smiled. Daryl and Dean joked with each other, even if it was more her dad razzing him. Daryl would every now and then shoot something back at him that would make her laugh. He mostly shook his head and smirked.

"You know Dean, if you're getting tired old man I'll do this myself." Daryl smirked over to where Dean was taking a break.

"I could work circles around you boy, don't doubt that shit" 

She heard Daryl bark out a laugh at her dad. 

"What is that your 6th maybe 7th break? Hell you might need a nap after this shit."

Dean shook his head getting up walking towards Daryl, slapping him in the back of the head "Boy you don't know shit about fuck." chuckling at him "lets get this done I gotta get to bank before they close up."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol hugged her dad before he mounted his bike, she was so grateful for this man. 

"Thanks" she sniffled.

"Now don't do that shit girl, it's my job to be here. I'm your damn dad. But don't you ever not tell me when something is going on again." He paused waiting for her to look up, "you understand me?"

Nodding Carol hugged him again. 

Calling over to where Daryl was leaned against his truck smoking, "I'll see ya later baby Dixon! Get my girl home boy."

Daryl just smirked and nodded to him as he pulled out. Looking to Carol, Daryl just crossed his arms over his chest watching Carol as she gazed at the house. He sighed pushing off from the truck and walking towards her. He wasn't good at this shit, he just hoped she didn't start crying on him.

" 'ey you alright?" Daryl asked from directly behind her.

Carol jumped a little feeling his breath brush her neck. She looked over her shoulder at him, "Yeah, it's just I never really expected to get away. Ya know?" What was she talking about someone like Daryl would never let someone do the things Ed done to her. " I just want to be able to laugh and smile and it be genuine." She didn't know why she was saying this to him. She hadn't even talked to Michonne about any of this or her own father.

Daryl locked eyes with her, "Your gonna smile cause ya deserve to Carol, don't ever doubt that. It'll get better." Averting his eyes, "Is there anything you think you might've forgot before we headout?"

Carol watched him for a moment, it was odd to hear something so tender come out of such a rough looking man. And that's exactly what Daryl Dixon was. A man in every since of the words.

"Oh! My family photo album, I hid it from Ed years ago. I might need your help getting it down though." She kept trying to get a glimpse of those baby blues. He might not say much but those eyes spoke volumes when he'd let you see them.

"Lead the way woman."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Daryl!" Grabbing his hand before he could put his thumb in his mouth where he'd got cut, "I didn't know there was glass there." After a couple seconds she realized Daryl had tensed up. She hadn't realized how close they were. She didn't even think about it when she grabbed his hand to inspect his cut, she had inadvertently pulled him to her. They were almost chest to chest. He was looking down at her, nostrils flaring.

Daryl pulled his hand from her shifting on his feet , "I'ma go wash this off and then we can head out."

Daryl walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He just needed a minute. A fucking minute to get his shit together before he climbed in that truck surrounded by her smell. Leaning over the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. What the fuck was that? Shaking his head, he washed his hands off.

Opening the door and stepping into the hall Daryl heard a yelp from around the corner.

"I knew your no good ass would come back. Whose fuckin' truck is that out there bitch? I got those goddman papers, YOUR ASS AINT LEAVING ME! You aint getting no fuckin divorce!" Ed was screaming.

Daryl stepped around the corner, what he saw made him see red. Carol was slumped against the wall with a busted lip. All he could think about was all the times he was powerless to help him mom growing up when that bastard David would beat her senseless. He'd be damned if he stood by and watched that shit happen again. 

Before he thought he'd walked up behind Ed, he briefly registered Carols eyes going wide at the site of him. He could only imagine what his face looked like.

He grabbed Ed and pulled him away from Carol.

"Who the FUCK are you? And why the goddman are you in my house?!" Ed roared.

Daryl stepped in front of Carol blocking her from Eds view.

Daryl was seething, jaw clenched tight. He took a step towards Ed. Carol anticipating what he was about to do latched her tiny hand onto his bicep. For such a small hand, it felt like she had chained him to her.

Carol stepped around Daryl, "Ed, this is Daryl Dixon. He's a friend of my dads and he's helping me get my stuff. I know you got the papers today Ed. This is done. Let us leave." She held her head high, feeling the heat roll off Daryl behind her keeping her nerves steeled. His entire presence more comforting than anything.

Ed looked to Carol then to Daryl, his eyes filled with fire. "Fuckin Dixon, shoulda known your whorin' ass would be slumming it!" Locking eyes with Daryl over Carols shoulder, "Let me guess Merle Dixons brother. I know all about ya daddy! Carol you think your trading up, Bitch it's in his blood. Your daddy is going to be putting you in the ground!" Ed taunted. 

Carol gaped at him not sure what really to say, but she felt Daryl take a step forward his body rigid. "Ed, you don't know-" Ed reached out and made to slap Carol across the face when his wrist was caught in a vice like grip.

Looking up in to the narrowed eyes that all but screamed murder. He remembered going a few rounds with Merle, but he'd never seen a man with that look in his eyes before. Ed swallowed hard, he tried to pull his hand free as Daryl was stepping around Carol.

Daryl felt a deep primal growl start low in his throat, "Ed you must now know me or you'd know what a fuckin mistake you just made." Jerking Ed towards him Daryl was toe to toe with him looking down his nose at him. "Listen and listen well mother fucker, you don't ever what time you live bring my GODDAMN mother up again. If I even feel like your fuckin ass his even thinking about her…"breaking off Daryl baring his teeth to the man.

"Daryl let's just go-" Ed interrupted her with a look and a sneer.

"Shut the fuc-"

Daryl grabbed him by the throat hard enough to cut off his air supply, pivoting on his feet and all but slammed him to the ground. "Secondly, if I ever see or hear of you laying hands on her. Even fucking breathing on her again. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" voice dripping venom, "Do I make my self clear?"

Ed tryin to break free from Daryls grip on him, swung low trying to hit him in the side. Daryl taking the hit like it was nothing more than a mere fly buzzing him.

Daryl felt fire pulse through his veins. He thought of Carols sweet face marred and with blood on it, and he swung. He felt Eds nose give way on the first hit but didn't stop, he dimly registered Carol saying his name but he didn't stop. He swung again, he heard a groan and crack. He thought of his mother and what Ed said. He brought his fist down again working him even more in the ribs. He thought of all the times Ed had beat and abused Carol. He couldn't stop, and he fuckin wouldn't. His hands were wet and making slick noises as he pummeled Ed. He heard himself speaking but wasn't even really aware of what he was saying. 

When he finally quit hitting Ed. Carol all but launched herself at him. She was in a panic. Her hand fluttering all over him. From his hands, up his arms, neck and finally his face. He just stood there. She was cupping his face between her two tiny hands, he couldn't move. He just watched her. Looking down his body his hands and arms were covered in blood.

"Daryl! Answer me, are you hurt?" she was panicking

"No…no I'm fine." Nodding his head and looking to motionless body of Ed on the floor. Looking for signs that he was still breathing. Registering the rise and fall of Eds chest, he released a breath. He didn't care if Ed died but he didn't much like the idea of prison.

Daryl brought his hand up and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, "You're bleeding Carol."

Carols breath hitched at the faint touch. "I've had worse. But we need to clean these." She said holding his hand up for him to see.

He gave a full smile and started laughing, "And here you were worried about a little piece of glass."

Carol smiled at him and pulled him into a hug she felt him flinch but just held on through it. "Thank you Daryl."

Speaking low and not sure what to do Daryl asked, "What the hell for?" cautiously bring his hands up and hugging her back.

Shaking her head and choking back the sobs trying to break free, "The only person who has ever defended me was my dad…" sniffling she released a breath and squeezed him tighter taking a deep breath of the scent that was all male. " You just have no idea how good that was see him get what he done to be handed right to him."

Daryl nodded, he could understand. He'd lost count of how many times he would set and dream about someone doing the same shit to his dad. "If you wanna get your shit unloaded tonight, we need to go. It's getting late." Breaking her grip she had on him, he stepped back refusing to meet her eyes.

Smiling and mopping up her tears with her shirt, "Let's go bruiser."

He barked out a laugh at that and smirked at her. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When you finally escape the hold your abuser has on your mind you get a whole new outlook on life. There's an overwhelming sense of FREEDOM you get while finding yourself once again. You'll want to do things you haven't been able to do for a while. Its like being set free from prison. And sometimes being alone never felt so good! Looking over to Daryl driving, Carol smiled…maybe not so alone.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review! xoxoxox 


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! Ya'll are great.  
It seems everyone loved seeing Ed getting his ass handed to him.**

Chapter 6

  
She had never seen two men actually fight. You couldn't really call what just happened a fight. But damn if she didn't enjoy. She wondered if that made her sick. Once more did it make her sick to be so turned on watching Daryl. That man was beautiful just standing there scowling, but worked up and pissed. Good lord he was an Adonis.

Carol kept sneaking glances over to him, the sun was starting to go down and putting the light right in his eyes. He'd already put on his sunglasses. She had to swallow at the picture he was painting for her right now. Even with blood splattered across him, he was something decidedly male.

She couldn't help but to compare Daryl and Ed. At one time Ed had been in shape, nothing like Daryl was but he atleast wasn't the size he was now. He had a horrible attitude. She knew her dad had hated the man from the start, but he didn't push Carol. If Ed was what she had wanted he would stand by his daughter. Her dad never even really spoke to Ed. Also, Dean had he knew what she was going through would've killed Ed the first time he thought to lay hands on her.

Daryl though, where would you even start with him. He was broad shouldered with those damn arms always on display, even high school. His hair was in a disarray, little wisps of hair here and there sticking up at odd angles from him dragging his hands through his all day. If his shirt being plastered to that body of was any indication, he looked like he was carved from granite. The best description for him she could think of was he looked pretty damn handsome awkward.

Signing to herself and averting her eyes from the perusal of Daryl, she tried to calm the torrent of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She'd already embarrassed herself by clinging to him at the house and crying all over his chest. Him awkwardly hugging her back brought a smile to her face. He clearly didn't know how to handle a crying woman, but he atleast tried for her.

She had an inkling that something happened when he was younger. She knew Will wasn't his father, so that left Wills twin David. She'd never met the man. She heard her dad mention him in passing with a deadly look in eyes. Something had to have happened for him to have been raised by Norman. He had a temper, that was evident. But he didn't turn it on her like Ed did. He had defended her and damn near killed Ed in the process.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
"Carol did you hear me?" Daryl questioned

Looking over to where she was setting, she hadn't even noticed he'd stopped driving. Where the hell was she at in the head of hers. Probably scared to death. She's a battered and abused woman and you just mercilessly beat a man in front of her. She'd hugged him though. Sighing and shaking his head, Daryl would never claim to understand women.

Daryl set back and watched Carol for a minute, he registered a smile crossing her face. She had a beautiful smile, the kind that made you want to smile no matter how pissed off you were. He knew for a fact that was true. That smile broke through the red cloud of rage he was experiencing back at Eds house. What the fuck? He need to quit this shit.

Setting up fast, Daryl snapped his fingers in front of Carols face. "Carol…" Where the hell is her mind at. Damn. Reaching over he gripped her arm lightly.

Carol jumped from the unexpected touch. She looked down to Daryl's hand on her arm. He immediately pulled his hand back from her like he'd been burned. This made her frown, she tried to cover it up quickly with a smile but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"Where are we and why are we stopped?" Carol asked looking to Daryl. He was hiding behind those sunglasses, blocking those eyes from her view.

"I need gas. Did ya dad say he was meeting us at your place?"

"Oh god, he's gonna be worried. We should've got there before him. He was stopping at the bank."

Daryl chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be there."

"I wonder if they have a phone inside I can use. Do you think they do?" asked looking hopeful.

Reaching into his pocket Daryl pulled out his cell phone and chucked it at her. "His number is in there, house and cell. Call him I'll be right back." Smirking to himself at the startled look on face from the sudden appearance of the phone on her lap.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Fuck it's hot. Opening the back door to his truck Daryl grabbed a grease rag and a bottle of water, he needed to get this blood of his face and shit. Carol must've got ahold of Dean already. Glancing up he seen Carol looking at him with a brow quirked.

"I want this fuckin' blood off me." he said simply.

She just smiled at him. Daryl was really hoping she just forgot how to smile or just quit looking at him altogether. That smile and those wide open eyes were a chink in his armor.

He heard Carols door open then she stepped into his view. "What'ya doin?"

"You're making a bigger mess then you're helping, let me." She took the rag from him before he could he even protest. Her eyes flashed up to his and she smiled again.

Sighing to himself, this was uncomfortable. Here she was wiping him down like he was some kind of fucking baby. Merle would have a field day with this shit. Daryl reached over to try to grab the rag from her but she stepped back from him.

Scowling down at her, "Carol give me the damn rag. I can do it myself." he tried to growl as much as he could but it just didn't sound convincing to him.

"Shut up Daryl and quit it." swatting his reaching hands away, "I'll quit when I'm done." she laughed at his facial expression.

Scowling through the entire process and dropping his arms by his side Daryl waited for it to be over. This was just getting awkward for him. He was fighting his body's response to her hands running over his arms and neck. Daryl was trying to regulate his breathing to keep it from sounding like he was panting. His heart was hammering out a beat of Carols own. He was sure he was going to have a bruise there if she didn't quit touching him soon. 

Cutting his eyes to the gas pump Daryl seen it had cut off. Stepping around Carol and her ministrations, he set everything to rights and jerked his head towards the gas station. "Come on woman." he didn't wait for a reply before walking away.

Daryl needed some distance between them before he made a fool of himself. She's not even divorced yet, christ she just got out of a abusive relationship. She deserved someone who wasn't fucked up like he was. Dean would kill him anyways.

Carol felt bad about making him uncomfortable, but at the same time she couldn't help it. She wanted to touch him and this was an innocent excuse to do just that. His reaction to her proximity and cleaning him up was curious. Besides he couldn't see the blood, that was her excuse anyways.

Daryl held the door open for and Carol smiled. He was a breath of fresh air. She was smiling when her and Daryl walked further into the store.

"Hey Daryl!" called a young womans voice from behind the counter.

Carol looked over and saw a young blonde girl setting there eyes roaming all over Daryl. Carol gritted her teeth. She felt a emotion churn in her gut that had no reason to be there. She had no claim on Daryl.

He barely gave her a passing acknowledgement beside a grunt and a nod as he looked down at Carol.

"Are you hungry? We've been gone all day, you gotta be starved."

Carol could see the girl looking back and forth between them with a sour expression on her face. Carol could guess why too. She turned to Daryl and smiled at him.

He shifted on his feet, "Come one get you something to drink, grab anything else you want." He walked to the back and grab himself a Dr. Pepper and a bottle of water. "Carol what are you waiting on?"

She looked at him blushing, "I don't have any money with me Daryl." she muttered.

Daryl looked at her serious for a minute, "Carol I asked you what you wanted, not if you had money. Now get what you want." He said in a voice that left no room for argument. 

She watched him walk off to another aisle. She grabbed her drink and followed after him. What she saw made her laugh when she found him. It appeared Daryl Dixon had quite the sweet tooth. He looked like he had one of each kind of candy there was. He just looked at her smirking and shrugged

She followed him up to the counter setting her stuff down with his. She watched in slight irritation as the girl tried to flirt with him. She was pretty, young. She had that youthful look of a girl that was use to getting what she wanted.

"So Daryl, I haven't seen you around in awhile. What you been into." Cutting her eyes to Carol, she gave her a once over. She immediately turned back to Daryl smiling. The girl was ringing their stuff up as slow as possible. Clearly trying to keep him standing there.

"Give me a two packs of Marlboro Reds. Same shit different day." Daryl just shrugged not even looking at her. He kept glancing at Carol and to his boots. "I got gas on pump 4." 

Carol laughed on the inside the girl was clearly getting flustered. She couldn't help but to wonder how many times this girl would try to rope him into to some kind of conversation only to have him just tell her what he wanted and leave.

Turning towards to Carol, Daryl looked at her for a second to long before asking "Did you want anything else?"

Carol was looking at Beth the entire time. She seen the look flash through her eyes. Oh yeah the girl definitely had the hots for him. She laughed out loud, "No. I'm good Daryl."

Daryl didn't know what she was laughing about, but it was good see her lighten up after the tense day they'd had.

"That'll be 67.48 Daryl." Beth Chimed in smiling to bright.

Pulling his wallet from his back pocket Daryl cringed as his knuckles scraped the material of his jeans.

"When we get to my house you're letting me clean those up." Carol stated with an air of finality.

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye. He cocked his brow at her and smirked and chuckled at her. Damn if she didn't look good talking to him like that. She had spunk. She was going to be just fine. Ed hadn't killed that fire in her. He could see in her eyes right now, give him shit over his hand.

He smirked, "You been bossin' my ass around all day." he chuckled and went to hand Beth the money.

Handing Beth the money Daryl wasn't much paying attention to the girl. He was still smirking about her bossin his ass around. He'd never let anyone else get away with that shit. But it was funny watching this small woman do it. If he was honest, it was a turn on.

Daryl tensed up when he felt Beth's small hand slide around his wrist and down his hand pulling the money from it slowly. He looked up at her with what he knew was a look of aggravation. She gave him a sly smile. He jerked his hand back .

Locking eyes with Beth, "Stop it." voice coming out low.

Picking up the bags of the counter, his voice was tense. "Get the change Carol." He turned and started walking to the door. Stopping and waiting on Carol.

"Bye Daryl." Beth called to him sweetly cutting her eyes to Carol with a smug grin.

Taking the change and making her way towards Daryl at the door. He swung it open for her and put his hand on her lower back, walking behind her. She looked over her should at the touch to see Beth's face. That smug smile was swiped off her face, Carol smiled and winked at her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They sat in silence for awhile in the vehicle as Daryl drove. Carol was getting nervous her seemed mad. She didn't think she'd done anything. Maybe she mad him talking to him like about his hand. Sneaking glances at him she sighed.

"What is it Carol, you've been looking at me like I'm about to hit you or something." Daryl tentatively asked her keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you mad at me?" ducking her head.

"Why the hell would I be mat at you?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Between having to miss work, Ed, and me bossing you around in there…I-I know men don't like to be told what to do. I'm sorry." she whispered refusing to look at him.

"Carol none of that is your fault. Ed isn't your fault. Bastard deserved what he got and more." narrowing his eyes at her, "Carol I was laughing when you said that to me in there. I'm not Ed, don't hang your head talking to me. And fuck work. I didn't have anything to do today." his voice held no doubt of what he saying.

Carol felt better about it all. Maybe it wasn't such a disaster after all.

Daryl flipped the radio on. Motorhead immediately filling the cab of the truck, he cut the music down to just have background music. "You want some of this, " gesturing to his pile of candy. All the while still shoveling his mouth full of different candy. 

She watched him for a minute, "Am I gonna get my hand bit if I try to get a piece?" she asked with mock horror.

Daryl looked over at her licking the chocolate from his fingers, "I wont be too rough." he outright laughed at her facial expression. 

Carol felt her face burn hot at what he said. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure she could form coherent sentence after watching him lick chocolate from his fingers. There was something very alluring about Daryl.

She chose to just pick out a piece of candy instead of speaking.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They pulled up to Carols new place and Dean was setting there along with Will, Norm, and a man she didn't know. Well atleast unloading it would go faster.

Daryl jumped down from the truck taking a handful of candy at the ready.

"Bout time ya'lls ass' got here brother." Merle crowed trying to see what Daryl was eating.

Carol laughed watching Daryl dodge his brothers attempts at getting at getting any of his candy.

"Whoaaaaa, what the fuck happened to your hand Daryl?!" Wills hand flashing out and grabbing Daryls wrist and inspecting his hand.

Carol grimaced. "Daryl we need to clean that up so I don't get infected."

Daryl nodded his head and pulled his wrist from Dean, "I'll tell ya'll back the hell up." Moving to follow Carol.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol listened to Daryl tell what happened. She watched their faces. All the Dixon men looked downright murderous, and her daddy was fit to be tied.

She noticed Daryl left the part out about Ed mentioning his mother. She figured that was a sensitive subject to even his family.

"It was a good thing you were there baby brother. Aint no man should lay hands on a woman. I'd done the same thing" Merle spoke solidly to his brother locking eyes with him.

Norman grasped Daryls shoulder and nodded to him. "You did good boy" looking down at his grandson, Norm knew there was more. He could see it in his eyes. If you didn't know the boy as good as him, well you wouldn't even see it. But he was hurting. Norm had a feeling it was hitting to close to home for him. Nodding to Merle and Will towards the door, they'd move her stuff for her. Seemed these two needed a break from the long ass day they'd had already.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean sat and watched the care Carol was taking with Daryl. How she kept fussing over him. His daughter was a care taker through and through, always was. Like her mama in that way. But what got Dean was, Daryl. Daryl didn't like to be touched, he didn't like people in his space. But he sat there letting Carol do what she pleased moving him this way and that. Carol had a flush to her cheeks and she was smiling more then he'd seen in awhile. He needed to talk to his girl and see where her head was at.

Dean was still staring at Daryl, when Daryl looked up at him. Boy had an uncanny ability to know when he was being looked at or talked about. It was unnerving. Dean nodded at him, his eyes saying what he couldn't. This was another time his daughter needed him and he wasn't there. Daryl had stepped in and done what Dean should have years ago. He swallowed through the lump forming in his throat. Daryl looked at him for a bit longer before nodding his head and averting his eyes.

Dean knew Ed though, and he knew Daryl wasn't really telling how bad a shape he'd left Ed in. If Daryls hand was any indication, Ed probably looked like he'd been put through a meat grinder. Damn that made him happy. But he knew Ed. This wasn't over. But he'd stand behind Daryl one hundred percent. He'd have the boys back.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review me! xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It'd been two days since Daryls run in with Ed. Things were quieting down, his hand still hurt like a motherfucker but he worked around it. He knew it was only a matter of time though before Norman cornered him, the old man could read him to damn good. Daryl was sure he knew something else happened that day at Eds. He left the part out about his mom for a reason, he didn't want to talk about it. He knew he had a temper, and for that reason he avoided drinking to extremes like his father had. He avoided relationships with women. He didn't want to become his own damn dad.

Daryl was almost finished getting ready for work when he heard a knock at the door. Making his way through while finishing buttoning his shirt, who the hell would be here this early. Opening the door, he already knew where this was going.

"What can I do for you Rick?" Daryl asked with an impassive voice.

Sighing Rick, looked right at him. "Damn Daryl, you know why I'm here. We're friends, why the hell didn't you call me and let me know about Ed?"

Shrugging, Daryl looked at him. "Weren't my place to call and say shit about the bastard."

"He's saying you broke into his house and assaulted him. Fuck. It's bad Daryl. I'm not here just to talk, they sent me to arrest you." Looking away, him and Daryl had been friends since Daryl came to Meadow Falls. He didn't want to be the one to arrest him but the captain thought it would go smoother with him.

Daryl just looked off, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one. He turned and locked his door. He was pissed as all get out, but he wasn't about to make things worse on Rick. Rick was like a brother to him.

Looking at Rick he held his wrist out shaking his head at the hilarity that a woman beating cock sucker like Ed was free while he was being arrested.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?"

"What are the charges being leveled against me?" Daryl was working to keep his anger in check and keep an impassive face. But damn if this shit wasn't rubbing him fucking raw.

"With the injuries Ed sustained, you're looking at 1st degree assault. This is serious Daryl."

Daryl didn't have anything else to say, he needed to get ahold of his family let them know what was going on. "Rick do me a favor call Norm and let him know what's going on for me." letting out a frustrated breath.

Rick looked at his friend of 11 years in the back seat of his cruiser. He needed to get to the bottom of this. The entire time he knew Daryl, he wasn't one to start fights. He didn't go looking for trouble. But he'd damn sure defend himself. Something about Eds story didn't sound right, sighing. "Yeah I'll call him when we get to the station."

Rick was dreading calling and telling Norm about arresting Daryl. That was a beast of a man, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Especially not where Daryl was concerned. He never got the full details of what Daryl had been through, but he knew enough to know that it wasn't good. Will, Norm, and Merle were extremely protective of him. He found himself on some occasions with it on the tip of his tongue to ask, but never could. Something about Daryl, you just already knew he wouldn't be okay with that line of questioning.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Hey Norm, this is Rick-"

"What you calling so early for Rick?" Norm asked mockingly.

"It's about Daryl, they had me pick him up this morning. I got him down at the station. He hasn't talked to anyone yet, he asked me to call you." Rick was getting worried, Norm was completely quiet. There wasn't a sound coming through, not even breathing.

"Alright." Norm said in a low voice.

Rick went to say more but he heard the click of the line cutting off. Norm was where the famous Dixon temper came from. The mans temper could melt hell and burn the devil. Rick just hoped he didn't tear the station apart when he got here. The only thing they had going for them was the chief had served with him in the war.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Norman Dixon walked into the station his eyes were steeled and he was looking for none other than Rick Grimes when his eyes landed on a smug looking Ed Peletier. When the man saw him he shrunk back in his seat. Norm shot him a glare that could cripple.

"I need to see Rick Grimes." His voice brooking no argument. He wouldn't be jerked around. He wanted to know why his boy was setting in lockup.

The secretary looked up into his cold blue eyes, "I-uhm, okay. Let me check if he's busy. Mr?"

"Dixon."

Norm stood back observing his surroundings when his eyes landed on Ed again. The man looked like he'd been put through the ringer but never got back out. He smirked, Daryl done a fuckin' number on the man. Ed looked up about the time Norm started smirking. Which only caused his smirk to morph into a sardonic grin, nodding to the man in question. Norm watched him swallow. He suppressed a laugh at that. The man was nothing more than a coward. He could lay his hands on a woman but he didn't want nothing to do with someone who wouldn't back down from his ass.

Norm had a feeling that where Carol was concerned, Ed and Daryl weren't done. Not by a long shot. He seen the way Carol acted over his hand being busted up. The girl couldn't keep her eyes off him, and not just his hand either. They were roaming all over the boy. Norm smirked to himself, those two would be quite the pair. Even more curious though, was the way Daryl let her flit about him without so much as a look. Norm had seen him damn near bite peoples heads off for getting to close or invading his personal space and touching him. He barely tolerated his own family doing it, and that took years for him to be comfortable with.

"Norm, you can come in here. I'll go get Daryl for you all to speak before we start." Rick announced looking to the older man trying to gauge his mood. Rick had seen the interaction between Ed and him. Ed just didn't know what a hornets nests he stirred up.

Norm cut eyes to Rick and just grunted breezing past him. Rick could see exactly where Daryl got his demeanor from. Lord help them if Ed kept pushing this. They'd be burying the man.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Rick brought Daryl out front from lock up, his eyes immediately found Ed. Ed was looking a little pale and watching a door across the room. Daryl took a moment to look over his handiwork. Ed looked like hell. He was setting rigid, and looked to be take short breaths. His face was a nasty black fading into purple bruises, he had stitches on his right cheek. His left eye was swollen shut. That was the visible wounds. Daryl figured he'd bruised if not broken some ribs on the man. The thought gave him some satisfaction.

When Ed heard Ricks voice his brought his eyes back around. When they connected with Daryls own sharp calculating eyes, Ed visibly swallowed. Daryl kept walking but maintained eye contact the entire time he was directed across the room to the door way Ed had been watching. Daryl kept his face impassive, he wouldn't give Ed the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When they brought Daryl into the room he was handcuffed, Norm swallowed this first thing he thought to say to them at the sight of the boy cuffed. He needed to keep his temper in check. He could tell Daryl had his emotions on lockdown. His eyes were like cold steel and his face was completely impassive.

Norm not taking his eyes off of the matching set across from him, "Rick take the handcuffs off of him." He was speaking low but with an air of finality.

Rick undone the cuffs on Daryl, looking back forth between the two men. Neither were speaking, and Rick was getting nervous. He would try to help as much as he could with this situation, but his hands were tied. He would likely be pulled from the case because his close relationship with the Dixons.

"I'll be back in a few." Rick announced moving towards the door. Neither acknowledged he spoke.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was quiet, all he could think was how many times his own dad had been picked up for assault charges. Averting his eyes away from Norm, he couldn't look at his grandfather with the knowledge that he was likely going to be serving time.

"Boy, what the fuck they got you down here for? I seen Peletier out there." Norms asked with a eerily calm voice that pulled Daryls eyes back to him,

"From what they've told me, I'm being charged with 1st degree assault. Ed told them that I showed up at his house while he was trying to work things out with Carol and attacked his crazy ass." Daryl huffed out. His eyes looked haunted.

"Rick said it aint looking to good for me considering the mess Ed is and the only thing wrong with me is the damage to my hand." Averting his eyes away from his grandfather again.

Norm watched Daryl, the boys demons were circling him. He could see it in his eyes, he needed to get this taken care of fast before it had time to really eat at Daryl. "You tell them you were there helping Carol get her stuff when Ed showed up…you tell them what you told us?"

"No, I was waiting on you to get here." Nodding his head at Norm, "Give me a smoke, I aint had one since I was picked up this morning."

Norm smirked at him and handed him his smokes. "You got witnesses boy. Dean wasn't there when you and Ed fought but he was when you all were getting her stuff. Carol was there when it started. You were defending the girl."

Daryl blew out a lung full of smoke, "I reckon Ed is thinking' Carol wont say anything against him." shaking his head. He damn sure hoped Carol wouldn't hang his out to dry. She didn't seem that type though.

"Don't worry bout all that. I'll call Dean and talk to him and Carol. You hold you head high boy, you didn't do a damn thing wrong." Norm had a look in his eyes Daryl couldn't rightly decipher. He just nodded to the man.

Standing up as Rick walked through the door, "You tell them what happened Daryl. Like I said, you didn't do a DAMN thing wrong. I'll be seeing you soon boy." Daryl stood up and Norm pulled him into a tight hug.

Rick looked to Daryl as Norm walked out of the door, "You ready to give your statement then Daryl?" 

Daryl nodded inhaling from his cigaretter, he gestured around him, "What else I got to do Grimes, looks like I aint going anywhere for awhile."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Norm needed to get ahold of Dean and his girl. You didn't fuck with a Dixon and expect to just get away with it. Especially when it was fucking Ed Peletier. He'd move mountains for that boy, seeing that smug bastard setting there….all it had done was lit a fire in Norm that wasn't going to die out till Ed was handled. And if Dixons could do anything, it was deal with a fuckin problem.

Norm pulled out his phone and dialed Dean, " 'Ey, I need you to get your girl and meet me at the shop. I'll explain more, just meet me there."

"We'll be there." Dean said in a interested voice.

Norm hung up as he was pulling into the shop.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle was seething. His baby brother was locked up. Through a clenched jaw, "You mean to tell me that son of motherFUCKER is setting there while Daryl is in jail?" Shaking his head and pacing the length of the room, "No, no just no. He can't stay in there." looking at Will and Norm. "He can't, you know it."

"We know boy, and we're going to do what ever we have to do to make sure he's out." Will spoke in a dangerous tone. "Just calm your ass down and don't do anything to make it worse. You already got bad blood on record between you and Ed."

Dean was watching Carol, she looked like she was going to puke. Her face a play of emotions, some he wasn't sure he'd even seen right. 

"I'm…I'm so sorry you all." Looking up at the Dixons with tear tracks on her cheeks, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Now Carol we aren't blaming you! Don't think that. But you could tell the cops what happened, it could get the charges cleared. Especially considering he assaulted you, Daryl was just intervening." Will gave a slight chuckle, "Even if he did get a bit carried away."

Looking at the men around her and seeing the sincerity of their words. They really didn't blame her. Just another reminder of how much different they were then Ed. Ed would have likely beat her beyond belief for something like this, had it been her fault or not. "I can do that. I'm still bruised so that should help too. I'll go down there right now." Standing up and moving to leave. Her mind was focused solely on Daryl. He's saved her from Ed and was now being charged with assault for it. She would do anything to help, she needed to repay him somehow. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean had insisted on going with Carol. He knew his girl was upset and didn't need to be driving. She wouldn't let him drive her so he opted to follow her there. She didn't need to be alone there, police station or not. Ed was there and he didn't trust him enough to trust that he wouldn't wait to attack her when she was out the door.

When Carol and Dean pulled up at the station, Ed was walking down the steps. Carol swallowed before swinging her door wide and stepping out. Ed stopped walking and looked at her. Sneering he made a move to walk towards her when her dad stepped up next to her. Carol looked him dead in the eye and gave him the most hate filled look she could muster. She hated this man for taking four years of her life. She hated him for putting a wedge between her and her friends. She hated him for doing this to Daryl. She wasn't going to cower and hide. If Daryl could battle her demons for her the least she could do is stand tall.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean set there listening to Carol tell what happened. She hadn't spoke the other day about it when Daryl was telling them. She merely just nodded and smirked when he told them about laying into the man. But listening to her tell, it was making him sick to his stomach. This was as close as she had ever came to telling anyone about the abuse she suffered.

Police Chief Asher and Rick both set there looking at her with sympathetic eyes. He smiled to himself, Carol was always the picture of innocence. Dean had the thought that she could come in here confessing to a murder and they'd merely tell her not to worry and pat her on the back.

"So you see, Daryl didn't just attack him. He was defending me. Ed tried to hit me again and Daryl got involved." She was giving them pleading looks.

"Thank you for coming down Mrs. Pelet-"

"It's Carol Halcomb sir. Furthermore, I would like a restraining order against Ed." Carols voice came out strong.

Chief Asher set there a moment a little stunned at being corrected in such a manor. "I'm sorry, of course Rick here will handle that for you."

"We'll see that Mr. Dixon is released soon. But I'm cautioning you now. Him and Ed need to stay away from each other Ms. Halcomb." He kept his eyes fixed on her.

Carols eyes went hard, "Excuse me, but I must not have made myself clear. Daryl didn't go looking for Ed. Ed showed up and attacked me! Had he not been there, there isn't a doubt in my mind he would have killed me." her voice came out snappish. 

Chief Asher paled looking to Dean. "I wasn't implying-" Carol cut him off with a look. "Well if that's all with this case, then I'd like a moment to speak with Dean here. Rick take Carol and get started on the report and issue her restraining order. Make sure Ed knows to stay away from her." Dismissing Rick. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Damn. I don't think I've ever been put in my place like that before." Asher laughed. Eyes crinkling, he looked over at Dean.

Dean gave a loud laugh at that, "Got it from her daddy."

"Yeah, well. Girls got fire. If she's seeing Dixon she's gonna need it." he laughed...but he broke off at the look on Deans face. "She is seeing Daryl, right?" 

"No, I was just asking for his help to get her stuff. You know Daryl, he don't exactly date." Dean chuckled.

Asher looked confused, "The way she was talking, I just assumed she was…" 

Dean just smiled at the man.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was a nervous wreck. They were doing the paper work to have Daryl released. She couldn't keep her eyes from drifting over to where they said he would come through. They had handed her his personal belongings when they finished the paper work. 

She already had her restraining order stuff settled, she was just waiting on him. After another ten minutes she seen Daryl step through the door. Looking him over, he seemed tired. She stood up as he neared, she could tell when he finally noticed her. His eyes widened a fraction before shifting around the room.

"Here's your stuff, you ready to get out of here. Everything has already been taken care of." She spoke softly. She felt so bad for him having been arrested. In her mind she knew that it was her fault, but he wouldn't have been there if she hadn't let herself get in that position.

He grunted and jerked his head towards the door. He was already walking through them by the time she caught up to him. Once outside she seen his posture relax a bit. He immediately lit up a Marlboro, groaning. Watching him with his head tilted back with the sun shining down on him and smoke ghosting around his features, the soft groan he emitted. Carol felt her face heat up along with the rest of her body.

Daryl looked over to her, "You care to give me a ride to m' house?" Why was she so red faced.

"Yeah, I can do that." Carol damn near whispered. She was still watching him when he quirked an eye brow at her.

Bumping his shoulder in to her, "What ya doing Carol?" he questioned her.

Hearing her name pass through those perfect lips Carol shuddered, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Come on, let's get you home bruiser before you get anymore charges on you."

"Yeah yeah, joke all you want Carol. I was defending your honor." he laughed shaking his head making his way to the car.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol had no clue where Daryl lived so she just threw him the keys, he wasn't paying attention so they caught him in the chest.

Rubbing his chest Daryl looked down to her, "What the hell Carol?

"You drive, I don't where you live." Truthfully she didn't think she would be able to drive with him setting there with his arms on display and that shirt unbuttoned the way it was. It wasn't completely unbuttoned but enough to hint at the muscles underneath. Carol felt her insides clench not uncomfortable.

Daryl was trying to focus on driving but he had a distinct feeling something was wrong with Carol. She looked uncomfortable like she was in pain. Looking over at her, she was running her hands down her thighs, and clenching them. "You alright over there?"

Startled, "What? Oh…yeah I'm…I'm fine." She tried to smile, but her thoughts were running away with her. Watching his hands gripping her steering wheel, she kept imagining those hands running down her body, and gripping her in the same manor.

Carol was embarrassed by her bodies reaction to Daryl. The man hadn't even touched her or said anything to her and here she was acting like a horny teenager. She hadn't reacted to a man at all like this in years. Ed hadn't been able to get a rise out of her within 6 months of their marriage. Of course she casually checked men out when she was out, but none of them done it for her. But this man. Daryl. Damn, he was sex on legs but better. But the man didn't even know it.

It had been so long since Carol had felt any attraction towards a man, she wasn't sure what to call what she was feeling. She needed to talk to Michonne. Maybe she could help.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**

Daryl was trying to not watch Carol but the way she was acting was making it hard not to. His eyes kept drifting to her. Even with her bruised cheek and busted lip, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He was shocked to see her waiting on him when he walked out from lock up, He figured it'd be his brother or one of the other two. Seeing her though, it made him feel good. If he'd been the smiling type of man. He would've then. 

Pulling up outside his house, he glanced over to Carol. Once again she seemed unaware they'd stopped. He wondered idly how long it would take her to realize they were parked. The sun was starting to set, he looked around for a minute before sighing and reaching over to her. He knocked her shoulder.

She looked over to him. He just arched an eye brow at her. Gesturing, "We're here."

The ride went faster then she would've thought, then too…she hadn't really paying much attention to how fast the road was falling away. "You live pretty close to me." she blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Dean bought that house you're in now off Will some years back." Daryl clarified.

"Do all ya'll live close together?" She was trying to keep him there, keep him talking. She didn't want him to go.

"Yeah, pretty much. I live the furthest away. Closer to the woods that way. Like it better." He grunted his reply.

"I love the woods. I always liked finding a good spot and going there to paint. It was always so calming." she sighed, "I haven't done that in years. I'd probably get myself lost now."

Daryl studied her for a minute before speaking, "I'll see you around Carol."

Carol looked at him, she could tell he wanted to say more but was struggling with it. She figured she'd wait him out.

He swung the door open and stepped out, she hurried to follow him. Meeting him in front of the car. She looked around at his place. It was nice. She could see his truck and mean looking bike. She smiled, her dad probably loved that. He didn't trust a man who didn't have a good respect for bikes. Probably another reason he took the Torino to him.

Shifting on his feet and looking over her head, "Carol be careful, with Ed out there…he's going to be looking to settle a score. If you…" huffing he stopped for a second chewing his lip. "If you need anything let me know alright." for the briefest of moments shifting his eyes to her wide open blue ones. He swallowed.

Carol took a step towards him, breathing in his scent. She tried to identify what it was. She could smell his cologne, with a faint smell of smoke, and something woodsy. Taking in another lung full, "You too Daryl, if you need to talk or anything…you know I'm here." She smiled and took another step towards him, grabbing him in a hug.

Daryl stiffened at the contact but eventually relaxed into the hug. Awkwardly patting her back.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Same to you." he muttered embarrassed.

They lingered in the embrace a bit to long, Carol felt him about to pull back so she stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek right over his beauty mark. Daryls eyes went wide and he stepped back from her. Face flushing red.

Carol gave him another once over before speaking, "Take care Daryl, I'll see you around."

She watched him nod and turn to make his way inside. Like she said, he was pretty damn handsome awkward.

The man was a mystery to her. One she was going to set her mind to figuring out. She wouldn't push him, in what little time she knew him she had already surmised that Daryl wasn't a man to do something unless he wanted to. Same for speaking. He wasn't going to unless he felt he needed to. He preferred action over words.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review me! xoxoxxox


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sick right now. So if there is some errors over look them.  
Enjoy.**

Italics is flashbacks.

Chapter 8

  
Daryl didn't think he'd ever been as ready for a weekend as he was right now. It'd been a long ass week and all he really wanted was to lay his down and not wake up all weekend. For once he didn't need to go into the shop for something. Even if he was needed, he had plans to park his ass right here.

He needed time to process everything. Not just his arrest, but Carol. That woman was working her way past his defenses and he didn't know how to stop her. Daryl wasn't sure he even really wanted to. Sighing to himself and pushing that thought aside he started getting ready for bed. He just needed sleep. That's all this was.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl woke up when he felt the bed dip down on his side and someone climb on top of him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was her. Her smell of lavender was invading his nose and his head. It was making his body stir from sleep.

He swallowed and opened his eyes. He took in the site of her setting straddling his hips in the pale moonlight coming in through his bedroom window. She was even more beautiful, she seemed to glow with the faint iridescent light.

When his eyes connected with her he felt a fire burn up his spine from the way she was looking at him. She was smiling and nodding at him with her head tilted to the side. But her eyes, her eyes spoke of terrible things she wanted to do, that he'd be all to willing to let her do. **  
**  
All she had on was one of his work shirts and it was partly buttoned and he prayed to whatever God was out there that those buttons would be opened for him. Carol seeing where his eyes were, smiled and leaned further back and rocking her hips down into his in the process, making him groan. She started unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way but was holding it in place over her breast. When his eyes came back to her she quirked a brow at him looking at his own shirt clad chest.

Without a second thought Daryl set up and whipped the shirt over his head, when he was freed from his shirt, instead of laying back down though Daryl done what he'd wanting to do since the day she came and got that car.

Daryl wrapped an arm around the base of her back and moved so fast she didn't have time to react. As much he was enjoying seeing her setting there he had other ideas. He pinned Carol below him, searching her eyes for any sign for him to stop. When he found nothing there but his own want and desire mirrored back at him, Daryl growled low in his throat and crushed his mouth to hers.

She responded immediately giving as good as she got, her hands running freely over his chest and back. She wrapped her legs around his hips locking them in place and bucking into him, causing him growl in response and bite at her lips.

His own hands making a trip all there own. They started at her bent knees as he settled himself between her parted thighs. Sliding them up the smooth skin up over her hips. He felt her breath hitch and as he started kissing down her jaw making his way to her delicate neck. All the while his right hand still making it's way towards it's goal. Working in a comfortable rhythm with his mouth and tongue down her throat across her collar bones, he heard her moan low, panting his name. Urging him to continue with her hands in his hair.

Daryl looked up at Carol, she looked beautiful like this. Here she was fully his, he waited for her to open her eyes up and look at him. Keeping his eyes locked with her he lowered his head to just above her left breast, mouth and tongue blazing a path down towards her hardened nipple. When Daryl hit his mark, eyes still locked with hers, he drew it into his mouth and sucked hard, causing Carol to shudder and moan out his name. She was gripping his hair so tight bordering on painful, but he fucking loved it.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Jerking awake Daryl groaned out loud the remnants of his dreams lingering just on the outside of his mind. Daryl swore he could still smell the mix of lavender and her arousal around him. Goddamn, looking down his body at the tent in his boxers Daryl chuckled, it was definitely one of his better dreams he'd had.

Of course he wouldn't be able to sleep in, always the same time. It was ingrained in him, David made sure of that. Looking over to the clock , it read 5:30 am. Daryl just laid there looking at the ceiling. His mind was running away with him again. Lately he'd been losing sleep, dreaming about things that he shouldn't even really be thinking about.

His mind would go from Carol, to his mother, to that bastard of a father he had. He could hear the crack of belt. He swore he could feel the stinging pain of torn flesh from the buckle. He felt himself flinch each time he heard it, he tried to fight the flinch but he couldn't stop it. He could here the old bastards voice just like he was behind him. It was taunting him, like always.

"Pussy, if ya was any son of mine you'd kill that man." Davids deep voiced rang out.

Daryl grimaced, closing his eyes. Goddamn he hated that man.

"What you doing thinking about a girl like that for? You aint ever been shit and you aint ever gonna be shit. You aint good enough for that girl." David's nasty voice was laughing at him. "When she sees what you are, she's gonna find her a real man."

"You just like me boy. Don't you forget it!" slurring his words. Even in Daryls own mind the bastard was always drunk.

Snapping himself up out of bed, Daryl started jerking on his clothes. He didn't need this shit, and laying there was just going to make it worse. He wanted to get his hands dirty, but he wasn't about to go to the shop. No doubt his brother would be there with questions. He didn't want to talk about it.

Looking around his place Daryls eyes landed on his crossbow, he snapped it up and headed for the backdoor. He would lose himself in the woods. It was always calming and that's what he needed. He needed to calm this tidal wave of emotions ripping through his chest and leaving a deep ache in its place.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl body moved through the woods with silent purpose. He didn't even need to think of where he was going, he knew it by heart. He was going to his mothers spot. He always felt close to her there. It was her escape from there father, a place she kept locked away from him. He never took it from her and she had shared it with Daryl.

Getting to the ravine, Daryl gave a full smile. It was still untouched, still breathtaking. It had the all these faint smells. He could smell fresh earth, and the fast moving water below. He could smell all the pines around him. The fresh air that always accompanied the woods. Then there was the smell of roses. All these smells together was like his own sanctuary. It calmed him.

Daryl's favorite thing about it here was the Cherokee roses by far. The ravine on the other side had a steep incline, that was covered in moss and rocks. Climbing those rocks was hundreds of those very roses. He could remember his mother setting with him mere weeks before she was lost to him and telling him a couple of different things. 

_His mother was smiling and looking at all the roses, she looked over to him. She just smiled even wider. She pulled Daryl to her in a hug, "You see those roses my sweet boy?"_

Daryl looked at her then to the roses, he just nodded. He never was one for much talk, he learnt fast that only led to more beatings.

"I want to tell you something, you mean more to me then life itself. I'd do anything for you. Those roses bloomed for you and your late brother."

Daryl's eyes widened, "Mama, what are you talking about Merle is fine."

Her smile turned sad and her eyes haunted, "No baby, before you were born. I was pregnant with your brother. I was going to name him Norman." she had tears tracks on her face. Daryl put his arm around her, Emma laid her head over on his shoulder. "I was about 7 months pregnant at the time. You're daddy, he didn't…" She stayed quiet for awhile just looking at the wall of roses.

Daryl stayed quiet knowing she would talk when she was able and ready. He was still reeling from the thought that he would have had another brother. Norman, he was guessing after his grandfather.

"You're daddy was in one of his moods, and I thought telling him the name I had picked for our little boy would make him happy. Happy to know it would be named after his father." Sighing. "He got so mad. I don't remember much from that night. But, I do remember never getting to meet your brother."

She was silently crying. Daryl felt hate boil inside him for his mothers pain, and for his lost brother. He wondered if Merle remembered this or if he was too young. If he did he never told him about it.

"But those roses my sweet boy, they bloomed for you two. I was having trouble with things after that. That's when I found this place." She gave a full smile again looking at him, she pulled his face around to look at her. "I came here and kept thinking how could something so beautiful be here when your brother was taken from me."

"No offense mama, but this aint exactly uplifting-"

Shushing him and patting his knee, "You're not listening, let me finish."

Daryl smirked and nodded to her. "Alright." Making a get on with it gesture with his hands.

"I set here for hours thinking about the life stolen and I begged God to make it right. I pleaded with him, and promised to keep my baby boy safe." She broke off shifting around too look at Daryls side profile. "I came here every weekend, and every weekend for 3 months I made this promise. The last time I came here for that reason, those roses over there were bloomed. I had never seen them before. I found out the following week I was pregnant with you."

Daryl looked over at his mother. She was beautiful, and not for the first time he wondered how she had ended up with the monster of man that was his father.

"Those roses bloomed for you and your brother. He's here in this place, our place Daryl. This is our place. No one can take this from you. Take this from us. No matter what, no matter what I'll always be here with the roses."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl leaned back on his elbows in the same spot he and his mother had set all those years ago, looking out over the area. It was still just as calming. Daryl believed her when she said she would be here with the roses. When he came here, he felt like she was setting beside him like she did all the other times he came here.

Daryl's thoughts drifted to Carol, she wasn't like any woman he'd ever been around. She was soft spoken and sweet. But she had a underlying fire that he could see. She definitely gave him shit, he didn't even mind because he knew she was just trying to play around. Hell he thought her giving him hell was hot as fuck.

Daryl let himself really appreciate what Carol for the first time. He didn't have to keep himself guarded here. Her hair was a rich shade of auburn. It flowed freely in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright sapphire. They resembled the bottom of the ocean; mysterious, and intriguing. She had a straight nose with a smattering of freckles across it. He loved that when she smiled she her nose turned up just enough to make it even cuter. Her lips looked smooth and he found himself wanting to capture them every time he looked at her. Especially when he'd catch her biting her lip, he wanted to do that for her. She had the kind of smile that could brighten the world, or atleast his. When she laughed, he swore when she laughed anyone would keep laughing, just to keep hearing that beautiful sound.

Daryl knew one thing, his mother would have loved Carol. The thought made him grin and feel a pang of loss at the same time. His mother would never get the chance to meet her. His dad would have tried to break her like he did with his mama. His father was right about one thing, he wasn't good enough Carol. She deserved the world, not some scarred up man who couldn't even handle the simplest of relationships half the time. Moving to stand back up, he knew he needed to head back before he lost the light. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Daryl finally made it back to his house it was almost night. He was tired and starving, he hadn't eat all day and he was pretty sure he could eat enough right now to feed a small country.

Walking through his back door he smelt his cologne first. Shaking his head and pulling the crossbow from his shoulder, he should have known this was coming.

"Where you at old man?" Daryl called through the house.

"You can't disappear like that boy!" Norm boomed stepping into the kitchen. He looked tired and worn.

"Don't reckon I much disappeared, it is my day off after all." Daryl groaned looking into his fridge, he needed to go to the store. Fuck.

"After the week you've had boy, you know damn well what I'm talking about." Norm barked. 

Daryl turned to look at the man in question, lighting a cigarette. He took in a lungful. He knew Norm was just barking and growling cause he was worried, he didn't let it get to him. He took a moment to study Norm. The man still didn't look his age. He looked like he could be his dad, the thought made Daryl snort. He's gladly accept Norman as a father over David Lee Dixon. How that son of bitch came from this man he'd never know. How he was a twin to Will, Daryl really didn't get. They were polar opposites. Shaking his head.

"Yeah I get it. Just didn't think anyone would be by today. Damn" talking through a cloud of smoke.

"Sit down, I wanna talk to ya." Norm sighed moving towards the table. He just hope he could get Daryl to talk about shit for once.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, but moved to the table all the same. "Shoot."

"What with the other day being the anniversary of ya mama passing away, then the shit with Ed. Seeing him hit Carol. I know it's eating at ya boy." Norm kept his eyes steadily on Daryl trying to get a read on his emotions. "I seen you at the station, I know that shit was bothering you. Being locked up for what you were and for ya daddy did are two different things."

Daryl kept his eyes on the ash tray in front of him, he schooled his features into an impassive mask. "I told ya'll I was fine the other day. I'm saying it again." Daryls eyes flashed up to Norms, "Stop. Stop asking me every year. If aint you it's Will, and if it aint him it's Merle. I get it."

That was the most Norm had heard Daryl even say about all of it in years. He nodded to the boy, he'd give him that. "Okay, I get it boy."

They set there quiet for awhile both just enjoying being around the other. Norm really did love Daryl like was his son and not David's. He didn't understand David, wasn't sure he even wanted to try to understand what turned him into what he was. He still occasionally got news of his son from officials.

Now Norm didn't claim to know the inner working of Daryls mind or half the shit the boy thought about but, he atleast thought he knew him pretty good. That's when Merle brought up Daryl the other day at the shop actually laughing and joking with them. And even seeing the boy smirk some, he didn't think much about it. But Merle swore he thought it was cause of Carol. Merle was dead set on that if that girl was the one who made his brother seem lively, then he was gonna find a way to get Carol around him more.

He still didn't think nothing of what Merle kept saying about it the past few days, till watching Carol clean Daryl up the other night. Daryl didn't let anyone do shit like that for him. He always went off to lick his wounds, whether he was in a bad mood or not. He didn't like help, he took it as you pitying him. And he sure he fuck didn't let people touch him. It took months for Daryl to accept the smallest of gestures from him and even longer for Will to be able to. But Carol had hands all over him, he actually had to suppress a laugh at one point. She was talking to him and he wasn't looking at her, she just put her hand on his face and turned it towards her making him look at her. And damn if he didn't let her, no flinch or anything.

Another thing that shocked Norm, was the way Carol talked to him. She didn't talk down to him but damn if she didn't boss his ass around. She kept scolding him when he tried to clean his hand on his own. Daryl just nodded and let her do as she pleased. He didn't even put up a fight, he didn't even make a sound. Daryl never responded well to anyone telling him what to do. Norm supposed after so many years under the belt of his dad he never wanted to feel like someone had control over him. He would lash out and was fast to put you in your place. 

He wanted to ask Daryl about Carol, but he needed to do it with care. Anyone who knew Daryl he avoided relationships. Women never got a chance to get any familiarity with him at all. He never talked about why he didn't date or even so much as give it a try, but Norm had a feeling it was something to do with his dad.

"If you got something' to say, say it. Aint got all damn day." leaning back in his chair to gaze at grandfather.

Norm smirked, "You went to school with Carol Ann didn't you?" 

"You know I did." 

Boy was gonna be difficult, but fuck it. "Ya'll ever talk in school?"

"She was a grade under me, I think. I hardly seen the girl." Daryl sighed. Why couldn't he get away from all things Carol. Even his own dreams. At the thought of his dream, he felt his face burn red.

Norm was watching Daryl when he blushed violently. Norm smiled, "She's a nice girl. She aint had many friends since Ed. Dean was saying she only really talks to Michonne. She seemed comfortable with you."

"Don't know why, never spoke to her before showing her the Torino." Daryl wouldn't look at him.

"Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people."

Daryls eyes snapped up to Norms, "What are you on about?"

"I'm just saying she could feel more comfortable around you because what's she has been through. It aint no secret boy. She might not know about your past, but still don't mean she can't feel that way." Sighing he leaned forward bracing his elbows on the table. "Dean says she don't talk about what all happened to her, says she don't even tell Michonne."

Daryl kept his eyes on Norms, "What are you expecting me to do? You know I don't do good with that emotional bullshit, and I sure as hell don't know what to say to an crying woman."

"Just. Listen Dean said he's never seen her actually act comfortable with a man. Even with him that much."

"If she says anything to me, I aint that big of an asshole to tell her to shut up. I'll listen but what the fuck would I say." looking away. What the fuck were they expecting from him, he can't even fix himself. "Besides all that shit took care of, wont be seeing her anymore."

Norm nodded his head, "Alright. Well I gotta go boy. I'll see you at work Monday. Try to get some rest, you look like hell."

Standing up Norm patted him on the back as he moved to leave.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxooxxoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**There a little time jump here, just for the progression of the story.**

Italics is flashback.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9

It had been a month and a half since filing for divorce from Ed. Things were tense at the beginning, she had a few run ins with Ed. The first couple were ridiculous, he acted like Carol didn't know who he really was on the inside. After that, Ed put blame on everyone except himself. Shaking her head Carol moved to cut on her coffee pot. She still laughed about that conversation.

_It'd been a week since Daryl was arrested for the assault on Ed, and like always she found her mind drifting to the shy man. She couldn't figure him out and hadn't had a chance to see him since she dropped him off at home that night. Sighing to herself she rounded the corner on the last isle. She stopped in her tracks.  
_

"_Carol, it's good to see you." Ed spoke in a controlled voice. Carol knew that voice all to well. That was the voice he used when in public, when underneath he was really seething. That voice always guaranteed her a vicious beating._

"Ed, please move so I can get by." Carol her voice strong even though she was screaming on the inside.

"You're looking good. You know Carol I think, I think if we tried we could work things out."

Carol barked out a laugh at the prospect of Ed actually thinking she would come back. She seen the look flash through his eyes at her laugh, "Ed I'm sorry, but NO. We are done."

Carol moved to turn her buggy around, whatever was on this isle suddenly wasn't so important anymore. She just wanted away from Ed and his laughable approach.

Ed reached out and grabbed her arm as she was walking by, Carol fought to not flinch. Looking from his hand on her arm to his eyes. Her eyes went cold, "Get your hands off me, NOW!" she all but growled out.

"_Four years Carol. You're going to throw away four years of marriage?!" Ed sneered at her, "No man is going to want your used up ass. You can't even please a man." Ed was trying to pull her towards him as he spoke._

Carol gave him a wry smile, "Ed, I need to be with a man before I can please one. And since I haven't had the pleasure yet in my life of being with a man. I'm afraid your judgment for that doesn't really matter." Carol jerked her arm away from him and side stepped him moving down the isle. She knew what she said was likely to cause him to blow up. But damn if it didn't feel good. "But as soon as I have a chance, I'll let you know what he says."

Ed was reaching for her again, when a woman and her girl came around the corner. He backed up and tried to school his face, and was doing a terrible job. "You'll never find a man like me again Carol!" Ed called following her down the isle, "If you think that Dixon boy is going to want you, you're a fool."

At the mention of Daryl, Carol whipped around and glared at Ed. "What the hell are you talking about Ed. Why the hell would I want to replace shit, with SHIT! I would never want a man like you again." she kept her voice calm even though her eyes were screaming at him, "As far as Daryl goes, he has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does bitch! You think I don't know you were-" Carol cut him off with a look.  


_Ed didn't follow her anymore around the store and she was praying she could get out without having another run in with him. She knew he was close to losing it in the store, with what she said. And what was he talking about Daryl for? The man was losing his damn mind._

Paying for her groceries and moving outside she seen Ed leaning against her car. She sighed, he wouldn't attack her in public atleast. She took a moment to look him over. He looked like hell, you could see the bruises and stitches from his fight with Daryl. Seeing them made her smile. But it was more then that, Ed looked like he was drinking even more and wasn't sleeping.

"Ed I have nothing to say to you. Just go." she sighed exasperated.

"Then you're going to fucking listen to me." Ed said as he pushed himself away from the car, "Carol you're mine, aint no goddamn paper gonna make a bit of difference."  


"_How about what a Judge says Ed? Does that make a difference cause it makes a huge damn deal to me."  
_

"_Judge aint gonna look to kindly at you when he finds out you're a cheating whore!" Ed laughed._

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. But if anything in that marriage, I was completely faithful to you."

"Dixon comes to my house, attacks me and leaves with my wife. Sounds like a good reason to me, for the judge to think you were cheating."  


_Carol didn't respond immediately, she could feel Ed watching her as she put her groceries away. Pushing the trunk lid closed she turned to Ed. She hated this man with everything in her. How dare him try to drag Daryl through this, the man had nothing to do with any of this. She felt herself getting even madder at the thought of Daryl being accused of this._

Stepping close to Ed, "You and I both know I didn't cheat, Ed." she sneered, "If you were a smart man, you'd drop this. Don't drag his name into this."

"If you think he'll want you, you're wrong. You're just a scarred up hag!" Ed's barking laughter followed her to as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Thinking about it maybe she should tell Daryl what Ed had said that day. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol got up when she heard a car door shut outside, looking out the window she seen Michonne making her way towards the porch. 

Getting up she swung the door open before Michonne could knock, "Mich! What are you into today?" 

Michonne smiled, it was good to see Carol so free and happy. "Nothing, thought I'd come see how you are."

"I'm pretty good. Just relaxing today. I wanted to get out and maybe paint some, but dad told me not to be going in the woods on my own. Something about Ed and I could get lost." Carol said in mock annoyance.

Moving towards the kitchen, "You want some coffee?" 

"Yeah, thanks. So what how you liking being on your own? Things are really coming together here. It looks good Carol." Michonne chirped..as much as Michonne could.

Carol looked at her over her shoulder smiling, "It's great. A breathe of fresh air!"

Michonne chuckled nodding. "I seen Ed, his face had a sickening shade of yellow to it. Daryl really must've done a number on him." Michonne sipping her coffee, "Would have loved to see that."

Carol set down at the table with her cup, "It was…it was something else I'll tell you that much." Carol said face tinting pink.

Michonne just set awhile, sipping her coffee and looking at Carol. Sweet Carol was blushing at the mention of the fight, "Why are you blushing Carol?" Michonne gave her a sly grin. She could remember in high school them both having crushes on him.

"I'm not." she said focusing intently on her cup.

Michonne laughed, "Oh yes, you are. Now why would the mention of that fight make you blush?" asked truly curious.

"Besides the fact that it was embarrassing for him to see Ed hit me." Carol sighed.

"Mhmmmm" Michonne hummed. There was more she could tell, Carol was avoiding looking at her.

"Carol how long have we been friends?"

Carol looked up at her, "As long as I can remember, why?" she answered, confused by the question.

"Then why aren't you being honest with me? It's just me, I'm not going to judge you or say anything to you. Lord knows you've listened to me over the years." Michonne spoke calmly.

"I'm not, it's just-" Carol stopped mid sentence, she was. She was lying to her best friend. Didn't she say she needed to talk to Michonne anyways, that maybe she could help her understand how she was feeling about Daryl and reacting to him. "It's embarrassing." Carol blushed again.

"And like me telling you that my dad walked in on me and Rick wasn't?" Michonne laughed. She was past being embarrassed in front of Carol. She knew more then what most people would be comfortable talking about, if Rick knew she knew some of it. Well he'd be mortified. She chuckled.

"Mich, it was so…so hot. No, that's not the words for it. It was primal and sexy." Carol blushed an even brighter shade of red. "When Ed tried to hit and me and Daryl stepped around and caught him in the act…I wanted to climb him like a tree right there. Ed be damned." Carol looked off fanning herself.

"Seeing someone besides my own dad defending me, it was such a turn on. And he's so rough looking and spoken but he tried to comfort me. I cried all over the man, for Christ sakes!" Carol could feeling her face burning with embarrassment.

Michonne started laughing, she could imagine. She seen Dixon lose his temper a few times when they were high school, and she was right. That man riled up was a sight to see. Sexy. He'd made a few guest appearances in her own dreams.

"I'm sensing there is more to this?" Michonne asked tentatively. She knew Carol enough to know when something was on her mind.

"We use to set and fantasize about him, and Rick even. Hell if hadn't been for Ed it would've been a good day." Carol didn't know how to explain this, it'd been so long since she'd felt anything like this she was at a loss. "Even when I picked him up from the station I was to busy lusting after the man to even be able to drive." Carol was getting flustered.

Michonne seeing Carol struggling, "Yeah I remember all to well the stuff we came up with." tipping her head to side, "So, what's the problem here?"

"The problem is I'm not even divorced and I'm already thinking about other men. Well man. I spent the entire day trying to reign in my hormones, watching him working to move my stuff and laughing and joking with my dad." shaking her head, "You know how Dean can be, he don't joke with anyone. He hated Ed. But him and Daryl were a riot together."

"So, you're problem is the guy you have had a crush since freshmen year, gets along with your dad?" Michonne didn't get it. Carol was right , Dean was never one to go out of his way to be nice. Hell she figured Carol would be happy about Dean being nice to would be the first guy Carol ever liked Dean was nice too.

"Don't you think it makes me a bad person to already feel this way…hell I was about to throw myself at him in my car when I gave him a ride home the other day." Carol stood up and started pacing the length of the room.

Michonne looked at her, so this was what she thought was wrong? "Carol set down your pacing is making me nervous, I feel like I'm about be told I'm goanna die or something."

"I'm serious, do you think that makes me, " Carol moved to the table but looked off, "do you think that makes me a whore?"

"Carol how long was your marriage really over? I mean think about it, I'm not talking filing for papers. But when there was no feeling, no love, no intimacy."

Carol was quiet for awhile. Michonne had a point, her marriage to her had been over within 8 months of it even occurring. Ed had become violent, he didn't talk to her, he didn't touch her. Sex had become almost like an assault itself.

"Carol it's normal to feel this way. I don't know all the details of that marriage and even I could see you fell out of love just as fast you fell in. If you feel something for another man already, then don't think for a second it's cause you're a whore." Michonne growled the last word. "That's Ed in your head, don't let him win Carol. Find your own happiness out there."

Leaning back in her chair Carol nodded, "Ok enough with the heavy. It wouldn't happen anyways. He's still just as untouchable as in high school."

"Who Daryl? Why exactly is that?"

"You've seen him, there's no way a guy like that could be single. I'm sure he has an equally as beautiful woman waiting in bed at night for him." Carol stopped and gestured at herself, "Look at me Michonne, what would he want with me?" 

This was one of things that pissed her off more then anything about Ed. Ed had taken someone who was beautiful through and through and made them feel like they were nothing.

"First off that is bullshit Carol. You know you are beautiful, this is another instance where Ed is in your head. Now stop it." Michonne smiled looking at Carol, "As far as Daryl, I happen to have it on good authority the man in question is very much single."

"How can you be so sure?"

Giving a mischievous grin, "Rick."

"So you and Rick set and talk about Daryl? Don't you have better things to do…" Carol wanted to change subjects but knew Mich wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted.

"Yes we do, thank you. But he's Rick's friend. He comes up, I've actually seen him a few times here recently."

Carol perked up at this, she hadn't seen him since she dropped him off that night. "How was he?"

Michonne smiled, this was more then just a crush. "He was good, he was a little pissed off."

Gesturing for Michonne to go on Carol got them another cup of coffee, "Him and Rick apparently were having a heated debate about something that I'm still not sure I understand, when Rick threw water on him." Michonne laughed. 

Carol started laughing, "What'd he do to Rick?" 

Michonne smile got even wider, "They were setting on the porch rails, he tipped Rick back and dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the ground. But I gotta say that shirt of his was clinging to him in all the right ways." 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol and Michonne spent another two hours just talking and catching up. It felt good, it felt normal. Things were really looking up without Ed breathing down her throat. Carol couldn't wait for the divorce to be final.

Looking up at the tone Michonne used, "Are you listening Carol?"

"Sorry, I guess I kind of checked out there. What'd you say?" 

Michonne stood up gathering her things, "I gotta run, I'm meeting my dad for lunch."

Walking with Michonne to the door, "Thanks for coming by and listening to me ramble." 

Michonne turned and looked at Carol. "You know Carol, I've never been one to tell someone what to do, but I want you to listen and think about this."

Carol felt her gut churn, Mich wasn't one to beat around the bush. She tended to be brutally honest and direct. "Okay…" said in a wary voice.

"Carol you're an amazing person. I want you to stop letting Ed rule your life." Carol made to interrupt her, but Michonne shushed her, "Let me finish. I know you filed and you're taking these steps to move on with life. But you're still letting Ed in your head."

Carol just nodded, it was the truth. She couldn't dispute that.

"From what you've told me and watching you, I know you have feelings for Daryl. Even if you just pursue a friendship with him, try Carol. Don't burry yourself alive on the inside, so you can shut out the world. Not every man is a monster. Try t live a little." Sighing Michonne pulled her into a hug, "That's a lonely existence Carol."

Carol watched her walk to her car, her words ringing in her head. Michonne had a point, so far all Carol had done was hide out in her home. She had declined invitations from her own dad to barbeques. Shutting the door she moved through the house, a hot shower would make her feel better.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**

Carol stewed on what Michonne said to her for 3 days, not only was she being a coward and avoiding her own feelings, she was avoiding life. Thinking back to the quote that started her on this path, Carol wanted to live. She was going to get out there. Ed be damned.

Picking up the phone she dialed the number she knew by heart, "Hey!"

"Hey Carol Ann, what ya doin?" Dean spoke. 

"Thought I would stop and see you when I got out, where are you right now? I called the house and got no answer."

"I'm at the shop shooting the shit with Norm and Merle, we're watching," she heard a barking laugh through the phone of someone she thought was Merle.

Merle was definitely the louder of the brothers. "DAMN Darylina, pick ya FUCKIN NUTS up and do the damn…" the rest of what he said was drowned out by more laughing and cussing. 

"Yeah just stop by girl, I'll be here."

Carol smiled, the Dixons were a lively group. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Carol was looking forward to see her dad, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that she was more then excited that he was at the shop. She would get to see Daryl, all the while making it look like she was there for her Dean.

Looking down at her clothes, maybe she should put on something a bit…she didn't know but something different. She'd just clean up a little.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean smiled to himself, Carol seemed to be in a better mood on the phone. Hell she had to be she was getting out of the house for once.

"Who was that Dean?" Norm questioned. 

"My girl, she was calling to see where I was at."

Norm nodded, "She coming by here?"

"Yeah she said she'd be here in a bit." Cutting his eyes to the shit eating grin Merle was wearing. 

"Merle, when she gets here try, keyword being try, to temper your language boy." Norm scolded.

"What the fuck you on about, I talk good and proper an shit." Merle started cackling at the look Norman and Dean shot him, "Yeah yeah I hear ya. I'll be regular ol saint."

Dean set there a bit thinking about the way Carol had been acting, it was about like she had when she was with Ed. That shit made him nervous, he wanted his spirited baby girl back. The most lively he'd seen her was when she was around Daryl. That boy put some color in her cheeks. Looking over at Norm, he knew the man had tried talking to Daryl the other day.

" 'ey Norm, Daryl say anything the other day about what all went on with Carol after I left her house when him and Ed fought. Carol has been tight lipped. She wont talk about that shit with me."

Humming his response, "Yah." 

Merle and Dean both cut their eyes over to the man, "Well what the hell he say?"

"He said she got hysterical and started crying all over him. Said she talked about it some…" Norm acknowledged, Daryl hadn't gave him much to go on.

Dean sighed, "That's more then she's said to me about any of it. I don't think there is a way for me to thank Daryl for stepping in-between those two. I know if I tried he'd shrug it off. I don't know what to do for him."

Merle looked at the two men, then down to his brother in the shop. There was some young blonde girl down there falling all over herself trying to talk to him while he worked on her car. Like always Daryl ignored the girl, and damn she was a tight little piece too.

Merle looked over and at Norm and Dean, "Am I the only one who has noticed how Carol acted both times around Daryl? Thinkin she might like the boy. Likewise with him."

Norman was nodding his head to what Merle said, "Yeah I noticed he didn't rip her a knew one the other night when she was bossing his ass around and touching him. Never seen that shit before."

Dean set there for while thinking about, Daryl was a damn good man. A hard worker, he had his own demons. He knew what it was like to be abused, he'd never lay his hands on a woman. He'd be more likely to kill someone for something like that. Ed almost met his end that way.

"Yeah I got that feeling to, I know my daughter. She had a crush on him in high school. Guess she still has it." Dean laughed. "But what makes you think Daryl would be interested in her?"

Merle laughed and gestured to where the girl was flirting with Daryl. About the time they all focused their eyes on the pair, the girl went to touch his arm when he jerked back from her scowling at her and shaking his head. "Now I know my brother, and that girl there has been trying for the better part of a year to get with him. No dice. He was around Carol for that bit of time and that is the most comfortable I've seen him around anyone."

Norm looked at the girl again, "Yeah he's got a point. Daryl has actually took off from the shop when he sees her show up, the only reason he's down there now is Merle wouldn't take his down there and handle the car." Norm looked over at Dean, "When I talked to him the other day, he didn't come out and say anything, but I got the sense he was attracted to the girl."

Merle was still watching Daryl when he spoke, "He mentioned Carol acting weird the other day when he had to stop and get gas. Something about her and the cashier acting weird." 

"Who was the cashier?" Dean questioned.

Merle just nodded his head towards the girl in the shop pining for Daryl. "If she was already starting to show claws alittle there, I wonder how she'll act to seeing that girl trying to talk to him? What you think Dean?" 

"Don't let Carol fool ya. She's a Halcomb aint she."

Norm was still watching Dean, "If your girl did want to pursue something with Daryl, what would you say to her?"

"Aint much I can say to the girl as far as what she does, she's 26. Daryl's a good man, but you all know as well as I do, baby Dixon aint much into dating."

"I don't know, he seemed different around her." Merle continued, "I think if any girl is gonna get past that wall he's built, it might be Carol Ann."

Norm thought about it for awhile, he wanted to see Daryl happy. There was no denying that Daryl had joked more now. He didn't quite smile or outright laugh, but it was a start. He did see him give Carol a genuine smile though, if Carol was what done it for the boy. Then he agreed with Merle, they needed to try. 

Looking to Dean, "Let's see how she reacts when she gets here, last time she was around him and we were there she had her eyes all over the boy. If she gets jealous we should be able to tell." Norm laughed. 

Looking at his grandfather, "Yeah, and if she does. Then we do what I said, start trying to get them around each other more." Merle nodding his head to Norm and Dean.

The two men nodded back. It was a plan.

They set there awhile longer laughing and joking with each other. Watching Daryl avoid the girls advances. They couldn't help but to laugh when Daryl would shoot Merle pleading glares.

They heard the rumble of the Torino, "Looks like its show time boys." Dean spoke.

Dean was hoping that if this was what his girl wanted things worked out. He wanted to talk to her though if this was what she wanted.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review me! xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Daryl could honestly say he was thinking about killing his cocksucker of a brother. He could hear his loud ass over there cackling, it was just serving to piss Daryl off more then he already was. He knew Daryl was avoiding this girl like the plague. She just wouldn't take no for an answer, and he had quite literally told her no on quit a few occasions.

If he could just get these brakes and oil changed she'd be gone. Thank God. 

"Did you hear me Daryl?" came the voice he was beginning to despise.

He looked up at her from his prone position, "What?"

She gave him a sickly sweet smile that made him want to puke. For fucks sake she was a kid or some shit why was she flirting with him. 

"I said we should hangout sometime…" 

Now Daryl was raised to respect women contrary to what kind of shit his dad tried to instill in him. But this kid, she was starting to fucking push his patience way over the line. What he really wanted to do was reach over and slap the shit out of her and ask her if she fucking retarded. He just kept his mouth just and hoped to god this torture would end soon.

"Well, what do you think? There's a football game this Saturday.."

Still scowling, "No." he grunted out. He needed to focus and get these brakes on. God forbid he fuck up and the twit have to come back.

Daryl wasn't paying her any attention when he felt a hand on his shoulder sliding towards his neck, tensing up he looked over his shoulder. Standing up abruptly he willed on her. "What the fuck are you doing?" his voice came out like a snarl.

"You just seem so tense, I thou-"

"You thought FUCKIN wrong girl." his accent was getting more pronounced the more pissed he got. He didn't hear his brother cackling anymore. The motherfucker was probably leaning up watching the show. Dick.

"I have a name you know. It's Beth, remember.." she pouted out.

Like he gave two fucks. He'd likely forget just as soon as she pulled out of the shop.

Turning back to the project at hand, she finally stepped back from him. That's when he heard the rumble of the engine. He'd know that engine anywhere, he built the damn thing. He smirked to himself.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

****When Carol pulled up at the shop the first thing she noticed was Daryl's truck, she felt her nerves kick into overdrive. She needed to calm down before she went in there and made an ass of herself. Wouldn't that be embarrassing, right there in front of his family and her dad. She'd surely never live that down.

Climbing out of the vehicle Carol straightened her clothes and made her way inside. She didn't see Daryl right off, he must not be here right now. She didn't really see anyone beside some girl standing with her back to her at a car. She could hear the girl talking but not who she was talking to.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" in a whiny voice. That voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. 

Still she heard no response. Looking around for any sign of her father, she heard a whistle.

"Over here Carol Ann…." Dean called out.

Making her way towards him, she smiled and waved at Merle and Norman. "Hey guys!" Walking up and hugging her dad. "Are ya'll working hard or hardly working…" she laughed.

Merle smirked at her, "Hardly working darlin'. It's good for the soul to take sometime every now an then"

"Then I reckon your soul is downright the healthiest I've seen Merle." Norm snorted.

"What ya into Carol?"

****Smiling at Norm, "Nothing, didn't feel like being stuck in the house all day. Only so much you can clean." She laughed. 

Nodding his head and lighting a cigarette, "Yeah, I hear ya there."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They had all been setting and joking around for quite awhile. Daryl should be getting done soon, then he could see how Carol was going to act. Merle knew that Beth would try to linger to talk to him, and he was going to try to find a way to get Carol out there while Beth was there. Merle was getting excited just from the thought of it. ****

Merle was watching Carol while keeping an eye on his brother. The boy had already stood up and snapped at her once, he thought he was really going to lay into her then. He noticed Carol kept sweeping the building, mostly likely looking for his brother.

Merle could tell the minute her eyes found him, her smile got brighter and her eyes were shining. He could also tell the minute she realized that girl Beth was over there, her eyes darkened a bit. Not much, but enough to register she didn't like it a bit. He smiled to himself.

Looking over to Dean and Norm, he could tell they were watching her too. Merle looked at Dean and cocked and eyebrow at him, nodding his head at Carol then out to Daryl.

"Carol you should let Daryl know about the noise you heard your car making. He was the one who worked on it, he'll likely know." Dean gestured out towards Daryl.

"He looks busy." she broke off impassively. 

"Nah, he should be done with her brakes, should be putting the oil in now.." Merle started laughing watching Daryl jerk away from Beth again, "I'd say he'd be glad for someone to come down there right now."

"When you get down there give him this." Norm slid Carol a piece of paper, and nodded to the door.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
Carol hadn't seen Daryl yet, though she was enjoying being around his family and her dad. It was making her nervous for some reason. They hadn't said where he was and there was no mention of him really. She honestly had no reason to feel nervous, but she couldn't help it. She just smiled and went along with what they were talking about.

She wanted to talk to Daryl and tell him about what Ed had said, just incase he tried to drag him into to everything. She felt terrible about it, she'd already caused him a lot of trouble.

When Carol finally seen Daryl it was like a weight had been lifted, she was about to get up and go talk to him when she noticed the girl from earlier standing there. She thought she looked familiar it was the girl from gas station. Carol wanted to scream, that girl infuriated her. She had no claim on Daryl but still it just rubbed her the wrong way.

Carol kept her face passive as she continued talking to her dad and the men, but she kept looking towards Daryl. It was involuntary, she wanted to know what the girl was saying to him. The girl, she think her name was Beth, kept trying to touch him or get close to him. Each time Carol felt pang of jealousy settle in her gut and her chest clenched.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean couldn't help but to smile watching Carol. She was laughing and joking like she use to, he noticed her eyes kept shifting around the shop. There really was only reason she could be doing that, and the boy was underneath a car draining oil as they spoke. He chuckled, he guess Merle and Norm were right, his girl liked baby Dixon.

He wanted to bust out laughing when he seen her eyes flash when Beth tried to lean into Daryl. He couldn't help but let a little chuckle out, he had a feeling those girls were eventually going to have words.

Looking over at Merle, he knew he needed to come up with a way to get her down there to talk to him to see how things went. The only thing he could really think of was her talking about a weird noise her car was making. Seemed good enough.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Taking the paper and getting up, Carol swallowed. Give her strength not to make a fool of herself in front of him like she has every other time here lately.

She was halfway to Daryl when she heard Beth talking to him again, she could tell by the set of his shoulders and his stance he was frustrated. 

Stepping into view Daryls eyes fell on Carol over Beths shoulders, he gave her a nod.

"I think if you would just come you'd have fun." Beth was bouncing on her feet. 

Daryl grunted his response of "No." and continued lighting his cigarette. His eyes on Carol as she made her way towards him. He ran his eyes the length of her body before settling back on her eyes, "I thought I heard you pull up out there." He gave her a half-smile.

Beth whipped her head around and glared at Carol, "I'm Beth, and you are?" with an annoyed voice. 

Carol looked over to Beth, the girl clearly wasn't pleased she was over here. "I'm Carol." She shot Daryl a confused look.

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "What ya got in your hand?"

"Oh! Norm told me to give this to you when I got up to walk down here." she moved the rest of the way to him. "Not sure what it is."

"Yeah I bet I already know. You hungry?" Daryl looked up for a brief moment before looking to where the guys were in the shop. "They didn't happen to hand you any money did they?"

Carol shook her head at him. "No, Norm just told me to give you the paper."

Dropping his cigarette butt, "Well are you hungry?" leaning back against the work bench closest to him. Carol was now directly in front of him while Beth continued to stand off to the side.

"Yeah, I could eat."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, give me a minute." Looking over to Beth he sighed, "You can take your billing slip to Merle and pay him." Nodding his head in the direction of his brother.

Pushing off the bench, "I'll be right back and then we'll go."

Carol didn't know where they were going so she just nodded her head. She was assuming it had to do with food. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol and Beth stood there awkwardly, she thought the girl was supposed to be taking her slip over to Merle. Carol shifted on her feet crossing her arms, she looked up to see Beth glaring at her. 

"Who are you to him?" Beth quipped.

"Excuse me?" 

"I would know if he's dating, I've been trying for awhile. So who are you to him?" 

"I suppose I'm a friend." Carol arched an eyebrow at her. 

"Well you need to back off, I know who you are." Beth hissed. 

Carol turned towards her, "Exactly who am I then?" who the hell did this girl think she was. 

"Ed's wife. It's not right to have two men. " Beth stepped towards her. "Don't you think Daryl deserves someone better then…you" She looked Carol up and down. 

Did she really just bring Ed up? Carol felt her temper getting the better of her, she bit back her first retort. Beth interrupted her before she could speak again, "We've all heard what Ed done to you, maybe you should go back to him. Daryl is going to want a real woman." Beth gave her a nasty smile.

Carol gave her a sardonic smile and widened her stance, she faintly heard her dad call her name. "You're right Beth. You're so very right. Daryl would want a woman, but maybe you should go back to your playpen before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Carol looked over her shoulder to see who was coming towards her, she could hear their boots. It was Daryl. Looking back to Beth. "But honey, if you're smart, and that's a big if, then don't you ever pretend to know a DAMN thing about me or my relationships again."

Beth sputtered and gaped at Carol about the time Daryl walked up. She looked at Daryl and he looked livid. She wondered exactly how much of what was said he actually heard. 

"I told you to take that shit to Merle." he snapped out in a tone of voice that clearly showed he was in no mood to talk to her.

"I..I was, we were just talking." Beth tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace on her face.

Daryl ignored her and turned to Carol, "You ready to go? Dean told me you're also hearing something in your car." 

Beth looked between the too and huffed, moving off to pay Merle. 

Carol released a deep breath looking into his blue eyes. He was pinning her with a stare she could decipher. "Yeah, let's go."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They had been riding in silence for awhile, Daryl wasn't sure what to say. He had heard what Beth was saying to her. He was about to go over there and lose his shit. But Carol shocked the hell of him. She had tried to be nice but the girl went for a low blow in his opinion. When Carol finally did say something back he had trouble holding back his laugh. 

He looked over at her, "What do you want to eat? Anywhere in particular you want?"

"Wherever you're eating is fine with me. I don't really know what all is around here. I never really ate out much."

Daryl laughed at her, "Alright."

He had his sunglasses on so he took the time to appreciate what she looked like today. Her hair was hanging in lose waves around her face, but that wasn't what had his attention. She had on shorts that was showing off her long legs. He was glad he had on the sunglasses, he couldn't keep his eyes off her creamy thighs. It didn't help she had kicked off her sandals and was setting crossed legged in his seat with her legs spread. Biting his cheek to fight back the groan that wanted to escape, he shook his head. He was gonna wreck if he didn't get eyes off her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They were setting in a bar and barbeque place she had never been to, that Daryl swore had the best barbeque he'd ever eat. He assured her if she didn't like it he would take her somewhere else to get her something to eat. 

They were waiting on their food, when she heard a feminine voice call out, "Baby Dixon!" 

Carol looked up at Daryl with her eyebrow raised, he just chuckled and shook his head at her,. Turning in his seat a little to look over his right shoulder, "What's going on Stacey?"

The woman in question started making her way towards them, when she stepped out from behind the bar Carol swallowed. She really hoped Daryl wasn't seeing this girl. She wouldn't stand a chance. The woman was beautiful. At first glance she seemed a lot taller then she really was, it took Carol a moment to notice the thigh high black boots with buckles. She had shoulder length brown hair, and had the curves men adored and women paid top dollar for. Carol had to swallow again.

"Now, if you aint just a site for sore eyes? Where's that scoundrel brother of yours?" Stacey asked with a huge grin. It took her moment to see Carol setting there, "Where are my manners! I'm so sorry, I'm Stacey, I own this here fine establishment." She gave Daryl a sly smile, "Daryl here being rude, and you are sweetie?"

Carol couldn't help but to smile, "I'm Carol."

****Stacey nodded, "Nice to meet you sweetie, maybe you can teach baby Dixon some manners, aye!" she gave a big laugh and slapped Daryl on the shoulder. Carol noticed the flinch when Stacey got to close to him and touched his shoulder.

"Is that brother of yours here too?" Stacey prodded looking around for Merle.

"Nah, he's at the shop. His sorry ass sent me to get his food." Daryl smirked. 

"Well you tell that brother of yours I'll be expecting to see him soon. If ya'll need anything let'me know." 

"Nice to meet you Stacey." 

"You to honey, and Daryl be a gentleman and make sure she gets EVERYthing she wants." She winked at Carol and sauntered off.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol already like this place, it had a friendly atmosphere yet it seemed like you could have fun here. The name threw her off at first, Whiskey Heat, but she liked it. She noticed a lot of the waitresses kept eyeing Daryl and trying to get attention. She chuckled, the man was intent on his food and completely oblivious to the attention he was getting. Then only time he looked up or spoke it was to look at her or ask her how her food was. 

"Well she seemed nice." Carol smiled wiping bbq sauce off her hands. 

Daryl was still blushing from Stacey's earlier quip, it seemed every time he looked up now he was. She smiled. "Is she dating your brother?" 

Daryl gave her a grin, "Yeah but don't tell him." he laughed. 

Carol was confused, "What do you mean?" 

"Merle has it in his head he's single, but that's all it is. It just in his damn head. I reckon him and her been together for a good while now." He set back sipping his drinking. "I'd say over two years."

Carol smiled, she could see that from Merle. She was glad to see the woman didn't have eyes for Daryl, "I could see that. Merle seems like he might like to make his own rules about stuff." 

Daryl nodded to her, "Yeah, get his ass in trouble all the time too. Wait till you see Stacey set his ass straight. It's damn hilarious." 

They ordered the mens food and finished up. Daryl insisted on paying for hers, she tried to argue and he just fixed her with a look that told her to shut up.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**

Pulling up to the shop Carol knew she still needed to talk to Daryl about what Ed had said, she just didn't want to bring it up in front everyone at the shop. She should have done it when they were still out, but he seemed to be a good mood and she didn't want to spoil it. 

Sighing she moved to get out of the car when Daryl grabbed her wrist, "Wait here, I'll be back." he said in a serious tone. Carol just looked at him and nodded. When he let go of her wrist she could still feel the heat from where his hand had gripped her. Grabbing the others food, he moved off into the shop. 

Daryl re-appeared a couple minutes later packing two , her jerked his head towards her car. "Your dad said it was making noise. What it sound like?"

She gave him a funny look, crinkling her nose up. "I have no clue how to answer that."

Daryl gave her a half-smile and held his hands out, "Keys"

Carol dropped them in his hand, he walked around and looked at her over the roof, "Well get in."

Atleast she would have a chance to talk to him now. She just hoped he didn't get mad at her.

Daryl handed her one of the pops, while downing half of his. "Tell me when you hear the sound, and we'll see if we can't figure it out."

"Aren't you off the clock soon?" It was already 4:45, she knew the shop closed at 5.

"Yeah, and?" Daryl looked at her raising his eye brow.

"I just figured you wouldn't have time is all."

"If I messed up, I aim to fix it Carol. I don't do anything half ass." he laughed. "Don't worry about what time I get off work right now, just enjoy the ride." He smirked.

Carol smiled and set back getting comfortable. Daryl seemed more at ease when it was just them, even around his own family he still had a tenseness about him. 

They were driving around some back roads when Daryl spoke, "I think it's your tire rods. It feels like it atleast." He pulled over in wide spot on the side of the road and was getting ready to turn. "I can order the parts and have it changed as soon as they come in. Wont take long."

Carol looked around, as good a time as any. "Daryl wait I wanna talk to you about something…"

Daryl looked at her then cut the engine off. "Alright?" he stated puzzled. He looked around and started fidgeting.

Carol once again realized how shy and endearing he really could be, no matter how rough he looked. "I had a run in with Ed the other day." she stated. She was watching him and seen him clench his jaw.

He just looked at her, he was just going to wait her out. He wasn't sure what this had to do with anything. He hope the man didn't try to hurt her again.

Carol sighed, "I was in the store trying to shop when he approached me." Carol turned fully towards him putting her back against the passenger door. "He spouted his usual nonsense. He actual tried to convince me to get back with him." she laughed a little and shook her head. Daryl had angled his body towards her and was watching her intently. "After he realized that wasn't going to work, well he got pissed."

Daryl really didn't know why this merited telling him but he thought back to what Dean told Norm about her seeming to be more comfortable around him. He figured he'd just go with it. "Men like Ed tend to get mad when people don't take their shit anymore. Knew a man a lot worse then him once."

Carol looked at him for a few minutes, an odd look had came across his eyes when he said that. It was gone just as fast as it appeared so she couldn't tell what it was but she seen enough for her heart to thump painfully in her chest.

"Ed has got it in his head that I cheated on him with you." Carol all but blurted out. She was scared of what she would see on his face. He could get mad, maybe even be disgusted at the thought of being with her. 

Daryl just looked at her and smirked, he list a cigarette. He set for awhile blowing smoke rings and shaking his head. Damn if Ed wasn't a dumb son of a bitch. "What makes Ed think we were fuckin around?"

Carol didn't know what to make of his expression, it was impassive but his eyes held a slight bit of amusement. Her face tinted red, "I'm not sure but that's what he's saying. He said something about that being the real reason you assaulted him. I'm going to try to stop it from being brought into the court but if it does…" Carol looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm so sorry Daryl." 

Daryl guffawed at the thought. Ed didn't want to see him defending a woman he was close to, it became a whole other matter, he'd likely killed the son of a bitch had he known Carol as good then.

Carols head snapped up at the sound of his laughter. She just watched him for a moment, his entire body was jerking with laugher and he had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Damn that man should smile more often, it lit his already handsome face up. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Don't apologize for Ed. Don't ever apologize to me for something you had no control over. Got me?" he was still trying to get his breathing under control from his earlier fit of laughter.

Looking at him Carol couldn't decide if she was hurt or mad, he had laughed in her face at the thought of someone thinking they were sleeping together. Turing around and jerking her door open Carol got out, she heard his door open but just kept walking. 

"Where you going Carol?" Daryl spoke from just behind her.

"I don't know!" she snapped back. 

Daryl chuckled, "Well you atleast want your shoes for this walk we're taking?" 

Carol turned on him he had to take a step back to keep from knocking her down. He held his hands up, he wasn't sure what he done to make her mad.

Carol wouldn't look at him, she could feel her eyes starting to water. She didn't want to cry in front of him, again. "Is the thought that people would think you would sleep with me that hilarious to you that you can't even control your laugher!?" she snapped out at him.

Daryl could hear the hurt in her voice and immediately felt terrible. Sighing, he wasn't good at this shit but he could hear it in her voice that she was close to crying. "I wasn't laughing at that Carol. I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't believe you would be with a guy like me but that's neither here nor there." Daryl shifted on his feet, "I was laughing cause had me and you been in any type of relationship, hell even if I'd known you a bit better. I'd likely beat Ed to death that day. I was laughing cause if we were fooling around, he'd got a lot worse Carol." by the time he was done talking his face was blood red and he knew it.

Carol looked up at him, "You weren't laughing at me?"

Daryl was avoiding looking at her, he just shook his head and turned back to the car. Walking away, "Are you done with your walk now?"

Carol double timed it to try and catch up with him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They were almost to the shop before Carol got the nerve to speak again. "What did you mean a guy like you?" 

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Not many people are fond of the Dixons. My dad didn't really make a shining example." he muttered.

"But Will and Norman are so nice. Even Merle in own obnoxious way."

"Yeah well, sins of the father an all."

"I don't believe that, from what I've seen of you baby Dixon," she gave a hooting snort at the nick name she had heard a couple of people call him, " you're a good man. Don't doubt that."

Daryl just cut his eyes to her, " Don't start with the baby Dixon stuff to woman." he growled out.

Carol probably shouldn't but she wanted to see how he would react, "You know I'm not the only one who thinks so…" 

Daryl just grunted his response.

"Beth seems to really like you."

Daryl immediately grimaced at the mention of Beth. Huffing he just looked at her while they were at a red light. "Are you trying to piss me off or something?"

"Why would that make you mad? She's a pretty young girl." Carol quipped. 

Daryl shook his head at her, "I aint much into kids Carol. How was it you put it, something about her going back to a playpen?"

She was hoping he hadn't heard all that, but it was clear he had. She felt her face burn red. "Yeah something like that." Atleast she knew he wasn't attracted to the girl.

The pulled up at the shop and Carol moved fast exiting the vehicle.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
Daryl was still laughing on the inside about Ed, fuck him is all he had to say about it. If Ed had likely said that shit to him, he probably would have let his temper get the better of him and said some shit to make it worse for Carol.

Shaking his head and moving through the shop behind her, Daryls eyes were on her ass. She was looking good, better then before. She seemed happier, lighter maybe?

"I'll order the parts, when they come in I'll let you know and get it fixed for you." Daryl was looking down at some papers in his hand.

"Well boy what was wrong with it?" Norm and Dean spoke at the same time. 

"Tire rods." Daryl grunted.

"That'll be a quick fix." Merle spoke moving towards the pair. Looking between them Carols face was red and Daryl was avoiding looking at them. Merle looked at the two older men and smiled broadly and nodded.

"Carol we were talking about having a party this weekend for Memorial Day. You should come by, it'll be at my place." Norm spoke in his deep southern drawl.

Carol looked up at the men around her and smiled, "Will your girlfriend be there Merle, she was quite funny."

Merle looked at her oddly, "Girl I aint got no damn girlfriend. I'm a freebird."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, I reckon Stacey'll have 'er ass there Carol."

Merle just huffed and moved off as the other laughed around him.

"Yeah I'll be there, is there anything I can fix or do to help out?" Carol asked timidly. 

Norm smiled brightly, "Yeah I think there is, maybe you can drag Daryls sorry ass down there. He's avoided it for the past three years now. Don't be afraid to guilt his ass."

Daryl turned and glared at the men, Carol spoke before he even got a chance. "Yeah I can do that." 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review me! xoxxooxox


	11. Chapter 11

**It was demanded of me to get this out as soon as possible. You can thank EnglishPoet18 , AffairWithACrossbow, and Haitus80 for this chapter.**

Also, it's quite a bit long. I wasn't sure where to break it up when I was writing it. So I just went with it. Also, while working on this chapter my computer deleted half of it and I had to re-write it. So, if there is a lot of errors. Damn and oh well, I was tired. lol

Enjoy. xoxox

Chapter 11  


It was day of the part and Carol was excited, she hadn't seen Daryl since the shop. She kept thinking about the stuff he said and how he acted. She was the one who was supposed to get him to the party. She laughed to herself when she thought about his reaction to Norm telling her to get him there. 

_Daryl turned and glared at the men, Carol spoke before he even got a chance, "Yeah I can do that."  
_

_All three men smiled broadly and smugly at Daryl, he just groaned and looked at Carol. Once again she couldn't tell what he was thinking with the look he was giving her. Daryl shook his head and walked away mumbling to himself and flipping the laughing men the bird._

"Better go after him there Carol, before he starts plotting his escape for that day." Merle said nodding to where Daryl was putting his stuff away.

"Yeah you can bet your ass he's already working out a way to not be there." Norm chuckled, boy was good at that shit.

Carol nodded to them, "Alright, what are you all doing?" she asked noticing them heading for the door.

They all turned and looked at her, all nodding to the clock. It was 5:20. Merle was the first to speak, "I got somewhere to be…" he gave a wolfish grin.  


_Norm spoke up, "Daryl is always the last one out."_

Dean just hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Don't let him tell you no girl, if you have to show up anyways and drag his ass out."

She watched them walk out of the shop before she turned to Daryl. He wasn't paying her any attention, she was pretty sure he thought she was gone too. She made her way towards him walking as quietly as she could.  


"_If you're trying to be sneaky Carol, it aint workin for ya." Daryl spoke in a low voice.  
_

_Carol laughed and shrugged when he turned to look at her. "Are you going to be difficult about this?"  
_

_Daryl snorted and moved past her checking to make sure everything was off and shutting doors. "Carol, I'm a man aint I?"_

Carol was following him, "Well yeah, I would hope so…if not then I'm seriously confused." she intentionally ran her eyes the length of his body. She started laughing at the look on his face.  


_Daryl turned to fully face her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya know, Dean thinks your so sweet. He's always in here going on about what a sweet young woman you are. But I gotta say Carol Ann" Daryl stepped towards her pronouncing each syllable of her name, "I aint quite buying that. And yes, I'm man so you're damn right I'ma be difficult. It's our nature."_

Carol gave a loud hooting snort, she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the sound. Her face flushed red and Daryl gave a bark of a laugh. He went to move past her when she grabbed his bicep, "Daryl, go please. I don't know who will be there and I wont have anyone to talk to you if you don't go." she gave him big doe eyes and her full pouty smile. It worked on her dad, she was hoping it would work on him.

Daryl looked at her when she grabbed his arm but he stopped. She noticed he didn't flinch like he did when others got close or touched him. She gave an inward cheer to herself.

Daryl sighed to himself, what was he supposed to say when was looking at him like that? "Carol parties aren't exactly my thing. It's why I don't go. Don't like crowds." He pulled his arm from her grip without trying to look like an asshole, he moved around the shop shutting the doors.

"We'll see Dixon." Carol chirped as she walked out the door he was holding open for her.

Daryl just shook his head and smirked at her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol wasn't sure what she got herself into with agreeing to get Daryl to the party. But she was willing to try. She kind of wish she had asked who all was going to be there, she was getting nervous about it all. She wasn't really use to being around a lot of people, even people she knew. It put her on edge, all her time with Ed had instilled in her to avoid stuff like this. To not put herself out there and be quiet. Men in general scared her and made her nervous, and this was a party. She was being realistic she knew they would be drinking, and when people drank they done stupid stuff. They got loud, she wanted Daryl to go cause he seemed to always be the calm even around his own family, it'd give her a reason to spend time with him.

Carol had plans to make some stuff to take to the party, she just needed to stop at the story to get it before making her way to Daryl's. Norm had informed her that Daryl would likely take off today before the party started and would likely show back up at his house late that night. She was determined to get there before he could do this, she hadn't really thought out the whole plan but it was happening. She knew it didn't start until around 5 pm, so she had a lot of time. But not necessarily where Daryl was concerned.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**

Carol was pulling into Daryl's driveway and smiled when she seen his truck and bike still setting there. Maybe he hadn't escaped yet, she chuckled. She grabbed a few of the bags she had. Hopefully he didn't get to mad about this, but she didn't trust that he wouldn't take off on her.

Carol knocked on the door and waited awhile, she didn't hear any movement. She was starting to think he wasn't home when the door was thrust open. Carol took a moment to look at him. He was standing in a pair of faded jeans with the belt threaded in the loops but hanging open along with the top button of his pants, his shirt was partly buttoned. His hair was damp and sticking up in all different directions and he had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth just so, the man had never looked better. He had one arm braced against the frame and his other hand hooked pants.

She knew she was blushing but couldn't stop looking at him, she didn't think she ever could. She wanted this man, in every sense of the word. It wasn't just about his looks either. Daryl was a sweetheart once you got past those walls, but she seen him and knew he was. 

When her eyes finally connected with his she blushed even brighter. He clearly seen her ogling him, he just quirked a brow at her. "What ya doin Carol?"

Clearing her throat, "What do you think?" she muttered, she was having trouble talking to him right this second. Her voice came out scratchy. She coughed trying to clear her throat again.

"Need something to drink?" Daryl smirked around the cigarette at the corner of his mouth.

Carol blushed again, "In a second, first I need your help with some stuff in my car." She started down the driveway, she couldn't hear him behind her but she knew he was. She swallowed.

"What's all this shit?" Daryl asked confused all the while accepting the bags she was handing him.

"I knew you were going to take off today, and I had stuff to make for the party. You can either help or be my guinea pig. But either way, you aren't escaping and leaving me alone there." Her voice held more authority then she felt she had right the second…her mind was still taking him in.

Daryl just looked at her curiously for a few minutes, she was handing him more bags to pack in. "What exactly am I going to be a guinea pig for?"

"Everything I make. Hope you got a big appetite." she was already making her way back towards his house.

Daryl nodded at her and started following her up the path, he was watching the sway of her hips and ass. It looked like she was moving to her own personal music. He looked up about the time she looked over her shoulder, he just gave her a sly grin. If she could come to his house and boss him around, then by damn he could look at her ass all he wanted. Besides, what did she expect with when she had that on.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

  
Daryl was setting at his coffee table watching Carol moved around his kitchen, he wasn't sure what to make of her. He'd never had anyone come into his life and act like she was. Not even Norm tried this shit with him, and that man pushed him all the time. She acted like it was the most normal thing to show up at someone's house at 10 in the morning and start cooking. Any other time he would be pissed as hell, likely would have told them to go fuck themselves. But this was Carol, and he couldn't find it in himself to do her that way. Fuck, he couldn't even give her a direct no at the shop no matter how he wanted to.

He was intent on watching her ass and wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Did you hear me Daryl?" Carol looked at him. He clearly wasn't paying a bit attention to what she was saying, his eyes were running all over her. They held a certain predatory gleam that made her feel hot all over.

"Nah, what ya say?" He looked up at her giving her a sly grin. 

"I said your kitchen has to be the cleanest I've ever seen for a man. Do you even come in here, ever?" 

"Coffee." he chuckled looking around, it really was. "Don't ever cook really, use the microwave and coffee pot is about it. Eat out mostly or when Norm drags my ass to his house."

"You have all this stuff and don't use it?" Daryls kitch was huge, it had everything someone who loves to cook would want and the man clearly didn't use a bit of it. A lot of the stuff still had the stickers on it.

He just shrugged at her. "Don't much feel like getting food poisoning. First time this kitchen has actually been cooked in is by you woman."

Carol smiled and shook her head. "Get over here and tell me if this needs more pepper."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol spent the next 3 hours cooking and making him try everything she was making. She really liked his house, it was comfortable and warm, which was surprising. Most single men's houses were a disaster area. Her dads surely was.

One thing was for sure, Ed would never have set with her while she cooked. Ed would have only entered the kitchen to berate her. Daryl though, he had set in there with her. He was mostly quiet, listening to her chatter on. But he was laughing and smiling, as much as you could say Daryl smiled, along with her. He added bits and pieces to the conversation here and there. He even helped her when she asked him, he didn't complain he just simply nodded and done what she asked. She was pretty sure he was going to be full by the time they got to the party, aside from what she was getting him to try. She had to keep swatting him away from the stuff that was already done.

Daryl was more relaxed then she had seen him yet. She really was shocked he didn't say anything about her just showing up. He didn't seem like the type of man to like surprises, but she couldn't bring herself to regret not calling first. Not after seeing him the way she did when he answered the door. The only differene in his appearance now was the buttoned pants and buckled belt. his shirt was still partly undone, she wasn't complaining though.

"I didn't make you mad did I?" she asked sheepishly.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked leaning against the counter and crossing his legs over each other at the ankles. He was looking at her weird, "I think you might the first woman to be in my house, let alone cook in it." he laughed.

That shocked her and she was sure it registered on her face. "I find that hard to believe." she said skeptically. The thought, as unlikely as it was, still made warmth rush through her body.

Daryl was looking at her still, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're 27 years old and no woman has been here? Not likely." she snorted.

"For your information Carol Ann, I'm not much for people in my personal space. So no, you're the first." he quirked a brow at her, "Stop avoiding my question, why would I be mad at you?"

"I just showed up and kind of took over your house." she turned and started stirring a pot, "You even just said you don't like people in your space."

"To answer you're question, no I'm not mad at you." Carol looked over at him trying to see if he was being sincere. "Though if you make me eat anything else, I'm not sure I'll be awake much longer."

Carol started laughing, "Yeah, well I'm about done. Don't worry. Though, it's only 12, the party isn't till 5."

Daryl just grunted.. He was still going to try to get out of going to the party, but he didn't think Carol was going to let him. He was pretty sure if she gave him that big does eyed innocent look his resolve was going to crumble. Maybe he could avoid just looking at her altogether. He snorted out loud at the thought. Yeah right.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was done cooking and set down at the table with him. She had been cooking for almost 4 hours, having the smell all the food was making her hungry enough she was sure she could eat a horse. She could only imagine how he felt.

Carol blew out a breath and slumped in her chair. It felt good to get to set down for awhile and just take a breath. She looked over at Daryl and gave him a smile. He just chuckled at her.

Daryl gestured to his counters covered in food and his frigate, "You're the one who wanted to cook all this."

She just smiled and nodded. He was right, she had wanted to cook all of it this. "Well, it just so happens I love to cook so. Besides I don't think I can take all this anyways. You're gonna have to keep some here."

Daryl got up and stretched, "I'll be right back." he moved out of the room. 

Carol set there for awhile looking around, she still couldn't believe she was the only girl that he had here. The thought made her smile again. She was dazing out when the phone started ringing.

She heard a muffled grunt right before Daryl's voice rang out, "Carol answer that for me." his voice was followed my a dull thud.

Moving towards his phone, "Hello" 

"Who the fuck is this?" a male voice barked out at her.

"Excuse me? Is this Merle?"

"Oh shit Carol is that you? Damn I'm sorry, is my brotha around?" 

"Yeah, Just a minute."

Carol stepped into the hallway Daryl took off down, she seen the door at the end of the hall setting open. She walked down there, stepping through the door she got a good view of Daryl. He was in the process of changing shirts. From all indications that his shirt alluded to, he was taut and lean.

Knocking on the door, he looked up at her while buttoning the shirt the rest of the way.

"It's Merle."

"Ask what he needs?" he set on his bed jerking on his boots. 

Carol was watching him, "Merle you still there?"

"I didn't call for nothing." Merle barked.

"Don't snap at me Merle Dixon. He wants to know what you want." Carol snapped back.

Carol was still watching Daryl when she had snapped at Merle. He looked up with a cocked eyebrow, he gave her grin. He was watching her with an amused expression while leaning back on his bed. She had to avert her eyes from him.

"Damn, Ca-" she heard a sound like slap and a female voice in the background. "I'm sorry Carol. Ask him if he'll pick me up." 

Looking back over to Daryl, he was looking at her with an amused expression still. He was standing now gathering his stuff and walking towards her. He nodded his head down the hall. "He wants to know if you'll pick him up."

"Yeah tell his ass I'll be there." Daryl shook his head moving down the hall.

"He said he'll be there."

"Alright sugar."

Merle disconnected before she could say anything else. She didn't know where Daryl disappeared to in the house so she moved back towards the living room. She wasn't sure what she should do, he clearly had to go get his brother. She didn't know if she needed to leave or wait on him or what.

Daryl moved back into the living room, he picked up his keys and looked at her. "Anything in there that can't be left until later?"

"No, it's all done."

He jerked his head towards the door. "Let's go." 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol wasn't sure how he knew where to get Merle, he hadn't said where to pick him up. She guessed this was a normal occurrence.

It was already hot outside and Carol was enjoying feeling the wind pull through her hair. She was surrounded by the smell that was all Daryl and summer. She loved it. 

She was enjoying watching him drive. The man, made everything look sexy. Watching him shift gears while the wind was ruffling his hair was making Carol glad it was hot outside, so she could explain away the flush on here cheeks.

"Where we going"

"Get Merles ass, or was I mistaken on what that call was about." Daryl barked with no true bite to it.

"No, no he said come get him he just didn't say where."

Daryl chuckled, "I reckon his ass is where he always ends up. He's over at Stacey's." Daryl leaned up cutting on the radio. "Don't see why those two aint living together. I can't remember the last time he actually slept at his house without her. Vice versa." he was gesturing with his free hand.

Carol just smiled and started humming along with his music. She was really having a good day.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling up Daryl, cut the engine and looked in his back seat and sighed. "Fuck"

"What's the matter?" Carol asked worriedly.

"I didn't' get this shit out of my backseat and my truck bed is got grease and I don't even know what else in it right now." 

Carol hummed, "I can set in the middle." 

Daryl looked at her, "You're gonna have to, sure as fuck aint letting Merles weird ass."

Carol laughed at the thought of Merle setting in the middle, that would look all kinds of funny. 

"It aint happening Carol, your setting your ass in the middle." He gave her smirk, "Unless you wanna ride in the back that is."  
"Mhmmm Dixon. I hear ya."

Daryl got out of the truck and started moving towards the door with Carol right behind him.

The door swung open and Merle looked at the two. "Bout fuckin' time baby brother! Ya'll stop off to fu-" a slap connected with the back of Merles head and he shot a glare over his shoulder. "That's the third time, now quit fuckin slappin me woman! I fuckin' mean it." he snapped out.

Stacey materialized and the look she was pinning him with made Carol hope to never be on the receiving end. "Then stop being a dumbass and I wont have to slap you." Stacey looked over at Daryl and Carol at the door. Daryl was trying to hold back a laugh and Carol didn't know what to do, "Baby Dixon and Carol, it's good to see you to! Come in! Move out of the way Merle before I move you myself." 

Daryl walked by his brother chuckling and got a slap to the back of the head from the man, Carol slapped Merle in the chest. "What the fuck Carol?"

"Don't hit him cause you got in trouble." Carol smiled sweetly moving past him following Daryl.

"Merle Dixon, did you hit your brother?" Stacey asked with her hip cocked out to the side. Looking for all the world like she was about to pummel the man.

Merle just looked at her wide eyed, he shifted his eyes to Carol and Daryl. Both of them had shit eating grins on their faces and were trying to suppress laughter. She was not about to make him look like a pussy in front of his brother.

Merle just growled at her and shut the door. Stacey was always jumping his ass over Daryl now it looked like Carol was too. Little Carol Ann actually hit him, she had changed quite a bit from the mouse Dean said she acted like around Ed.

Merle looked over at Carol she was setting by Daryl, laughing at talking to Stacey. Daryl was leaning up with his elbows on his knees. He wondered if Carol had talked Daryl into going to the party. It wasn't till 5, she was at his house pretty damn early to just be getting him to the party.

"Carol you talk this jackass into going to the party yet?" Merle questioned watching his brother.

Daryl didn't look up, but he heard him growl and he was mumbling something to where Merle couldn't hear him. Merle was trying to hear what he was saying when Carol whipped around and glared at Daryl. He couldn't see his brothers face, but he could see Carols and she looked mad.

Carol elbowed Daryl in the ribs silencing his mumbling and looked over at Merle and smiled, "Yeah I did."

Merle actually thought Daryl was going to tell her to go fuck herself when it came to the party. It was curious that he conceded so fast. "That easy huh, aint you got no fight in ya boy?" 

Daryl look up and leveled Merle with a glare. "Shut the fuck up jackass, get ya shit and lets go. I got stuff I want to do today." Daryl snapped out.

Merle chuckled and started down the hallway to get his stuff. Baby brother definitely wasn't in the mood to bullshit. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle slid in the truck behind Carol, she had a damn nice ass. Girl was a looker for sure. He clearly wasn't as comfortable with him as she was with Daryl. The girl was right up against him any closer and she would be in his lap. Dean had mentioned that she wasn't comfortable around men after Ed. That Daryl was about the only man he'd seen her be comfortable around in long while. Him included.

"Where you going Merle?"

"I left the bike at Whiskey Heat. Just drop me there."

Merle was baffled as to how Carol was comfortable around Daryl. Daryl was fidgety and had a hell of a temper. He was an asshole ninety percent of the time and was terrible at talking to women, but to each his own. All Daryl's fidgeting put him on edge and he wasn't sure how it didn't Carol. But fuck she seemed as equally as quiet right now. Damn if they didn't make a pair.

"So you're going to have your ass there Daryl?"

Daryl looked over at Merle, he hardly ever used his name. "We'll see."

Carol whipped her head around and was staring at him, "Yes Merle, he'll be there."

"I heard ya say that, but I aint heard it from my brotha sugar. No offense but he aint got no reason to be listening to your ass." Merle chuckled.

Carol just hummed her response to him.

Merle chuckled at her. Girl had fire, it was gonna take it to put up with his brother and all his fucking issues. He couldn't believe Daryl hadn't snapped at her yet. That was what the second or third time she had done him like that.

Daryl just grunted at her, shooting her a glare.

Merle had a feeling it wasn't going to be as quiet when he dropped him off. There was something going on there, the tension between the two was thick. It was making him uncomfortable just being there. Not to say it was anything like what she had with Ed. But all the same, he didn't much want to be around if his brother decided to bend her over a barrel.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Merle climbed out of the vehicle Daryl turned and looked at her. Without giving her a chance to move he shifted gears and was already pulling out of the parking lot. He had ahold of the gear shifter and it had her pinned in her seat.

If she wanted to boss his ass around, then by damn he'd make a trip of it.

"You got your keys on you?" Daryl asked impassively.

"Of course." Carol cautioned.

"Good." ****

The drive to her house was quiet. Carol didn't know what was going on, but like he told her the other day just set back and enjoy the ride. And she was, she was still pressed up against him in the cab of the truck. When he would move or shift his position she could feel the muscles move and bunch.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When they pulled up to her house Carol looked at him questioningly. She wasn't sure what they were doing here right now.

"Go put you some jeans on and get some boots on. Something you walk in without hurtin' ya self." Daryl answered her unasked question,

Carol nodded at him and moved to get out of the truck. "I'll be back in a minute."

Carol rushed into her house moving fast to her bedroom. She was excited, she didn't know what they were doing but she couldn't wait either way.

Entering her room, Carol started rummaging through her clothes. Finding a suitable pair of jeans she pulled them on. She wasn't sure what he meant with boots. That could go either way, but she was hoping she was making the right choice with what she put on. 

She went ahead and grabbed her some more clothes and put them in a bag for her to change into for the party.

She was getting flustered. She had spent pretty much all day with him and so far it had been amazing. She was just hoping that he really was going to go to the party. The thought of setting through it without him there, well that just seemed downright horrible.

Lastly Carol went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up some. She knew her hair was probably a mess from being over steaming pots all day and the hot oven. She pulled her hair around and braided it to get it out of the way. Looking herself over in the mirror, it'll do.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Handing Daryl a bottle a water she packed out from him she climbed in the vehicle.

Carol looked down at her boots and then to him, "These boots work?"

Daryl looked down and nodded, "Yeah, reckon they will."

"You gonna tell me where we're going or is that a surprise?" 

"If you're dragging my ass to this party then, it's only fair I drag your ass to where I was intending on going today." huffed out.

Carol smiled to herself, atleast he said he was going. She really thought when it came time he was going to just tell her no. "Alright. That's fine with me."

"Are you hungry or anything before we take off? Once we get there, wont be able to get anything."

Carol looked at him curiously, "No I'm still full from all the cooking this morning."

Daryl nodded at her. Alright.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl knew she was confused when they pulled back up at his house, he just smiled to himself. If she wanted to follow his ass around all day to get him there then she could try to keep up with him then.

Moving through his house he grabbed his pack and some water bottles. He looked over at Carol and motioned her over to him. "We'll be going in a minute. If you need to use to bathroom or anything. Use the one in my bedroom."

Carol nodded at him and moved off while he was finishing getting ready. He debated on take his crossbow, he wasn't hunting so there was really no point. He decided on his side arm instead. Walking back towards his bedroom, he pulled out the holster and started strapping it in place. Carol came out of the bathroom about the time he was sliding the eagle into place. He smirked at her facial expression. 

Still smirking, "You ready Carol." 

Carol knew he was teasing her, she just wasn't sure about what. He was giving her a look like there was some inside joke she was missing. "Yup."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD  
**  
He really just wanted to get out in the woods for the sense of calm he was craving. If he was going to be expected to tolerate a large crowd of people then he needed to get his shit together, and the best place for him to do that was in the woods.

This would be the first time he ever took someone up there with him. He usually wanted to be alone and away from people, Carol was different though.

Daryl looked back at her. "You alright back there?"

Carol looked up at him and grinned. "I love hiking, why didn't you just say so." She moved to walk next to him. He moved with a panther like grace through the woods. A lot more graceful then her, her steps were like a gunshot next to his. "Granted I haven't been in years, but…Ed didn't approve of it. Something about my job was to only cook and clean." 

Daryl looked at her, he had no pity in his eyes. He just shook his head. "Bastard" she heard him say under his breath.

They had been walking for awhile when they started up a steep incline, Carol wasn't sure she was going to be able to climb it without slipping down. She looked over at Daryl skeptically. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him, her back was almost touching his chest.

"Walk in front, if you start to slip I can catch you or help you up." Daryl explained. 

Carol just nodded, the feel of his rough hand wrapped around her wrist was taking her speech away again. When he dropped it, she immediately mourned the loss of his touch.

"It's just here at the top where we're going." 

Daryl was pretty sure it was a mistake to have her climb in front of him. This put her ass right at his face, unless he wanted to be right on top of her as they climbed up. Both thoughts were giving him issues he'd rather not have right this second. 

Carol on slipped a few times, and true to his word Daryl caught and steadied her each time. Cresting the top of the hill Carol needed a little help from him, but she made it. When she looked around and took in everything around her she gasped. It was beautiful.

Turning to watch him come over top, "It's beautiful Daryl!" Carol was beaming she grabbed him in a hug. It was quick but she felt him stiffen at the contact. He was getting better, but still she could tell he wasn't use to shows of affection.

Walking further out on the flat, there was so much to take in. She was already in love with this place with in the couple of minutes she was here. She didn't hear Daryl, looking over her shoulder she didn't see him either.

"Over here." came his gravelly smooth voice.

Carol looked over and seen him setting on the ground leaning back on his elbows. He motioned her over to him. Making her way over she wondered how he came up on this place.

"This place is amazing Daryl! How did you find it?" Carols voice was over flowing with enthusiasm, she loved nature and she give anything to have her stuff with her to be able to paint this. Even Daryl relaxed back like he was, he looked like he belonged here.

"My mother brought me here before she passed away." Daryl wasn't looking at her but something in his voice told Carol not to ask anymore on the subject. If he ever wanted to talk she'd listen though, she could do that for him.

"I'm going to have to remember how to get here so I can come back and paint this! All the roses are so beautiful, their smell is so strong."

"Let'me know when you want to come back, and I'll bring you." Daryl supplied.

Carol looked over at him and gave him a broad smile.

They settled back and just enjoyed the silence and the scenery together.

Daryl was watching Carol, she looked completely stunned by this place. He had never even told Merle about this place, it was something that he had always kept to himself. He wasn't sure why he felt comfortable with bringing Carol here, but he wanted to her to see it. She had the same look on her face that his mom would get. That alone made it worth it for him.

Daryl looked up to gauge about what time it was, sighing he looked over at Carol. She looked like she was trying to memorize every detail of the place. 

"Come on we gotta get back if you're serious about going to Norms party." 

Carol looked up at him reaching for his hand, "You promise to bring back here?"

Daryl grabbed her hand hauling her, "I will." 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling up at Norms Carol a little nervous, there was a lot of people here and she was sure she didn't even know half of them. Swallowing and thinking this might've been a bad idea. She jumped when someone knocked on her window.

"You scared the shit out of me Dixon!" 

Daryl laughed, "Not my fault you're unobservant. What am I supposed to be packing?"

Carol gave him what she wanted to him to pack, he took the rest from her. She tried to recapture some of it but he just growled at her. He started moving towards the house. She was about to knock when Daryl just walked straight in. She guessed that was normal for him, it was his grandfather after all.

Carol was looking for anyone she recognized and wasn't seeing anyone yet. She was even more glad she had got him to come, she hadn't even seen her dad and Norm yet. She knew they were here, just not where. People were looking at her though and that was making her feel self-conscious. Did she overdress? Looking down at her clothes she sighed.

"Stop it." Daryl spoke low to her just beside her. "They're looking at you weird cause we came in together." he clarified.

Carol whispered, "Why the hell does that matter? Are you sure I don't have something on me?" 

Daryl snorted and looked at her, "I never come to these, and I sure as hell never walk in with a woman. And I've definitely never packed a bunch of damn food in. " He set the food down and grabbed a two beers, handing one to her. 

Carol had never really drank before, but she took it anyways. Maybe it would take some of the nerves off. She was really glad she talked him into coming, she would have really been alone. "See Dixon, I would have been alone had you not came." 

Daryl took a drink of his beer and hummed at her in the back of his throat. "Well come on then." walking towards the back door.

Carol tried to follow him through the crowd but was having trouble, people weren't moving as easy for her as they were for him. Getting frustrated, "Daryl!" She couldn't see him anymore, she was starting to panic a little.

Daryl suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand pulling her along behind him. Carol released the breathe she had been holding. She felt her panic starting to calm down. Daryl's hand in hers was reassuring presence.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl had moved them to the back patio. It was a lot less crowded and calmer. She sighed and sunk into the swing he had took for himself. Looking over at him, he had an amused look on his face again.

"Is it everything you thought it was going to be?" he spoke through a cloud of smoke at her with amusement lacing his voice.

"The nights young, we'll see." she shot back.

"There they are!" Merle crowed from a bit of distance. Carol heard Daryl groan, she looked at him questionable. He just shook his head at her with a scowl on his face. 

"Norm and Will were wondering if your ass was going to show or not brother!" Merle said stepping around the banister, "I guess Carol did drag your ass here after all."

"Hey Daryl, Carol." Stacey spoke in a suggestive voice, "What took ya'll so long to get here. I passed ya house, you were home." she was grinning at them.

Daryls face reddened as did Carols. Merle started howling with laughter, pulling the attention of several people around them. "I said damn Ace, you slap the shit out of me for sayin shit to him but damn if you don't come over here doin the same shit."

Stacey wrapped her arm around Merle looking at Daryl, "I'm going in to get something to drink, you look like you could use another baby Dixon. What about you Carol?"

They both just nodded. Stacey leaned over Merle whispering in his ear. Merles face flushed and he looked at her. She gave him a lascivious smile. "I'll be back in a minute, you be thinking on that Merle." she purred.

Daryl quirked an eye brow at Merle looking to the door Stacey disappeared through. Merle just gave him a filthy smile and licked his lips. He cut his eyes to Carol and raised an eyebrow at Daryl. Daryl just narrowed his eyes at him and looked off, damn boy needed to get laid.

"When you gonna let me drive that truck Daryl, damn thing is still new looking."

Daryl gave him a weird look, "Not happening."

Merle snorted, "It was one time Daryl. She cleaned the mess."

"I say again, not happening." Daryl growled.

Carol looked back and forth between the two of them, "What are you talking about?" 

Merle looked at Carol, "I borrowed his old truck to move some of Ace's stuff to her new place-"

"They desecrated my truck is what the fuck they done." Daryl barked at Merle.

"You bought a new truck cause your brother, had sex in yours." Carol asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Fuck yeah." his voice completely serious.

Carol couldn't hold it anymore she busted out laughing, doubling over. Daryl scowled at her, when Merle joined in. He could already tell this was going to be a long night, resigning himself to it he just took a long pull from his beer. 

Stacey walked back up about the time they started howling with laughter, she looked at Daryl then to the other two. "What I miss?"

"Carol knows why Daryl bought a new truck." Merle was talking through fits of laughter.

Stacey looked at Daryl apologetically, "I would say I was sorry, but I'm not." she smiled at him.

"Well there is one thing baby brother about that truck besides it being damn nice." Merle spoke.

Daryl looked at him, not speaking but waiting on him to continue. He shifted his position on the swing. Sipping the beer Stacey brought him.

"Daryl open this, I can't get it." Carol said handing him her beer to open. 

Merle continued on, "It still has the smell of a brand-new car. That's just about the finest smell in the world, 'cept maybe for pussy."

Carols face turned bright red at Merles word and Stacey choked on her beer a little. Daryl barked out a laugh at Merle. His face was red but he was still laughing, he shrugged.

"You don't agree baby brother?" Merle wasn't going to drop it. 

Daryl looked right at him and smirked, "Didn't say that brother."

Merle chuckled. "If you had, I'd knew you were a queer."

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled at him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol spent the most of the night talking with Stacey and Daryl. She was pretty sure Merle didn't know how to talk to her, so he said as little as possible. The thought made her laugh.

Carol had noticed a few girls trying to talk to Daryl, he would just shrug and nod at them. Never actually talking unless he had too. She was able to hold back her laughter but Stacey wasn't when he would move out of the way of the girls when they would try to touch him. This got them more then a few nasty looks. Stacey would raise and eyebrow at them and look at Carol. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she just went with it. He only really talked to her, Stacey, and Merle. Rick had showed up for awhile but had to leave for night shift at the station. 

"There's my boy!" came a booming voice Carol immediately recognized as Norm.

Daryl looked up and smiled at the man, "Old man, I was wondering where your ass was."

Norm eyed him for a minute, he must have a buzz. It was good to see him out, for now on he was sending Carol after his ass for shit. Merle had told him that Carol was with him earlier in the day. He also said she was giving him shit and Daryl wasn't snapping and growling at her like he does everyone else. The thought made him smile, he was going to ask Daryl about that later.

Turning to Carol the girl had a huge smile lighting her face and she was setting shoulder to shoulder to Daryl. "By the way, thanks for bringing everything you did Carol." He cut his eyes towards Daryl implying more then the food.

"I told you I would Norm!" Carol clapped her hand Daryls arm.

Norm was watching the two, she hadn't moved her hand yet and Daryl didn't even seem to notice it. He wondered exactly what Daryl really thought of her. He was going to make him talk about it. No way around it.

"What all ya'll do today." Norm questioned. 

Dean came up behind Carol and bent down grabbing her in a hug, "Yeah what all were you all doing today?"

Daryl just grunted, he was getting uncomfortable with all this attention on him. Shifting in his seat he averted his eyes away from everyone.

Carol sensing this started talking to the men instead, "I cooked, Merle got slapped, and that was about it." Carol didn't mention hiking to the roses, it seemed more personal to Daryl then just regular hiking. He chose to share that her.

Daryl swiveled his head around and eyed her for a moment, he nodded at her. He looked relieved, she felt some of tension leave his body.

Norm noticing this, "Ya have fun keeping track of him all day?"

Merle laughed, "I bet that was a lively conversation, my talkative brother over there." 

Carol gave Merle a pointed look while Stacey pinched his arm, "Maybe he just doesn't have much to say to Merle."

Daryl snorted and nodded his head, "She's got you there." 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl looked down at his watch it was 12 at night, he was more then ready to go home. He hadn't planned to stay this long, but it seemed every time he started planning his escape Carol would sense it and keep him right where he was.

"You in there Daryl?" Will questioned laughing. 

"Yeah, just getting tired." Daryl yawned, stretching in his seat.

Will nodded, "I was telling Norm that part you ordered came in. It's setting under the desk at the shop."

"Alright, I'll get it Monday then and-" he was interrupted by Carol and Stacey busting out laughing. 

Norm, Dean, Daryl, and Will all looked over the two women, they were laughing so hard they were shaking. Carol was actually causing Daryl to move she was laughing so hard. They both had tears running down their faces. Looking at Merle, he was red faced and looked like he was going to choke someone out. 

"Stupid Bitch" He barked out in a seething voice. 

Carol immediately stopped laughing and stiffened next to Daryl, she had her head lowered and her eyes on the ground. Daryl snapped his eyes up to Merles but Merle was being pulled from his seat by Will. Will had that fire in his eyes that he'd seen enough times to know that Dixon temper was getting ready to come out.

Dean kneeled in front of her, "Carol Ann look at me. Don't hang your head. He didn't mean anything, that's just him." She wouldn't speak or look at him. She was leaning away from him and more into Daryl. Dean cut his eyes to Daryl, he stood up and locked eyes with him as moved back to his seat.

Daryl elbowed Carol a little, "Ignore his ass. He's drunk." speaking low so only she could hear him. "You don't have to be afraid of his ass. He wasn't gonna try anything, even if he did I'd laid his out before he made the first step towards you Carol."

Carol nodded and looked up at him a little, "You're leaving soon aren't you, you've been trying to for awhile now." Daryl nodded at her question. "I wanna go when you do then."  
Still speaking low, "Alright, give me a minute." 

Daryl looked up and Norm, Stacey, and Dean were all looking at him. They had on a wide range of expressions, all of which he chose not identify at the moment. Instead he looked over to where Will had Merle, he was gesturing with his hands, another Dixon trait. He pointed to where Daryl and Carol were setting and Merle looked up meeting Daryl's eyes.

When Will and Merle made there way back Daryl stood up and moved away from the group a little, "I'm headin out." 

Norm looked at him, he hadn't seen him drink in awhile, "You can stay here, you still got that room."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I'm sober. I quit drinking awhile ago Norm. Don't worry."

Norm was still looking at him when he noticed Carol moving towards him still not looking at anyone else. "You leaving to Carol?" 

She looked up at his voice and nodded, she moved closer to Daryl. He wanted to choke Merle right about now, she had been laughing and having a good time all night. She even got Daryl to talk some. He cut his eyes to Merle and had to hold back a laugh. 

"It's getting a little cool out here." Stacey stated, moving to pull on Merles flannel shirt. 

Merle gave her a wolfish smile, "It is sugar, maybe here soon you can warm my nuts for me."

Stacey leveled him with glare, "Oh honey I would. But you know I don't really like the little ones." 

Merles face reddened and before he could say anything Daryl's roar of laughter drowned him out. Everyone looked over at him, it was uncommon for him to laugh like that. He was leaning on the door frame a little and Carol had a hold of his bicep like was scared he would disappear on him.

Merle growled something under his breathe at Stacey, and she just gave him a sly grin. "Next time honey, learn to watch ya mouth when talking to ladies. It'll save you a lot of time." She pointedly looked from him to Carol. Merle just nodded at her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was following the path Daryl was carving through the crowd, she was getting the same nasty glares from the girls who had tried talking to him earlier. She just smiled and kept moving, she felt Daryl grab her hand and pull her closer to him.

"Stay close or I'm lose you in all these dumbass'" Daryl looked down at her, she was getting some of her color back from earlier. "You aint gonna be able to drive Carol. Have you ever been drunk?" Daryl questioned in a serious voice. They had stopped moving but she still had ahold of his hand.

"No, this was the first time I ever drank." she yawned.

He was going to kill Merle for getting her all the beers he did, she didn't need to stay by herself incase she got sick. "Do you know where Dean went Carol?" 

"He left earlier with some woman…"

"You don't need to be alone, you want me to take you to his house?"

Carol looked up at him wide eyes, "HELL NO! You think I wanna be in that house while my dad is likely having sex?!" Carol shuddered.

Daryl chuckled, "Alright alright." He started moving, pulling her along with him. This was going to be a long night, he just wanted to get home though.

"I don't like gravel." Carol pouted out in a slurred voice. "Their mean!" 

Daryl smiled at her, "Most drunks don't Carol Ann." he had a laugh in his voice and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You aren't gonna leave me alone are you?" she was giving him that doe eyed look again. He just sighed and kept her moving.

Daryl got to his truck opening the passenger door, he done this shit enough for Merle. He just hoped Carol didn't puke all over his house like Merle did and leave him the mess to clean. "Nah." he shook his head and buckled her seat belt for her. She was already knocking out.

He heard someone calling his name as he was making his way back around the front of the truck. Looking up it was one of the girls that had been trying to get him to drink with her. He just nodded and kept moving. 

"Where you going Dixon?" she questioned moving closer to him. 

He just opened his truck door and climbed in, "Home." he qualified. 

She gave him a mischievous look, "Alone?" she moved closer to him running her eyes all over him. She clearly hadn't noticed Carol in his truck yet or she'd know how stupid that sounded.

"Daryl, I'm cold." Carol pouted. 

The girl stiffened at the sound of Carols voice and Daryl smirked at her. "No." he pulled his door shut forcing her to move away from him. Carol was good at keeping what he considered party whores away from him, it wasn't winning her any favors with them though.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Review Me! xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Daryl was glad that so far Carol was turning out to be a happy drunk and not a crying one. He would have freaked out for sure had she started just uncontrollably crying on him. He couldn't talk to women under the best of circumstances, her crying would have proven impossible.

Looking over at Carol, she was slumped a little in the seat but she was awake. She was quiet though, and he wasn't sure what to make of that. She was a talker sober and seemed to talk even more when she was drunk. He hoped she wasn't still brooding on Merle.

"You alright over there Carol?" Daryl asked turning on to the road that would take them to his house.

Carol looked over at him, she seemed to be in deep thought. "I'm good." her voice sounded off. "Where are you taking me Daryl?" Carol quarried.

"You didn't want to go to your dads." Daryl looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, he wasn't sure where this was going. Did she think he was kidnapping her or some shit."My house."

Carol nodded her head and turned in her seat a little, she kicked her sandals off and put her feet into his lap. Daryl looked down at her feet and then to her. She just smiled at him, "You wouldn't make a girl move and be uncomfortable would you Dixon? And here I thought you were a gentleman." she giggled at him.

She was teasing him, he just wasn't sure what to make of it. She was setting back and watching him and it was making him want to get out of the truck. He made a noise in the back of his throat.

She had been touching him all night, hell anytime she was around him she was like that. His aversion to touch had him keeping a lot of people at arms length, but he wasn't able to do that with her. It was starting to really piss him off, it was like when it came to her he had no say of how he acted anymore. He done shit then thought about his actions later.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling into his driveway a couple minutes later he was hoping things went smooth and she didn't get sick on him. Switching the motor off he looked over at her and she looked to be about half asleep.

"Carol wake up, we're here." Daryl sighed.

When he got no response he went ahead and climbed out of the vehicle. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as he thought and had just fell asleep. Atleast he could hope.

Pulling her door open some, she didn't right herself and started to slip back from where she was leaned against the door. Damn. Jerking the door open and bracing her against his chest, he went to undo her seatbelt.

She was mumbling to herself, he couldn't tell what she was saying other than his name.

Talking mostly to keep her quiet he shushed her, "Yeah yeah, mhm i'm here." He was starting to feel the alcohol he had drank that night rear it's ugly head.

"Carol...Carol.." he pulled her around more to face him, she was still braced against his chest. She just snuggled further into his chest.

"You smell goooooood." she hiccuped.

"Carol I need to you stand up."

"Nope." she chirped in a sleepy voice. "I'm comfortable here."

"You're hanging halfway out of a truck, there is no way this comfortable." Daryl huffed. He settled for pulling her to her feet.

"Nooooo, you made a good pillow." she pouted. "A good smelling pillow."

Daryl felt his face burn red, and was glad she wasn't looking at him right now. He steadied her on her feet, she swayed a little but corrected herself. He stepped back from her and gestured up the walk, "Come on."

Carol made it about 3 foot before she stumbled on the stone walk, he grabbed her arm fast and caught her from falling. She started laughing, and just plopped down. "I'll sleep here!" she was still laughing. "Doubt any animal would attack me here anyways. You kill them all hunterrrrr." she was speaking between laughs.

Daryl looked around, what the fuck had he got himself into. "You can't sleep outside Carol. Get ya ass up."

"Are you sassing me baby Dixon?" Carol looked up at him licking her lips, her hooded eyes running over him. She leaned back on her elbows. "I think you are."

Daryl pulled in a much needed breath and let it slow. Goddamn she was going to kill him. He could feel the alcohol fucking with head and he was fighting what it wanted him to do. He adjusted the front of his pants and bent down to be eye level with her.

She was smiling at him, he averted his eyes. "Carol, get up." he said in a commanding voice.

"I would, but I don't think I can." she gestured to her legs. "I can't really feel much of my legs. I think they went to sleeeeeeeep." she laughed.

He looked down at his watch it was already 1 something in the morning. Rubbing a hand over his face and blowing out a breath he looked at her. He just hoped she didn't freak out about what he was about to do.

Moving around to her side, "Do ya damn arms work then?"

Carol swiveled her head around and looked at him, "Yep! Where ya need them Daryl?" she laughed at the look on his face.

He felt his face burn hot and his body was responding to what she said. He wanted her hands all kinds of places right that moment, but this was Carol. She was better then him, when she woke up tomorrow and remember what she said. Well, she was going to avoid his ass for sure, he was Davids son. Nobody worth anything would want anything with him.

Daryl just growled, he slid his arm underneath Carols knees and pulled her flush against his chest and swiftly stood up. This caused Carol to wrap her arms around him, she layed her head over against him. He moved fast up the path with Carol.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was setting on Daryl's couch looking around, it was so warm and inviting she just wanted to curl up and sleep. She could smell Daryl all around her and it was making her smile. She wasn't sure where Daryl disappeared to, but she wanted him to come back.

Daryl walked up to her handing her something, "Eat this. It'll soak up some of the alcohol."

"I'm not hungry Daryl. You eat it." She pushed it back towards him.

Daryl crouched down in front of her, "You're going to have a helluva hangover in the morning Carol Ann, this will help get rid of some of that now." He handed the bread back to her.

"You did drink too." she sighed taking a tiny bite. Eyeing him, his eyes were darker than she remembered them being. He parted his lips and it pulled her eyes to them.

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I did. But who was the one who forgot how to work her damn legs?"

"You." Carol smiled.

"Oh so that was you packing me in then?" Daryl was shaking his head and smiling at her.

Carol tried to hand him the bread back, he just shook his head at her. "Fine" she huffed out. Carol was finding it hard not to lean into him again, she had never felt like she did when he was packing her. She was sure it wasn't just the alcohol making her feel that way either. It was all Daryl.

"You want something to drink?"

She just nodded her head at him. If she spoke she was scared what was going to come out of her mouth now. Her thoughts were getting away from her again at his close proximity. The thought of him electric, beating in her chest like a birthday wish, dark and warm and secret.

She watched him go towards the kitchen and took a breath again. Watching the way he walked, he had a confident step that was still feather light. He had a certain grace with which he moved, but it was all male. Carol found her mind wandering more towards what type of underwear he might wear, and what he'd look like in them.

She was snapped from her dirty thought of him walking back towards her, he handed her a drink. Carol could feel the words bubbling in her mouth and took a drink to suppress it. She gave a nervous chuckle after she swallowed. He just quirked a brow at her and popped his hip out, it exposed some of his stomach to her. She dropped the cup, it fell to her lap covering he in a sticky mess.

"Shit!" Carol jumped up further spilling the drink to the couch and surrounding floor. Carol looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Daryl. Oh god I've ruined your house!"

Daryl was trying hard to not laugh in her face. He really was but her face and the sincerity in her voice when she said she ruined his house done him in. He started laughing, full obnoxious laughter. He was trying to get it under control but it just wasn't working, that and the alcohol was making it hard for him to do just that.

Putting his hand up to silence her before she started, "Its...It's fine Carol." At the look on her face he started laughing again.

"But I'm wet now." she pouted out to him gesturing to her soaked shirt and pants.

Daryl stopped and looked at her, her soaked shirt was exposing more to him then he thought she realized. Her nipples were pebbled and he could see them through the shirt. His nostrils flared and he took in a deep lung full of air, looking away from her. If he didn't get his eyes and thoughts off her perfectly sculptured breast he was going to make an asshole of himself...that or embarrassed himself. "I'll get you something to wear hold on." he spoke in a strained voice.

Carol looked at him weird, why was he looking at her like that. His eyes were almost black they were dilated so much, she hoped he was feeling okay. He had drunk quite a bit tonight too, maybe she could get him something to eat like he did for her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol could hear him moving around back towards his room, she wasn't sure what he was doing but she wanted him to come back. He made her laugh, and that was somethings he didn't do near enough of anymore.

"Carol walk back here for a minute." Daryl called down the hall.

Carol looked from her sitting position to the hall that he had disappeared down, she wasn't hundred percent she could make it but she was willing to try. She made a slow timing standing and making it to the door way, she didn't want to chance getting dizzy and maybe falling down. She would have to thank Daryl, he was right about the bread sobering her up some.

When she finally made it to his room, he was standing at his bed. "What do you want to wear? I wasn't really sure what to give you." he muttered out, he seemed embarrassed.

Carol looked around but didn't see anything laying out, raising her eyebrow at him, "Am I supposed to already know what you have?" Carol quipped moving further into the room towards him.

Daryl blushed and looked at the ground, "Nah, top two drawers." Nodding his head to the piece of furniture he was referring to. "You know where the bathroom is." He said moving past her back towards the living room.

Carol looked around his room and really took it in. Like the rest of the house it was clearly devoid of a womans touch. She had the brief and hopeful thought that she was the only woman ever in his room. Shaking herself from those thoughts she moved towards his dresser to get some dry clothes.

Pulling open the top drawer she was greeted with the site of black boxers, well that answered her earlier question. He was a boxers man. She licked her lips and pulled a pair out, these would work. Moving to the next drawer she pulled out a old t-shirt, unfolding it showed it to be an old motorhead shirt. It had clearly seen better days, it was torn in a few placed and was loose looking around the neck.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol quickly cleaned herself and moved back down the hall, she wasn't sure where to put her soaked clothing. She would have to ask Daryl about that when she got to him. Walking into the livingroom she paused at the site. Daryl was cleaning up the mess and the broke cup. She immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Daryl. I'll clean my mess." Carol spoke sheepishly, she was moving towards him.

"Stop!" Daryl barked at her.

Carol stopped in mid-step looking at him. "What?!"

Daryl looked all around him at the glass he was cleaning and then pointedly looked at her bare feet.

Carol looked where she was about to step and seen all the glass. "I didn't even see that."

"What I tell you earlier about not being observant." Daryl smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Mhm Dixon, keep thinking that. Thanks by the way for the clothes. I don't where to put my mine though."

Daryl pointed down the hall she hadn't been down, "The closed door is the laundry room, you can just throw them in the washer unless you wanna wear nasty clothes tomorrow."

Carol nodded and moved off back to put her clothes in the wash. When she walked in the room she expected it to be messy with clothes laying on the ground but was pleasantly surprised to see everything had its own place. She was starting to suspect that he might be a bit of a neat freak. She went ahead and started a load and threw some of his in that was laying on the top of the washer.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was throwing away the last of the glass when Carol walked into his kitchen. He sucked in a harsh breath at seeing what she was wearing. He wanted to regret letting her pick out her clothes but seeing her in clothes was having a surreal effect on him.

"You find everything?" he was trying to keep his eyes off her and the way his clothes looked on her. She had on a pair of his black boxers and she rolled them up to make them fit better. It was exposing more of her creamy thighs then he had seen so far. He wanted to run his hands up those legs to the apex of her thighs. His old and ripped motorhead shirt was the one she grabbed to wear. He was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra right now and that thought alone had his mouth watering.

"Yeah, I put those clothes on top in with mine." Carol chirped moving further into the room. Carol rolled her shoulders, "I don't think I should have flopped down on your walk out there." she sighed.

He looked back up at her, "Hurt ya self?" Looking her over and assessing her for injuries. He didn't see anything though. "You want some Tylenol or something?"

Carol nodded at him and moved over towards him at the sink, he handed her a cup when she got to him. "Try not to break it, yeah?" he chuckled.

Carol blushed and looking at him, he was disheveled and his eyes were brighter then usual while also seeming darker. She could lose herself in his eyes, not to mention taking in the rest of him. She knew she wasn't the only one affected by him.

Thinking about the way she felt about him made her remember the girl that had followed him to his truck. She had been awake when the girl had started flirting with him, she had remained quiet cause she wanted to see how he would react. He didn't disappoint. He looked completely put out by the girl flirting with him. She seem him stiffen at what she assumed was the girl trying to touch him. She had enough when the girl was getting the hint of him brushing her off and asked if he was going home alone. She knew the girl could see her, she seen her look at her. She decided to to make sure the girl knew she was very much awake, she didn't miss the sly smirk on Daryls face when he told the girl "Nope".

He was alot more gruff with people then she even realized. He had damn near knocked that girl on her ass with the door when he shut and didn't even look like he gave to shits. She even heard him chuckle. Looking at him now, he was looking at her with something in his eyes. He averted them away before she could figure out what it was.

"You need to lay down and get some sleep." He spoke in a low voice. "Come on and I'll get you set up." He moved past her still not looking at her. If he looked at her he was going to take her right there on his kitchen table, along with every other surface he could get her up against and on.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol followed him down the hall towards his room, she wasn't sure where she was sleeping but she followed him nonetheless. When they got in his room, he started jerking clothes out of his drawers. He looked up at her with darkened eyes, "Minute." He disappeared through his bathroom door. Carol was hit with the thought that he might want to sleep with her, she wouldn't be opposed to idea of Daryl Dixon making a move on her. Yet, it scared her she had only ever been with Ed. Sex with Ed was anything but enjoyable and was hardly consensual. The thought of any man touching her in just passing scared her bad enough that she avoided them, she didn't think she could do this without having a panic attack on him.

Daryl stepped back out of the bathroom about the time she was about to hyperventilate. He took two long strides to her, "Carol are you okay?" He questioned in a tense voice.

She just nodded looking at him, he was in a pair of flannel pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips and a white tee. He made everything look good. She was still looking down at his hips when he guided her to set on the bed.

"Hang your head between your legs. It'll help." he spoke in a firm voice.

After a couple of minutes of doing just that she felt her panic subsiding, he was crouched down off to her right. His knee brushing her bare leg, she looked up at him in embarrassment.

He just shook his head at her, "Don't. Nothing to be ashamed of. Been there done that." gave her a half-smile. "You can sleep in here. I'll see you in the morning, if you need anything holler for me." He spoke as he stood back up.

Carol looked at him wide eyed, "I am NOT taking your bed from you."

"It's not taking it from Carol Ann, now go to sleep." he was pulling the covers back for her.

Carol looked at him skeptically for a minute, she didn't want to take his bed from him. She knew she had soaked his couch earlier when she spilt her drink. She didn't know if he had another room or what.

"Where will you sleep then?" she grabbed his arms halting his progress out of the room and slightly pulling him back. She could still feel the alcohol in her system and it was giving her courage she normally wouldn't have.

Daryl walked back easily enough when she prompted him by pulling on his arm. "I reckon I'ma kick out in my recliner." He licked his lips looking down at her, she was beautiful. Part of his mind was screaming at him to make a move and quit being a pussy. The other half, the half that took on David's voice was telling him he was no good for her and that he would face nothing but rejection from her. And like always he felt himself pulling away when he heard that voice.

Carol's eyes snapped to his mouth at the movement of his tongue flicking across his lips. He had been biting them right before, it had the blood rushing back into them. The mixture of that a and wetness made it look like he had just been kissing someone. Seeing his mouth looking so tempting with the alcohol burning through her veins she made a decision.

She moved fast, stepping up on her tip toes she meant to brush a kiss on his cheek. Her sudden movement made him turn his head, in turn caused her kiss him on the lips. He stiffened at first but when Carols nails bit into his arm something in him snapped and he tangled his free hand in her hair dragging her the rest of the way to him pulling her flush against him. At the feel of his hand in her hair she gasped out, and the kiss deepened. She wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, but she wasn't about to fight it. His kiss was all fire, he tasted of smoke and something all his own. She couldn't get enough.

Too soon he pulled back from her, his chest was heaving. His eyes were locked on hers, she felt him pulling his hand from her hair. She just kept watching his eyes, the pupils were dilated so far she could barely make out his eye color.

Daryls voice took on a rougher then usual timbre. It was like honeyed fire, that voice had her insides clenching when he spoke, "Good night Carol." he pulled his hand from her hair, his hand rubbing her neck on it's way away from her. He smirked at her obvious issues with being able to speak at the moment.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol had been laying in his bed for the better part of an hour thinking about Daryl. How could she not, she was wearing his clothes, sleeping in his bed, she was surrounded by his smell. It was alot to take in.

Her mind kept taking her back to that kiss. She had felt more in that kiss then she ever had then entire time she had been with Ed, even in the beginning. She had been with Ed for years and thought the man loved her, she thought she loved him. She knew now that what wasn't what it was with Ed, she had been young and stupid.

She wasn't sure what it was she felt for Daryl, but she had felt something since highschool. She was pretty damn sure it wasn't just lust, of course she had those thoughts. But it went beyond that. Daryl tried to keep people at arms length like he was scared he was going to get hurt, she had a feeling it was something to do with his past. He was always scowling and was short with people. Much less with her she had noticed then others but no less rough. He was like a teddy bear with a mean face stitched on, the thought made her chuckle.

She had felt when he was starting to pull away, she didn't want to be someone Daryl ever had to feel that way about. She didn't want him to ever pull away from her. Maybe he would tell her one day so she could understand.

Still unsure of what her own feeling were for Daryl, she just knew they went beyond lust and beyond friendship. Whether or not she was in love with him or falling for him...she didn't know. She just knew you can't force love. You can't control how someone else feels. You just have to enjoy it while it lasts and hope the ride doesnt end. At that thought she rolled over and snuggled into the pillow and blankets, surrounding herself with his scent.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl wasn't sure what the fuck happened, but he knew if he didn't get out of that room he was going to something that was surely going to get him slapped. But thinking about it now while trying to calm his mind and the rest of his body, he wasn't so sure if he would have got slapped. That thought tormented him.

Carol had tried to just kiss his cheek, but her sudden movement startled him. Someone how that had led to whatever the hell just happened in there. Now he was laying here with a raging hard on, trying to calm his thoughts down enough to get some sleep for slapped with reality in the morning. He wasn't sure how she was going to act or if she was even going to remember anything. Fuck, he was pretty sure she was still legally married and he had just slightly mauled her while she was drunk in his bedroom.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed, "Goddman" he mumbled. She tasted fucking amazing. She had a sweet undercurrent along with something else he couldn't place. He had been thinking about what she would taste like since the day she got the car, and now that he knew it was going to drive him crazy. He was already wanting more of whatever that was.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to take a minute to say something to people are choosing to read this. I appareciate all the reviews, favs, and follows. I do. Ya'll are great, it brightens my day to see the response I've gotten.**

** But for the people who choose to read this even though this isn't their ship, or what they like to read, then turn around and leave me malicious reviews and pms. NO ONE is making you read this. You willingly came here, read ALL my chapters even though you didn't like the ship and everything else here. It even says it's Carol and Daryl, that was all you. Grow up, sign in and say something. Stop leaving your "guest" reviews. I'm above childish stuff like this. GO to your playpen and hangout and get away from my story. -_-**

**On another note Happy Holidays everyone! Be safe.**  
**xoxox **

**Chapter 13**

Carol groaned as she rolled over, she was pretty sure she just woke up dead. Her head hurt and and it felt like she had cotton shoved down her throat. She cracked an eye open and looked at the nest of blankets she was in, pushing them back off her she set up a little. Looking around she didn't know where she was, she jumped from the bed. She moved to fast and felt the room tip on her. Moving towards the bathroom she dropped down fearing she was about to puke.

The wave of nausea past and she laid back on the cold tile floor letting it sooth her. She had a headache on a scale she had never experienced before, it felt like everyone sound was magnified by a hundred. She was looking around the bathroom, it smelt faintly of a male. It smelled like Daryl, it was comforting to her. She started thinking about the last thing she remembered from the night before.

She set up as the memories started flooding back in, she got up on shaky legs and started in back to the bathroom. She remembered sleeping in Daryl's bed, but not if he was in the bed with her. She crept her way to the bed and pulled the covers the rest of the way away. You could see where she had slept in the bed, it was a clear imprint in the center of the bed, the other pillow looked like she had cuddled it all night.

She set down on the bed and exhaled in relief. She set back trying to remember if she done anything to embarrassed about. Her memories were a little fuzzy and her head was still killing her. Maybe after she had some coffee and something for this headache she could think clearly. She didn't hear anyone moving around in the house, it was quiet. Daryl must still be knocked out where ever he went to bed at.

Carol made her way towards the kitchen, she was going to make them some coffee and hopefully things wouldn't be awkward this morning. She was starting to remember teasing him. Shaking her head she filled the pot and started it to brew. She didn't know where he kept anything like Tylenol. She would have to wait for him to get up to show her. Where was he anyways?

She had been setting quietly in the kitchen for about 5 minutes when she heard a groan from the living room. She strained her hearing to see if he was up or still sleeping, she didn't hear anything else. She figured she would investigate either way, she wanted to know where her clothes were anyways. Looking down at what she had one, she chuckled. She wasn't sure how she ended up in his clothes but at least they were comfortable.

Carol made it about halfway to the recliner before she stopped walking and held her breath. He was clearly still asleep, he was softly snoring his head resting against his arm that was folded behind his head. He was kicked out on his back, he looked extremely comfortable. That wasn't what made her stop though, she felt her face burn white hot, he had one of his legs was pulled up and bent at the knee leaning to the side. His shirt was riding up exposing his flat stomach, the "V" of muscle and the happy trail he had pulled her eyes lower. He had one of his hands halfway down his pants. He painted quite a sight, but it just made her focus on the part of him that was clearly wide awake. Her eyes ran all over him remembering this moment.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she cleared her throat hoping he would wake up. He groaned again that hand slipped further down his pants adjusting himself. Carol swallowed watching him.

Face still burning red, "Daryl."

When she got nothing she tried again a bit louder, "Daryl"

He set up so fast the recliner just about dumped him into the floor. He started looking around the room, she assumed for the person who called his name when his eyes landed on her. She cleared her throat when their eyes connected and cut her eyes to his hand, before looking back up at his face. She watched the blood rush to his face and he coughed looking away from her pulling his hand from his pants stealthily.

"I've got coffee on." was her reply to his embarrassment as she moved from the room. It was going to be a long time before the image she got that morning was going disappear from her mind.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl groaned he felt himself waking up and was fighting it, he wanted to sleep in for once. He had woke at 5:30 like always but made himself go back to sleep considering he woke up drunk. He could smell coffee, but that wasn't right, he didn't remember making any. He was in that dream state where your awake but not really, he thought he heard Carol calling his name but wasn't sure. That was until she damn near barked it at him.

He damn near dumped himself in the floor he set up so fast, the movement made his head explode in pain. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he didn't hear anything overly loud and for that he was thankful.

Looking around the room trying to pinpoint where she was, his eyes finally settled on her. Even in his sleep addled state he could tell her face was burning red. He quirked an eyebrow at her, she just coughed and looked down at his groin. Daryl immediately became aware of what she referring to and wanted to ground to swallow him up. His face was burning hot with embarrassment that he was sure she could feel the heat from it where she was standing.

He wasn't looking at her when she told him she was making coffee, but just as well. He dreading going in there, he was sure it was going to awkward. He could remember everything clearly from last night, that goddamned kiss had kept him up for a good hour. He didn't know what all she remembered, part of him hoped she didn't remember the kiss. He didn't want to feel the sting of rejection in the sober early morning hours.

Sighing to himself, he stood and stretched out while making his way towards his bathroom. He needed a few minutes before he could even entertain the idea of setting in the same room as her. He usually slept in boxers or nothing at night, he was just glad that he hadn't stripped down in his sleep. Shaking his head and washing his hands, he moved to get him some clothes to pull on.

Daryl paused and looked at his bed. She had made a mess of the covers and pillows, much like he usually did. She was the first person besides him to ever sleep in his bed. The thought made him smile to himself, even if Merle did give him shit all the time. What the fuck did he know anyways. He was always braying like a jackass about don't trust women they'll tie ya down and saddle your ass with responsibilities you aint wanting. But damn look at him and Stacey.

He figured he avoided the situation as long as possible, he needed to sac up and get his ass to the kitchen. One he had some coffee he would be able to deal with this better. He was hoping but Carol seemed to like to tease him.

When he stepped into the kitchen he chuckled to himself, Carol had her head laying on the table looking for all the world like she was sleeping.

"Shut up." Carol said in a voice near a whisper. He had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Told you were going ta have a hangover." Daryl grinned, moving towards the coffee pot. "You want something for your head?"

Carol looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Please!" she sighed rubbing her temples.

Daryl leaned against the counter sipping his coffee, watching Carol for a minute. "Are you going to set and stare at me or give me something for my head." she snapped not looking at him.

Daryl smirked around his cup, holding up his free hand. She was feisty this morning and the thought had blood rushing south. He needed to get his shit together. "Right on it." He moved out of the room. He chuckled moving back towards bathroom, she was in a mood.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol wanted to die, her head seemed like the longer she was up the more intense the pain got. She was never drinking again, this was it. Why the hell did people willingly do this. Sipping her coffee, it was helping a little but not with the churning in her stomach.

Daryl walked back in and slid her a bottle across the table, "Thanks." she spoke in a soft voice. He wasn't looking at her, he just kept sipping his coffee. "I'm sorry for snapping." she said sheepishly.

Daryl snorted and nodded at her, still not looking at her. She wasn't sure if he was mad or embarrassed. When Ed would do her this way it always guaranteed a beating, Daryl wasn't Ed though. She didn't know what to make of him right now.

Daryl moved towards the pot, "You want some more?" he said in a low voice. She wondered if his head was hurting as bad as hers was.

She looked up at him and caught a brief glimpse of his eyes, "Yeah. That'll be good." she handed him her cup. He seemed more tense then he usually was with her. It was putting her on edge, did she do something she couldn't remember. She committed the next couple of minutes to replaying the night before in her head.

After a couple of minutes when her headache started to ease some more of the night started flooding back to her memory. She wanted to cringe at some stuff she had done. Dear god she had kicked her feet up on him and practically laid down on in his drive way. Sighing some, she started rubbing her temples some.

"What'ya thinking so hard about?" Daryl said as he set down at the table.

Carol didn't want to look up at him, she was so embarrassed for how she acted. Still looking down she managed to get her voice to work, "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Daryl chuckled his response. Carol looked up at the sound of his laugh, he smiling around his thumb he was practically chewing off. When he looked up at her she seen amusement dancing through his eyes and something else. Was that embarrassment? "Not a problem." was his response.

As they set in the quiet letting the Tylenol kick in and the coffee do it's job, some of tension seemed to leave Daryl. She was happy it put her more at ease, she wanted to ask him about something but she wasn't sure if she dreamed it or if it really happened. If it was a dream she didn't want to embarrass herself further.

"So...where are my clothes?

Daryl grinned looking down at the table, his eyes shot up to her for the briefest of moments. She could see him holding back a laugh. "In the washer I reckon. At least that's where you said you put them."

Carol looked at him confused, "You spilled your drink all over yaself and my couch. That's why ya got my clothes on."

Carol's face burned red again, she could dimly remember that. It was more clear after Daryl telling her more about it. "I'm so sorry Daryl. I'll clean your couch. Oh god." she covered her face with her hands.

"I reckon you already apologized a dozen times for that already. Don't worry bout that shit." Daryl was once again fighting back a smile.

She could looked up at him as he sipped his coffee. He was licking his lips and then bit them, she was hit with the sudden memory of how those very lips felt. She looked back down, she still wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. It seemed damn real though, glancing up at him again she wondered if she should ask him. She didn't want to chance loosing the first person she felt she could truly relax around. He was her friend, the thought of not talking to him sickened her.

Carol was ready to go with the kiss being a dream. It was easier that way, he hadn't mentioned anything yet. That was till he put arm on the table, her eyes zeroed in on the nail marks that were clear as day on him. She swallowed, she could remember gripping his arm tight enough for her nails to break the skin. At the time she hadn't really cared, but it was like a flashing caution sign now. She didn't know if he remembered or if he was going to be mad. But the way he reacted last night she didn't know, he had told her multiple times she was the only girl to ever be here and she had broke some unmentioned rule.

Carol knew she needed to say something, but how do you say something to someone who clearly isn't okay with his personal space being violated. She knew she had pushed him last night, not like how her little touches here and there did when she had been sober. No last night she had made an ass of herself and she knew it. He had to pack her inside, she was wearing his clothes, she slept in his bed, and then there was that amazing kiss. Not to mention what all she was no doubt forgetting.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl could see it in her posture and her face the second she started remembering more shit from last night. He was trying not to tense up, but truth be told he didn't know what the fuck to say. She was starring at his arm with wide eyes, and he didn't really know what to make of that shit. He was about to ask her if she was getting sick till he looked down and seen the nail marks she had left. If she remembered the kiss, then he was going to let her lead this show. He was an asshole in the worst way and was likely to say some shit to make it a lot worse then it had to be.

Carol looked up at him blushing with cautious eyes, "Do you remember much from last night?"

Daryl observed her for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her. He remembered everything, from her soaked top teasing him with her perfect breast to her taste in his mouth. Lighting a cigarette he leaned back in his chair, he just chose to nod. That was easier. He would be quiet till he was sure where she was going with this.

Carol folded her hand on the table looking at them before looking back up at him. Her face was still tinted red, and he realized he liked the look of her flustered and blushing. He smirked, it reminded him of how she looked last night when he pulled away from her. His entire body had been screaming for him to just lay her back on the bed and claim her, but he was drunk and she was. He wasn't the type to take advantage of a woman, no matter how willing she seemed at the time. It hurt to pull away, it gave him an actual physical ache. He still didn't know what to make of that shit.

When Carol looked back up and caught sight of his smirk her eyes flashed with anger. He could see her trying to reign in her temper, he was holding back a chuckle at the thought of this little woman giving him shit. "Something funny Dixon?" came the cool impassive voice that he knew was anything but impassive at the moment.

Daryl tilted his head to the side and blew smoke away from her, "Not a damn thing." he qualified still smirking. He couldn't get the damn thing off his face and he knew it was making him seem like an asshole. He felt like an asshole.

Carol swallowed hard, "I take it you remember kissing?" she said in a sheepish voice. She was watching his face for something, what he wasn't sure. He had been schooling his features for years before her. David taught him how to get good at that shit, she wasn't going to gain anything from that.

He nodded again, he wanted to see where she was at on this before he said anything. It would be easier that way.

Carol blew a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, she said something but it came out more like a jumbled mess and a cough. Coughing again she set back a little looking down at the table. "You were trying to be nice and take care of me, I took advantage of your hospitality. I'm sorry for that, I know you're not looking for anything like that. Friends?" she got it all out in a rush still not looking at him.

Daryl took in everything she said, she was giving him an out. It wasn't just her fault though and he knew it. Yeah she had kissed him but he had been the one to maul her. She was clearly embarrassed by her actions and he couldn't really say he blamed her for that. Fuck he was a Dixon. And not like Norm or Will either, he was fucking David's son, he would give her what she wanted.

After him not speaking for so long Carol looked up at him with worry written all over her face, "Well can we forget that I made a fool of myself and still be friends?" she grimaced at her own words.

Daryl was trying not to look at her, looking at her with the worry and embarrassment was causing an ache in his chest and his gut to churn. He felt like he was going to puke. Looking over to her, he nodded his head. "Right, friends."

The second the words passed his lips he seen her body relax back in the chair. He had just lied to her and he knew it. He was going to avoid her at all cost, he had to. She wasn't like every other girl he had been around. With them it was always about quick release, even when they tried to keep him around he was always gone. He didn't hang around, he didn't want too. He found himself wanting to be around Carol and now that he had a taste of her was going to drive himself crazy just trying to be her friend without doing something that would jeopardize that. He would distance himself like he done with everyone. He had too, if the way he was already feeling at her words just now were any indication... she had the potential to hurt him more then anyone had in awhile. She had got under his skin and he needed to fix this fast.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

At hearing his words of aggreement Carol felt sick to her stomach more then the hangover was already doing to her. She wasn't sure why that would bother her but his words had. He gave her what she wanted, right?

"Get dressed and I'll get you to your car." his voice sounded off. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was studying his hand.

"Alright, give me a minute." They stood at the same time, him still not looking at her. The more he avoided eye contact the more nervous she got. She had seen him be like this with everyone. He never looked people in the eyes, opting to fixate on something else. He moved back through the house and she moved towards the laundry room, him never casting a glance in her direction. She felt her stomach drop.

Walking outside, it was a beautiful morning. The air wasn't too hot yet, but right in the zone of perfection. She saw him cast a longing glance to his bike before looking at her for a fraction of a second. "Are we taking the bike?" she tried to put as much cheer as she could in her voice, the thought of actually being on the bike and being snug against him gave her a rush of adrenaline. " I don't mind."

Daryl looked at her for a second, "Are you sure?" his voice back to its usual graveled roughness.

She smiled and nodded at him. He jerked his head towards the bike motioning her to follow him. "Let me walk it back and then get on." he said as he handed her a helmet.

After he got it walked to the right spot he straddled the bike waiting on her, she moved towards him but wasn't sure how to get on without tipping over. Grabbing her hand to steady her as she climbed on behind him. "Where do I hold on at?" Daryl still having ahold of her hand pulled it around to his front, indicating she do the same with the other.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They were flying down the road, she had never experience something quite like being on a bike. It was freeing, she completely got why people wanted to ride them now. The best part though was being pressed to Daryls back, she could feel every movement of his muscles and his lithe frame as he commanded the bike. She gripped him tighter at the thought and felt herself growing wet. Reminding herself about her earlier embarassment and his easy agreement to be just friends she tried to calm herself down.

All to soon they pulled up at Norms, she expected him to get off when she did and maybe go in but he just cut the engine and helped her climb off again.

"Bring your car to the shop whenever you get a chance, the parts are in." His voice was tense and rough.

Carol nodded at him but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking towards the porch. He tipped his head at Norm as the man stepped out on the porch. Starting the bike again he briefly looked at her,before the rumble of the bike grew louder. He was gone.

He had been short and clipped with her, it was much like the Daryl she had seen with everyone else. Even his own family, it wasn't the Daryl she had got use to. She wasn't sure what she done to set him off, she thought she gave him what he wanted when she suggested that about the kiss.

"Morning Carol Ann." Norm called to her smirking and waving from the porch. He looked like the cat that ate the canary.

She tried to manage a smile but from the look on his face she knew she didn't pull it off. He moved fast down the steps towards her, "Where'd my boy go so fast this morning?"

Carol shook her head, he hadn't so much as actually spoke since his muttered aggreement this morning so she wasn't sure. "I don't know." her voice came out odd and soft.

Norm looked her over and studied her face for a minute. "What's wrong?" his voice held a commanding tone with an edge.

Carol looked up and met those Dixon blue eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes. Shaking her head she made to move past him when he side stepped her. "Did he say something to you? He don't think before he speaks half the time, over look his ass." he gave her a half smile that matched Daryls so much she felt her stomach lurch.

"No, no he didn't say anything. I'll see you later Norm." she climbed into her car and took a breath willing her nerves to calm down. Waving bye to Norm as she left she pulled away from his house and headed home.

She glanced at Daryl's place as she passed, no sign of the bike. She didn't know where he took off too. Huffing to herself, Ed was right about one thing. No guy like Daryl Dixon would ever want her, she was used up and to quite honest she knew she wasn't as attractive as some of the women that she knew chased him. She was kidding herself, but atleast she had the kiss to remember. There was that. She just hoped things would settle between them and they could still be friends, she was growing attatched to him already.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl needed to feel in control of something since everything else in his life felt like it was spinning on it's head at the moment. Carols words burned through his mind again, she made a fool of herself. She thought she was a fool for kissing him. Shaking his head and speeding up to match the rhythm of his heart, he needed something. He knew what he wanted, but she made that clear that it wasn't happening. She was embarassed and tried to let him down easy, always nice. That was just her though.

He knew Norm was going to grill his ass and likely Merle as well. Fuck they all were, but right now he wanted as far from this place as he could get. He didn't have work till Monday and by damn he wasn't wasting it. He would deal with their houdning questions later after his mind had time to settle on what the fuck just happened and how the hell he kept himself from Carol. Licking his lips he swore he could still taste her there, that woman was going to be the death of him. He was already mourning the loss of her on the bike with him. She fit perfectly behind him, and that thought bothered him more then anything right at the moment.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me. xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Norm didn't know what the fuck just happened but from what he seen, shit was bad. Daryl always talked when he stopped. Even if just for a minute, but the boy looked like some lit a fire under his ass and he couldn't get away fast enough. He seen how he was with Carol, he wouldn't even look at her. Any other person he would have thought that was typical Daryl. No, not with Carol though. She had a way with the boy and she managed to bring him out of himself. He'd be forever thankful for that.

Then there was Carol, she hadn't even cried over Ed or really talked like her failing marriage bothered her. Yet, when Daryl pulled away she flinched and looked like her world just got destroyed. She tried to reassure him but he seen through that. It worried him, he knew Daryl took her with him and took care of her. He had heard her himself telling him she didn't wanna go with her dad. What the fuck happened?! He needed to talk to Dean.

Norm made his way to his bike, he would go see her dad. Give him a heads up about what he seen, maybe he could talk to her and he could find Daryl. He had seen a side of Daryl here lately he hadn't seen since before his mother passed away. He had a feeling that there was more to what went on the other day to, he seen the look they shared at the party when asked about what they had been up to.

He'd call Merle first and see if he knew where Daryl would take off to. That boy was good at disappearing when he wanted to, you wasn't going to find him unless he wanted to be found. Shaking his head Norm moved through his house gathering his shit, goddamn he never had a dull day.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Norm knocked on the door, he could hear someone moving around inside. Raising his hand to knock again the door was jerked open. "WHO THE FU-" stopping mid sentence.

Norm just eyed him for a minute, "Well good fuckin' morning to you too, Merle." Norm growled.

Merle eyed norm for a minute all the while stepping aside to let him in. The man never just showed up at random times. He always let you know ahead of time, he was never here this early either. His voice had an edge to it Merle hadn't heard in awhile.

Merle nodded to him. "What you doin' out so early ol' man?"

Norm was leaning against the wall next to the door, he ran a hand over his face sighing to himself. "Do you know where Daryl would take the fuck off too?"

"What'ya say to piss him off?" chuckling to himself.

"I didn't say shit to him." Norm spoke with a voice indicating he wasn't in the mood to deal with any bullshit. "Seen him this morning for all of thirty fuckin' seconds before his ass was gone."

Merle looked at him, clearly something had happened. Yeah Daryl tended to disappear on them. He wasn't sure where the boy went to sometimes. He would stop by his house, truck and bike both there but No Daryl. He knew he wasn't hunting, just didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

"Are you going to go on or am I supposed to know the rest?" Merle asked setting up and looking at Norm again.

"You know Carol left with him after you put ya damn foot in your mouth last night. When he dropped her off this morning," shaking his head and pushing off the wall to start pacing, "Something was off with him. He was cold, now i'm use to his shit. Been that way for years. But Carol thawed some of that ice."

Merle laughed, "You got your ass in tizzy over him being his normal asshole self to ya. Don't worry he'll show up."

Norm stopped pacing and looked at Merle, "Will you listen! I know that boy is like that with us. Goddamn I raised his ass after David. But Carol, he was different towards her from the start. But this morning you would have thought...it was bad."

"I aint got a clue where that boy takes off to." shaking his head and looking at his hands. "You wont find him till he wants to be found though, best just to wait him out." Merle looked up at Norm. Both knowing it was the truth, Daryl wouldn't deal with anyone or anything till he was damn well ready.

'Yeah I know, just hopin'. I'ma get ahold of Dean though...Carol was a mess when she left." Moving towards the door again, "Try to be good today Merle, I already got one grandson doin' stupid shit don't add your name to that list for today. Last night was enough for awhile."

Merle knew enough of his grandfather to know he was mad but trying not to let it out. "I didn't mean for that come out that way. Ya'll just a bunch of sensitive ass women on the rag."

"You said it TO a fuckin' woman. Don't give me no fuckin' excuses, you know better boy. You don't talk to women that way." Norm left it at that and stormed his way outside.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Dean looked at Norm, "You think something happened between them?" he sounded just as confused as Norm felt.

Norm shook his head, "Nah. Not like you're thinking. I don't think they fooled around. But something happened. Shit was frigid."

Dean looked over at his friend, "I know my girl." shaking his head, "like her mama, probably got her a big ol' thing of ice cream and crying right now."

Norm chuckled at the image, "You think she'll tell you what's going on?"

Dean eyed him, "Fuckin' doubtful. Girl didn't even tell me she was being abused. She aint gon' tell me shit. Hell I seen Mich the other day she said Carol don't talk about any of it with her at all. Said she thinks she might talk to Daryl a little, that anytime she did get something she brought him up."

"Watching her at the party around him, she was laughing and having a good time. Aint seen that in awhile. You see her face every time a girl tried to coax Daryl to them?" Norm was smiling, "She looked like she was going to hold his ass there if he went to move."

Dean laughed and nodded, "Yeah, she had her claws out it seemed. I'll go over in awhile and try to talk to her though."

Both men gave their parting words and stood to leave. Hoping to have whatever happened sorted.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Norm still wasn't sure where to start looking for Daryl. He had spend a good amount of time around the boy, but he was private. He didn't share anything really about himself or what he done. He knew the boy loved hunting and the woods, but his bike was gone from his house. That made him nervous itself, when he was upset Daryl had a tendency to push the limits. He was just hoping he didn't end up in a ditch before he could find him.

Stopping to get some gas and smokes he moved into the gas station immediately noticing the girl that bad been at the shop the other day.

Nodding to her, "Marlboro Reds"

She smiled at him, "You're Daryls dad right?" she chirped.

Giving a light chuckle, "Nah his granddad."

"Oh! Are you going riding with him?"

Norm eyed her for a minute and looking around, "What are you talking about?"

She looked out to his bike and then back to him with a smile, "I just thought cause you were both on bikes you were gonna be riding together." she shrugged giving him his change.

"Daryl been through here, is that what ya saying?" Norm was hoping that if he had she seen which way he went and he could catch him.

Smiling even brighter, "Sure has. Got himself the same as you."

"See which way he headed. I've been trying to catch him."

"North 119."

Norm released a breath, "Thanks."

Moving double time to his bike he was hoping to catch him on the highway, hoping being the key word. Mounting his bike he hadn't noticed the car on the other side of the pump.

"What'cha doin Norm?" The voice spoke from his left.

Looking over he finally seen her, "Looking for Daryl. You aint seen his ass have ya?"

Stacey shook her head, "Not in the last 10 minutes. He was...out of sorts." looking at Norms worried expression, "What happened, aint seen him like that ever."

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I'm make his ass set down and talk."

"No offense Norm darlin' but you got as much chance of gettin' him to talk as Merle does. If he aint talked about it to you yet, well I reckon he aint gonna be forced to either." Stacey spoke matter of fact.

Norm knew she was telling the truth but the only person he knew could get him to talk for sure was his mother. Carol was the closest anyone else ever came. Sighing, "You got a better damn idea then Ace cause I sure as fuck don't"

"First I'ma say don't be snappin' at me. I don't take Merle's barking ass attitude sure as hell wont off you either darlin'. Maybe it needs a womans touch. Send Carol after his ass, she seemed to have a way with him."

Norm looked at her for a minute. He liked Stacey she kept Merle's ass on the straight and narrow, and gave just as good as she got. He wasn't put out at her biting back, it was just a part of her personality you liked or shut the fuck up about. "Carols a no go."

Understanding crossed her face before she looked off. She wasn't looking at him which was odd for her. She wasn't the type to avoid eye contact. "What he say Ace?"

Stacey sighed and leaned against her car. "Nothing really, nothing that matters really. Give him sometime Norm, he'll be back tonight okay."

"You know where he went?" He wasn't going to let this shit go.

"You're gonna make it worse. You aint listening to me. None of ya'll damn Dixon's listen for shit." crossing her arms over her chest. "You look at me Norman Dixon." She waited till their eyes locked before she spoke again. "He don't need you chasing his ass and treating him like a child. Cause he aint, and that's why ya'll don't get know where with him. Let him be."

Norm swallowed, he never thought about how Daryl perceived their concern for him. Thinking about it would seem like they were treating him like he was a child. "He don't need to be alone and dwell though, he tends to think the worst of shit Ace. You know him."

Nodding her head, "Yeah, yeah I do." flipping her keys in her hand. "I'll go for him then." her voice held an air of finality.

She was already moving to pay for her gas before he could speak. Looking over her shoulder, "You head on home now Norm. You'll hear from me later."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Stacey was listening to radio on her way towards where she suspected Daryl was heading. She didn't know if he would talk to her or even hear her out, but it was better then Norm going. God forbid any of the Dixon men try to talk to him. She loved them to death, but being gentle wasn't something within their understanding of how to deal with a man. Especially if they were hurting and she had a feeling that was exactly what was going on with Baby Dixon. She knew they could be a bit more docile when talking to women, but sometimes even a the toughest man needed a little gentleness.

Stacey slowed as she got closer to the town of Senoia, scanning for Daryl's bike. It was a thing of beauty and not easily over looked. Not seeing it right off she drove a little further into town, she was hoping her gut was right and he had come here.

She didn't understand why he would come here and didn't think for a second she could really grasp why he'd come back here. She had never been to Merle and Daryls old home from when they lived with David but she had heard enough about it that she thought she could maybe find it. It was a long shot but it was still worth a try.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling on the drive of the house, she couldn't see the house yet. Merle had never said much about it and Daryl never talked about anything from his past. He barely talked now as is. Trees shaded the drive that winded through the old Pines leading to the cabin. She smiled a triumphant smile when she seen sun reflecting off a bike.

Daryl was setting on the steps leaned back on his elbows looking at her as she pulled in. Stacey swallowed, she knew all about Daryls temper. She had seen what that temper could do first hand. She had seen him lash out and fight. He'd put many of people into the hospital when good and riled up.

Stepping out of the vehicle Daryl tipped his head at her averting his eyes. "Merle with ya?" his voice was low but she could hear the barely contained anger.

Stacey started walking towards him, "Nah. Don't rightly know where he is at the second." She looked at him then the step waiting to see if he was going to make room for her. She smiled when he shifted to give her room. Ever the gentlemen.

"Why you here Ace?" He wasn't looking at her, she expected that.

She wasn't looking at him but out at the surrounding woods. The place was beautiful. "This place has a certain type calm about it."

Daryl snorted and cut his eyes to her, "Should have seen it when my old man was here. Stuff of nightmares darlin." he sounded bitter. "You'd found no calm here then."

"David's not here anymore, the calm came back. Is that why you here?" she was speaking in a lower voice then she usually did. She could see how tense he was, he looked like he was on the tipping point.

"I can assure you I didn't come here for David Lee Dixon." He spit the name out like it burned him. He turned his head to her blowing a cloud of smoke out of the corner of his mouth, "I came here cause I figured it was the only place that Norm wouldn't look."

Stacey smiled at him. "You're right there, he didn't think to look here that was me. I didn't tell him where I was going either. Ya know, in case you need a place to escape to again."

He chuckled at her, "Thanks."

The time passed and she watched the woods dance with shadows, Daryl pointing stuff out here and there. She watched as the tension left his body. They talked but not about anything of substance. She knew he knew why she was there but she let him skirt the issue.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl lit another cigarette, "Why ya here Stacey?" his voice was back to its rough honey gravelled tone.

Stacey looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, "I talked to Norm earlier."

Daryl nodded his head and set up, "Should have seen that coming." he gave a small laugh. Fuckin' Norm, he should have known leaving the way he did would make him paranoid. He looked over to her again offering her a smoke.

Stacey had trouble getting a read on Daryl on a good day. He was deliberately shielding his emotions from her and wearing his sun glasses. "He said you were upset." She waited to see if he was going to say anything. Nothing. "He also mentioned Carol." At her name she watched as he clenched his jaw and some of the tension return to his body. Bingo.

Daryl blew out a breath, what the fuck would Norm be tracking his ass down for over Carol. He didn't do shit to her but take care of her and drop her off. "Why are you huntin' my ass down if he mentioned her?" his voice came out rougher then before. He knew she could hear the underlying tension in his voice. He wasn't going to be able to keep it together long if she kept this shit up.

Stacey knew Daryl didn't like people beating around the bush or talking to him like he was a kid. She figured just coming out with it was the best chance of getting him to talk. "He said she was crying when she left. She wouldn't say why, but that when you pulled out that it looked like someone slapped her."

Daryl grimaced, he didn't know why the hell she would be crying. Goddamn he was bad with women, he done something without even realizing he had. But to the best of his knowledge he done what she wanted. Fuckin' Friends.

Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, Daryl looked over at Stacey. "Don't know why the fuck she'd be crying, go ask her." he barked.

Stacey looked at him sharply, she tried to reign in her temper but goddamn if she was gonna let some man snap at her like that. She had to take a few breaths and think about Daryl. She knew him long enough to know that he was hurting it was clear. "I'm not asking Carol how she is because you're like family to me. Don't get me wrong I like Carol but if need be i'll talk to her later. I know you're hurting. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help or just listen."

Daryl pulled his sunglasses off as he rubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know why she would be crying." his voice had a defeated tone she had never heard from him before. She didn't like the sound of it at all.

"What happened then, start from the beginning. We'll see if we can't work this out." She stated matter of fact.

Daryl started laughing, fully belly laugh. He looked over at her and that's when she got the first glimpse of those bright dixon blue eyes. He looked broken. "Stacey, aint nothin' to work out. It was put out there plain and simple. Don't reckon much left to say about shit."

"Why are you laughing then?"

"It's that or cry Ace. I aint much for crying." his voice was sharp. "Why don't you head back. I'll be home later tonight for the fuckin' inquisition their gonna have."

"No! What was said? Did you two have a fight?" She didn't understand what the hell he was talking about.

"Fight? Nah." He shook his head and turned to lean against the step rails. "Nah, no fight." Daryl huffed out a breath watching as the sun moved through the trees, it would be easier to talk if he didn't have to look at her. Maybe she was right though and getting this shit off his chest might help.

"I gotta stay the fuck away from her." It was that simple, he knew it deep in his gut that if he didn't she was going to hurt him.

"Carol? She's a sweetheart, why?" she was speaking low enough it could be considered a whisper. "Why would you avoid her?"

He looked at her for a moment before looking back out to the trees. "For the most obvious reason being she's married."

"Not married, she's getting a divorce. From what she tells me is actually close to being finalized. What else ya got?"

"Isn't that good enough." He could hear the tension in his voice again. He wasn't good at this talking shit never was. He didn't want to have a goddamned heart to heart.

"No, no it's not. Daryl i've known you for awhile. You always stay on the fringes of everything. You never let anyone close to you. Hell your own brother seems like a stranger to you at times. But Carol, you let her past all that shit. I seen it, hell everyone seen it. Whether you realized it was happening or not, it did."

Daryl stayed silent, he knew that shit was happening. He tried to fight it but it was useless. She had a way of getting under his skin and in the end it caused all this shit. If he had been able to keep her at arms length then none of this shit would have happened.

"She had it rough to ya know. Ed wasn't great to her, he was downright abusive. She told me some of the stuff he said to her. It's not my place, but you're the closest she ever let anyone to her. That's gotta count for something Daryl."

"No, no it don't. I'm just the first guy who was nice to her when the dust settled. She'll find someone better to attach herself to and be friends or what the fuck ever with." Daryl looked at her again, "I'm going to get something to eat."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling up at The Tastee Freeze in town Daryl dismounted his bike, he stretched as he watched Stacey pull up. He chuckled to himself, he could already tell she wasn't going to let this go. Better then Norm hounding his ass though.

Daryl jerked his head and started walking towards the door, holding it open for her "Ya gonna follow my ass around till I'm home Ace?"

"I'm here for you whether you want it or not Daryl. Swallow it." She smiled as she walked past him to a booth. Daryl shook his head and followed after her.

Sliding into the booth at the opposite side Daryl eyed Stacey for awhile. "You gonna ask me what you really wanna know or you just gonna keep pretending?" his voice was level.

Stacey slid her eyes off the menu to him, "What happened when you took her back to your place? Don't worry whatever you say to me, is to me. I'm not one to tell people's shit."

Daryl nodded at her, looking down at his menu. He chuckled thinking about Carol drunk. "She made a mess in my house and soaked her clothes within the first 15 minutes of being there."

"Welcome to Tastee Freeze, what can I get ya'll to drink?" the sweet southern voice chirped out

Stacey looked up at the girl then to her name tag, "I'll have a sweet tea Crystal."

The girl looked to Daryl who was looking down at his menu, "Same." he grunted to her.

"Alright ya'll I'll be right back with your drinks." Crystal had eyes on Daryl the entire time she had spoke to them.

Stacey watched the girl walk away, she didn't like the way the girl was looking at Daryl. She was looking at him like he was something to eat. She could see her behind the counter with another girl, both giggling. She knew it was irrational to feel the way she did, but Daryl was like family to her and he didn't need some skank trying to rub up on him right now. Not with the way he was thinking. She knew he liked Carol and was likely pulling away cause he was scared of his feelings.

"You know what ya want to eat?" Daryl asked still not looking up.

"Something greasy with lots of mayo." she smiled to herself, she wanted to get a read on his mood. His eyes were the best way to do that and this would no doubt make him look at her.

Daryl leaned back in his seat with an eyebrow raised staring at her. "You starting to eat like fuckin' Merle, Ace." he chuckled.

It looked like some of the storm had passed from his eyes. She was hoping to get him to talk a little more. Before she could say anything she the tart from earlier coming back towards them.

"Here's your drinks!" she said to brightly, still only looking at Daryl. "Oh my GOD! Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl raised his eyes to the girl in question and looked at her like she was bat shit crazy. He just nodded at her. He looked over at Stacey with questioning eyes, she didn't know what to say to him.

"You don't remember me? Crystal Frazier from school...I was in classes with you till you moved away." She had a huge smile plastered on her face, she cut her eyes to Stacey for a second. "You sure grew up." she purred, stepping closer to his side of the table.

Stacey was watching behind Crystal at the other little tart, she was making her way towards them. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Look Amy who it is! Daryl from school, remember?" Crystal exclaimed gesturing to Daryl.

Amy looked Daryl over with hungry eyes, "Been a long time." her voice was oozing sex.

Stacey looked at Daryl with her eyebrow cocked, what the fuck was this shit. "Excuse me, are you going to take our order or not." Her voice came out friendly but Stacey knew her eyes were anything but. Both girls finally looked at her like that hadn't realized she had even been there.

"Uhhh...ye-yeah. What would you like?" Crystal stammered looking at Amy with wide eyes.

Daryl smirked at Stacey over his drink, his eyes were dancing in amusement. He was no stranger to women throwing themselves at him, but he found it funny watching how mad Stacey got. That was a first, that's for sure.

"Bacon cheese burger with curly fries." Her voice was still neutral but her eyes had a warning in them.

Daryl not even casting a cursory glance in either girls direction, "Double bacon cheese burger, large fries."

Crystal eyed Stacey for another second before speaking, "Give it a few and it'll be right out. Do you need refills?"

Stacey waited till the girls were far enough away to nor be overheard. She looked back to Daryl, he was already looking at her expectantly. "Who the hell were they?"

"I reckon Crystal and Amy." Came his short reply.

"They seem to know you pretty damn well." she snapped. She was trying to not blow her top on him, he hadn't done anything. Hell she was with his brother not him.

"There a point to this?" Daryl snapped back a little louder than she had.

She looked around and noticed the two girls watching them. Sighing she looked back at him, "Is that the type of girl you want Daryl?"

He looked confused by her question so she went on. "You're running from Carol, we both know that. So if she isn't the type you want, I'm going to go out on a limb and say two sluts are?"

He looked up at her words, nostrils flaring and smoke billowing out of them. "Have you ever seen me date a goddamn whore Stacey?" he sneered his words at her.

"Then why the hell are you running from Carol, she's anything but that." She spoke honestly.

"I'm not running from the goddman girl, I'm doing what she told me too. Just because I decided to have sometime to myself doesn't mean I'm running from shit." his voice was laced with anger. The smoke floating around him giving off a dangerous quality. She could understand why so many women were attracted to him, hell she had been before she met Merle.

"What do you mean what she wants?"

"Last night after she drenched herself I got her some clothes to sleep in, gave her my bed. Before I could leave the room she grabbed ahold of me." he averted his eyes as his face tinted red. He was starting to fidget more. "She kissed me, I stopped it though. I wasn't going to do that shit. She was drunk and you know that aint me. It aint her either."

Stacey was trying to take in everything he said, but she honestly didn't see the problem. She knew Carol had the hots for him, it was clear as day. The girl damn near swooned every time she seen him.

"So what's the problem Daryl, you were a gentlemen. I'm sure she appreciates that. " she spoke in a gentle voice.

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Yeah...she made it clear as day that shit aint happening. She doesn't want anything like that with me. Said so herself this morning. Leave it alone Stacey. I'm serious."

So this was it? They had made out and Carol woke up and just decided that she made a mistake? That didn't sound right to her, not at all. She needed to talk to Carol, maybe she could help explain this. She clearly hurt his feelings with whatever she said.

"Here's your food. Anything else I can get you?"

"No." they said in unison.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They ate in silence, and damn was Daryl glad for it. He almost had his mind wrapped around the train wreck of a morning when Stacey kept pushing him. Like it wasn't bad enough Carol rejecting him, but her pushing him was making him think that much more about it.

He wasn't good enough for someone like Carol, never would be. It was best to distance himself, he still felt that way. This was what she wanted to be friends. Friends with him meant not getting to close, that's what she wanted anyways. Huffing and drinking the rest of his tea, Daryl was hoping he really hadn't made her cry. He felt that pressure in his chest again, that strong physical ache had this morning. He didn't want to eat this shit anymore, he felt he was going to puke.

"I'll be back." his words were rushed as he stood and moved towards the restrooms.

When he got inside he leaned over the sink splashing his face with cool water. It was helping a little, he slumped further down against the sink taking in ragged breaths. He knew something was different with Carol, he had never felt this way with anyone. No woman was ever able to entertain his mind as much as Carol stayed in it, hell his thoughts circled around her from day one. It scared the fuck out of him. He just needed to get this shit out of his head, she didn't want him and was embarrassed about what happened between them. He still didn't blame her though, he was David's son.

Deciding he had been gone long enough Daryl moved to the door. Stepping out he walked right into one of the girls, he wasn't sure the name Christy or some shit.

She grabbed ahold his arm to steady herself as the other girl stepped out from around the corner, "So is that your woman?" they purred at him.

Daryl took a step back from them. He felt like he was being cornered and really wasn't in the mood for this shit. Any other time he could have probably been talked into something with these two. He was a man after all, but every since Carol he just didn't give a fuck. Which was sad, they hadn't even dated.

"Merle's." he clarified trying to side step. He could see Stacey but she was looking out the window, goddamn what he wouldn't do for one of her bitch fits right now.

Pulling his arm from one the girls grasp, "Excuse me."

"We just want to talk Daryl, we haven't seen you in so long. " Amy spoke stepping into his personal space, they were boxing him into the corner. She ran her hand down his stomach.

Daryl went to move her descending hand away from his but before he could it was snatched away. He looked up and seen a furious Stacey. She looked at him with cold calculating eyes for a moment, her eyes softened towards him but immediately turned to steel at the other two.

"Excuse, this is private." Amy hissed at her.

Crystal feel brave at Amy's hissed words spoke as well, "Shouldn't you be with his brother or something, not following him around. He don't need a nanny." she snapped.

Stacey looked at the two girls for a minute a broad smile broke out across her face, it immediately put Daryl on edge. He had seen Stacey get crazy before. She looked over to him with a look in his eyes that told of all kinds of trouble.

"Are they fucking serious?" she was asking him.

Daryl just smirked at her, he knew whatever he said wouldn't matter. To her that had crossed a line before they had even spoke to her that way. What line he wasn't sure but fuck if it wouldn't be funny to see her rip into these stupid bitches.

"Honey let me get something straight for you. This man," gesturing to Daryl. "Is taken. She aint here right now and if she was, well." She stepped closer to the girls moving for all the world like a predator. "She'd likely rip your fuckin' throats out."

Daryl wasn't taken, but he just went with it. He figured she was referring to Carol anyways since that was what she had been hounding his ass over.

"Listen bitc-" a slap rang out before Crystals half hissed word was even finished.

Both girls looked completely dumbfounded by the turn of events, Daryl just lit a smoke and watched things play out.

"You'd be wise to watch your tongue honey, hate to see you lose it." She snarled at Crystal. "See Daryl aint into no town bicycle, he don't like whores. He lady, HIS woman, she's what a real man wants."

"Back. The. Fuck. Off." She punctuated each word with a step in their direction.

Both girls looked at Daryl over Stacey's shoulder, he was just smirked at them. Nothing really he could say, he was scared he'd get slapped.

Amy looked at Crystal then to Stacey, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just walk around slapping people. You're fucking crazy!"

"You have no fuckin' clue honey." Stacey sassed out. Walking back towards where Daryl was leaned on the wall he grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.

Getting back to there table and Daryl put the money on the table for the food. "So i'm taken am i?" he chuckled at her.

"Fuckin' A right you are. You might not realize hell, you're fighting it but your Carols just as much as she's yours." with that she strutted from the little restaurant not even glancing at the two girls.

Both were watching Daryl with hopeful eyes, he could see them out of the corner of his eyes. God they were stupid. Didn't they hear shit she said, hell he was trying to get away when Stacey walked up slapping people.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Mounting his bike and looking up at Stacey, "I'm heading back. Got work in the morning."

"All this, today and us talking. It's between us Daryl, but do me a favor." she blew a smoke out, "Don't give up on Carol. She's only use to men like Ed. She's battered and abused. She might seem strong, but honey you learn to hide the cracks in the armor real good. She'll come around."

Daryl just kept looking at her, he could tell by the set of her jaw she wasn't done yet.

"Stop with I'm not good enough for her. You're an amazing man Daryl, you got a lot to offer a woman. If you'd let one get close." she smiled at him. "Just, don't...don't make an ass of yourself over nothing. Give her time. Please."

Looking around the town that he use to call home, this was where his fucked up past was. His dad was, he didn't want to be that man. He wasn't that man. He was going to step out of his shadow for once. Nodding at her, "I'll try."

Stacey smiled warmly at him, "It's all anyone can do baby Dixon, try."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxoxoxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**The response to last chapter was great. I'm glad everyone enjoyed my OC. XD**  
**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

Carol just wanted to get home and sleep this day away. She wanted to forget this morning and last night. She had made such a mess of things, Ed was hundred percent right. No man would want her, what real man could. She wasn't beautiful like the girls that she knew Daryl could have.

Just thinking his name made her chest hurt. Carol pulled up at her house, she cut the engine of the car. Being in this car was a reminder of him too, he had fixed it after all. Would be working on it again tomorrow. She didn't know how she was going to face him after all this.

SIghing to herself Carol stepped out of the car and started moving towards her house. She wasn't paying much attention to things around her, she felt like she was in a fog and her hangover was kicking her ass still.

"Where were you all night."

Carol snapped her head up looking at the man as he stood from the swing on her porch. How the hell had she missed him setting there. She stopped walking him, she was tracking his movements around her porch.

"Well, forget how to talk?" Ed snapped out.

"What are you doing here? There is a restraining order against you Ed. Leave." She felt to heart sick to deal with him right now. Was she being punished?

"I'm aware of the restraining order. You're still my wife Carol, I wanted to talk to you." His voice had settled to a neutral tone.

"There is nothing to talk about Ed, please just go." Carol sighed. At least he wasn't screaming and trying to beat her. Sadly that was a good day in her book.

"Yes there is!" he almost shouted. Carol flinched at his voice. "Carol, we can work this out."

Carol took in a much needed breath, gathering herself she looked at him. She promised herself when this started she wouldn't lower head to him again. Even Daryl pushed her not to do that with him. "No Ed. This, " She waved her hand in between them, "This is over, WE are over. I'm done with you and that chapter of my life." Her voice was strong, she felt proud of herself.

Ed was staring her down and walking down the steps towards her, "Where were you last night Carol?" he sneered at her.

Carol plastered a smile across her face, "I was at Norm's."

Ed clinched his jaw, "Nah, you left that house. Word around town is you were with the Dixon boy. Fuckin' showed up with him too. You trying to make a fool of me? You keep this shit up Carol and I'll kill him."

Carol kept her eyes locked with his, refusing to show weakness. "Get the hell out of here." She side stepped him and moved towards her porch. She wasn't going to deal with this right now. Should couldn't wait for the divorce to be final.

"You'll regret this shit BITCH!" Ed bellowed at her.

Carol didn't even look back or acknowledge he said anything she just unlocked her door and stepped in. Locking the door behind her she heard his vehicle start up and she released the breath she was holding. The Carol Ed knew, she would have never turned her back to him or looked him in the eye. Those were guaranteed beatings. She was dead and buried, she was a knew woman.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was starting to feel more like herself after the scalding shower she took and some food. Her head didn't feel like it was going to explode and she didn't feel like she was going to puke. She still had the nagging feeling she made a mistake but wasn't sure what to make of it. She felt heart sick, she knew she had done something from the way Daryl had acted. But getting him to say anything after she had already said what she did, well that didn't work.

Moving towards her livingroom she couldn't help but to compare their houses. Her house felt cold and lonely compared to his. His house, even though he was a man, felt warm. Like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold snowy day, it was inviting even though the man himself wasn't. The thought made her chuckle. She missed him already, she was worried about him.

The knock at the door snapped her from her thoughts, if Ed had come back she was just calling the cops and letting them deal with him. She had warned him already.

Looking out the window, her heart thumped painfully in her chest. There was a motorcycle parked out front, how had she not heard it pull up. Was she really that lost in her own head.

Moving quickly towards the door she swung it open, she was smiling and felt it falter when she realized it was just her dad and not Daryl. She felt bad for the feeling that way.

"Hey, come in." She was trying to put as much cheer in her voice as she could. She was hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"Carol Ann, was that Ed I passed? Was he out her?" His voice sounded pissed off.

"Yeah, he was here when I got here." She sighed moving back towards her couch. Her dads couch. Everything here was his except the few things him and Daryl moved for her. She clutched her chest at the thought of him again.

"Well, what the fuck was he doing here? He lay a hand on you?" She could see he was working himself up.

"I handled it actually. He wanted to work things out. I sent him away." Carol shifted her position on the couch to better see her dad. "I can't wait for the divorce to be final."

"I know, I talked to Levi the other day. It looks like the courts aren't taking to kindly to his attack on you, especially since Daryl witnessed it. He said that you might be granted an immediate divorce on the grounds of abuse." Dean was beaming. "Gonna get Daryl to give a statement of what he seen and that should be it as far as what's left to do."

Carol felt sick, once again Daryl was being pulled into her mess of a marriage. She wasn't looking at her dad, instead at her hands. SHe nodded along with what he was saying.

"I thought this would be good news. Why do you look like someone just kicked your dog?" Dean walked towards her setting at her feet. "I'm sure Daryl wont care to tell them what happened. Boy hates anyone who lays a hand on a woman after what happened to his mother."

Carol looked up at him, she had never heard Daryl mention his mother besides when they went hiking. She just assumed she had passed away. "What do you mean?" She could see the conflict in her dads eyes, it wasn't his place to talk about something so personal. "I shouldn't have asked. Nevermind." she sighed.

"No, it's fine. I just thought he might have told you. He's never actually talked about any of it to anyone." Dean was watching her, he could tell something was wrong. Norm was right. "You never met his dad did you sweety?"

Carol thought about it and she couldn't recall meeting him. "No, I don't think I have. What did he look like?"

Dean laughed, "Just like Will their twins. I wouldn't advice saying that to him though."

"Why?"

"He's liable to rip you a new ass. Him and David don't get along." she could feel his eyes on her, "His dad was a mean man. Nothing like the rest of them. He's total opposite."

Carol nodded she had a feeling Daryl had a rough childhood, it was clear in the way he treated people or better yet how he didn't. "I figured."

"Don't mention this shit to Daryl. If he tells you then talk about it but don't mention anything about it. He don't take that shit to well. His dad was," he blew out a breath looking down. "He was a very abusive man. He got carried away one day and Daryl's mother was killed."

Carol knew he was skirting a lot of what happened, but she was speechless. Was Daryl there? Did he see it? Is that why he didn't let people close to him? Suddenly the fact that he had shared ravine with roses with her, it meant so much more than just a simple hike. He had said the only other person that had been there was his mother. Not even Merle. He chose to share that with her.

Carol felt tears threatening to escape, "That's awful. When did it happen?"

"He was 15." Dean's voice sounded strained and remorseful for the boy who went through all that. "You wanna tell me what happened?" At Carols confused look he chuckled, "Norm."

Carol groaned, she was hoping Norm wouldn't get involved. "It's nothing."

"It's most definitely something. You were crying and Daryl hasn't been like that with Norm since that shit happened t his mother. He's trying to find him ya know. Got any idea where he'd go?

Carol averted her eyes, she knew a place he might go. She wasn't giving that place u, it meant something to him, it was private and personal. "Nope."

"Why were you crying?"

Carol huffed, "You aren't going to drop this are you?" She was watching him he smirked at her and shook his head. "I made a fool of myself dad."

At her continued silence Dean leaned forward, "Give me more to go on then that Carol Ann."

"He took care of me was a complete gentlemen, I made a mess of his house." Her chest was aching again just thinking about it, she could feel tears coming on again. "I...I kissed him."

Dean arched an eyebrow at her. He stayed silent for a few minutes. He knew she liked him in highschool and figured she would carry that torch. Daryl was a damn good-looking man, and when he chose to actually talk to you he could be quite funny and charming.

"So, you cried cause you kissed him?" This was one of the times he wished Carols mother was still alive. She would know what to say to the girl.

"I didn't cry when it happened." She gave him an odd look, "I'm not that weird dad."

Dean chuckled, "What's wrong then sweetheart?" He knew Daryl wasn't one for dating but he thought Carol was wearing him down.

"I don' t know what happened. I really know." She was getting flustered. "I know I'm nothing like the other girls that chase him. I'm married, I'm used up. What would someone like Daryl want with me. " she was full-out crying now taking shuddering breaths.

Dean moved quickly scooping Carol up in his arms. He felt anger towards Daryl. Did he say this shit to his daughter? "Carol is that what he said to you?"

She shook her head against his chest still crying, "N...no. It's what I know."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

After getting Carol calmed down enough to talk to her, Dean looked her over. She looked miserable. "Baby, what did I tell you about assuming shit." he sighed pulling Carol in for another hug. He held her against his chest like he did when she was a girl. "Honey, tell me what happened and what was said."

Carol was catching her breath still. "I kissed him. Then I-"

Dean interrupted her, "Did he stop you?" He didn't sound mad just generally curious.

"Well no. He was drunk."

Dean gave a light laugh, "Honey that boy can hold his alcohol better than anyone I know. I doubt there is a thing he don't remember from last night. If he kissed you back it's cause he wanted to, not because he was drunk."

Carol huffed, "Well this morning, I tried to talk to him about it. I told him I made a fool of myself and that I was sorry. Told him we were just friends. He got all weird afterwards, started acting like he does with everyone else towards me. He dropped me off without saying anything besides when to bring my car to the shop." She said it all in a rush.

Dean pushed Carol back from his chest looking at her face, seeing she was completely serious. "You told him you made a fool of yourself when you kissed him?" When she nodded at him, he sighed and shifted her so he could see her better. "Honey, as a man who seems a lot like a damn rejection. Daryl don't put himself out there and he did with you."

"It wasn't though." Dean held up a hand to her. She got quiet looking at him.

"From a man point of view, that feels a lot like rejection. Might not have been but you told him you were a fool and then told him you only wanted him as a friend. He pulled away because he's doing you like anyone around him. Arms length."

Carol hiccuped a sob out crumbling back into his chest, "What the hell is with this I'm not a beautiful as the girls chasing him shit, anyways? Their chasing his ass, have been for years. Aint a damn one of them caught him yet or got close. Stop the pity party Carol."

"How do I fix it?" her breath was ragged and she was soaking his shirt with tears. He was just going to assume it was just tears.

Dean shook his head and rubbed her back in a soothing way, "You do like you have been from the start. Don't really know. I'll tell you now though, it aint gonna be easy. You wounded his pride, he's gonna pull away from you."

Carol nodded her head on his chest, "I'm taking the car down there in the morning. I'll try to talk to him then." She already sounded defeated.

"If he makes you happy, and you feel something for him...then go for it." Dean kissed the top of her head.

"You don't think it's too soon after Ed?" Carol whispered.

"No, you marriage was over with him a long time ago."

"So you don't think people think I'm crazy then?" Carol hiccuped again.

Dean chuckled at her, "When love is not madness, it is not love."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was a nervous wreck driving to the shop, she knew Daryl was there and was scared to face him. Not the same kind of scared she was with Ed, this was something else.

She had begun to question if she ever even really loved Ed. After what her dad said yesterday to her, _Dean chuckled at her, "When love is not madness, it is not love.". _If what she felt for Ed was supposed to be love at the beginning then she was confused about what she felt for Daryl. She knew she hadn't really known him that long, but she felt a pull towards him. But it wasn't just physical, she felt like she was in sync with him. She was at ease, she didn't have to put on a show or force it. She could just be.

Pulling up she looked in the mirror before getting out. Before she could even shut her door Daryl was walking towards her. He wasn't looking at her face instead focusing on the cigarette in his hand.

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, "Keys." he said gruffly.

She dropped the keys in his hand, "Hey." her voice cracked.

He didn't look at her, "Merle!" he was looking to the shop. His posture was tense and his voice was rougher than usual.

"WHAT!" Came the shout back.

"Clear ya shit up so I can pull this in and get it fixed goddamn it!"

Merle looked out the shop door to where Daryl was, he shifted his eyes to Carol. He lingered on her a bit. "Alright, second."

Carol wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to talk to him but he seemed very much like the Daryl she remembered from high school. Unapproachable.

Without looking at her, "You can go set in the office." he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot hill. He got in the car and started it.

Carol sighed and watched him pull the car in the shop. She looked around the parking lot, she knew most of the vehicles here. But it looked like Norm and Will were gone. Her dad wasn't here. Just him and Merle it seemed.

Moving towards the shop office she plopped down in a seat. She set flipping through a magazine for awhile, occasionally shifting her eyes to wear Daryl was at. He never once looked up at her. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, how bad had she messed up.

Before she could despair long Stacey sauntered into the office with food, "Hey! I didn't know you were here." She looked down at the food in her hand, "I guess you can take some of Daryls. He never eats it all anyways when he's working."

Carol tried to smile at her but it came out more like a grimace. "Mhm." Carol looked back down at the magazine that held nothing of interest to her.

"So you gonna keep pretending to not watch him or go talk to him?" Stacey quipped taking a bite of her sandwich.

Carols eyes came up to hers, she blushed and looked out at Daryl again. "Am I that obvious?"

Stacey laughed, "Honey if you were any more obvious you'd have binoculars."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me." Carol sighed, tossing her magazine on the desk.

"You're probably right. " Carols eyes widened at her words. "But I reckon you need to fix that shit. If you let him stew on it, it's just gonna get worse."

Carol still hadn't moved when Stacey kicked her foot, "Send Merle in here to eat when you go out there. I'll warn you though, he aint in the best of moods." Stacey nudged her foot a little harder and jerked her head out there. "Take him his food."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Stacey said get in there and eat Merle." she muttered walking by. He nodded at her and moved off towards the office. SHe heard the clap of the door shutting. At least they had some semblance of privacy.

Daryl was crouched down at her front right tire, focused on what he was doing. He hadn't noticed her yet, which was odd. He was always aware of his surrounding, where was his mind

Carol coughed a little and Daryl jumped. He looked over his shoulder and huffed. "Aint done." came his brusque words.

"Heres your lunch." Carol voice came out small. She mentally scolded herself.

"Set it over there." Jerking his head indicating where to put it.

"How has your day been?" she figured she'd start small see how it went.

Daryl turned his head again and looked at her. His eyes were calculating, like he didn't trust her. "It's work."

Carol nodded her head, "I suppose. But I'm talking about after yesterday...after we parted. You were mad when you left." She swallowed and looked towards the office. Stacey and Merle both nodded at her. SHe knew they couldn't hear what she was saying but it made her feel better all the same.

Daryl growled low in his throat and abruptly stood up. He started moving towards the back door. Stopping and not looking at her, "Come on."

Carol started towards him, when she got out the back door he was pacing and chewing his thumb. He cut his eyes to her and the brief glimpse she got of them made her chest ache. She could see the hurt in his eyes, she felt terrible.

"What do you want Carol?" never-ceasing his panther like movements.

"I want to know if your mad at me? What I done to make you act like that yesterday? I'm sorry."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. He looked like a pissed off bull when he done that. It was making her nervous. "I'm not mad at you. I dropped you off at your car. I wasn't aware I was acting any different."

"To me you were. Is it about what I said as far as the kiss?" her voice came out sheepish and she blushed.

His step faltered for a second. "Drop it. Friends right?" He started back towards the door.

Carol grabbed his arm, "Do you think that I'm embarrassed by what happened?" she was willing him to look her in the eyes. He might not come out and say much. BUt his eyes spoke for him, at least to her.

Still looking down, "I don't assume to know what people think. I go by what they say." he snapped pulling his arm from her.

Carol grabbed his arm again and jerked him back from the door. She had never been so aggressive with anyone, let alone a pissed off man.

Daryl's eyes snapped up to hers, they were wide and accusatory. "I hurt you." she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Daryl, it wasn't what I meant." Carol broke eye contact first. She could still feel his eyes on her. His heated glare was scorching her with shame. "I made you feel like you weren't good enough, that wasn't my intention at all. I was embarrassed cause I thought you wouldn't be attracted to me."

She heard his breath hitch. He wasn't speaking or moving. She was suddenly hit with the fear she said too much again. Pulling his arm away much gentler than before. "What I tell you about looking down when you're talking to me..."

Carol brought her eyes up to his, he didn't avert his eyes but they were still guarded. She could work with that. "Are we ok?" she muttered.

Daryl pulled his Marlboro from his shirt pocket, lighting one and savoring the flavor. He leaned his head back and looking up at the sky. Carol was admiring the column of his neck watching the muscles move. On his exhale, "I reckon Carol." he brought his eyes back to hers and licked his lips.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review Me! xoxoxoo**


	16. Chapter 16

**The response to last chapter was HUGE. I got so many messages and review. Some long reviews might I add. **

**I do wanna say that last chapter was part of a bigger chapter originally. I posted what I did to get something out before I had to quit working on it. I broke the chapter in half, calm down. Things will be fine.**

**Chapter 16**

_Daryl pulled his Marlboro from his shirt pocket, lighting one and savoring the flavor. He leaned his head back and looking up at the sky. Carol was admiring the column of his neck watching the muscles move. On his exhale, "I reckon Carol." he brought his eyes back to hers and licked his lips_

Daryl held the door open for her to follow him back into the shop, he wanted to say something but wasn't sure really what to say. He wasn't good at talking to people in general, especially women. Carol was no exception to this, in fact it was worse. She kept him on edge cause he didn't know what to expect from her.

Daryl stopped at the cooler and looked at Carol, "You thirsty?" his voice came out much softer from when they had been outside. His anger had left him as soon as she gave her admission about why she said what she did.

Carol was looking at him, she gave a small smile. "What ya got?"

Daryl gestured for her to come to him where he was at, he looked around and didn't see Merle or Stacey. He didn't hear them either. "Grab what ya want, you gotta be burning up. It's 100 outside and even hotter in here."

Carol plucked a coke from the cooler and looked at him, "Why is it so quiet?"

Daryl looked around again still not seeing his brother anywhere. Merle tended to ditch work when there wasn't a lot going on. Seems him and Stacey took off on his ass. "He probably left early." He looked down at Carol, "I aint hungry now, if you want to eat that shit Stacey brought." He was trying to stall her from leaving, even though her car wasn't done yet. He needed a chance to gather his thoughts.

Daryl started back towards the Torino, navigating the tools Merle left scattered everywhere like a hazard. He looked over his shoulder to check on Carol, "Watch ya step." his voice coming out like a smooth graveled road.

Carol nodded right before she tripped a little, grabbing ahold of him to steady herself. She looked up at him red-faced, "Sorry." she didn't release the hold she had on him though, and he didn't pull away.

Her hand on him was oddly comforting to him, that was a first. He hated being touched or people getting to close to him. It made him want to run, or just hit someone. It was different with her though, was from the start.

Crouching down at the car Daryl flipped the tire next to him over and jerked his head at Carol, "Sit for a minute." he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair. Carol sat down next to him, watching the deft motions of his hands working on her car. It didn't bother him like it did when other people watched over his shoulder. Fuck. She was like a counterbalance to everything he was.

**TWDTTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDWDTWDTWDTWD**

They set in silence him working and Carol watching. It was comfortable, the tension from earlier having disappeared. He was waiting to see if Merle was coming back before he started talking.

Daryl looked over at Carol he set down on the ground next to her, his arms on his bent knees and hands hanging between them. Coughing some, "I'm sorry to ya know." his voice came out low. He was looking down at the ground, "I was an asshole to you, you didn't deserve that."

He could feel Carols eyes on him it was making him nervous. He looked over at her and she was smiling at him.

"This is easier than what we done yesterday morning." she laughed, "Less painful. We need to learn how to talk to each other."

Daryl gave her a half-smile, "quite the pair aint we."

Carol looked at him shyly, "You didn't say anything about what I said out there."

Daryl wasn't sure what to say, he knew he was attracted to her. But he also knew he was no good for her. He wasn't the type of man who could give Carol the things she deserved. He ran another hand across his face and through his hair. "I aint no good for you." He felt the words like a physical hit to the gut.

**TWDTTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol didn't know what he meant by he wasn't no good for her. She didn't want to chance having another mix up, "What are you talking about Daryl, that's not even an answer."

Daryl huffed, "Carol you can do better than me." his voice was pained.

Carol mind was spinning, was this what his issue was? He thought he wasn't good enough? "Are you crazy Daryl? You've been better to me in the first 5 minutes of knowing me then anyone. You didn't judge me or look at me like I was worthless. You're a good man, whoever made you think your not, " she broke off exhaling harshly, "I'd like to hit them in the fuckin' face."

Leaning back from his place Daryl barked out a riotous laugh. "Oh shit...shit." He looked over at Carol and gave her the biggest smile she had seen on his face yet. It lit his face up and made him look even more stunning.

"What's so funny?" Carol snapped with no real malice. She was enjoying Daryl laughing and being open with her.

"You said fuck." he was still shaking with laughter.

"Out of everything I just said there...that's what stuck?" she was amused.

Shaking his head at her and smirking, "Nah, I heard ya...it's just you never cuss. I think I'm a bad influence on you." He set back up and looked over at her. "You wanna call me out on thinking you can do better? You set out there and told me that you didn't think I could find you attractive Carol."

Carol looked down, was he telling her he did? She wanted to ask but was scared of what she'd hear. She tilted her head and sipped her drink.

Daryl was watching her again, his eyes burning her skin again. Not with shame this time, his eyes were darkened with want. He licked his lips again, "Carol you really don't get it do you?" Daryl moved to his knees in front of her pinning her where she was setting. "I want you. All of you. I've never felt that way about anything or anyone." his voice came out huskier then usual, eyes flicking down to her lips.

Carol eyes stayed locked with his, she felt like she wasn't getting enough air. Daryl was close enough to her that she could feel the heat coming off him and his scent was all around her. It was too much. She made a noise in the back of her throat when he licked his lower lip, it just made her think of their shared kiss.

As if reading her mind Daryls hand was on the back of her neck pulling her to him as he leaned into her. Daryl pulled her flush against his body crushing his mouth to her.

He tasted better than she remembered, she moaned into the kiss. She felt a his chest rumble with a growl, he pulled back slightly to look at her face. He must have seen something he liked cause he was back on her in a second. The feel of his scruff was like sensory overload with everything else he was doing. She had the thought that she would have beard burn, god she hoped.

She felt Daryl lace his fingers through her hair, he pulled her head back exposing her throat. He started a scorching path of opened mouth kisses down her jaw to her throat, causing her to release a breathy moan.

The sound carried through the shop, seeming to snap Daryl from whatever trance he was in. He pulled back from her still holding her in position, eyes locked on hers. She was shamelessly panting . He released his hold on her hair but still keeping her against him. His voice came out like rough honey, "We can't do this here, not right now."

Carol looked around the shop like she had forgotten where they were. Looking back to him she nodded her head at him and released her breath. She didn't think she had the capacity to talk right now. Daryl had cleared everything up for her, he might not be good with words...but he was clearly a man of action.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl moved back from Carol eyes roaming all over her. Her eyes were brighter and her lips were bruised from their impromptu make out session, her hair was mussed up. She was a sight. She was goddamned beautiful.

Moving back to his original position beside the car he adjusted the front of his pants. It was going to be a bitch fixing this shit in the sweltering heat with a hard on.

"I seen Ed yesterday.." Carols voice came from his right. He looked over at her waiting for to go on. "He mentioned you. He wanted to get back together...I told him no. He brought up me showing up and leaving with you. He said he was going to kill you." she sounded panicked.

Daryl smirked at her, "Did he now? He don't remember last time we had a run in to good does he." He wished the motherfucker would try, aint no one would find his body.

"Be careful Daryl. I don't wanna see you get hurt." she brushed the hair back from his eyes.

"If he tries anything Carol, you call me. Or you come to the house or here. Wherever I'm at." looking her right in the eyes, "You got me?" his voice was gruff but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

She nodded at him, "Okay, promise me you'll be careful though."

Daryl looked at her seriously for a minute, "Of course."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl finished working on the car while she sat and watched, her mind was reeling from what had just happened. She was glad Merle and Stacey had disappeared, he had a feeling that had they been there things would have went another direction. He wasn't being weird about it, he was laughing and joking with her. 

She wasn't sure what they were, or if there was even a we in there somewhere. She hoped, she really hoped. It was like her dad said, she didn't want to run from this. She wanted this and she was going to fight for it. He seemed to be on board, she needed to ask him where they stood.

"Daryl."

He was finished with the car and putting tools up while she sat and watched. "Daryl, are you listening to me?"

Daryl turned and looked at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yeah."

Carol focused on something else instead of intense and sharp eyes, "What are we? Is there a we?" She said it in a rush because she was scared she wasn't going to get it out if she didn't. 

Daryl nodded at her question, "What do you want Carol, tell me what you want?"

In her past relationships, which was Ed, she was never given the option of what she wanted. It was refreshing. "You."

Daryl smirked at her, eyes darkening again, "Here I am." 

She swallowed at his loaded look, "I'm serious, what does this make us?"

Daryl started walking towards her, looking for all the world like he was going to devour her. She was stuck in her place by the look in his eyes. If had been anyone else, she would have ran away in fear. But with Daryl it just made her insides clench in anticipation. When he got to her he circled around behind her slowly, she felt his breath on her neck just below her ear. "Mine." came his single growled word as he pulled her back into his chest. "I don't share Carol, if you want this. Want me, then okay." his words were whispered directly to her ear, his lips barely brushing her. His breath tickling her and ruffling her hair. She squirmed against him and he chuckled.

"Same goes for you Dixon." her voice came out breathy. 

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xooxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**There is a time jump here, 3 months. I wanted to get past the divorce and Carol be free of that. I didn't want to go through the process of court and all, here we are. It's roughly around the end of August here.**

**Gonna give a warning here, but surely you'll enjoy. XD**

**This chapter is for my dear EnglishPoet18 my smutty friend and Big Daddy Haitus80! Hope you love it.**

**CH17.**

Daryl was bone tired when he got home on Friday, it had been a long month. It seemed everyone in towns car decided to mess up at once. Then you add to that the car show and Heritage Festival in for Senoia and here, he was swamped with people wanting him to work on their stuff.

Climbing down from his truck after pulling in, Daryl sighed at the sight of home. He could already feel some of the stress and tension leaving him. Maybe he'd sleep all weekend. Yeah that's what he'd do.

Stepping through the door, he immediately jerked his shirt over his head. Kicking off his works boots he tossed his dirty shirt down onto it. He'd worry about it later. He made his slow way towards the couch, flopping down. He would set here for a minute and figure out what he wanted to eat. No doubt he wasn't cooking but surely there was something in there he could make do with.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl pulled himself upright at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Looking at the clock it was 9 at night. Groaning as he moved to stand up, he peeked out the window. He chuckled, should have figured on who it'd be.

"I hear ya, give me a minute." Daryl moved to the door pulling it open. He eyed the other person for a second before stepping aside to allow them to come in.

"Were you asleep?" he could hear the laughter laced through the voice.

Daryl shut the door, locking it. He hummed in the back of his throat. "Passed out of the couch soon as I got here."

He moved to the kitchen where the he could already smell coffee starting to brew. That's all he needed this late, it was gonna wake his ass right up. Walking into the room, he paused. "I need a shower. I smell like fuckin' motor oil, smoke, and sweat." Not waiting for an answer he moved back to his bedroom.

Just as he got to the door, he heard the voice calling down the hall. "Have you eaten yet?"

He looked back down the hall, "What do you think?" he smirked and moved into his room. A shower would make him feel better, he hoped.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol knew he must be tired, hell when he answered the door he wasn't even half-dressed. She wasn't complaining though, she could look at him all day. She had missed him and was hoping he'd call or stop by after work. This entire month it seemed like he was in a work related trance, everyone was pulling him this way and that. She felt like she never seen him really, it was starting to get to her. So here she was at nine at night about to cook him something, cause if she didn't he wouldn't eat.

Hearing the shower start-up she smiled to herself, she didn't have a problem with his motor, oil, and sweat smell. It was a manly smell, it was all Daryl. Very intoxicating. Smelling him like that had her blood moving through her veins like it was a wild-fire.

As she cooked she thought about the earlier month, they had grown closer since that day in the garage. A lot closer, she ended up here more than her own house. Just thinking about that kiss in the garage got her heart rate up. Things with Daryl as far as sex was concerned made her nervous, so she always put the brakes on. He never pushed her though, and she loved that about him. He respected her and as much as she knew had to actually hurt him, he always listened to her. She had only ever been with Ed and sex was anything but nice with him. He would beat her through the entire process and tell her she wasn't no good and that she was ugly. She was scared of what he would really think if they got to that point. Realistically she knew he had been with other women, and she was terrified that if they took that step she wouldn't be any good.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she put the biscuits in the oven and started with the rest of the meal. One thing about Daryl was he could eat like a horse, she always made sure to make enough for 3 or 4 people when she cooked for him. He hate enough for three people. Smiling to herself she got a cup of coffee.

Her mind drifted to their family and friends. She had a feeling that Rick asked about her sometimes, much like Michonne asked about Daryl. Though Michonne questions were anything but nice. She tended to stray from normal topics to the lewd. She knew his family and her dad were curious about what was going on with them, but so far none had asked. She also knew that people in town gossiped about her, Ed was right about one thing. People thought she left him for the youngest Dixon. But honestly who wouldn't.

Daryl stepped back into the room yawning and stretching. His hair was mussed up and part of it sticking to his skin, much like his clothes. She swallowed, he was wearing the same clothes from the morning he was in the recliner. Her eyes flicked down to his groin before she looked away. She felt herself blushing, "Food will be done in a minute."

"Did you go shopping for my house?" he chuckled pulling water from the fridge and grabbing some Tylenol. "I don't remember buying whatever the hell this is." He held a bottle out to her.

Carol turned and took the bottle from him, she smiled up at him. "Maybe, are you complaining?"

Daryl dropped down to his seat at the table and chugged the last of the water, "No, just curious is all. When did you?" he was looking up at her with tired eyes. He hadn't bothered with shaving when he showered and his clean yet scruffy appearance was quite alluring.

Carol slid him a cup of coffee, she was going to try to keep him awake long enough to at least spend some time with him. She was hoping he didn't have to work this weekend, like every weekend here lately. Daryl accepted the cup with a nod.

"The other day, you worked late. I think it was the day you didn't get home till almost 12 at night." she had her back to him stirring gravy as she spoke. She could feel his eyes on her, it was reeking havoc with her thought process.

Daryl groaned at the mention of the work day. "Yeah I remember." She had a second of guilt hearing how tired his voice was, before it was erased with her selfish need to be around him. "The day I found you passed out on my couch." he chuckled at her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was fighting smiling, he knew what Carol was up to. She was making him coffee like no tomorrow. He was surprised she hadn't tried to main line it yet. He finished eating and leaned back looking at her and then the clock, it was 10:30 at night now. He was still tired as fuck but thanks to Carol and her 2 pots of coffee his ass was wide fuckin' awake.

"You got work tomorrow?" Carol asked wiping her hands on the towel she was holding.

"Yeah." He smirked he knew she was gonna get mad, but not say anything like always. He watched her face drop before she tried to cover it up. Pulling his pack of cigarettes across the table. He flipped his Zippo open still watching her, H was watching her through the flames as he spoke. "I told Norm to go to hell I wasn't coming in this weekend, to get Merle and Will do to the shit."

Carol looked at him with wide eyes, "You did what? You aren't going to get in trouble are you?"

Daryl shook his head exhaling smoke, "Yeah right. Norm knows I need a break. If I have one more ignorant teenager come in there and try to tell me how to do my job.." he smirked at her taking a hit of cigarette, "I think I might snap their little fuckin' necks."

Carol was standing closer to him now, he ran his eyes the length of her body. He might have just ate but he felt like he could go for dessert. He was snapped from his dirty thoughts by a towel hitting him in the face. He looked up at Carol, she had a mischievous smile plastered across her face.

"Daryl you can't hurt the customers." she waved her hand through the air walking towards the living room.

Daryl stood up to follow her grabbing a beer along the way. "That's why I told his ass I wasn't coming in this weekend." he growled from right behind her, it caused her to jump and bring a satisfied smile to his face. "Why you so jumpy Carol Ann."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol grabbed her throat and looked at him as he walked around in front of her, "I'm not jumpy." she walked over and set down by him.

Daryl hummed his response in the back of his throat smirking at her the entire time. He had a look in his eyes that was making her heart race and he hadn't even touched her.

Daryl grabbed her legs and pulled them across his lap, "What did you do all day?" he was running his free hand over her bare leg. It was extremely distracting.

Carol was watching his hand on her legs and trying to keep from embarrassing herself with her breathing. "Nothing really, I went and looked at the animals in the shelter."

Daryl was looking right at her, "See anything you like?" his voice came out low like liquid fire, igniting her blood. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling he wasn't talking about the animal at the shelter

Carol brought her eyes up to his and he tipped his head back on the couch looking at the ceiling, she could still see the half-smile on his face. The asshole knew what he was doing to her and was enjoying it. "Yeah, but I don't have a fence so I didn't get it." her voice cracked as his grip tightened around her ankle. He pulled her further towards him, which had her thighs now in his lap. He continued rubbing her legs, the feel of his work roughened hands sliding across her skin was making her embarrassingly wet.

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat, "What was it?" his voice still holding the same tone as before.

" A bluetick coonhound." her voice came out breathy.

Daryl set back up and looked at her. He leaned up and set his empty bottle on the table while holding her legs in place. He set back and looked over at her, moving fast he jerked her upright and into his lap. Carol squealed from the abruptness of it.

Daryl pulled her closer to his body while she straddle his lap, kissing her neck he spoke with his liquid fire voice directly into her ear. "Do you want it?"

His breath was fanning over her sensitive skin, she moaned at his words. Nodding her head at him, "Yeah I did."

Daryl licked a trail from her shoulder back to her ear lightly nipping as he went, "Then get him." his hands were smoothing across her back to her hips, pulling her closer to him as they went.

Carol bit her lip as he leaned back looking at her, "I don't have a fence Daryl, a... dog like that needs to be able to run. I'm to close to the road." she was having trouble keeping her head clear of lust he was quickly building in her.

She was watching his mouth when his tongue slid across his lower lip, "Then bring him here." Before she could respond his mouth was on hers claiming her, she moaned into the kiss rocking her hips down into his.

Daryl broke the kiss pulling his head back with a snarl, his pupils were dilated so far she couldn't see the blue. He was panting to match her, she tested him again to see if she was right about what made him react that way. She ground her hips into his causing him to groan low in his throat, his grip tightened on her hips. The site of him like this from her, it made her feel ravenous for him.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his mouth back to hers, they were fighting for dominance in the kiss. SHe knew he would win out in the end, he bit her lip and she moaned. All power she thought she had lost. Daryl flipped them around, her on her back him pinning her to the couch.

He was looking down at her, he tilted his head to side. She didn't need him to voice what he was thinking, she just nodded that this was okay. He gave her a devilish smile and descended on her neck. His hands were sliding up her rib cage leaving a goosebumps and a burning fire in their path he was carving, they brushed the underside of her bra. Carol pushed him back and he retreated just as fast as she moved him. She smiled at him pulling her shirt over head at his curious look, reaching around and undoing her bra.

The look in his eyes went from smoke and fire to complete feral want. She felt her core flood with want as his eyes roamed over her breast. He leaned forward pushing her back down on the couch. Kissing her more urgency than before, she could feel him hard and heavy against her it had her moaning into the kiss.

Daryl started kissing down her throat as his hands slid over her breast, he groaned as he pinched and rolled her nipples. Continuing his path he bit lightly at her hardened peak. She was watching him devour her breast like a starved man.

She was squirming and her chest was heaving when he flicked his eyes to hers holding her eyes. With her watching him he slowed down his movements to more languid pace. At her whine he smirked around her nipple.

She felt his other hand sliding down her stomach to her stomach, she tensed up when he got to her waistband. He released her over sensitized peak from his mouth with a dirty pop, "Do you trust me Carol?" his voice was low and husky. His southern twang coming out stronger than usual. She looked at him for a minute before nodding. He gave her a smile that made her clench her thighs. It was completely filthy.

He said something under his breath, "What? I can't hear your voice."

Smoke left his mouth as he spoke, "Don't worry about my voice. I won't need it for what I'm about to do to you." he leaned over putting out his cigarette.

He dropped his head back down kissing down her stomach and hooking his fingers in her waistband. Setting back he jerked her shorts and panties down at the same time, he growled at the sight of her. Leaning back down he locked eyes with her, inhaling a deeply. "Fuckin' beautiful" his words were gravelled and growled.

Carol wound her fingers through his hair rubbing his cheek as she went, the sight of him between her legs was too much she closed her eyes. She felt the couch move and then she was jerked around to a sitting position at the edge of the couch. He was kneeling between her spread thighs. He pulled both over his shoulders kissing and biting as he done so.

Carol leaned back and closed her eyes, she couldn't watch him do this. She had never had a man go down on her or even mention it. Ed told her whores wanted stuff like that and beat her when he said it. She almost screamed when his tongue slid through her dripping slit. She rocked her hips up into his face moaning loudly, she felt his chuckle resonating through her groin.

He kept up his ministrations, Carol thought she was going to lose her mind. She pulled his hair causing him to growl again. "Open your eyes." the feel of his heated breath blowing across her sex had her moaning again, "Watch." As soon as her eyes connected with his, he licked his lips and sucked her clit into his mouth and pushed his middle finger into her dragging it down her interior walls making her clench around his finger and flood his mouth more.

Carol could feel the it building low in her stomach, the intense heat building and building. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't get a release. Moaning and pulling him closer to her as she rocked her hips rougher into his face, Daryl didn't let up on her. He brought his other hand up and spread it across her lower belly above her sex and pushed down. Carol arched her back as he quickened his movements.

Carol felt like she was going to break in half with the orgasm that ripped through her body. It wasn't letting up and Daryl was keeping pace with it, prolonging her orgasm drinking in everything she had to give him.

Daryl finally set back watching her as her body was rocked with aftershocks and making her muscles jerk. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. Her eyes widened and he winked at her. He stood up and pulled her up into his arms kissing her hard. She could taste herself on his lips and in his mouth, it was something she could get use to. "Let's go to bed, we'll go get your dog tomorrow." She hadn't got the ability to talk back yet so she just nodded at him.

She went to take a step and her knee buckled underneath her, Daryl swiftly caught her and scooped her up in his arms laughing and walking back through the house. He hadn't even gave her a chance to put her clothes back on yet.

When he stepped through into his room her set her on the bed and turned to his stuff pulling her a pair of his boxer and a tee-shirt out. He smirked after she took them and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Carol dressed as fast as she could but her limbs felt like they were made of jello. She set back on the bed waiting for him, she hadn't stay the night here before. She was excited at the prospect of waking up next to him. He was more man then Ed could ever compare to. His mouth and hands were a gift from God. She'd have to thank him later for that .

She heard the water running in the sink and felt her heart beat pick back up. Her nerves were starting to kick back in, she was trying not to panic. He would see it, he could read her better than anyone.

He stepped out of the bathroom, he wasn't looking up. "Get in bed, I gotta cut the light off and make sure shits cut off." he moved from the room.

Carol slid back into the bed, maybe he wasn't expecting nothing. He told her awhile back that he would push her that he'd let her decide when and where. Thinking about his whispered words she felt herself calming down. She settled into the bed and got comfortable.

A couple of minutes later Daryl stepped into the room shutting off the lights as he moved. She watched as he pulled the shirt over his head. She had seen his scars already, he hadn't talked about how he got them but she assured him they didn't bother her. To her they made him more attractive, he was a real man. Rough, rugged, and beautiful in every way.

Daryl slipped under the covers getting comfortable, she felt his hand on her hip and pull her back to him. They were laying in their sides, her back to his chest. She was surrounded by him and couldn't be happier.

"Was you serious about the dog Daryl?" her voice came out soft.

She felt his words rumble against her back as he spoke, "Of course. If you want it, we'll go get it." he kissed the nape of her neck, "Go to sleep darlin'"

She smiled to her self and snuggled more into him. Sleep took her fast at the feeling of Daryl behind her with his arms encasing her in his embrace.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was laying on his stomach when he woke up, he felt beside him for Carol she was gone. Her side of the bed was cold, he set up and looked around the room. Groaning and rolling over he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He looked over at the clock and it was 11 in the morning, he choked a little. Daryl couldn't remember ever sleeping that late, come to think of it this was the first time he hadn't woke up at 5:30 like clockwork in over a 11 years. He just attributed that to Carol, it had to be.

Thinking of Carol made him grin, where the hell was she anyways? He stood up and grabbed his smokes, lighting one he walked into the bathroom starting the shower. After last night, he needed a cold shower or wasn't going to make it through the day.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist he walked into the bedroom about the time Carol stepped through. He looked over at her as he grabbed his clothes.

"Mornin'" his voice was still rough from sleep. He watched Carol as her eyes slid over his exposed and wet body. He coughed a little and smirked when her face flushed.

"I made breakfast." she didn't look at him but her face was bright red. He chuckled and started getting dressed.

Walking down the hall after he was done it smelt like an iHop in his house, Carol was a damn good cook. He stepped into the kitchen and moved straight to the coffee pot. "What time you get up?" Looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing, "Why didn't you wake me up?" he gave her a lingering kiss on the side of her neck before setting down at the table.

Carols breath hitched, "I got up awhile ago. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't wanna wake you. Figured you could use the rest."

Daryl nodded at her, "Thanks." He was watching her fix herself a plate. She grabbed another one and started to fix it. Daryl stood up and took it from her. "I can make my plate. You don't need to wait on me hand and foot."

Carol smiled down at her plate and finished getting her food. Breakfast passed by quickly, Daryl kept smirking at her blush. Her face stayed red through breakfast without him even saying anything to her. She was still in his clothes, "Get dressed, take a shower if you want and we'll go."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was standing in the living room with the door open when she walked back through. He looked back at her, "You ready?"

"Yup. Where we going?" she asked as he opened the door for her.

Daryl took a drink of his water, "Gotta drop something off at Merle's then we're going to get your dog."

Carol smiled at him, "Daryl you don't have to keep a dog I wanted at your house. It's not fair on you."

Shaking his head he shut the truck door, "You're at my house more then yours anyways, whats it matter." he left no room for argument with his tone of voice.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Pulling up at Merle's, Daryl sighed Stacey was here. She was always giving him shit now, every since that day in Senoia. He didn't doubt for a second that she'd slap the fuck out of him like did Merle quit often.

Daryl knocked on the door but he doubted Merle could hear him over the music blasting through the house. There was no way in hell he was leaving this tool set just setting out for anyone going by to steal. Shit was expensive. Swinging the door open and walking through he could hear a weird noise back through the house. He didn't think much of it, it was Merle after all. That was till he heard a yelp of pain.

Rob Zombies Feel So Numb was pouring from Merle's bedroom, Daryl stepped through the open door and wanted to die on the spot. He felt Carol slam into his back when he abruptly stopped walking.

Carol peaked around Daryl and got more than an eye full. They both were getting more than they had bargained for.

Merle's legs and arms were tethered to the bed. Stacey was straddling him and riding him for everything he was worth. She had a cowboy hat in one hand and the other clawing at Merle's chest. About the time Daryl was going to turn and leave she drawed back and slapped the fuck out of Merle screaming out, "YEEEHAW! You like that Big Daddy!" she ended her sentence with another slap to his face and the cowboy hat flipped back up on to her head.

Merle's response was drowned out by Carols shriek, "OH MY GOD!"

Stacey whipped around never breaking stride, "Give us a minute."

Daryl jerked Carol out of the room and down the hall.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was trying hard to not bust out laughing at the look on Carols face. She look terrified and mortified at the same time. "Did that just happen Daryl? Did we just see Stacey riding Merle like he was a bucking bronco?"

At her words he lost his self-control and started howling with laughter, "Yeah...Yeah we did."

They set quiet for a while, Daryl trying to catch his breath through laughing. Daryl looked up when Stacey and a battered looking Merle walked through.

Stacey gave them a bright smile, still wearing the cowboy hat. "Ya'll thirsty I'm parched!" Carol wasn't looking at anything or anyone.

Daryl shook his head, "No." Daryl had a grin on his face looking at his brother. You could see the hand prints on his face. "Just stopped to let Big Daddy here know where I put the tools he was asking me for."

At his words Carol's face flamed again and Merle growled taking a step towards Daryl. Stacey quickly maneuvered into the room. "Calm down Big Daddy." she purred running her hand across his exposed chest. Merle groaned and plopped down in the recliner glaring at Daryl.

Daryl grinned even bigger and started laughing, "Well we got somewhere we gotta be, we'll let ya'll get back to the rodeo."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was still quiet when they got in the truck, she didn't think she was ever going to get the image of Stacey and Merle out of her brain. Thankfully a lot of Daryl's body had blocked it from view. He was still chuckling from it, she had a feeling Merle was going to get saddled with the nick name big daddy now.

"Which animal shelter was it Carol?" She could hear the amusement still lacing his voice.

She looked over at him, he looked a lot more relaxed then she'd seen in awhile. "Senoia Pet Rescue."

Daryl looked over at her and gave her half-smile, his eyes had an odd look in them. "Senoia is it then." He shifted gears and the truck sped up.

She was worried she said something to him or done something for a minute to make his eyes look like that till she remembered her dad telling her that he lived in Senoia with his dad before.

"You use to live there didn't you?" Carol asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah with my mom and David, before Norm." His voice was calm. She was happy he was talking about it.

"You ever miss it there?"

"What with my David?" his voice had an edge to it.

"No, not him. The place, you grew up there."

Daryl looked over at her briefly before shifting his eyes back to the road. "Honestly, not since my mom died. It holds nothing really for me. Me and Merle own the property where we grew up but that's about it."

Carol was surprised he said as much as he did. She knew what happened to his mom, but she was curious as to if he would tell her. "Was your mom sick?"

Daryl tensed for a second but eventually sighed. He shifted and leaned against his door, "No, my David was a bastard." he stopped talking chewing his thumb before shifting gears again. She thought that was all he was going to say. "He got drunk one night, not sure what set him off but he lost his shit on me. She wasn't home at first, but when she got there she stepped in-between us. By then whatever he was taking...it'd really had him worked up. He just snapped on her and me both."

Daryl's breathing was labored and he was tense. "He took off about the time I started blacking out. Don't remember much else then that. Don't want too." he shuddered and looked at her, his eyes were haunted. "He was sentenced to 20 years. Chance of parole." he sneered the last part.

Carol was trying not to cry, "That's terrible Daryl. I hate that for you, for her."

Daryl nodded at her "Can we talk about something else..."

She felt bad for bringing him back here now.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

They pulled up at the shelter and Daryl shook her awake. When she cracked her eyes open, he smirked at her. "Tired?"

He opened the door and got out. He was waiting at the door for her, "What you gonna name him?"

Carol had been thinking about it all morning, the pup she had seen and got attached to was such a little doll. "I was thinking Murphy."

Walking towards the counter, "You're show woman, you talk to them." Looking up he wanted to leave as soon as he seen who was here. It was the two girls from the diner. They hadn't seen him yet and he was hoping they didn't. That's all he needed right now.

The woman at the counter beamed at Carol and Daryl, "I had a feeling about you!" she smiled and ushered them back, "the little guy is still here."

Carol laughed and followed her tugging Daryl along with her.

Daryl was looking at all the little puppies barking and playing. What the fuck did he get himself into?

"What do you think Daryl? He's so cute isn't he?" she said in a sing song voice.

Daryl looked over to where Carol was standing, she was holding the puppy in question. It was licking all over her as she nuzzled it, she had the biggest smile he's ever seen. She was absolutely glowing. Whatever he got himself into, he'd gladly deal with it to see her smile like that more often.

Walking over to her he ran his hand down the pups back, "He's cute just like you said." Daryl looked at the cage from where he came and seen one other puppy setting in there. "That his brother?" nodding his head towards the other pup.

The woman smiled and pulled the pup from the cage handing it straight to Daryl, "No, this is a little female from a separate litter." Daryl held the pup and looked her over. She wasn't overly excited like the one Carol held. She seemed almost indifferent.

Daryl looked at the woman, "We'll take them both."

Carols head whirled around to him and the puppy he was holding. "Are you sure?"

Daryl looked down at the puppy cradled in his arms, "Pretty damn."

The woman closed the door the puppy kennel walking back up front, "They've just had their baths and shots. So you're good on that. You'll need leashes before you leave and their papers."

Daryl let Carol handle all that while he walked around looking at all the pet supplies. He was picking up toys at random, he turned at the sound of his name thinking it was Carol. He scowled at the girls from Tastee Freeze. What he wouldn't give for Stacey to be here and slap these bitches again.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Crystal purred, "We were just talking about you."

Amy walked closer to him as he turned down the next aisle trying to escape from them, "Looking good Dixon, wanna have some fun?"

"Daryl where did you go!?" Carol called from the front. He released a breath and moved swiftly towards Carol hoping the two tarts would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Right here." his voice came out gruff. Carol quirked an eye brow at him he just shook his head at her.

"She needs to know what you plan to name the puppy for the paper work."

Daryl looked down at the puppy that he had relinquished to Carol as he walked around, "Keira."

He nodded to where he was going, he walked over and leaned against the counter down from her. He was looking down wanting out of here, when he felt a hand slide up his arm. Looking up it was Crystal and Amy again. He jerked back from them, he could hear the woman and Carol wrapping everything up. Fuck he wanted out of here.

"Quit your shit, didn't we go through this last time." He growled.

"Yeah, but that tramp isn't here this time. You're free to do what you want without her interfering." Crystal smiled.

Daryl looked past them at Carol, she was walking towards him with the puppies. He pushed off the counter and approached her, "We'll stop on the way to the house and get their shit. Let's go." Carol nodded her head at him and looked at the two girls who were eating him alive with their looks.

"Sounds good. Let's get Murphy and Keira home." Carols voice was off and she was still looking at the two girls.

Daryl walked past them without even a glance, he seen one of them reach for him again. He side stepped and moved, but Carols hand flashed out and stopped Crystals hand before she could touch him.

Crystal's eyes widened and she looked from Daryl to Carol. "Let me go."

Carol stepped closer to her, "Keep your hands to yourself, you'd hate to lose one."

Carol let her go and grabbed Daryl's hand instead walking out the door with him in tow. She didn't give either girl a chance to say anything.

Daryl was looking at her when they got to the truck, he shook his and smiled. He'd was use to Stacey doing shit like that, she'd always been stepping in between him and women that didn't get the hint. She knew how he was, but seeing Carol act that way over him. Well it had him wanting to take her right here against his truck, anyone who could see be damned.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol looked up at Daryl when they got to the truck, his eyes had darkened like they were last night. His eyes were telling a story all of their own, they spoke terrible and filthy things, promises. That's what his eyes had, filthy promises. She felt her gut clench and her panties were soaked.

She looked back towards the Pet place and smiled when she seen the two girls watching them. They had their eyes on Daryl again, just seeing them looking at him that way was pissing her off. 

"Give me the pups." his voice was low and husky. 

She promptly handed them to him, he was positioning them in the truck for the ride back. When he shut the door, he turned and looked at her for a minute. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket lighting it. He was blocking her door, his eyes were the color of the midnight sky instead of the crisp blue of the ocean. 

She watched his fluid movement of him dropping the cigarette butt and crushing it under his hill. He blew the smoke away from her face and pulled her to him at the same time. She went easily enough, she knew the look in his eyes.

He damn near pulled her off the ground with his domineering kiss. She moaned and her arms went around his neck. She pulled away first but not breaking from kissing him. She kissed down his scruff to his ear and bit lightly, "Mine" she purred his own choice of words back to him. He growled low in his throat and pulled her back to his mouth kissing her again, this time it was sweeter, more languid. His tongue stroked hers with love and adoration. He didn't talk about his feelings much but she could feel them.

He dropped her back to the ground. "Get in the truck." his words came out husky and strained. She smirked when she seen him adjust the front of his pants moving around to the drivers side. At least she knew she wasn't the only one just as strongly effected.

Carol looked back at the shop, the girls were standing there jaws hanging open looking at her. She smiled and waved climbing into the truck. Today was a good day.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xooxooxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy New Years! I hope everyone had a good time. **

**CH18**

Carol couldn't wait to get back to Daryl's house to play with the Murphy and Keira. She adored them already, she still surprised he had gotta one too. Carol looked over at him, he was leaned back in his seat with his sunglasses on, chewing his thumb nail. She wanted to reach over and pull it from his mouth.

Daryl looked over at her but she couldn't see his eyes to know if that fire had died down or not, she was still clenching her thighs. Daryl wasn't one for public displays. He surprised her, he was full those here lately. Last night was a serious surprise, she didn't want to know where he got those skills from but damn if she wasn't thankful for them.

"What you thinkin' so hard about?" his voice was honey over fire, rough cut.

She smiled at him, it was killing her not seeing his eyes. "The puppies."

Daryl was looking back at the road but she seen the small lopsided grin no less, "I'll drop you off at my house and go get their shit, be right back."

"Alright."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was walking around his house, the little pups were trailing after her. They were so awkward on their own legs, tripping and falling every so often. She was going to miss them at night, she was hoping they didn't wreck his house to bad.

Carol stepped into the kitchen and looked it over. It was still messy from their breakfast, Daryls chair was still pushed back from the table. His napkin never touched, that man ate more with his hands than anyone she knew. She figured she could at least clean up the mess, it was the least she could do.

She heard the door open and close and two little hounds start barking. A smile split her face at the sound of him shushing them. She was just finishing the dishes when he walked through. Daryl looked up at her, shaking his head.

"Little bastards barking at me in my house." he huffed. He was set the puppy chow down and set at the table.

Carol walked towards him, his eyes were clocking her movement. "How much do I owe you?" she was standing between his spread legs.

He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat at her words. His hand flashed out and pulled her down in to his lap, her back was to his chest. "You don't owe me anything Carol Ann." it was that voice again that could ignite her blood and make her forget the rest of the world.

Carol shook her head, he was not about to make her forget her thought process. She had a feeling that was his intent. "No, Murphy is mine. I owe you money, now how much?"

Daryl chest rumbled with a laugh, his hands were rubbing her sides, "Nothing. Drop it."

Carol slapped at his hands trying to free herself from his grasp. She felt the laugh before it escaped him, "You mad at me now?" He wound his arms around her torso, pinning her body to his. She knew if she attempted to move he would let her up. But that thought caused her physical pain, she snuggled back into him.

"Of course not. I already feel bad cause you'll have to take care of him more than me since I can't take him home." she huffed out laying her head back on his shoulder.

Daryl turned his head into the crook of her neck, lips ghosting over her skin but not really touching. It was infuriating. "You're here all the time Carol, whats it matter? Besides I have my own little shit to take care of anyways." His hands were ghosting over her arms in the same way as his lips were doing her neck.

She turned her head and looked at him, "You're always at work now cause of the stuff coming up. Maybe I should take them with me till that's over?"

Daryl pulled her tighter against him, "No. They'll be fine here." one of his arms released their grasp on her and slid down his own body. She was confused about what he was doing when she felt it against her ass for a second. She arched an eyebrow at him and he grinned. He brought his hand back up and held a key in front of her face. "Believe me, you'll know if I'm feeling you up darlin'" at that he stood up still holding her against him with the one arm, and kissed her. Much like he had in Senoia.

She couldn't brace herself on anything, her feet were off the ground and her arms were tight across her body from his supporting arm. She moaned into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. He tore his mouth from her, his eyes were wild and his nostrils were flaring. He gave her a quick kiss before placing her back on her feet and stepping away from her.

She was disappointed at his backing away, though she understood. He had his limits that he could be pushed, just like any man. She knew he was at his limit from the way his body was reacting to hers, she could tell just from being up against him.

She watched him walk from the room adjusting his pants as he went. That sight alone had her getting wet all over again. The thought that she could affect him like that her feeling needy.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl needed to get out of that kitchen and away from her for a few before he made an ass of himself. He walked outside on the porch and leaned over the porch rails, Keira had followed him outside and was happily trotting around the yard.

Daryl let his mind drift to try to calm himself down, if he didn't he was going to go in there and fuck her against the refrigerator. He blew a hard breath out and rubbed his neck. Daryl licked his lips as he lit a smoke, he could taste her on his lips. Goddamn she was ripe.

The hit of nicotine damn near had him groaning out loud. He let it clear the fog from his mind and body. Moving to the steps and whistling for Keira to come back, surprisingly she listened and move back to him. Flopping down and kicking out on his steps, Daryl leaned back watching the pup chase bugs.

His mind wandered like it often did why a woman like Carol would want to be with him. Sometimes he had trouble believing that she did, but she seemed to know when he was thinking shit like that and was fast to let him know that he was exactly it.

He watched as Keira trotted to him and climbed his legs into his lap and laid down. He shook his head and rubbed the puppy, he was still shocked about how he ended up with two dogs roaming his house. Not that Carol pushed it on him, in fact she done the opposite. But last night his mind was all over the place and the one place it was focusing on was the furthest thing from dogs. Still he couldn't bring himself to regret getting them or last night.

Daryl looked back as he heard the door open, Carola and Murphy came out. Carol nudged him over with her foot so she could sit down. He scowled at her and moved.

"Well I'm sorry Keira is in my seat." she gave him a pointed look before smiling and setting down by him.

Daryl hummed in the back of his throat as he relished the nicotine in his lungs. Smoke billowed out of his nose, "Pushin' it." his voice sounded raw and husky.

He heard her small laugh, she looked over and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I really am." Her face was turning red.

Daryl kept his eyes on the dog in his lap. "Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything I didn't do to myself in there." his voice was low. "Don't apologize to me. Not for that."

Carol leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. "I'm not stupid Daryl, you're a man..."

Daryl interrupted her, "Carol have I complained?" he glanced down to her head on his shoulder, "I'm not Ed, I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do. I'm not trying to guilt you either."

Her hand on his jaw pulled his face around to hers, "I'm not saying your Ed, you're anything but." he just smirked at her and kissed her forehead before setting up.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Carol. I get it. I told you how that goes, you're choice." his voice was still low.

They both looked at the sound of gravels in the driveway. Daryl whistled for Murphy to come back to the yard and away from the driveway.

Daryl watched Will and Norm approach. He watched their eyes shift from Carol setting right up against him to the dogs. He wanted to laugh, but he held it in. He had waited for them to start questioning him about Carol. He figured it would have started right after their misunderstand a couple months ago.

Both men nodded at him and in unison, "Carol."

She beamed at them, "Norm, Will."

Will was watching Daryl, it was unnerving to be around him sometimes. It was like being around his dad. He knew that was irrational but he couldn't help it, the man was his fuckin' twin. Will acted nothing like David, but the looks were exactly the same. His thoughts made him grimace and look away.

"Stopped by earlier, figured you'd be home since you told me ya ass wasn't working this weekend." Norm chuckled.

Daryl stood up and started towards the house, he scooped Keira up on the way. He laughed to himself when he heard Murphy growl at the passing men.

"When the hell you get dogs boy?" Will asked casually as he settled in the recliner.

Daryl set down on couch and crossed his legs, releasing the pup to run free. She settled at his feet eyeing the two men. Norm squatted trying to coax her to him to no avail. "Her name is Keira, the other is Murphy, got them this morning in Senoia."

Both men looked at him at the same time when he said Senoia, he seen a look pass between them. Carol walked in packing Murphy and set him down. "Ya'll thirsty?" she was walking towards the kitchen. Again with the loaded looks. Both men nodded at her as she passed into the kitchen.

"Alright what the fuck is with the looks?" Daryl groused. Carol walked back into the room giving men their drinks and flopping down right next to Daryl again. He didn't miss Norm and Will watching her scoot into his side.

Norm shook his head, "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were feeling better today. You were pretty riled up yesterday." His voice was amused. Daryl had damn neared ripped some stupid ass boys head off for telling him how to fix something in the motor.

Daryl looked over at Will, "It takes two of you ta check up on me?" he cut his eyes back to Norm. They weren't telling the truth and he knew it. He might not socialize much but damn if he couldn't read people.

Carol looked at him and then to the men, "If you need to talk to him alone, that's fine I can go." Daryl tensed at her words. He looked over at her and scowled. She patted his knee and stood up, she walked out of the room calling the dogs with her.

Daryl looked at both men with a raised eyebrow, "Out with it." he growled. He was trying to keep the tension from showing in his body, but he knew both men could see it.

Norm looked at Will and sighed, "I got a call earlier about David." Daryls nostrils flared at the mention of the man. Norm moved to the couch next to Daryl, "He came up for parole. He's got a hearing, they decided to let him out. He's released in 3 weeks."

Daryl almost jumped from his seat and started pacing the length of the room. The man was a goddamned murderer, and he was up for parole! What the fuck are they thinking. His chest was heaving and he looked at Norm and Will.

Will spoke first, "I doubt he's coming here. Not with all of us here after what he done." Wills voice held a deadly tone. "He's got no family here to come to."

Norm nodded along with his sons words, "Daryl he aint getting around you when he gets out."

Daryl whipped his head around and looked at them, "I aint goddamned 15 anymore." his voice was level, there was an undercurrent of rage and hatred. If murder could be damn near whispered, then Daryl had the voice to do it.

Norm looked at Will and jerked his head towards the door, they both stood up and started walking towards Daryl. Daryl backed away from them, "How long have you known this was coming up Norm?" his voice was still the low tone from earlier.

"I had a feeling it was coming, just hoping they wouldn't give him the chance." Norm was quiet after that. Daryl looked at him, Norms face was pained. "I'm so damn sorry Daryl."

Norman and Will walked from the house and out to their vehicles. Daryl stood still, he felt like he was going to have a fuckin' heart attack if he didn't get his breathing under control. He felt like it was open season on his emotions and body. He knew he needed to get his shit together before Carol got back in the room. That's all he needed was to be a complete fuckin' mess in front of her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl was setting on the couch with his forearms braced on his knees, head hanging down low between his shoulders when Carol came back into the room. He didn't look up at her or say anything. He still felt like he was being ripped apart, he kept hearing his mothers cries and pleas in head. He kept seeing her body on the ground in a puddle of blood, her cold dead eyes looking at him as he black out. His breath shuddered from his body.

He felt the couch dip next to him and Carols arms snake around him pulling him into her. He resisted but she pulled him harder and he gave into her. He always would. Groaning and running a hand down his face, "How much did you hear?"

" I was in your bedroom with the door shut playing with the puppies, I didn't hear anything Daryl." her voice was soothing to his frayed and battered mind. He leaned into her more.

He was running his hands down his pants pockets trying to find his smokes, where the fuck were they. Carol must have sensed what he was looking for cause her hand appeared in front of him holding them. He mumbled his thanks and lit one, inhaling deeply. He did groan out loud that time.

"David's getting out of prison." His voice sounded dead even to himself.

Carol's arms tightened their hold on him and pulled him further back into him, she kissed his neck. "He took so much from you before, don't give him the satisfaction of taking anything else. Don't think on it. If the time comes he shows his face, deal with it then, not now though. Don't let that rule over you like a storm cloud Daryl." her words and breathe ghosted over his neck and shoulder.

He looked up at her, he wasn't worried about himself. Killing his mother, David done that to hurt Daryl. David was good at finding any weakness and destroying your world around you. He was scared for Carol, but he would be goddamned if that man got around her. He'd kill him first.

Daryl grabbed her by the neck and pulled her face to his, he leaned his forehead into hers. He was watching her eyes, he didn't see pity or anything else he always registered on people's faces when they heard any little bit of his past. Instead he found understanding and compassion. There was more but he chose not to dwell on it.

Carol smiled at him and nodded, she snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Everything will work out, you'll see." He hugged her back, probably too tight, he was more then likely crushing her but he couldn't find it in himself to let her go.

He'd finally stopped being so guarded for once, opened himself up and behold David is being released from prison. It was like a cosmic slap to the face.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol could feel the tension in his body, his hug was crushing the breath out of some. She just held on though, Daryl needed her and she'd be there for him no matter what. She was terrified at the thought of his dad getting out of prison. She seen his eyes, he wasn't scared for himself. That thought alone made her shudder against him. She wanted curl up and stay right where she was, encased in his embrace. She always felt safe here with him.

"Want me to fix something to eat?" Her voice was soft, she ran her hands down his back smoothing his shirt down.

He shook his no at her instead opting to set back against the couch pulling her along with him. She ended up sideways in his lap. He was looking down at his hands, "I..I keep hearing shit from that night, seeing flashes of what happened." his voice held so much pain and sorrow she felt her heartbreak for him. She watched as he absentmindedly rubbed at a scar she knew David had caused.

"Daryl look at me." When he looked up his eyes had lost the crispness they usually had they were haunted. She stilled his hand that was rubbing the scar. "People tend to remember the abuses to which it they were subjected rather than the endearments. What's left of kisses? Wounds, however, leave scars. But that doesn't mean you forget the good. Remember the roses, remember your mother, but don't get so lost in the past that your forget to live Daryl. Either way, I'm here with you."

Daryl gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand pulling it to his mouth, he kissed her wrist then her palm. He put her hand over his heart and pulled her closer to him, he gave her a quick kiss. He pulled back just far enough that his lips brushed hers as he spoke, "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer." his voice had lost the angry tone and tension from before.

Carol's heart started hammering in her chest she knew he could feel it they were so close. She could feel his heart pounding a unnatural rhythm in his chest as well. When she looked into his eyes they had the life back in them. She closed the slight distance between them and kissed him.

Her groaned into the kiss and tangled his hand in her hair, the other slipping to her hip to pull her closer to him. There was a hunger to her kiss that she knew he could feel, she turned in his lap straddled him. He tried to pull back from her but she held on to him, and started kissing down his jaw. When she got to his pulse point she kissed it feeling his heart racing against her lips. She kissed and licked her way to his shoulder, tasting him as she went.

He groaned again and shifted in his seat, causing Carol to move further into his lap. She could feel him hard against her center, it had her dripping for him. She kissed her way back to his mouth, she quickly lost the battle of dominance in the kiss. Sliding his hands down her back, he cupped her ass and lifted her.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Carol eagerly complied. Kissing her again, Daryl carried Carol through the house and to his room. Holding her tightly, he lowered her to the bed and followed her down to lie on top of her. He bucked his hips, driving his hard flesh against her aching core.

Carol whimpered and clutched his hair in both hands, she leaned up and kissed him again. Carol wanted to feel him, she started pulling at his shirt. Daryl leaned up enough to pull his shirt over his head, she mirrored his actions. Daryl reached behind her, unhooked her bra. Drawing one cup down, he laid his hand on her bare breast. He circled her nipple over and over with his thumb until it stood up, as if begging to be sucked. She wanted him to draw that hard peak into his mouth, but didn't want to stop kissing him. He tasted of smoke, fire, and something completely Daryl

Daryl was so intent on what he was doing he hadn't noticed where her hands were going. He groaned at the feel of Carols hand sliding beneath the waistband. She dug her fingernails into his ass, lifted her hips and rubbed her pussy against his hard and straining cock.

Carol wanted this man, she wanted all of him. "Please," she said against his lips." I need to feel you." Daryl sucked in a harsh breath looking at her eyes that were pleading with him to give her what she wanted.

He pinched her nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from her. "I think there are other things I need and should do first. Don't you Carol Ann?" he pronounced every syllable of her name like was pure sex.

Not giving her a chance to answer him he leaned back and started slipping her shorts and panties down her thighs. Carol moaned at the action alone, she was beyond being embarrassed by her actions in front of him. He grinned at her and licked his lips when her weeping sex was exposed to him.

He looked up at her face and Carol could see the same lust and want she had mirrored in his eyes. "Beautiful." came his whispered words.

Daryl leaned down to her giving her a quick but no less passionate kiss. He moved down her body and cradled her breast in both his hands, pushing them together he took bother her nipples in his mouth and sucked, hard. Carol moaned and writhed below him. He released her with a dirty sucking noise and passed his thumbs over her nipples as his head continued its decent.

"You like this?"

Carol moaned at his words.

"You want more?"

Carol bucked her hips up into his face. "Yes, please Daryl."

At her words he slipped a finger into her already dripping sex, and groaned. With the flat of his tongue he ran it up the length of her to her clit. He started working her the way he knew she liked immediately eliciting moans from her. Carol felt herself already tensing around his fingers. She arched her back moaning out his name.

At her words Daryl sucked her clit into his mouth and he clamped his teeth lightly around the base of it, he flicked his tongue. Carol squirmed and arched even more.

"Oh god!" her breathless moan came out.

"Don't stop, _please_ don't stop." she wound her fingers into his hair tugging tightly on it.

Her orgasm took her by surprise again and she arched so far off the bed she felt like her back was going to break. Daryl slipped his arm around behind her supporting her weight for her.

She was past the point of being able to fully hear and see or she would have been embarrassed at how loud she had just screamed his name.

Daryl was kissing up her body and let her back down on the bed gently. He was laying to her side when she finally came back to herself. When she looked over he was cleaning his fingers and watching her. His eyes were still hungry. She could eat him alive.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xooxoxo**

**Haitus80 & EnglishPoet18 don't kill me. I ran out of time for being able to write right now. I will start the next chapter ASAP ladies. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**My slave driving friends demanded another chapter, so here we are. **  
**Warning. Things are heating up.**

**CH19**

_Daryl was kissing up her body and let her back down on the bed gently. He was laying to her side when she finally came back to herself. When she looked over he was cleaning his fingers and watching her. His eyes were still hungry._

Carol was looking at Daryl when he rolled onto his back, his feet still planted on the floor. She let her eyes roam across his bare chest and down to his groin. His cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Carol smiled relishing in his arousal. She felt powerful when she was with Daryl, something she had never felt when she was with Ed.

She wanted to try something but was nervous, Ed had told her she was terrible at it the one time he had demanded it. Carol wanted to reclaim this though, just like she was the rest of her life from what Ed had made it.

Carol set up and looked at Daryl, his chest was rising and falling evenly. His eyes were closed but she knew she wasn't asleep. Moving fast she straddled him and sat on his stomach just above his waistband. The feeling of his bare flesh against her skin lit a fire in her blood all over again. As much as she wanted him to ravish her, she knew he needed to be pleasured by her.

Daryl opened his eyes at her bold movement and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. So far in their sexual relationship Daryl had been the one doing all the work, she almost felt guilty about it. Though she had a feeling he enjoyed every minute of it just as much as her.

"What are you doing Carol?" he whispered, his voice becoming raspy. He slid his hands behind his head angling his head enough to watch her.

Seeing him like this, laying there letting her lead was feeding her bravery. Carol smiled at him and slid down his body leaving a wet trail from her down his happy trail. When she was straddling his thighs her fingers moved deliberately, unbuckling his leather belt and sliding down the zipper oh his faded denim slowly. She slipped the button through the hole and parted his pants. Underneath revealed black fabric of his boxers over his engorged cock. Her fingertips slid around the top of his boxers and she pulled them down just enough to expose the head of his cock.

Daryl was still quiet watching her with a heated gaze. He was biting his lip furiously and every so often his tongue would flash out to soothe the bites marks he was leaving behind. HIs breathing had picked up and she smiled to herself, she must be doing something right at least.

Her legs slid from his as her body sank to the floor. She nuzzled her face against his thigh before moving to let the tip of her tongue lick around the head of his cock. Daryl sucked in his breath sharply leaning up his elbows to watch her.

Carol slid her hands up his thighs with exaggerated slowness, his eyes were following her hands. When she got to his waist band she hooked her fingers around his jeans and boxers tugging lightly and looking up at him through her eye lashes. Daryl lifted his hips for her and she pulled him free from his denim prison.

At the sight of him fully exposed to her she felt her mouth start watering, he was much bigger then Ed. So much bigger. He was already leaking and she wanted to taste him. Leaning forward she let her tongue lick up his length to his head and sucked him clean. Daryl groaned at her actions and his head dropped back between his shoulder blades.

"Would you like me to do that again?" she asked as she pulled his pants down further.

Daryl looked back down at her and the look in his eyes almost scared her. It was so raw and intense that it took her breath for a minute. "Darlin', I didn't want you to stop to begin with." his voice came out strained and rough. It was hungry.

Carol could feel the rush of wetness between her thighs when he said those words. No one had spoken those words to her, ever. For a moment, she wanted to tell Daryl to take her, to do what he wanted with her. She would have done anything at that moment to have him push her onto the floor and fuck her, to feel his weight on her body as he took her and claimed her body for himself. But she couldn't, not right now. She wanted to taste him, she wanted to do this for him. But also for herself.

She looked back down to his cock. He was free of his clothes now. Her hand wrapped around his base, stroking slowly enjoying the feel of him sliding through her hand. His hard length jutted out from his body. Carol was already looking forward to feeling him sliding inside her hot mouth. She licked her lips and then bent over him.

Carol was hesitant at first her insecurities getting the better of her. Swallowing she bent her head the rest of the way over him and took him into her mouth slowly for the first time. Daryl groaned at her name and dropped back on the bed no longer watching her. He was saying something but she couldn't make it out.

Her name leaving his mouth gave her courage and she continued on. She took her time with him, letting her tongue slide around his head before licking down his shaft. She teased him, feeling him pulse in her hand. She licked over the veins that ran up his cock, feeling the beat of his heart through his cock. Her warm mouth, slick with saliva, pulled his cock inside. She slid her tongue around his head again as she pulled him in deeper. Daryl groaned and arched off the bed as his length touched the back of her throat.

Carol thinking about Daryl's command as he pleasured her to watch and how it had made things more powerful and intense pulled back and released him from her mouth with pop. She looked up his body from her kneeling position, his chest was heaving and his breath was ragged. She felt proud of herself to reduce this man in front of her to such a mess.

"Watch." Carol voice came out breathy yet commanding.

Daryl stayed in his place for a few seconds before pulling himself back up and supporting his weight on his elbows again. Her eyes locked with his and she winked at him causing him to smirk at her.

Lowering her head back to her work she felt one of his hands grip himself over top of her hand. He tightened her grip and moaned again, she could feel his gaze on her body again. He released her hand and tangled it in her hair. Carol allowed him to guide his cock in and out of her mouth. All the while her tongue traced over his length. A mixture of saliva and cum dripped from her mouth as she sucked his erect cock. Her hand stroked up and down as his cock slid in and out of her mouth. She could feel him harden more as she sucked harder around him, his cock growing thicker. Daryl's groans became rhythmic and Carol boldly slipped her other hand to his balls.

She caressed him, her fingers gently pulling on him, as he fucked her mouth. She rubbed her saliva into him, working her fingers around his balls and stroking. Keeping rhythm with her other hand and mouth. She smiled around his cock as he moaned her name again. She could get use to this. She pulled down on his balls while taking him into her throat.

"Carol," he breathed out harshly, "if you start that you're going to make me cum."

Carol hesitated. "Do you want to cum?"

"God, ask me that again."'

Carol smiled up at him never-ceasing the movements of either hand, her eyes doing the asking. Daryl was watching her with hooded eyes still biting his now raw lip.

Carol slid her mouth down over his cock again, her tongue teasing as she did. Daryl's fingers tightened in her hair and his body bucked up from the from his now almost sitting position on the bed. As she took him deep into her throat she tugged down harder on his balls, while tightening her grip on him again.

"Yes," he groaned. "That's it, fuck, just like that." his breathing was ragged and his words were slurred, sounding almost drunk.

Suddenly Daryl's grip tightened in her hair. Carol didn't slow or let up on him as she felt his cock begin to surge. His voice met her ears sounding strained, almost pained "Carol you gotta stop." he tried to pull her off of him but she just renewed her efforts. "I'm gonna cum." He warned.

Carol sucked him deeper into her mouth just at the first jet hit her throat. Daryl growled as another thick jet of his cum poured into her mouth, followed by another and another. She almost gaged at the intensity of it but she swallowed hard as he came, drinking every drop he gave her mouth. His hands forced her head down onto his cock, leaving her breathless as she sucked at him. He bucked into her mouth, holding her on his cock while feeling the last of his orgasm rip through his body.

As he relaxed his grip in her hair and his body dropped back to the bed, chest heaving. She felt the sense of pride wash over her. She licked her lips tasting him there, she would commit this image of him now to memory.

She climbed into the bed next to him and layed down on her stomach looking at his face. He was flushed and sweating. His eyes were closed and his nostrils were flaring at the effort to pull in the much needed hair. He was beautiful.

Daryl cracked an eye open to and she smiled at him sheepishly when he looked at her. "How'd I do?"

Daryl moved fast grabbing her by the back of the neck pulling her to him, he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss that left her breathless and wanting. She clenched her thighs and moaned into his mouth. Carol moved closer to his body, laying flush against him. Their kiss deepened and, to her surprise she felt his cock stir again.

Daryl broke the kiss locking eyes with her, she watched as his tongue licked across his lips. She was pretty sure she was in love with this man in front of her. He kissed her again moving her with him as he set up, her bare breast pressed his equally naked chest.

Daryl ran his hand down her back and grabbed her ass and scooting her to the side some. He broke the kiss again, "I need to smoke after that." he gave her a lopsided grin and moved to grab his jeans. He stood and pulled them on, not bothering to buckle his belt or grab his shirt. Carol was still setting on the bed watching him, "Think of what you want to eat. I'm fuckin' starved." he looked up at her still grinning.

Carol smiled at him and nodded, "Anything is fine with me." she'd already got a taste of what she wanted, the rest was nothing but a trivial matter.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol got dressed and moved through the house looking for Daryl and the puppies, there was no sign on them. She heard his whistle out front, and moved to front door. He was leaning against the porch rails talking to the dogs. She smiled to herself watching him for a minute. He looked a lot more at ease since earlier when Norma and Will had stopped.

She wanted to slap both of them for stopping on his first day off in over a month and dropping that bomb shell on him. She was glad she had been hear though, she doubted he'd be this calm now had he been left to his own devices.

Daryl sensing her eyes on him turned and looked at her, eyes still on her whistled for the pups and they came barreling towards him. She was pretty sure Murphy had already picked him as his favorite.

Carol turned and went into his kitchen to get something to drink, Daryl walked in behind her reaching around her for a coke. "You know what you want to eat yet?"

Carol just shook her head no sipping her drink. Daryl looked at the clock then back to her, "Pizza good?"

"Great."

He nodded and moved towards the phone.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol woke up to the sound of barking right by her head. Opening her eyes and looking to her right Murphy and Keira had their little paw braced against the couch staring into her face. Seeing she was awake both pups dropped back to the ground and trotted away playing.

Carol felt her body starting to wake up just as Daryl groaned in his sleep shifting his position. Carol opened her eyes back up and took stock of the situation. They must have passed out watching the movie after eating the pizza. She was laying completely on top of him with her head laying on his chest. Carol looked outside and seen his was pitch black.

"Wake up Daryl."

"No." he groaned tightening his grip around her waist and further tangling their legs.

"Yes, it's the middle of the night and this is uncomfortable."

Daryl sighed and starting moving. Carol's legs were asleep and she wasn't sure she could walk. Daryl sat up and rubbed a hand across his face. "Alright alright, let's go to bed. I'm wore out."

Daryl stood up and locked the door, "Well come on."

"I don't think I can walk." she groused.

Daryl chuckled and moved over to her, he scooped her up in his arms kissing her quickly as he did so. "I think you just want me to carry ya ass around."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time jump here, again. Just over a month. Not much. :)**

**Ch20**

Daryl looked at the clock on the shop wall, if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to lose his shit. Merle, Will, and Norm...fuck even Dean had watched him like a hawk. He understood that they were nervous about David being out of jail. The man had been out for over a week or some shit, no one had seen or heard from him. That suited him just fuckin' fine, what he couldn't handle was their constant need to watch him like he was goddamned 15.

Daryl felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

_I'm going to WH to eat, you hungry?_  
_xoxo Carol._

Daryl looked around the shop, he wasn't needed here now and the prospect of getting away from these bunch of cackling hens that called themselves men was amazing.

_Ya wantme to pick u up_

Daryl started towards the shop doors, he made it all of 10 foot before he heard Norms voice. "Where you going Daryl?"

Daryl whipped around, he couldn't help the look that came over his face but goddamn he was tired of this shit. "Out." He cut his eyes to the clock pointedly, "I'll be back later." He didn't wait for his reply, he just stepped through the door towards his bike.

Straddling his bike he lit a smoke before heading out, he needed to know if he should pick her up or not anyways.

_I'll meet you there. :)_  
_xoxo Carol_

Flicking his cigarette butt away Daryl walked the bike back and kicked it to life. It was a short ride to Whiskey Heat but he would enjoy it anyways. Stacey and Carol had been the only two not constantly harassing him about David. Carol knew how he felt about it, she hadn't said anything since the day Norm and Will both stopped but she knew. If she asked he'd doubt he'd not tell her anyways. Stacey was smart enough to know that he was operating on a hair-trigger with anyone, she just wanted to avoid the fall back from it all.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Walking through the doors at Whiskey Heat he could already hear Carol and Stacey laughing, it made him smile. At least someone was having a good day.

"There you are baby Dixon, was wondering if you were going to show up." Stacey was beaming at him.

He hummed in the back of his throat moving towards them. "Ladies." He set down by Carol at the bar and Stacey slid him a coke. Daryl set there for a while just enjoying not being scrutinized for once, letting Carol and Stacey talk at each other.

He must have dazed out for a while because when he felt the slap to the back and the raspy chuckle of his brother he hadn't heard him come in. "Hell brotha, you should have said you was going to get something to eat. I'm fuckin' starved." Merle plopped down next to him.

Daryl pulled away from his hand still on his back, "If I'd wanted to eat with your loud ass I would have said something." Daryl growled. He stood up and moved without saying a word to a booth further back from anything. He heard Carols soft foot falls behind him shortly after he moved.

He could feel her looking at him, sighing he looked up and she was smiling at him. "You feeling okay?"

Daryl looked over to where Merle was and growled, the fuckin' asshole was setting and watching him. He was trying to not be noticeable about it but Daryl knew exactly what he was doing. Carol followed his line of sight and sighed, "They still following you around?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't post guards outside my place." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Dean said anything to you yet?" he smirked at her. Carol stayed at his house more nights then not, he wasn't complaining he loved when she was there.

She blushed and unconsciously ran her fingers over her throat, she looked up at him. "He's done it in a round about way. I'm waiting any day for him to set me down and start questioning me." she gave a laugh.

Daryl nodded and watched Stacey approach. "Here's your food you dick." he looked at Merle then at her, "You're asshole of a brother his harping at me over you now." She gave him a pointed look and then turned to Carol, sliding her order to her.

Daryl looked at her with steel in his eyes, "Not my fault his goddamn ass wont quit following me around. Maybe you should slap his around some more since you're so fond of that shit."

"Thanks Stacey." Carol chirped breaking their starring contest.

"You're welcome honey, Daryl." Stacey walked off towards Merle. Looking back over her shoulder Stacey turned some, "I think that's what Big Daddy needs, don't you Daryl?" her laughter bounced around and he her Merle groan. Merle hated when they called him that, which of course only caused them to say it more.

Daryl looked over at Carol and sighed. "See what I mean, it's getting fuckin' old."

"Their just worried Daryl, that's all." Carol tried to soothe.

Daryl took a bite of his food looking down at the table, swallowing he looked up. "You tell me Carol when was the last time you seen me without one of them being around?"

He kept his eyes on hers, she coughed a little looking away. "Since David was released. Speaking of them following you, have they said anything to you?" her voice came out sheepish.

"No but one look at them at my house and you can tell they want too." he chuckled but it turned to a groan at the sound of boots coming his way.

"Hey Daryl!" the barmaid purred.

He wanted to laugh at the face Carol made, but wisely kept his mouth shut. She leaned onto the table towards him. "Haven't seen you in a while around here, where ya been hiding?"

Before could say anything Carol's eyes blazed , "Are you kidding me?" she snapped. "Did Stacey send you over here as a joke?"

The girl looked at Carol like she hadn't noticed her before then looked back down to him, he just kept his eyes on Carols. He had a feeling she was about to lose her shit. He'd got use to it over the years, women hitting on him. He brushed it off and went on never paying attention to them. Carol on the other hand got pissed quick when they would get more aggressive about their flirting.

Carol looked at him, "Is she messing with me Daryl?"

He shook his head and looked towards the bar, Merle was setting back smiling. Bastard was probably hoping for a show. They had all been trying to figure out what was going on between him and Carol, and if Carol lost her shit this would likely just add to it.

"Nah, don't think so." he sighed. "Wanna get our shit and just go back to my house?"

"Is Merle going to show up?" she snapped standing up from the booth and snatching her stuff up.

Daryl went to stand when the girl put her hand on his chest, "She seems awfully bitchy Daryl, you need someone who can take care of you." She licked her lips and looked down at his lap.

Daryl pushed her hand off his chest, "Don't fuckin' touch me." he sneered side stepping her and moving away. His eyes briefly connected with Carols they were sparking with anger and something else. She looked away before he could tell, yeah, she was pissed.

Daryl walked by Merle without a word, if he followed him again he likely going to lose his shit. He already had a feeling Carol was going to rip his ass, it seemed like any time he went somewhere someone was flirting with him or trying to fuck him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

After he let out Murphy and Keira Daryl moved towards the kitchen where he could hear Carol moving around. Getting to the door way she breezed by him not saying a word. He got about halfway to the refrigerator when called out, "I have your food and drink, get in here before you have to go back to work or someone shows up."

Daryl set down next to her kicking off his boots and putting his feet on the table. "Out with it."

He was looking at her when she blushed and looked off. "Did you date her?" her voice came out small, like she was embarrassed of herself.

"Fuck no, told you dating isn't my thing." he talked around a mouthful of food.

Carol put her hand under his chin shutting his mouth. "Don't talk with food in your mouth Daryl." She smiled at him, "If dating isn't your thing...what are we Daryl? What do I tell my dad when he starts asking questions or other people ask?"

He swallowed hard, she backed him into a corner on that one he supposed. He was right though, he wasn't the dating type. Never was. But Carol was different, he was different with her. The thought of another man touching her or flirting with her made white hot rage seep into his blood and mind. He wouldn't be able to handle that, and he wasn't kidding when he told her she was his.

Daryl was taking his time eating, he was still looking at her but he was postponing what he knew was gonna happen. He wasn't good at this talking shit. Licking his fingers he watched her eyes dart to his mouth and hand, he kept the smirk off his face.

"You know how I feel about you Daryl. I'm attracted to you, but it's not just that." she set her food on the table and turned on the couch setting indian style facing him. She was looking down at her lap. "You're the first person to really listen to me, not what everyone else does. Pretend listen but still tell me what I should do. Yeah you can be harsh about stuff but you're also compassionate." she brought her eyes up to his, they were glassy with unshed tears. "You're more than just a friend to me."

Daryl set back and motioned for her to come to him, she readily complied and was in his lap. He wound his arms around her, he didn't know how to handle emotions and crying. She hiccuped and put her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what to say or do when girls act like that with you. I don't know if I'm stepping over a line if I say something. I need to know what you want from this." She pulled back looking at him. "Because me, I want you. All of you. I don't want to think about if there is an us, I want know right now for sure if we are together or what you think we are."

Daryl pulled her back to him, if he had to talk it would be easier not having her looking right at him at least. "I don't date Carol. I never have." she went to pull away from him but he held her tight to his chest, "Let me finish." he huffed. When she settled back against him he continued. "I've never wanted anything more then a one night stand with anyone. Couldn't stand the thoughts of someone always around, you know me. I'm not the most social person there is Carol." He kissed the top of her head.

He loosened his grip on her and rubbed her back trying to calm her nerves. "That was shot all to shit the first time you came to the shop, from that day on you're all I've been able to think about. All I want to think about. Regardless of me trying to fight it, it happened." Carol snuggled further into his chest making him chuckle. "I was serious when I told you that you were mine." he pulled her back from him some and looked down at her. "I want all of this, everything that comes with being with you."

Carol launched herself at him crushing her lips to his and knocking the breath out of him. Her nails sunk into his neck and her other hand wound into his hair pulling it. He groaned into the kiss and ran his hands down to her ass lifting her and turning her to straddle him. As soon as he set her back down she rocked her hips into his causing him to groan again, he tore his mouth away from her breathing heavily.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing, he felt the same for her. He wanted to be with her. Before she realized what she was doing she launched herself at him in a almost brutal kiss. When he groaned she just wanted more of him, she wanted drink every noise he made down and live in this moment.

When he pulled back and she seen his eyes and the heated gaze he was giving her it caused her to squirm against him. His hands on her hips held her still, he shook his head with a pained expression crossing his face. He looked at the clock then back to her. Carol looked over her shoulder as well, it was almost time for him to be back at work.

She looked back at him and he was looking down and trying to regulate his breathing, she could feel his prominent hard on underneath her and felt compelled to push his limits. She braced her hands against shoulder and neck and rocked her hips a circle down into his groin.

His eyes snapped up to hers and his nostrils flared. Leaning towards her his tongue flicked out and traced her beating pulse on her neck coming up to her ear, "We can't do this right now Carol, don't have time." his words were a mix of pain and lust. So husky in it's sound that her panties were soaked just from hearing his voice.

Carol shushed him and kissed his neck moving her hands down his chest, loving the feel of the muscles that jumped at her touch. "I ever tell you, that you talk to much Dixon?" she could hear the want and excitement dripping from her voice. Her hips picked up there pace and ground harder into him making him drop his head back on the coach and moan her name.

She grabbed for his belt buckled but he grabbed her hands stopping her. Taking advantage of his exposed neck to her Carol leaned forward and kissed his adams apple. His grip on her hands loosened some and she smirked against his neck kissing him again. Kissing and licking across his neck, her mouth watered at the taste of him, when she got to the juncture of his neck and shoulder she bit him. He jerked and his grip broke from her hands, she took advantage of his distraction as she soothed the bite mark with her tongue tracing it.

When she got his pants undone she slipped her hand inside and gripped him. His head shot back up, "Fuck." he hissed through clenched teeth, hips jerking slightly with her motions.

Carol didn't think could wait until later, the lust growing between her legs was reaching a fever pitch. The ache between her legs was becoming painful, she whimpered rocking her hips again trying to find that much needed friction. She felt his hands on her sliding up her thigh and she tightened her grip on him like he showed her, he growled and capture her mouth again.

The kiss was slower as he his hand slid up her thigh into her shorts, he kept his wondering fingers out of her underwear but teased her through them. Carol kissed him harder nipping at his lips and moving herself against his hand, she felt him smirk into the kiss. She slid her hand further down his hardened cock twisting her wrist slightly when she got to the tip. She pulled back slightly and looked at him, there was a look in his eyes and she knew exactly what that meant.

"Take them off." he husked out. He was slightly panting eyes never wavering from her. She pulled her hand from his pants and stood. She turned her back to him. She wanted him to want this as much as her, she eyed the clock real quick. Cutting it close. She bent at the waist as she slipped her shorts and panties down her legs. She heard him growl right before her feet came off the ground and she was in his lap again.

He was kissing her with a delicious heat and hunger. One of his hands slipped up her top and smoothed across her breast, she felt the growl before she heard when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Dirty Carol." his voice was like liquid sex and fire. He bit her lip pulling back right as his other hand slipped between her legs.

Carol slipped her hand back into his pants feeling the pre-cum at the tip, she smoothed it down his length gripping him tightly. He nodded at her kissing her again working her breast and her core at the same time.

Carol closes her eyes as she feel his fingers drift across my breasts. She needs him. His fingertips gently tease her nipples as she feels her heartbeat quicken. Her nipples grow hard under Daryl's touch. He rolls them between my fingers getting a little rougher, moaning softly at the feelings they produce. She feels his hip jerk a little more at her movement, he's getting close and Carol wants to cum with him. She lays her head in the crook of his neck, kissing him and biting. "Make me cum Daryl, I want to cum with you." Daryls words were are mix between a groan and growl as he sinks his middle finger into her.

Carol was having trouble keeping a rhythm with the way he was working her over sensitized nipples and pussy. He sunk another finger into her and brought his thumb to her clit circling gently then pressing, he used varying pressure as he worked her. It had her dangerously close on the edge and she moaned into his neck. Daryl turned his head and started kissing her again, she felt his cock swell again, she tightened her grip again on him and grunted his approval at her treatment.

She felt fire spreading through her lower abdomen and as she neared her orgasm. Daryl pinched her nipple harshly and started hooking his finers dragging them down her interior wall. He increased pressure against her clit and she almost arched off his lap when her orgasm ripped through her body. She felt his other arm go around her supporting her, she felt his orgasm shudder through his own body. She kissed through each others moans and groans.

When she finally came back to herself she pushed her face further into his neck, "Do you have to go back to work?"

She mourned the loss of his hands on her and in her as soon as he moved them. She watched him from her position like always when he brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off. Even though she just got what she wanted she felt unsatisfied, she still wanted more. She wanted him, all of him. Watching pull his fingers from his mouth, "Yeah, I'll be out at exactly 5." he turned his head and kissed her, she loved the taste of herself in his mouth.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl came back into the living room and Carol was still on the coach in the place he'd set her, only she was laying back now. Her shirt was still rucked up and her shorts were still in the floor. Goddamn he didn't want to go to work.

"I'll be back later. You gonna be here?" he squatted down next to her running his hand across her stomach feeling the small jerks the muscles gave. He smirked at her.

She just nodded and yawned at him. He chuckled and leaned forward and kissed her, pulling back till their lips were just brushing. "You're mine Carol. I don't share."

She purred, "Mhm Dixon, goes both ways."

He laughed and moved towards the door, "I'm letting the pups in." He laughed when she made a disgruntled sound and pulled her shorts back on and righted her clothes.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Daryl got back to the shop things were going smoother, maybe they were getting the fucking point. He could hope at least. He kept glancing at the clock it was 4:40 and he didn't have much time left.

"Got somewhere to be, you keep glancing at the clock." Merle set down next to where he was working.

Daryl grunted tightening down the bolts he was working with. He looked at Merle and growled. "Say what you came over here to, I'm tired of this shit."

Merle nodded at him. "I know we're getting on ya nerves baby brother, but he always had more issues with you." his voice came out low and raspy.

Daryl looked at him and dropped down onto his ass in front of him. "I'm not a fuckin' kid. Ya'll know I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I wasn't there before when shit happened. I regret that shit. I just don't want it to come up and you need me and I'm not around again." Daryl wanted to be pissed off but hearing the pain in his brothers voice cooled the fire that was his temper.

Daryl blew out a breath and nodded at him. "I get it, just lay off."

Merle's smile turned to dirty, "So, what the fuck is going on with you and Carol? It's been a couple months now and you aint said shit." his tone was joking but serious.

Daryl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk brother."

"What the fuck you talking about?" Merle questioned him.

Daryl laughed at him, "You wanna know what the fuck is going on with me and Carol...what the fuck is Ace to you?"

Merle's expression turned aggravated, "Shit, you know me and Ace just fuck around."

Daryl guffawed at him, "Yeah fuckin' right." Daryl leaned back catching his breath watching the fight in Merle's eyes.

He rubbed his jaw and looked at Daryl, "I guess you got me there." Merle cackled. "But really what the fuck is going on with you and Carol? She aint said shit to Dean about you, you aint said shit. But ya'll are together if you aint here."

Daryl looked down and smirked, he'd been waiting for this. "Dean doesn't even think she stays at her house anymore but isn't sure."

Daryl chuckled and hummed in the back of his throat lighting a cigarette and offering Merle one. Blowing out a cloud of smoke Daryl looked up at Merle, he was pinning him with the same Dixon blue eyes that Daryl had. "She's at more house more often then not, if that's what you want to know."

Merle barked out a laugh, "I knew you were giving it to her." Merle leaned towards and him and sniffed, "I can smell pussy on ya now, I bet you didn't even eat when you got to your house did ya. Well not the food anyways." Merle howled with laughter and Daryl just shook his head at his brother. He'd take his teasing bullshit over his protection detail.

Daryl just snorted at him not saying anything, he knew you could smell Carol on him. It'd been driving his ass crazy since got back to work.

"I bet she's a hellcat in the sack aint she brother, I can see those bite marks on ya neck there."

Daryls face flamed red and he just shook his head at his brother. "Fuck off Big Daddy."

Merle slapped his knees and stood up, "I'll see ya later, tell Carol I said hi." Merle smirked at Daryls blush.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was walking around the house picking it up before Daryl got home. She worried before that he'd get aggravated with her doing stuff around here but he seemed indifferent to it. He would thank her for doing something or jump on to her for paying for something that for here. She was pretty sure she didn't even have food in her refrigerator anymore. She hated night she went to her house, she couldn't sleep. She even resorted into take one of his dirty work shirts home and putting pillows behind her to make it seem like he was in bed with her.

She couldn't be more happy with how things went today with their talk. It seemed like any time she tried to talk to him about something serious though her hands started roaming on his body. She'd initiated more than him, she was embarrassed before at her reactions to him. She seemed to be in a constant state of lust and she was always wet with anticipation. She quickly got over that though when she realized that Daryl loved it.

Carol wanted to laugh when she walked into the kitchen, both puppies were laying in their food dishes. She walked over to the food bin and went to get them food. "Hold on babies she cooed." Lifting the lid she sighed, she forgot about food for them. Damn.

Before she could get to the phone someone knocked on the door. Making her way there, she smiled when she seen Will.

"Hey Will!" Carol smiled at him.

Will looked her over and smiled, it amazed her how much Daryl looked like him. He seemed to have the same nervous ticks as Daryl too, she'd never noticed that before.

"Daryl isn't home yet." Carol looked at the clock it was 4:40. "He's got about 20 minutes before he's off if you wanna wait."

Will eyed her again lingering at little to long on her breast, "Nah." he couched and cleared his throat. "I'll catch him on the flip-side."

Carol didn't like the way he was looking at her, she had never been around Will alone. Even when she was around him other times he never acted like that.

Carol watched him walk down the pathway and get on a bike. He winked at her when he mounted. She shuddered, he was a lot creepier one on one.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol looked at the clock and it was 5. She smiled to herself.

The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Yea." his gruff voice came through the phone. She heard him grunt and the rattle of tools.

"Hey! Do me a favor?" She chirped into the phone.

"Thought I did earlier." his laughed.

Carol felt her face heat up at his words. "Hush it. The babies need food."

"Mmmm. I'm guessing I need to go get this then?" He laughed.

She heard the clatter of the shop door shutting and the clinging of his keys. "Yep." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll get it and be right there. Anything else you-"

Carol heard someone talking to him but couldn't make out what they were saying. She heard him growl much like a pissed off dog would.

"What the fuck you doing here!" his voice snapped out harsh and dangerous through the phone.

Once again she heard the distinctly male voice talking. "Daryl what's gong on?" she felt herself panicking all she could think was that David was there.

He started to answer her but before he could say anything she heard the unmistakable crack of gun fire and a loud thud. Carol was damn near having a panic attack she could hear labored breathing and that male voice moving closer to the phone and Daryl.

"Fuck you." she heard Daryl's voice and his harsh panting.

The phone went dead and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She was crying hysterically and couldn't see the phone to good to dial. Wiping her eyes she finally got Merle's number dialed, he was closest to the shop.

When he finally picked up she was damn near unable to talk. "Mer-merle!" her words were broken with sobs. "Shop Daryl gun fire"

She heard the phone hit the ground and Stacey hollering after him. "Carol, honey what's going on?"

Carol just kept crying and shaking, she didn't think she could talk or even breathe.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol woke up to a cold rag on her forehead and Stacey's soothing voice talking low to someone else near by.

"I think she's coming too." Stacey spoke.

"Good. Maybe she can do something." The rough male voice spoke off to her right. She turned her head in the direction of the voice.

Carol cracked her eyes open and groaned, her head was killing her. She looked around the room Stacey and Dean were looking at her.

Carol looked at her dad and the look in his eyes made her eyes well up with tears. Where was Daryl? Did she get hurt? The fog cleared from her mind and she lurched forward. "Where's Daryl!" she all but shrieked at her dad.

Dean moved towards her, "Calm down Carol, you hit your head when you passed out."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle felt his heart was going to bust through his chest and pass him up on his way to the shop. He wasn't sure exactly what Carol was crying about but he understood enough to know something was seriously wrong. The only thing that really registered in his mind was her saying gun fire.

Merle slowed his bike down getting closer to the shop, he could see a black car setting across from it that was there when he left. Pulling over to the side of the road, he cut the engine and walked slowly and quietly towards the shop. He could hear someone talking now and a grunt of pain.

Looking around the wall he seen red, Daryl was on the ground taking shallow breaths. The movement caught Daryl's eyes and he looked at Merle wide eyed. His eyes flashed to man in front of him who was mumbling and pacing before they came back to Merle. Merle nodded at his brother and put his finger to his lips, stepping back into the shadows. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted norm.

_SHOP NOW! EMERGENCY!  
_

Stepping back out he made his way towards the man about the time he squatted down to Daryl and put the barrel of the gun to his heart.

"You fucked everything up you know that. Everything" the man snarled. Merle could smell the booze and blood mixing in the air. It was too much like his childhood memories for him. Waiting till the man moved the gun from Daryl's he moved quickly and tackled him to the ground. Quickly subduing the man Merle moved to his brother.

"Where are you hit?" His eyes were roaming Daryl body but there was too much blood to see clearly where the wound was.

"Shoulder and side." Daryl's words came out short of breath and pained. Merle's eyes flashed up to his and he seen the panic in his brothers eyes.

"Don't do that shit, not right now. You don't get to check out before your big brother goddamn it!" Merle shouted at him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle and Norm got the man loaded in the bed of Daryl's truck and moved to check on Daryl again. His breathing was still labored.

Merle looked at Norm, "You calling this in because I aint handing that son of bitch over to the cops. I"ll handle this my fuckin' way." he was breathing hard and his voice came out like a snarl.

Norm eyed him, "No. No, this will be dealt with in the family. Drive him to my house, Will is gonna be there, I told him to get his field kit."

Merle nodded and moved to Daryl's truck pulling the door open. "Look like I get to drive your truck after all brother."

Daryl snorted a laugh and then coughed into his hand. Merle looked over and seen blood in his hand. Daryl hastily wiped it on his pants, "Yeah, you do that." his voice was getting weaker. "Where's Carol?"

Merle looked over at his brother, in all his rush he hadn't thought to have anyone check on Carol at all. Shit. "She's fine bro, just hold on and we'll get you to the house and cleaned up."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl felt like complete shit and they wouldn't tell him where the fuck Carol was. Goddamn it he was getting pissed. Looking at Will he jerked back from the needle he was using to try and sew up the wounds.

"Fuckin' quit it goddamn it." he snapped out at Will. "Back the fuck up." He stood up and fell against the wall, he braced his hand against the wall to steady himself.

Will sighed and looked at Daryl, "You're going to start bleeding again, you've lost alot of fuckin' blood now set your ass down. NOW."

Daryl regarded Will for a moment, "Go fuck yourself."

"NORM!" Will hollered. Norm immediately stepped through the door, upon seeing Daryl standing moved to help him but Daryl jerked back from him. "He wont set his ass down, he keeps asking about Carol."

Norm look at Daryl and nodded, "Alright, I'll go get her. In the meantime set ya ass down and let him help you." Norm huffed and walked out.

Daryl looked at the door Norm exited through, "Where is the bastard?" he winced as the needle pulled through his skin.

"Back of the farm the old slaughterhouse papaw had." Will looked up with a sinister glint in his eyes. "They were waiting on you to wake up before doing anything."

He nodded and winced again at Will's movements. The door burst open and Carol flew through it to his side damn near throwing herself on top of him. Will raised an eyebrow at them snipping the end of the suture. "Good thing I was done." he huffed.

Daryl ignored him but watched Norm jerk his head at Will to leave the room. Norm nodded at Daryl and looked at Carol with a raised eye brow as well, Daryl flipped him off and Norm barked out a laugh, "He's gonna be fine." he heard him saying to Will as he shut the door.

Carol was crying into his neck and shaking all over. He done the only thing he knew to do and that was hold her till she calmed down and he could get a read on the situation. Smoothing his hands over her back and kneading the muscles there, he talked low to her reassuring her that he was okay.

It took awhile but she eventually calmed enough to talk to him. "What the hell happened Daryl? You were talking to me then I heard a gun go off."

Daryl released her a bit wincing at the pain that shot through his shoulder. Carol noticed and tried to move from him. "No, stay." Burying his head in her neck and hair Daryl inhaled deeply letting her scent clear his mind and settle his nerves. "Everything is going to be okay Carol, don't worry. I'm fine darlin'" he kissed her neck and rubbed her back again.

Carol gave a small laugh, "Shouldn't it be me comforting you? You were shot twice from what my dad said." Daryl just shook his head and pulled her closer to him. He needed the calm she could offer him right now. Carol sensing what he needed started running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his neck. She was doing it more than just for him, she needed to know he was still here. She needed to touch him and feel him. "You need to eat and drink something."

Daryl gave a small laugh and kissed her neck again, "I think you're trying to make me fat. Always making my ass eat."

"Shhh, I don't see you complaining when your wolfing it down." she hummed in the back of her throat still running her hands through his hair. The motions were calming his nerves and making him tired at the same time. She done this shit at night sometimes when they were going to sleep, he'd even wake up sometimes to her doing this.

Daryl yawned and looked at the bed in the corner of the room, he was in his old bedroom at Norm's. Standing up holding on to Carol he moved across the room and dropped her down on the bed and kicked off his boots. "I'm more tired then I am hungry at the minute Carol." he spoke climbing into the bed after her.

She looked at the door then back to him. "What about Norm or someone coming?"

Daryl gave her a lazy smile pulling her down to his good side. "Who the fuck cares? You're a grown ass woman Carol, besides I reckon that got an idea of what's going on anyways. Merle does we talked about it today. Just lay with me for awhile so I can fall asleep."

He felt Carols smile against his bare chest, "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

**TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxo  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

Daryl woke up feeling drained and like he had lead weights all over his body. Groaning he tried to move and regretted the decision almost immediately. He felt warm hands smooth over his cheek and down his neck. It had to be Carol, no one else would touch him like that. They knew better. Taking a deep breath he coughed and moved to set up, still not cracking his eyes open.

"You going to walk around all day with your eyes shut?" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Considered it." he yawned. "I'm fuckin' tired, what time is it?"

"Seven." He cracked his eyes open and looked around the room, it was much like he left it when he moved out.

He set up and yawned again, fuck he was tired. "I slept for an hour?"

Carols face grew sad and she shook her head. "No, you slept roughly tweny four hours Daryl." Her hand smoothed over his chest as he pushed himself the rest of the way upright.

"Are you shittin' me?"

Carol nodded at him and handed him a glass of water. "Drink and take these."

Daryl looked down at the two white pills in her hand and frowned. He didn't like taking anything really, not even Tylenol. He heard Carol tsk and looked up at her. He held back a smirk at the look on her face.

"I can tell you're trying not to smile and I really do appreciate that, considering you've been SHOT twice!" she growled at him pushing the pills into his hand. "Take them, it's to keep you from getting an infection."

Sighing he swallowed them down and grimaced. "I seen Merle lastnight...is"

Carol cut him off, "He's fine. He showed up before anything else could happen." Carol moved closer to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him being careful to avoid his wounds.

"I was so scared." she sniffled and burrowed further into him. He felt pain shoot through his side but kept still knowing if he said anything she would get distant. That was the last thing he wanted now. "When the phone went dead I panicked, I called Merle. I didn't know what else to do." she was crying now.

Daryl wrapped his good arm around her pulling her into him more, he could hear someone coming down the hall but he couldn't care right now. "I'm fine. You done good." Daryl had his head turned to her at the crook of his neck speaking low to her when the door opened. He didn't look up and didn't need to. He knew who it was from their walk, they had a slight limp from an old injury from when he was in the service.

"Need something?" Daryls voice was low and tired.

Coughing some, "Did you take the medicine I left for you?" he heard the genuine concern in Will's voice, along with curiosity. He wanted to laugh but the movement would hurt so he held back.

Still not pulling away from a sniffling Carol, "Yeah."

Will moved further into the room and set down at the chair Carol had moved in there awhile ago. "You feeling light headed or nauseous?"

Daryl finally looked up at him while Carol melded herself to him more. "No, I'm getting hungry though since I took those pills."

Will nodded at him shifting his eyes to Carol, he smirked and looked down. "You need to eat soon or they will make you sick." His voice was low and gentle. It always was, it took a lot to get a rise out of William Dixon.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was trying to get her emotions under control but felt like she was smothering. She had just found Daryl, she was truly happy. When she heard that gun go off and then thud of his body hitting the ground, her heart stopped and her blood went cold. Her mind went everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She hadn't realized how much she had come to depend on his shy smiles and him just in general. If something was to happen to him she would be devastated, and that realization scared her more than any of the time she had been with Ed.

At the sound of Will's gentle voice Carol pulled her face from Daryls neck and turned towards the man. She was still a little creeped out by him from yesterday. She didn't know what to make of him now, he was being completely respectful. Maybe it was a mask he was wearing in front of Daryl?

She wasn't listening to their conversation anymore opting to study Will from the safety of being next to Daryl. He must have shaved and got a haircut since she seen him yesterday. He looked more put together, the whole thing was puttering her on edge. Had she imagined his leer and odd behavior? She was so sure that he had been acting weird, maybe she just over reacted?

She looked up when Will stood up she didn't hear what he said when he started moving towards the door. Their eyes locked for a brief moment when he got to the door. She seen something flicker through them, was that concern? When the door shut she felt Daryl pull away from her and his face was a mask of anger and irritation.

"What the hell Carol?" is voice was tired.

"What?"

"You completely ignored everything he said to you."

"I dazed out." she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Surely if Will was weird Daryl wouldn't be comfortable with him. He was an amazing judge of character and didn't trust easy. Carol looked up at Daryl and she could see plain as day in his eyes that he didn't believe her. He knew there was something else, she was stupid to think he wouldn't notice.

"Out with it." his voice was stern.

"Did he mention coming to your house yesterday about 20 minutes before I called you?" she was sure to keep her voice low, she didn't know how he was going to react to what she was going to say.

Daryl shook his head at her, "No."

"He stopped by, he was looking for you. When I told him you were still at work that'd you be off in twenty minutes and that he was welcome to wait he just left."

"So that gives you reason to be rude to the man? He's my uncle Carol...my family." his voice was exasperated.

"No, it's...just he was leering at me and checking me out right before he left. Everything about his stop made me uncomfortable. He looked rougher than he does today...it was just weird." She watched as he visibly tensed and looked her over as if looking for an injury.

Daryl grabbed her hand and stood up abruptly dragging her up with him, he moved towards the door. "Daryl you need to rest, you've lost a lot of blood." she chided him.

Daryl didn't respond to her he just kept pulling her along with him down the steps and into the living room where most everyone was. They hadn't noticed their entrance, instead all setting around laughing now that he had woke up. He still wasn't in the clear according to what she over heard Will and Norm saying, but he'd been fine as long as they could keep him from over doing it.

Daryl let loose a loud whistle garnering everyone's attention immediately. "Shut the fuck up!" his voice was harsh and his grip on her hand was crushing. She could see tension ripping through his body. She wanted to laugh when she seen their eyes go from his severe look to their clasped hands, she could see the question in their eyes but they were quiet like he demanded. Man had the ability to silence a room with a look.

Will was setting on the love seat directly in front of them, "Will what'd you need yesterday?"

She seen the confused look on his face, "Nothing that I know off." his voice was confused as well.

"You didn't come to my house?" his voice held a seething anger.

Carol was starting to get pissed off, didn't he believe her. Carol ripped her hand from his grasp and stepped around him giving him a withering glare. "Are you calling me a liar?!" she snapped.

Daryl looked at her incredulously at first then she seen anger flash through his eyes. She heard someone standing then another person at the look on his face. She hadn't see him really mad before the time he had beat Ed. "Did I fuckin' say that?" he snapped at her.

"It sounded like it to me..." she was hissed before Daryl interrupted her.

"Then maybe you should learn to goddamn listen instead of running off at the fuckin' mouth." he bit out harshly and he stormed away holding his side.

She heard someone sigh and then Will moved past her excusing himself to follow Daryl. "He's torn the stitches." he muttered not meeting her eyes.

Carol felt tears sting her eyes, but he was calling her a liar. He pulled her into a room full of people to call her a liar, and it pissed her off. She wouldn't have lied to him, turning around she seen Norm scowling at her and Dean looking concerned. Merle wasn't even looking her direction but to where Daryl disappeared to, his face had took on the severe look Daryl's had when he turned his anger to her. Stacey was looking at her oddly too.

She needed away from this, from them. She felt sick. Carol wiped her eyes and walked out onto the front porch, she really wanted to left alone and hoped no one followed her. Of course she wouldn't get that lucky she heard the footfalls coming her way. She just prayed it wasn't any of his family, they all seemed to be mad now.

She seen bare feet come into her view from the corner of her eyes and exhaled in relief. "Think I was a Dixon honey?" Stacey's amused voice said softly. She watched s the woman set next to her getting comfortable.

Stacey leaned against the porch banisters and stretched her legs out facing Carol, she look for all the world like she was the most relaxed and care free as a person could get. She heard Stacey's almost silent chuckle and felt her anger returning.

"Is there a reason you followed me out here?" Carol snapped.

Stacey's laugh became more loud and defined, "No, not really."

Carol growled and ran her hand across her face and through her hair still not looking at Stacey.

"You know, you are starting to pick up Daryl's gestures and habits."

Carol had never heard Stacey use Daryl's real name and she looked over at the woman and quirked an eye brow.

"That move you just done, the growling at me like a junk yard dog and..." she broke off gesturing to what Carol had done, what she had seen Daryl do hundred of times." That was every bit Daryl. Even that look you just shot me honey."

Carol looked down then back to her, "He called me a liar."

"No, no he didn't. If he had wanted to call you a liar or say something to you...believe me he would have. That man don't hold back. wouldn't matter if he's slippin' it to you." At Carol's blush she heard Stacey's laugh again.

"I had a feeling something was going, I know Will couldn't wait to get out of that room this morning. He said he hadn't seen Daryl's bare chest since he was 15." Stacey smiled brightly at Carol.

Carol sighed and looked at her. "Then what was he trying to say."

Stacey set up, "Well I don't exactly know considering you tried to rip into him before he could finish barking at Will." she looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at Carol. "Though, I suppose him and Will are talking about it now without the rest of us there."

Carol nodded at her, "You're right. I just...it's Ed done stuff to me like that. Call me a liar and get me in front of people and try to make a fool out of me. I panicked for a minute and let my anger at Ed turn on Daryl." she heard the pain in her own voice.

"You got a way with him, I'm sure you can make him see reason. And if not...well just blow him and he'll forget why he was mad to begin with." She gave a sultry smile and continued. "It works on his brother."

Carol started laughing wiping tears again. "You're horrible Stacey."

Stacey leaned back again and smiled wider, "No honey, God gave men a weakness and it can be a fun weakness...now what kind of person would I be if I didn't look into that." she winked at her. "but enough talk of me blowing Merle."

They both looked up at the sound of someone choking and spluttering on something. Dean and Norm both looked horrified and were back away from them. Carol felt her face flame and wanted to die right there, she looked over at Stacey and the girl looked like a cay toying with a mouse before she kills it. "Now don't ya'll agree? Wouldn't you rather get a blowjob then fight?"

Carol wanted to laugh at the look on both mens faces. Stacey looked at her and winked. They both double timed it back into the house and disappeared. Carol groaned and covered her face, "Oh god."

"What?"

"You just talked about blow jobs with my dad and fighting...he's gonna think about me and Daryl." she felt the heat from her face she blushing so hard.

Stacey laughed lightly. "Honey, you 26 and you were a married woman. I'm sure ya daddy knows you aint no virgin. Besides...you two are all those men have been able to talk about the past couple of months."

Carol looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"Daryl doesn't date, we all know that. But that don't mean that boy is some virginal saint. But you two are always together when he's not at work, hell I go by his house all the time even days I know he has work and your car is there. They want to ask him about it, hell even you. But," Stacey shook her head and locked eyes with Carol. "Daryl aint one for talking about shit and he's private. So they left it alone, even held back from asking you to keep from fuckin' up whatever ya'll got going on."

Carol nodded at her, "I see..."

"I do have a question though..." Carol looked up at her waiting for whatever it was. "How is he in bed?"

Carol blushed furiously and averted her eyes, "We...we haven't had sex."

"Bullshit." disbelief lacing her voice.

Carol look back to her and shook her head, "I...just didn't think I was ready for something like that so soon after Ed. Sex with Ed was violent and brutal, and I was scared I'd have a panic attack on him like I always did with Ed."

Stacey leaned up and hugged Carol in a crushing embrace. "Not to say we haven't done other stuff, I just wasn't ready to take that step yet." Her voice came out low and embarrassed. She wasn't use to talking about stuff like this with anyone, not even her and MIchonne talked about sex together. Sure MIchonne would tell her stories from her own life, but she had never been comfortable to tell anything of herself.

"Well, from the smile I've been seeing on your face honey, I imagine that boy is as good with his hands with a woman's body as he is with breaking down and rebuilding an engine. And that sinful looking mouth of his, aint no doubt there." her voice came out sisterly and teasing.

Carol starting laughing, but broke off when she heard Daryl's raised voice and something crash followed by Merle's voice. She looked at Stacey panicked and she just shook her head at her. "Let them work whatever it is out. First thing you need to learn if you're serious about being with a Dixon is let them work that anger out. If you don't it'll fester and just get worse."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Was she fucking serious? Goddamn he didn't understand women. He needed out of this fucking room before he lost his shit on everyone.

"Then maybe you should learn to goddamn listen instead of running off at the fuckin' mouth." he bit out harshly and he stormed away holding his side. Daryl looked down at his hand, yup fuckin' blood. Goddamn today was going to be killer.

Storming down the hall he pushed Norm's den door open and kicked it shut behind him. He needed to calm his ass down and then he could try talking to them again. Walking over he dropped down onto the chaise lounge that was in there. Leaning back he started taking steady slow breaths and thought about stuff that usually brought him a since of calm. Only that served to piss him off more now then anything, Carol was quickly becoming the only thing that brought him that anymore. Fuck.

He heard the door click open and softly shut. It had to be Will, had it been Norm or Merle they would have barged in on him with no reserve for his mood.

"You wanna finish what you were saying out there?" Wills soft spoken voice came from the window lounge. Daryl cracked his eyes open and rolled his head in that direction.

"She said that you had stopped by yesterday, you were acting weird and leering at her. "

Will looked out the window for a couple of minutes and then gave a bitter laugh. "He was always suck a sneaky bastard, your father." He brought his eyes back to Daryl and sighed. "I wasn't even in town. I was at doctors appointment at the VA Decatur. I was just pulling in when I got the call from dad about getting my field kit cause you were shot."

Daryl released a harsh breath and looked away. "Fuck." he muttered. "FUCK!" he shouted launching himself upright.

Will moved towards him and gripped his arm, he flinched violently and ripped his arm from his grasp. "Daryl set down, you're going to rip your stitches and make it worse then it already is" His voice came out soft but held no room for argument.

Merle stepped through the door about the time Will got him settled back on the couch, "Go get my bag and bring it right back."

Daryl was breathing raggedly and he felt panic seize his him. His dad took his mom from him cause he knew that would be something that would eat him alive, now he knew about Carol. All he could think about and see was Carol laying in the place of his mom in those foggy dream like memories.

He didn't hear Merle come back or even remember taking his shirt off for him to fix his stitches. Everything was fragmented around him and he was just hoping this was some fucked up dream. Please let this be some fucked up dream.

He heard someone snapping their fingers in front of his face and looked up and focused his eyes on Merle. "You need to calm down bro, tell me what the fuck is going on."

"David." he bit the name out like it was acid in his mouth eating him alive from the inside. "He came to the house while I was at work and talked to Carol, he pretended to be Will."

"Goddamn, you serious?" Merle swore under his breath and stood back up and started pacing. "Does she know it was him?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, she was acting weird upstairs when Will came and checked to see if I took my medicine. I asked her about it and she told me he was leering at her and made her uncomfortable. I tried to ask him about it in there and you seen how she acted." Daryl stood up and started pacing in tandem with Merle. Will was setting back and watching them with silent eyes.

"Boy set down." Will nodded at them.

Daryl whipped around and faced him. "Don't you tell me to CALM DOWN!" his breath was coming faster and he felt every bit of rage he had for the man that fathered him over the years reaching a boiling point. But now it held something else, it held his hopes for Carol in it's midst. "YOU DON'T GET IT!" He was advancing on Will, the man looked so much like the David who had ripped him apart and left him raw and exposed for most of his life. He knew it wasn't David but couldn't reign in his anger and hate.

Will stood up and backed away from Daryl almost tripping. "Daryl calm down." he had his hands up in a placating gesture that just pissed him off more.

Merle stepped into his path and put his hands on his shoulders and held him. Daryl flinched so violently it jerked Merle with him. "Calm the fuck down Daryl."

"I WONT LET HIM DO IT AGAIN!" His voice was ripping from his throat it such pain he felt it like it was lancing his heart. Daryl tried to jerk away from Merle's crushing grip on him. "LET ME GO GODDAMN IT!"

Merle grabbed his jaw and made Daryl's jaw and made him look him in the eyes. Daryl felt the chains breaking, he regretted the build up inside of his self. He felt it settle deep in his bones, there's a storm coming. He couldn't see Merle's face anymore or hear him.

Ripping himself from Merle he whipped around and flipped Norms desk setting off to the side. Merle grabbed him again and wrenched him away from the desk that he had took to ripping apart in his anger. "QUIT YOUR FUCKIN SHIT OR I'MA PUT YOU ON YOUR ASS!"

He sunk to his knees and bowed his head taking ragged breaths. Not Carol, he wouldn't let him do the same to Carol. He could beat him, fuck kill him. But he'd be damned if he'd let the man hurt her like he had his mother.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle looked up at Will who was wide eye and watching Daryl from the position he'd back himself into. "Go." Will looked at him questioningly but nodded all the same and moved around Daryl's slumped form on the ground.

Merle dropped to his knees in front of his brother, seeing the pain that had tore Daryl down like that had scared Merle. Daryl never, fuckin never showed his emotions. What he did show was anger, the rest was a mask. He suspected only Carol ever seen the truth behind any of that. She had broke down all his walls and worked her way right inside.

"Tell me what I can do?"

Daryl didn't look up but sucked in a harsh breath and shook his head. "Things aren't what they used to be, I'm missing something inside of me." Merle looked at him confused, his words were still the same pained voice they had been when he was going after Will. Merle had a feeling he wasn't seeing WIll though but David. "I lost her, we lost her, this can't be real. Cannot stand this hell I feel."

Merle scooted closer to Daryl till their knees were almost touching. "I know she's gone, but she wouldn't regret what she done for a second. David can't do anything else to her."

Daryl looked up at him, his yes silencing Merle. "You don't get it. He didn't kill her because she was defending me." Daryl choked a little looking at his brother. Merle had never heard him talk about that night. He refused altogether telling them to go fuck themselves. "She came home in the middle of the mess Norm and Will found me in...she tried to clean me up when he came back through. He fuckin' laughed, he laughed and said he'd do me one better."

Merle waiting him out, he knew that if he spoke it'd break whatever had Daryl talking. He knew his brother needed to get this out, he'd been carrying it around for years. Letting it eat him alive and drive everyone away until Carol. He thought maybe he should thank her, she was probably the reason he was saying anything at all.

"He tied me to that goddamn chair, the one he always made us set in. He...he, Merle. FUCK! Merle he beat and raped her and made me watch." his voice broke off in a strangled rasping sound, "He made me watch, I watched the life leave her eyes Merle and there wasn't a goddamn thing I could do to help her."

Merle felt something in him break, something deep reservoir of pain, hate, and everything he kept bottled up. Merle clenched his jaw and released a breathe. He pulled Daryl too him and for the first time Merle could ever remember since Daryl was knee high, he let him. He let him pull him into a hug. He went limply into it, not hugging back but just setting there. It scared him, it was like all the fight left him.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. David...we're gonna kill this motherfucker Daryl. He's gonna pay for it all." Merle's words were low and dangerous.

Daryl pulled back from him and held his gaze. Merle seen hell fire burning in his eyes. "He wouldn't come after me, not head on." Daryl's eyes flashed, "Carol."

He didn't need to say anymore, he understood his brother. "We will send him to whatever god he wishes."

Daryl looked up and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, "No god would have him."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was setting and watching the door Daryl had disappeared through sometime ago. There had been nothing since she had heard him and Merle yelling earlier. She wasn't sure what they had said but it had been quiet for awhile since then. She watched as Will slipped out of the room wide eyes and moved towards Norm. His eyes briefly connected with hers, his eyes looked pained and haunted.

She swallowed and grimaced, she felt the couch dip next to her. Looking up she seen the concerned face of her father. "You alright?" his voice was low.

Carol nodded, "I've never had him act that way towards me."

Dean chuckled and pulled Carol into his chest, "That's relationships Carol Ann."

Carol remained quiet, this was the first time her father had referred to her and Daryl as a couple. She wanted to see what he had to say.

"People fight. And I reckon if you plan on being with him, ya ass is gonna have a hell of a go at it. He's the most stubborn man I've ever met." He chuckled to himself, "But, I reckon you handle his ass good."

Carol smiled into his chest, "I don't know about that."

"Oh I do. I've been around that boy when he's good and worked up and someone tries to some shit with him. Or if he's just being a dick. I've also seen you around him, you handle him good Carol."

Carol just nodded at him, in that respect she guessed he was right. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." there was no hesitation in voice.

Dean nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I thought so." She felt his hand with a gentleness only a father could manage grab her just below her jaw and raise head angling it for her to look at him. "If he's who I have to thank for the fire back in your eyes, for giving me my little girl back. Well, I reckon I better get on that." He smiled at her, "Don't ever think you can't talk to me about something or someone. You're a grown ass woman Carol Ann, you make your own decisions."

Carol just looked at his eyes, she seen the love he held for her and felt her eyes watering. "He's so mad at me though."

Dean pulled her back into his chest, "No honey. He's mad at the situation the man was shot twice yesterday. He just woke up and apparently something besides getting shot aint setting right with him. He's likely hurting pretty damn bad and hungry. I'd be more worried about a man being hungry. We turn into quite the unruly bastards when we get like that."

Carol hummed in the back of her throat at his words. "Don't do that dismissive noise ya mama always done. Listen to me that man is the most stubborn person I've ever met. But you need to understand even in a healthy relationship Carol Ann people are gonna fight, you're gonna say shit you don't mean just like he will. But that don't mean the world is gonna end."

"I know. I'll figure it out."

They set in silence after that. Carol set and thought about how easy it was to say she loved him, and mean it. She knew what she had thought was love for Ed all those years really wasn't. Never was. Never.

What she felt for Daryl was a all encompassing breathtaking love or nothing at all. If she didn't have him with her, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle things anymore.

There are many songs are devoted to love , just like there are many movies, stories, plays devoted to love. Nothing she had seen, heard, or read really described how she felt for him. She felt like he had brought her back to life.

The first couple of seconds on a rollercoaster as your cart climbs slowly up the lift hill. Leaning back as your pumping heart is making a scene and you're building up the strength to scream and you're wondering if you can't turn around now, if you can't press the stop button and slide back down, if you could at least stay in this spot for a little while longer.

After the phone call and hearing the gun shot go off and hearing his body thud to the ground, it was like getting his with so much reality and truth that the only thing she could do was swallow it down. She needed to talk to him, no way around it.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening she watched Merle exit, his posture was rigid. She watched his eyes flit all around the room before landing on her. He nodded at her and moved towards Norman. He gripped Will's shoulder and spoke low, Carol watched as the man sagged in what looked like relief.

She averted her yes and watched her and Daryl's puppies run around Norms front yard. She was hoping that Daryl was calmed down some and that he had let Will clean him up. She heard the foot falls of the men moving towards the room she was in and swallowed hard.

"Where's Stacey?" Merle's voice came out hard.

"Porch."

She listened as the screen door banged shut and the men settled around the room. It was a loaded silence and she felt like she was about to be scolded.

"Maybe because you've got two-thirds of your dick in your personality Merle Dixon!" Stacey snapped out.

Merle's response was muffled and she looked down at her lap. She felt her dad nudge her. She looked up at him quirking a brow.

Norm spoke before either of them could say anything. "You gonna go talk to him or let him set and stew on it? I'll tell ya something about us Dixon's Carol Ann, we're a stubborn bunch of bastards. If you let him stew on whatever is going to long it's gonna fester and he's gonna pull away." His voice was neutral as he spoke to her and she eyed him cautiously. "Don't look at us like we're gonna take ya head off. We've all been on the receiving end up of his wrath before."

Dean nudged her hard enough to almost dump her in the floor. She huffed and looked at him. "Go fix ya shit girl."

Carol stood up, Will's soft spoken low voice came from her right. "I'll warn you, he's in a right foul mood. Tread lightly." Carol looked at him but he was looking down at his hands much like Daryl did when he was avoiding looking at someone or talking.

They all looked up at soft click of the door opening and the sound of Daryl's bare feet padding down the other end of the hall, away from them all.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl stood up as Merle moved from the room. He went back to the chaise lounge and flopped down taking a deep breath. Him and Merle would handle this shit, they wouldn't let anything happen. If something was to happen to Carol it'd wreck his world.

He was trying to think of anything he could to calm his mind and his heart. His heart was beating hard enough that he was sure he was gonna have a visible bruise on his chest from it. He was quickly discovering that the one thing that calmed him down right now was causing a lancing pain to shoot through his chest. He had snapped at Carol and stormed away, he'd undoubtedly made her cry. Goddamn he was a dick.

He wasn't sure how long he had set there but he needed to get up and move. He was tired of setting here. If he was going to be confined to this house for awhile then he was going back to his place that he'd claimed for himself at young age.

Slipping out the door as quiet as he could, he didn't look around to see if anyone noticed his exit but he was hoping that they would leave his ass alone. He was tired and he just wanted to peace and quiet.

Daryl padded silently down the hall towards the service stairs. He had found every nook and cranny of this old plantation house at a young age before David stopped bringing them here. When he moved back in with Norm it was his escape from them all, he had never cared enough to tell them about the hideout.

He heard soft foot steps behind his, he knew from the walk exactly who it was. Carol. He stopped walking and waiting at the top of the stairs for her to reach him. When she made it to the top she stopped in her tracks looking at him with weary eyes.

"Follow me." His voice was low and gruff.

Carol fell into step with him easily but remained quiet. Before she would have been talking her head off at him or humming. Sighing to himself he rubbing his face and grimaced at the motion as pain shot through his sternum.

Carol noticed and smoothed a hand across his back. Still no flinch from her, unlike everyone else. When she went to drop he hand he grabbed it and pulled her closer to him as he moved further down the hall. When he came to a end he shushed her and smirked. She was watching him smooth his hand across the small as if looking for something.

Daryl chuckled silently when she jumped at the release of the hidden door. He pulled her through behind and shut the door. Making the wall look as if it was just a plain wall again. He turned to Carol and smile sheepishly.

Carol was looking around the room and back to him, "Where are we?"

"This is an old plantation house...was part of the underground railroad. There are all kinds of hidden rooms and tunnel entrances and exits like this." He pulled her further into the room and down onto a couch that was in the room they were now in. "That wasn't Will Carol."

Carol scooted closer to him but she seemed guarded and he understood that, he'd acted like a complete dick to her. Looking down at her he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I'll hurt you though."

"I don't give a fuck, get over here." He pulled her into his lap making her straddling him. "That was David. You said he looked rougher...Will has always been clean cut. Will was in Decatur at the veterans hospital when you said he had stopped by. I wasn't calling you a liar Carol, I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Carol had went rigid on his lap and was gripping his forearms. "You're...you're dad came to the house? Everyone said he wouldn't come back here though."

Daryl shook his head at her, "Everyone else didn't live with that monster Carol. I did. I knew he'd come back just didn't know when. I don't want you going anywhere alone you got me. Anywhere at all. Promise me."

Carol locked eyes with and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't want him to hurt you Daryl. I don't want to loose you." she sobbed

Daryl pulled her into him and gave her a quick kiss. Putting his forehead against hers, "Promise me Carol. Promise you wont risk your life, that you'll let me handle this."

Carol nodded at him with such open and trusting eyes he felt some of the pain from his earlier confession to Merle start dwindle. "I love you Daryl." her words were whispered.

Daryl pulled in a harsh breath and held it. She was watching him and waiting to see how he was going to react. He knew how he would have before, he'd had a couple of girls claim to love him. Didn't mean shit to him, he didn't give a fuck. But this, this was Carol. She was everything.

Daryl crushed his mouth to Carols in a searing kiss. Their kisses was hungry and passionate - carnal and loving mixed into a intoxicating dance.. His hard body pressed tight against Carols, temporarily taking her breath away. Her mouth roughly moved over his lips, pushing her tongue into Daryl's mouth, invading him. Daryl's arousal was evident and he knew she could feel it from where she was setting in his lap.

Carol moaned into his mouth the kiss slowing but not losing any of its passion. Daryl was the one who pulled back first hands smoothing along her hips and lower back. His lips were still brushing hers, He looked up into her eyes and her pupils were blown out and she was panting. "I love you to Carol." He'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

She smiled a smile that she seemed to only give him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I promise Daryl. But you promise something."

Daryl quirked a brow and nodded at her to continue, "Don't do anything to get yourself hurt. I wont lose you. I can't, I wouldn't survive it."

Daryl buried his face in the crook her neck and inhaled deeply, there was the calm he was looking for earlier. Daryl kissed her neck, "I promise I aint going anywhere. To stubborn for that shit."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl and Carol had been on that couch, Daryl laying back with Carol draped across him for hours. They had talked and drifted in and out of sleep, him mostly. He felt like shit and all movement earlier had left him even more sore. Daryl slid his hand down Carol's back to her ass. She laughed and shifted looking up at him. He smirked at her, "Trying to cop a feel Dixon?"

He just shook his head at her pushing his hand down her back pocket pulling her phone out. He hit the unlock button. "It's 1:30 in the morning."

Carol looked up at him and smiled shyly at him. "Do they know where this room is Daryl?"

He pushed her phone back into her pocket leaving his hand there. "No."

"I don't want to move, can't we stay here?" she yawned into his chest.

He chuckled shifting around some and pulling her tighter to him. "I reckon my ass is gonna be your pillow all night?"

"Of course." she slid her hand up under his shirt running it up his happy trail feeling the muscles of his stomach jerk at her touch and all the way to his chest. She snuggled closer to him, "I'll keep you warm."

Daryl groaned she was killing him. She had been killing him every since he got a taste of her and it was just getting worse. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in check around her, it was like she was sent to test his resolve.

"Daryl...you asleep?"

He squeezed her ass cheek and pulled her closer to him in the process, "Not yet." his voice came out tired.

"They didn't tell me who shot you...They were all so frantic when you got here last night. No one would tell me anything..." her voice was soft and questioning.

Daryl wanted to hit someone all over again, he didn't want to be the one to tell her this shit. Sighing he looked down his body at Carol draped over him, she was wrapped around him like a vine. "They didn't tell you anything at all?"

"No...did Rick say anything about it?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Daryl coughed some trying to clear the lump that was in his throat. "Carol Ed was waiting outside the shop when I left."

He felt her tense up on him. "Excuse me?"

"When I walked out and got halfway to my truck he stepped from around the corner, he was saying shit about you and me. I can't really remember much of what he said really...if you hadn't called Merle he would have killed me." his voice had a sad undercurrent through it, he wasn't particularly to upset about getting shot. Shit happened but the thought of leaving Carol had upset him.

"You wouldn't have bled out before help got there Daryl. Merle had pressure on the wounds." she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than him.

"That's not what I'm talking about, when Merle showed up he had that gun point blank with my heart. The only thing that gave him pause in shooting me was he thought I'd beg."

Carol set up fast and straddled him, "Well, he wont get out of jail for this."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol felt sick to her stomach at knowing how close he had come to losing his life all because Ed was some old bitter cocksucker who couldn't let go.

Moving fast she set up and straddled him. Seemed like anytime they had any kind of talk this was how they ended up, it worked though. Daryl was prone to walking away and avoiding eye contact. Both of which let him mask his emotions and she didn't want that, she'd keep him pinned in place.

She was watching his face when she said Ed wouldn't get out of jail. To his credit he didn't tense up or make a face. But his eyes. His beautiful eyes that had the ability to shatter her existence with a look or send a fire burning through her body...they gave him away.

"Out with it." she used his own line against him. No room for argument.

He smoothed his hands up her thighs and settled them there. "Merle didn't call the cops. He called Norm."

Carol didn't get it, Ed was going to jail he tried to murder Daryl. He couldn't stop the law from doing their job, why would he. "Sooo..."

"Merle knocked Ed out when he got there, he got Norm there. By the time Norm got there Merle had him in the bed of my truck." his voice was guarded.

"So, they didn't notify the cops?"

"No. Norm told me that Merle said he there wasn't going to be any cops involved..."

She was looking down at him his face was so open and guarded at the same time. "I don't care either way Daryl. But the bastard needs to pay for what he done." She leaned down and brought her face right to his and gave him a quick kiss. "You're mine Daryl, and no one is taking you away."

He kissed her hard and pulled back just as fast, "Carol it aint gonna be pretty. Merle and me aint gonna take it easy on him. He's out in the old slaughterhouse at the back of the property."

Carol could see it all in his face and eyes now, he was completely open to her. He wasn't hiding anything, she knew she should be scared at the bloodthirsty look in his eyes and the evil smirk on his face. He looked downright evil. But she couldn't find it in herself to care one bit, this man below her he'd saved her in so many ways and he wasn't even aware of it. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, "Make him pay for it, for it all."

She felt as well heard the hum and rumble of his chest as he agreed to her words.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

When Daryl woke up he was sore all over and fucking starving. Goddamn he felt like he could eat a horse. He paused when he felt a soft breathe blow across his throat. Carol. She was still straddling him and laying in the same position as last night. What time was it anyways? Running his hand back into her pocket he laughed at the amount of missed calls and texts she had. It was 10 in the morning, fuck.

"Carol wake up." he shook her, and lifted her some.

"No." she grumbled.

He laughed, they went through this shit every time she slept at his house. She was always falling asleep on him and then he had to fight her awake. "Yes, get ya ass up. I'm starving. I've not ate in 24 hours and I gotta piss."

She groaned and shifted her weight, "Gross, piss and eating. What a sweet talker you are Dixon."

When she shifted again he grabbed her hips stopping her movement, "Stop."

Carol looked at him confused for a minute until she felt his morning wood. "Sorry." she laughed moving off his lap.

"If they haven't cooked or already ate, I'll fix you something you need to eat if you're taking medicine. What do I say when they ask where we've been since this is your batcave type place."

He laughed at her face when she seen her missed calls. "Stacey texted if I killed you..."

"Mmm, sounds like her. Of course she would immediately jump to you abusing me since it works so well for her and big daddy."

Carol's face flamed red and she looked at him in horror. "Do not put that image back in my head."

"Don't tell them shit, you don't have to answer everything they ask you know." Daryl stood and stretched bones popping and cracking.

"I need to clean your dressings and you need a shower."

Daryl moved towards the door panel and slid his hand across it revealing a peep hole, "All clear." moving fast he hit a release and the door slid open and they slipped out. Daryl shut it back with a quick snap.

They were coming down the same stairs they had went up and quit talking as they neared the kitchen. They could hear Merle ripping someones ass.

"I can't believe your FUCKIN morons let his ass wonder off and with Carol no less with him like that...Where the fuck are they?" He was snapping at everyone of them and pacing. Daryl moved into the door behind them all with Carol next to him. they were both sleep rumpled and rough looking. Daryl's hair was all over the place from Carols hands running through it and her was up in a messy ponytail.

"I'm right here." Daryl's voice came out smooth and calm, a HUGE change from what they had all seen the night before. Daryl watched all eyes shift to him and widen.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Merle barked.

Daryl looked at him and moved past him setting at a stool at the bar, "I'm hungry." Carol set next to him blushing at the looks Stacey was shooting her. He looked up at the woman and Stacey actually blushed and looked away.

"How you feeling besides being hungry?" Will questioned stepping into his view.

"Sore, but fine."

"You need to take the rest of the prescription for antibiotics and you should be clear. Be sure to eat and drink a lot of fluids." Will looked at Carol then back to him, "Nothing to strenuous till your stitches are out."

At his words Merle howled with laughter, Dean and Norm looked a little sick. "Got it." Will slid a bottle towards him and looked at Carol. "He don't listen, he needs to take these three times a day with food."

"Alright."

Daryl huffed and leaned on his elbows.

Merle walked over, "I want to get started on that shit today Daryl." He cut his eyes to Carol and looked back at him.

"She knows Merle." Daryl rubbed his head, he felt a headache coming on.

"Alright, you get something to eat and get dressed...We'll meet up there." Merle walked from the room pulling Stacey with him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

After the food was finished and Daryl was smoking finishing his drink Carol eyed him.

"I have a favor to ask Daryl." she moved towards him standing between his spread legs. Norm looked at her from his spot at the table and gave her a curious look. Daryl didn't answer just looked up at her.

"I want to see him before you do anything..." She watched as Norm pushed his chair back and stepped out of the room followed by Will and her dad. Her dad shot her a apprehensive look before disappearing out the door.

"What the fuck Carol?" his voice came out gruff and graveled.

"I want you there with me...but I have something I want to say to him, something he needs to understand."

Daryl was looking at her for so long without saying anything she thought he was going to tell her no. Finally he nodded and smiled at her, a real smile. "Alright...but you aint going in there alone. I got with you or not at all."

"That's what I want. Me, you, and him. No one else. After I say what I need to then you and Merle can do what needs to be done."

"Got it. I'm gonna go get dressed and clean these up and changed before I get out there. Help me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room passing his family and Dean on the way. She felt their eyes on them the entire way and smiled. It would take some getting use to for them to see Daryl like that with anyone. But they were going to have to...she didn't have plans on going anywhere.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank everyone for their continued reading and reviewing. **

**Now I need to thank Dear Sweet Haitus80 for this, she helped me hash out pretty much the last two chapters, she helped keep me on point and had me laughing. **

**WARNING, Ed is introduced fully to the Dixon brothers.**

**CH22**

Carol set back and watched as Daryl was gathering his shit before he went back downstairs. He wasn't talking and she figured that normal. She wasn't sure what really was going to take place in that room, but she imagined it wasn't going to go to good for Ed. Again she wondered if something was wrong with her that she wanted, she almost craved that Ed be put through his paces by the brothers.

Daryl looked up at her like he knew what she was thinking, he squinted his eyes looking at her. He walked towards her setting his shirt on the bed beside her, he squatted in front of her.

"Are you sure you wanna go out there and see him before this Carol?" His voice was back to its rough graveled tone that she loved.

Carol was looking at his eyes, she seen the concern swirling in them. "I'm sure. Besides...after today I wont ever get a chance again will I?"

He gave her a devilish smirk, "No, I reckon you got a point. Carol I'm going in there intent on killing a man. No remorse for what I'm going to do.."

Carol put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch, "I'll be waiting for you when you get done."

He didn't say anything else but she seen the relief flood through his eyes. He stood up and started pulling the bloody bandages from his body while she gathered the stuff to clean and redress them.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl looked at Carol before swinging the door open and moving down the steps. They were silent moving towards the living room, their minds on what was about to happen.

Daryl moved past the door to the living room shifting his eyes and connecting with Merle's. He didn't need to say anything to him, he got up and moved from the room to him and Carol. He watched Merle's eyes land on her before coming back to his.

"What's this brother?" Merle was walking next to him towards the back door.

"She's gonna talk to Ed before we get started."

Merle leaned around Daryl and looked at Carol for moment before moving back to place. "You think that's a good idea, we aint exactly going in there to shake hands."

Daryl chuckled and stopped walking, "When she comes back out and heads to the house, then come out here. I'll wait for you to get in there."

Merle eyed them both but nodded at him. "Alright."

Daryl and Carol moved towards where Ed was in silence. Carol had latched onto his hand and looked at him. "Let me speak to him. No matter what I say or he does."

Daryl nodded at her and kissed her forehead swinging the door open as he did so. He stepped through before Carol and held the door shutting it behind her. It was her show for now.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol walked into the room and looked around. It was clearly where animals had been processed, the smell of blood lingered in the air along with something else. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She walked further into the room listening to Daryl move around behind her, she heard the hum of the lights just before they cut on and illuminated the rest of the room. She spotted Ed immediately.

He was tied to a chair, arms and legs bound to it tightly. His head was covered with a black bag or some sort. Carol could tell he was awake because he was tensing at the sound of Daryls boot falls on the concrete floor.

She looked back at Daryl and he just tilted his head to the side a question passing between them. He moved forward in front of Ed completely blocking Carol out of view with his body frame. He pulled the Ed's head free and tossed the sac to the side.

"You're fuckin' crazy you dumb bastard! You think you can get away with this?!" Ed bellowed thrashing wildly in the chair. Daryl looked over his shoulder at Carol and quirked a brow, asking if she was okay to still talk to him with just a look.

Nodding at him she put her hand on his back and smoothed it over his taut muscles. She could tell he didn't like her being in here but he wasn't saying anything. She knew though, one wrong word from Ed and Daryl was likely to rip his throat out.

Daryl stepped back and Carol came in to view. Ed quit moving and cussing and focused on her. "Ca..Carol?"

Carol couldn't see Daryl or feel the heat from his body, she looked over her should and he was about 15 leaned against the wall. From hips up was cast in a shadow, leaving his long lean legs crossed at the ankles in the light. He was silent. It was her show for now.

"Ed." Her voice came out acidic.

"Get me the fuck out of here. These people are fucking crazy. Bunch of fuckin' murderers." Ed pleaded.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest mirroring Daryl. "Did you or did you not try to kill Daryl?" she was livid.

Ed's mouth dropped open and he was opening it and closing it looking at her wide eyes. "NO! Is that what that psychopath told you? Carol I love you! I've always loved you, you've let him get in your head."

She heard Daryls almost silent chuckle, it sound almost maniacal. She wanted to laugh when she seen Ed tense at the sound and stop moving again. "Dixon I'm talking to my wife-"

Carol silenced him with a look and a gesture that was so much like Daryl that it even surprised her. "Listen to me Ed and listen good, I aint saying this will save your life. I think we both know that ship has sailed."

Ed's nostrils flared and he growled. "Shut up before you even start." Carol hissed. "I'm not you're wife, I stopped being your wife shortly after we were married. I never loved you, no one could."

"YOU LYIN BITCH!" Ed howled.

Carol stepped in closer to him speaking low so only Ed could hear. "That man back there Ed, you take a good hard look. That's what a real man looks like...and let me tell you the things he can do with just that mouth of his. Hell just one hand. Mmm it's the stuff dreams are made of."

Ed's face turned purple and his breathing was getting ragged. "You loved every fuckin' minute of it bitch, you begged for it. Deserved every second. Just as soon as he's done using your ass, you think he'll keep you around? You're an old washed up whore."

Carol laughed in his face, "Is that all you really got? You're about to die Ed, I thought you'd have more fire for insults than that. You're like a broken fuckin' record same shit over and over."

"Get me out of here Carol."

Leaning into him again and whispering to him, "When your dead and gone Ed, no one is going to miss you. No one is going to look for you. No one is going to care. Least of all me. No one will remember your name. Stop begging." Carol brought her hand up to his cheek and patter him almost gently right before she brought her hand back and slapped him hard enough to throw his head side ways. "I wanted you to understand you didn't break me. In fact because of your bullshit, I'm stronger now than I ever was. I have the love of a man who is more than you could have ever dreamed to be. I'm happy despite your best efforts."

Carol stepped back from him and looked him over. He wasn't looking at her and the hand print she left was clearly visible against his rapidly paling face. Ed was looking at her with eyes full of hate. "The old me is gone. I feel brand new, and if you don't like it fuck you." she smiled at him and he averted his eyes.

She turned on her heel and moved away from him towards Daryls relaxed figure still leaned against the wall in the shadows. Walking straight into and his personal space, "You done?" his voice was husky. Carol felt a rush of fire through her veins at his voice, she couldn't see his face because of the shadows around him and smoke swirling around him.

He straightened up and pushed off the wall causing her to take a step back. She watched as he inhaled deeply right before crushing his cigarette under his boot heel. Smoke swirled from his nose and mouth in sync as he licked his lips. When the smoke started clearing and she got a good look at his face she swallowed. "Go on back and tell Merle to get down here." still the same husky tone.

She nodded at him, "Come back." she didn't need to say more he knew what she meant. She didn't want him to get lost in his own mind with what he was about to do.

He nodded at her pinning his eyes to Ed. She watched as they shifted from calm lustful eyes to bloodthirsty and hungry. She stepped back into him and grabbed him by the back of the neck and hair pulling his face down to hers. He looked at her when their foreheads touched, "Don't linger out there Carol." his voice was low. She nodded at him holding his eyes.

Crushing her mouth to his she kissed him with all the emotion and passion she felt for him right there holding nothing back from him. She felt his grip on her upper arm tighten to the point she knew she'd have bruises. He jerked back from her breathing harshly, "Go."

Carol walked out of the room without a backward glance and moved towards the house. Merle was already making his way to her when she came out. Merle smirked at and walked past her nodding his head.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

As soon as Carol walked from the room Daryl stalked towards Ed walking around behind him.

"You're just like ya daddy, you gonna do worse than I ever did!" Ed laughed.

"Think so?" his voice was measured.

"You're dad was a monster, it's in ya blood." Ed was still laughing.

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat right before he laughed. "I guess you're right about that Ed. It is in my blood to some degree. But see, I aint about hurting women or children."

Daryl moved back around him squatting down to be eye level with him. "See but I think you know that already."

Daryl heard the door swing open and then slam shut. He stood straight looking down at the man in front of him, he watched as his eyes widened when Merle stepped up next to him.

"Carol go to the house?"

"Yeah, Norm and Dean aint letting her come back out. Done told them she aint needing to hear this shit."

Daryl nodded. "Good."

Daryl watched as Ed started jerking at his restraints wildly. "Let me go!"

Merle looked at the man in disgust and Daryl smiled at Ed. "You know where you're at Ed?"

Ed shook his head and looked up at them trying to keep his mask of calm but it was slipping.

Merle smiled a sick smile spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture looking around and laughing, "You're in a our family slaughterhouse. Been here since the big house was built" Merle inhaled deeply. "You smell that?"

"You can't just kill someone! You're going to go to jail."

Merle continued like the man hadn't spoken, "That's the smell of a bloody death Ed."

"LET ME GO GODDAMN IT!" Ed barked.

Daryl shook his head and looked at Merle. Merle back-handed him hard enough to rock the chair and almost flip it. Daryl listened as blood splattered to floor.

This was more for Merle then it was for Daryl. Had it been him, he'd just took the man out back and shot him in the head. But Merle, he had some rage built up not being there when David pulled his shit then Ed trying his shit.

Merle leaned into Ed and spit in his face. "Dumb bastard."

"You're all going to jail every one of your crazy bastards!"

"See that's where your wrong Ed. Dead wrong." Merle stood and walked to a cabinet pulling it open and getting their grandfather butcher and processing kit out. "Now, you tried to kill my brother here. Big mistake Ed. Eye for an eye an all."

"He's alive aint he!"

"Yes, yes he is. No thanks to you. Answer me something Ed, did you or did you not try to kill him?" Merle's voice was almost soothing, well as soothing as he could get.

Ed paled and looked at Daryl, Daryl kept his eyes locked with his. "He's alive though."

Merle made a noise in the back of his throat and then looked at Daryl for a long moment before looking back at Ed, "Yea, but see Carol is his. She's family Ed, you don't fuck with my family!"

"That was before she was goddamned with him! Just...just let me go."

"See, I'm thinking hurting Carol Ann. Well that aint tipping the scales in your favor."

A high pitched whine sound came to life over by Merle. Daryl moved towards him and helped him shift some stuff around. "You know what else we have here Ed?" The man had stopped talking instead was jerking at his restraints again causing his wrist to bleed from his efforts.

"It's a cattle farm, see we have all kinds of stuff here. Steer and hogs mostly."

Merle laughed at Daryl's words and looked at him, Daryl and Merle walked towards Ed. Both brothers moved in tandem towards Ed and Daryl whipped out his hunting knife, "If you do something stupid Ed, well it aint gonna be near as easy going as it could be." Daryl warned slicing through the ropes holding him.

Ed tried to jerk upwards but Daryls knife slid between his legs resting against the mans balls, Merle grabbed his shoulders and laughed. "I'd advise listening to baby Dixon here he has a right foul temper."

"You're always gonna have problems lifting a body in one piece. Apparently the best thing to do is cut up a corpse into six pieces and pile it all together. That's what our granddaddy taught us. " Merle spoke from right behind Ed."And when you got your six pieces, you gotta get rid of them, because it's no good leaving it in the deep freeze for cops to discover, now is it?" He chuckled darkly.

"Then best thing to do is feed them to hogs. You got to starve the hogs for a few days, then the sight of a chopped-up body will look like four star meal to a beggar." Daryl spoke roughly pushing Ed towards the whining saw.  
"They will go through bone like butter. You need at least sixteen pigs to finish the job in one sitting, so be wary of any man who keeps a pig farm." Merle laughed looking at Daryl. Daryl shook his head at his brother.

"They will go through a body that weighs 200 pounds in about eight minutes. That means that a single pig can consume two pounds of uncooked flesh every minute. Hence the expression, "as greedy as a pig"." Merle shoved Ed against the table eyeing the man, "Seems fitting to me considering but a piece of shit you are after all."

"Someone will come looking for me." Ed pleaded looking around the room for an escape.

"Maybe they, maybe they don't. My bet, aint no one gonna look for your sorry ass. But if they so happen to come here looking for you Ed, aint a thing gonna be found. Wont be a thing left." Daryl growled at the man.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol was setting in the kitchen watching towards the back of the property for any sign on Daryl. It had been three hours since she had came back in and she had been keeping vigil every since then. Stacey was setting with her silently watching out the back. Norm, Dean, and even Will had tried to get them away from the window but the women wouldn't be moved.

She stood up and looked at Stacey, "I'm going to the swing." Stacey grabbed her and walked out the back door with her.

Carol couldn't hear the strange muffled whine anymore and she was hoping that whatever took place that Daryl was coming back in soon. Both girls jumped when a loud band and clatter of a door sounded across the property. Looking to the building Carol didn't see the door open at all, sighing to herself she looked at Stacey. "What do you think that was?"

"Backdoor." her voice was odd. Carol looked at her and wondered if maybe she didn't know more about what was going on then she did.

Carol dazed out for awhile gently swinging back and forth sipping ice tea. She wanted Daryl to come back and them be done with this and move on.

At the sound of stirred up cattle she looked at the back of the property, "Should we get Norm?"

Stacey looked at her, "No. They'll be back soon enough."

Carol eyed her for a minute, "Do you know something I don't?"

Stacey looked at Carol and smiled slightly inclining her head, "I do. Merle wanted to talk to Daryl about it but you two disppeared last night and never came back. Let Daryl talk to you about honey."

Carol frowned and went back to being quiet. She wasn't sure how long she had set there waiting for him to come back. But she had heard the clanging of that door twice more and then the hum of a motor. It was silent now and she was hoping it meant that whatever Merle had cooked up was done.

She heard a whistle and the sound barking and looked towards the building. Daryl was walking towards them and the Murphy and Keira were circling him excitedly. She smiled at the sight.

When he got to the porch he looked at them and nodded, "I'm gonna get a shower." he rubbed Carols arm as he went by.

Carol looked up at Stacey's slight cough after Daryl went in, "You've set here for four and half hours for him to come back and you're not even gonna follow his ass inside?"

Carol looked towards the door and back at Stacey. "Go." she smiled and nodded towards the door.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl walked into the kitchen grabbing a something to drink and nodded to the men in the kitchen while drinking it down. "You sticking around?" Norm questioned.

Daryl looked down the bottle of water he was drinking looking at the man, "Gotta get cleaned up before I get out of here. Can't damn well go out covered in a man blood."

Norm nodded at him, "Alright, Merle coming back in?"

"Yeah, he wanted to make one more pass with the steam genie. Told me to get my ass inside and get cleaned up." Daryl set the empty bottle on the bar.

"Alright. You watch ya ass when you get home...If you see anything suspicious let someone know." Will spoke to him. "Be sure to let Carol know that I would call before stopping by..."

Daryl nodded at them both and started down the hall away from the men. He glanced at Dean as he went by. He wasn't sure how Dean felt about him really. He knew the man loved Norm and Will like family, he had always been civil with him. Joked even. But that was before him and Carol were together, aint no man likes the guy sleeping with his daughter. Now he was an accomplice to murder. Daryl rubbed his face wincing at the pain that shot through his side.

He was halfway up the steps when he heard Dean's voice talking, "He just went up the steps."

Carol no doubt. He rounded the corner into his old room and set heavily on the bed. Bracing his elbows on his knees hung his head. He could smell blood all over himself and wanted to wash all of what was left of Ed off himself.

Carol came through the door shutting it behind her and moved fast to him dropping to her knees in front of him and wrapping her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her tight against him, "I'm gonna get you nasty..."

"Hush it." she kissed his neck.

"I wanna go the fuck home." he huffed out letting Carol pull him further into the hug. He slipped from the bed dropping to his knees to accommodate what she wanted.

She nodded against his chest, "Okay, get cleaned up. You're truck is out there. I cleaned the cab up yesterday and Norm cleaned the bed of it out."

Not releasing his hold on her stood up, pulling her along with him. "Fuck it, I'll shower at home. Come on."

"You want me to go?" her voice was cautious.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" He looked at her like she had three heads.

"I wasn't sure if you would want time alone or what."

Daryl pulled her tighter against his body lifting her up till she had to wrap her legs around his waist to support her weight. He set down back down on the edge of the bed, "Did you drive here?"

She shook her head no, "I was to upset. Stacey got me."

"I reckon you aint got a choice but to go my house then darlin." he gave her a smirk and kissed her just below her ear, "I wanna fall asleep with you right there with me."

Walking back downstairs Dean raised an eyebrow at Daryls messy appearance and the blood smeared across Carols top. He moved swiftly down the hall towards where he left the shit Will said he needed to take.

When he stepped into the room they all looked at him, "What?" he grumbled grabbing his shit and moving back towards the door where Carol was standing.

Will looked at him with a serious face, "Nothing strenuous Daryl...I can only stitch it so many times." He looked pointedly at Carol then back to him. He blushed and growled at him walking out of the room.

"Dick." was his response. He heard them laughing as he moved from the house with Carol in tow. He whistled getting both dogs attention and opened the door both jumped into the back looking at him with excited expressions.

"Let's get the fuck home."

**TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD****TWDTWD**

Review me, aye. xoxox


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

Carol and Daryl walked through the door at his house releasing the puppies immediately. Daryl groaned and pulled his shirt over his head and starting pulling the bandages off. Carol watched him, even bloody, disheveled, and tired looking he was an adonis.

Daryl looked up at her and quirked at a brow at her obvious ogling of his body. He had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, belt hanging open. She felt her mouth going dry at the sight of him. Will's words sounded in her head and she blushed.

"What you thinking so hard about Carol?" he was standing in front of her with a devilish grin on his face.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm starved."

Daryl hummed in his throat and nodded at her. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Carol watched him walk down the hall and felt her self growing wet watching the lean muscles of his back move with ease. If she didn't get it together she was gonna mount him regardless of what Will said.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol fixed them something quick to eat while he was showering off. She was trying to get herself under control before he came back. She knew she already made things rough on him as far as their sexual relationship went and didn't want to add to it.

She thought back to him telling her he loved her and smiled. It was having the opposite effect on calming her. It just made her want him even more.

She heard the puppies moving and looked over her shoulder as he stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes roamed over him. He had on a pair of ball shorts hanging off his hops obscenely and no shirt. He was still dripping water from his recent shower, she wasn't even sure he had dried off.

He leaned against the door frame watching the dogs run circles around his legs. "Gotta go get dog food tomorrow, don't let me forget." his voice was rough and sexy.

"Here, I made us something quick to eat." Daryl looked up at her breathless voice and gave her a broad smile and moved into the room and set down. He ate in silence and wasn't even really looking at her.

When she finished her food she yawned and looked at him again, he looked up at her and winked. Excusing her self to get ready for bed, maybe he just needed a few to himself.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol moved down the hall to their room. His room? She wasn't sure really. She changed into one of his work shirts discarded and was brushing her hair when she heard his soft foot falls coming down the hall. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

Carol looked up and saw Daryl standing in the doorway. She smiled warmly at him, she had missed him today even though she had seen him. He didn't smile back, their eyes met. There was a fire in his, a passion, a lust. She knew he wanted her.

She knew he needed to take her,to love her, to fuck her. She stood up slowly from the bed, Carol could feel her body already starting to react him. She watched Daryl step into the room still keeping his eyes locked with hers and closed the door behind him. His gaze never left hers, so intense and searing. She took a step forward, but he was faster. In two strides Daryl was there grabbing her roughly and pulling her to him. He kissed her hard, greedily, passionately.

His hands were instantly all over her body. Moaning Carol sank deeper into his chiseled arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. He backed Carol towards the bed and pushed her down following her down. His hand moved itself down between her legs and pushed against her aching sex and rubbed her.

Carol was panting hard, "Daryyyyl" she moaned out.

Pushing back hard against his expert hand. God, it felt so good. Daryls other hand flashed up her body grabbing both of Carol's hands and he pulled them over my head, pinning them there. Carol leaned up and claimed his mouth grinding hard against him. He was possessing her completely. Daryl nipped at her lower lip sucking it into his mouth and bit down before releasing it with a wet pop. His mouth moved leaving a searing trail along her jaw, alternately kissing and biting her. Carol raised her leg up and wrapped it around him, rocking her hips up into and melding herself to him.

Daryl brought his mouth back up her neck and her jaw moving to her ear, "Leave your arms there, don't move them." Carol moaned at the sound of his honey roughened voice.

His mouth was making its way down her neck, continuing the pattern of kissing and biting. Daryl grabbed the collar of his work shirt on her and pulled it aside and he bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder hard, marking her. Carol moaned again and felt his lips pull into a smile at the sound.

Carol was struggling with keeping her hands where Daryl commanded. She wanted to touch him, feel him. She wanted to taste him. Starting to move them down. "Don't," he hissed.

Daryl's hand was still rubbing and working her hard. God. If he kept that up she going cum. Carol was trying to get her breath, she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she couldn't remember every feeling anything this intense before. Daryl nipped her collar-bone and chuckled when she jerked and rocked her hips into him harder.

His other hand started moving down and popping open each button open on the work shirt, slowly, teasingly. His tongue was following his hand, licking down the center of her chest. Arching her back a bit to press closer to him, she needed to feel more of him. Daryl's hand was in her bra now, fingers deftly moving around her nipple. Closing her eyes and just letting herself go and just experience everything he was doing to her.

Daryls fingers pulled her breast from the bra cup and his hot mouth hungrily sucked at my nipple. Writhing against the hand still down her underwear, Carol snapped her eyes open and looked down her body at Daryl. He looked up at her and smirked around her nipple teasingly. Sucking harder and rolling her nipple between his teeth keeping his eyes locked with hers. Carol sucked in a ragged breath and moaned harshly.

Carol looked up into Daryls eyes and smiled at him. He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her slower gentler than before, almost like he was savoring it. She could feel him starting to pull away from her. Will's words flashed through her mind again and she locked her legs around his hips holding him there. He groaned into the kiss just as he was breaking it.

Carol brought one of her hands down from where he had set them before and slid it down his toned chest feeling it heave. He had his face resting in the crook of her neck panting and she turned her head kissing the side of his neck and licking. Slipping her hand down faster before he could catch her wrist she slid her hand straight into his shorts and grasped him. He grunted and jerked, "Carol." his voice came out low and warning. She smiled into his neck working his already rock hard cock. She felt precum at the tip and slipped her thumb up and around twisting her wrist on the way back down.

"I need you Daryl." she heard his breath hitch and rocked her hips in time with her hand.

Daryl pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you sure?"

Carol bit her lip and nodded at him shyly. She released her hold on his cock and pulled her hand free of his pants only to start working them down his hips. Daryl leaned back and grabbed her panties and pulled them down her legs watching her face for apprehension. She licked her lips looking him over and felt a rush of wetness between her thighs again.

She raised an eyebrow when he tried to pull further away, he looked pointedly at his night stand and she shook her head. "No, I want to feel you. I don't want anything between us."

Daryl went to speak but she pulled him back down using her feet to work his shorts the rest of the way off him, "I'm on the pill Daryl." she kissed him and pulled back, "Please."

Daryl's eyes are hungry, he was braced on his left forearm. While his right hand was stroking his rock hard cock. God, what a sight. Daryl moved lining himself up with my dripping and aching core nudging Carols' lips with the head of his cock.

"I need you inside me. You know I need you." Carol panted and gasped.

Daryl growled at her words and started slipping into her gently. His chest was heaving and she could feel the tension in his toned body from holding back and just thrusting hard and sinking to her.

Daryl was pressed in deep, holding me there, holding your cock deep inside of her wet heat. Pulling out and thrusting in again, still being gentle. Carol winces at the feeling, he was so much bigger then she was use to. Feeling her body forming to his and taking him deeper Carol moaned, "Harder."

"Oh fuck." Daryl dropped his head to her shoulder like it was the last thing he wanted to do all the while complying and picking up his pace. Driving towards her end.

Daryl's hands move down her body and find my clit, my nipple. Rubbing Carol in little circles over my clit, Carol knew she wasn't going to last very long. Feeling herself pulsing around him, she knew he could feel it from the groan he utters into her neck and followed by a kiss. Hand moving faster against my clit, his other hand fondling her breast lovingly.

Carol arched off the bed sharply her orgasm taking her by surprise, "DARYL!" she moaning, almost shrieking.

Writhing below him, Carol opens her eyes back up and Daryl looks down at her from his raised position and smiles at her. Oh god. Yes. Heat shoots through her and she her inner muscles pulse around him again. Carol bucked her hips hard as waves of pleasure roll through her.

At her second orgasm Daryl's head drops back down and he moans low and guttural into her neck. He needed that, needed her surrender to him. Groaning again and Daryl thrustes hard, shooting his hot seed deep inside of her. Carol continues to pulse and while Daryl continues cumming deep inside her, filling her over and over.

Daryl collapses against her as they both come down. Struggling to catch their breath and laugh a little, enjoying the euphoria of their fevered lovemaking. Carol can't help but to smile and soak this moment in. She lets her legs drop back to the bed releasing Daryl from their hold on him. She mourns the loss of him when she feels him slip from her body.

Daryl dropped down on the bed next to her covered in their sweat. "I think my shower was a waste of time." he chuckled.

Carol rolled over towards him snuggling into his side and yawning. She felt sleep trying to claim her, "I love you."

She felt his arm drift over her body and lift her like she was nothing moving her to the side of the bed she claimed. Daryl covered her up and flipped the lights out climbing back in bed with her, "Go to sleep darlin'" he kissed the nape of her neck pulling her back into his body and cradling her against him. "Love you to woman."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not at all happy with this chapter. I wrote several it different times but nothing really seemed right. Figured I'd go ahead and update just to get this one out-of-the-way.**

ch24

It'd been almost two weeks since Daryl was hurt and things were getting back to normal for them. Daryl stretched in the bed and felt Carol tighten her grip on him.

"Don't." she whined in a sleep heavy voice.

This is always what ended up happening in the morning, no matter what. If he had work or not she would work to keep him right there for longer then he wanted or needed to be. He chuckled and slid the arm she was partially laying on around her further pulling her into him. He kissed top of her head and ran his other hand down her bare side to the inside her hip, stopping just before he got to her sex. When he started running his hand back up her body she made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. He smiled and skimmed his hand across the side of her breast that was pushed into his equally bare torso, sliding further up to her throat grabbing her there and pulling her face around to him.

She had her eyes still closed but had a small smile on her lips. It was times like this he felt a strong ache in chest you get when you miss someone, have that longing to be around them. But she was always there, and he was pretty sure he never wanted to see her anywhere else than where she was now.

Dropping a quick kiss to her soft lips he let her go and started to shift to get out of bed.

"Where are you going, I thought you were off work today?" she sat up putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back down in the bed. Giving no never mind to her naked body on display to him right this second.

"I am." he smirked at her look and set up despite her efforts to hold him in place. "As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day with you," he paused and leaned into her. He held back a laugh at her reaction to his nearness. "I gotta piss."

She made a face and slapped his bare chest setting the rest of the way back from him. He moved to the side of the bed and stood up not bothering to pull pants on as he moved towards the bathroom.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol watched Daryl walk across the room admiring his firm backside and lean sinewy body. He'd healed up and Will had removed the stitches, if he still hurt he hid it well. Thinking of Will made her mind like always drift to David. She hadn't had any other weird visits she prayed that he just moved on and stayed away. She didn't think he really would though.

Shaking the thought of David off Carol laughed as she heard Daryl bitching about something or other. They were almost inseparable. She was scared of the thought of his dad being out of jail. She hadn't really lingered much and for that she was thankful. She didn't even spare a thought for Ed either. She had spent to much of her life worrying and not living when she had been with Ed, she didn't want to be like that with Daryl. She wanted to be able to look back and enjoy her memories cause she actually lived them and not just skimmed through life.

Carol got up when she heard the shower cut on and started pulling on clothes. Grabbing Daryl's discarded shirt like always she pulled it on along with a pair of cotton shorts. She laughed when she opened the bedroom door and both Keira and Murphy were laying there.

"What are you two doing?" Carol was chirping at them walking down the hall. "Are you hungry, I bet you are."

Carol rounded the corner to the kitchen and was brought up short by the voice that assaulted her ears. "Does Daryl know you baby talk the his dogs?" his voice was mocking.

Carol huffed and moved further in the kitchen. "Murphy is mine. Did you break his lock getting in here?"

Merle gave a laugh and leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table. "No need." He dangled his keys and shook them.

"He's in the shower. You hungry?" Carol was shuffling around the kitchen getting things ready to fix.

"Do you have to ask? You've been around me enough to know me Carol Ann." Voice still mocking Merle moved across the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. He was making her nervous watching her like he was. She chanced a glance at him and blushed. "Are you wearing his work shirt from yesterday?"

Carol remained quiet but made a surprised noise when Merle turned her to face him. "Well goddamn." He was looking at her shirt smiling.

"It could just as easily be a different shirt Merle." She wasn't sure why she was so defensive all of the sudden.

"Oh no." he chuckled and motioned towards a stain on the shirt, "I put that there when he put his oil covered hand on my fuckin' shirt. So ya'll are fuckin' now?"

She still remembered with perfect clarity coming back to Daryl's place and what happened next. She never felt anything like she did that first night with him or any night after all. He still didn't push her and she was thankful for that. He wasn't the begging type anyways, he knew he could just give her a look that made her knees buckle and heart double time.

Carol's face flamed red and she went to speak but her words were drowned out by the sound of a slap. She looked up at and blushed again, a freshly showered Daryl was glaring at Merle. "Shut the fuck up."

Carol handed him a cup of coffee and moved back to making breakfast. She was trying to not eavesdrop but she was curious about why Merle would show up like he had. He usually called or let them know.

"I regret giving you that key cocksucker." Daryl grumbled into his cup.

Merle barked out a laugh and Carol hid a smirk. She loved listening and watching them. They were a riot, a filthy riot with no social graces. But all the same she loved it.

"Your pal officer friendly graced me with a visit yesterday." His tone turning serious.

Carol slid the biscuits into the oven and started on the rest.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl looked at Merle and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He watched Carol's back tense and knew she was already worrying again about him going to jail over Ed. He sighed.

"Just saying be expecting a visit. Someone reported hearing gunshots close to the shop and didn't help that there was some blood there. Then finally someone took notice of Ol Ed not being around anymore."

Daryl kept his face impassive he knew he was already going to have to calm Carol down, he didn't need to add to it by saying anything that could be taken wrong. Looking up at Merle he tried to give him a warning look but his brother was notorious for running off at the mouth no matter what.

"Don't matter." Daryl ran a hand through his wet hair and looked up at Carol as she stirred the gravy. Merle looked over at her then brought his eyes back to Daryl. "Aint gonna find anything anyways."

Merle nodded at him and Daryl seen Carol stiffen. She hadn't really asked much about what happened in there or really anything at all. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Merle and Daryl continued talking about odds and end. Mostly shop stuff and hunting. Merle was wanting to get him out hunting again before the season was over.

"Alright boys foods done." Carol smiled sweetly at them before moving out of the way. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

Daryl watched her quick exit and frowned, he knew something was bothering her. Resigning himself to the fall out from whatever was going on in her mind he got up and made a plate to eat. He laughed watching Merle make himself two plates. "Think you got enough there fat ass?" Daryl chuckled.

Merle scowled at him and sucked his teeth. "Ace don't cook me no goddamn breakfast every morning. And she sure as hell don't do it no tiny ass shorts like Carol was wearing either."

Daryl smirked at him, "Keep your eyes off her asshole. Ace will slap the fuck out of you and not even care."

Merle grinned at him and nodded setting down in front of him. "Yeah, yeah she would. Lemme ask you something?" His voice was mocking but his eyes were serious.

Daryl eyed him cautiously, he clucked his tongue and nodded at him. "Shoot. Aint promising I'll answer."

"Does she live here now or what?" Merle's tone was serious now and had lost it's mocking edge. They could still hear the shower and he had a feeling that was why.

Daryl shoveled some food in his mouth trying to think of what to say. If he really thought about Carol hadn't stayed the night at her house in weeks. Honestly he didn't know if he wanted her to either, it wasn't just over David being out either.

"You a fuckin' mute all the sudden?" Merle growled.

Daryl looked at him briefly before getting up and getting something to drink. "Want something while I'm up?"

Merle huffed and Daryl smiled with his back to Merle. "If you mean does she have her shit here..." Daryl shook his head drinking down half a glass of orange juice in one gulp. "Nah she don't. She's got some shit but...Its...its kind of like you and Ace I guess. Fuck." He sighed and refilled his glass. He wasn't good at talking about shit like this.

Merle nodded at him and smiled around a mouthful of food. "You want her here or what?"

Daryl shot him a annoyed look and Merle laughed. "Do I look like the type to have someone around me if I don't want there fuckin' ass there."

Merle nodded sucking his teeth and eyed him for a minute. "What we did with Ed...that wasn't just about you." Leaning towards him on the table Merle looked at him hard. "Don't get me wrong baby brother, I'll kill any son of a bitch that gets it in his mind to hurt you, but the way I see it. Carol...she's gonna be around for awhile. A long while." Merle smiled when Daryl face flushed and he averted his eyes away again. "Ed needed to pay for what he done to her. She's yours Daryl and how I feel about you extends to her."

Daryl sat in silence for awhile just taking in what all Merle said. He was sure he'd never heard his brother say so much at once and be serious. He looked at him and looked away quickly when he seen Merle's gaze sweep across his face and try to hold his eyes. Merle was right though if it was up to him Carol was gonna stay around he wasn't fuckin' around when he told her he loved her.

"So does she live here?" Merle chuckled at Daryl's frustration.

"When you gonna quit fuckin' around Merle and just marry Ace?" Daryl looked him in the eyes holding his gaze unwavering. He wasn't one for eye contact, so when he did it tended to make people uncomfortable. Merle was no exception. He wanted to smile when he seen him squirm.

"Fuck off I'm talking serious shit."

"You aint serious about Ace? It's been what almost three years aint it?" Daryl did smile this time at the look that flashed across his brothers face. It wasn't so much fun when someone starts in on you was it.

Merle's eyes snapped up to his and he glared at him. "You're a dickhead you know that..."

Daryl nodded and sipped his orange juice, "Reckon I've heard that before somewhere." his voice was amused.

"Answer for an answer..." Merle smirked.

Daryl nodded at him and listened as the shower cut off. Looking back at his brother he raised an eyebrow waiting for him to go on.

Merle growled, "I aint sure she would want to get married to my ass if you want the truth of it."

Daryl couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from his throat. He regretted it immediately when he seen the look on Merle's face. He held his hand up silencing him before he could start in on him. "You're a fuckin' idiot you know that...If that woman didn't want your sorry ass she'd been gone long already."

Merle made a gesture as if brushing off what he was saying and Daryl growled, "Fuck Merle Ace is a knockout and you know it. Hell men would line up to be with her if they weren't scared you'd kill 'em."

"Yeah..." Merle looked up and smiled, "So, Carol moving in or you all gonna be stuck in limbo?"

Daryl grunted and swished his drink around, "If it was me her ass would already have her shit here. But that's on her...Dean told you how Ed was and how happy she was to have her own place. I aint pushin' shit on her." He heard the sad undertone in his voice it pissed him off.

Merle chuckled, "I reckon she's got her claws sunk into you good..." he broke off at the sound of soft foot steps coming down the hall. "Was ya ass gonna go hunting or not?"

Daryl smiled a genuine smile at Merle's smooth transition in the conversation. Nodding, "Yeah I'll go."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol had a feeling Merle was wanting to talk about more then just shop stuff but didn't want to be rude to her. Last time he had said something to her from what Stacey had told her Daryl ripped him a new one for days. She quietly excused herself from the room with needing a shower as her go to thing. She didn't really need one she had taken one not to many hours ago and she was aware Daryl knew this.

She was doing her best to not think about what Daryl said about cops not being able to find anything of Ed if they looked. She wanted to ask but on the other hand she didn't. She knew if she did bring it up he would tell her anything she wanted to know, he wouldn't lie to her. That was one thing she was grateful for about him. Daryl Dixon wasn't a liar.

Carol took her precious time in the shower trying to give them time to talk about whatever was clearly on Merle's mind. But she had to get out when the water got cold on her. Hastily drying herself off and getting dressed she set about getting her hair to a manageable state. It seemed Daryl's favorite thing to when they were in bed tangle in hands in her curls. She couldn't say anything though, she loved waking up the feeling of his fingers pulling through her hair.

Moving down the hall she could hear Merle talking but couldn't make out what he was saying until she got just to the door. Hunting. Of course. She smiled and walked in the room.

"Get enough to eat Merle?" Carol smiled at him and winked at Daryl.

"Shit yes!" Merle clapped his hands together and stood up stretching as he done so. Him and Daryl had a lot of the same habits she noticed. This being one. No matter how long or short they set any time they set up they stretched like a cat.

"Where's Stacey this morning?" Carol made her way around to where Daryl was setting and looked at him. He wasn't paying attention to them and seemed to being lost in his own mind. She frowned looking at him.

Merle coughed a little clearing his throat, "Uh she's at the doctors I think is what she said."

Carol looked at him for a minute but he looked at his brother and frowned too, what was this about. Looking back at her Merle shot her a charming smile, "Food was damn good Carol Ann, you too good for his sorry ass." He chuckled and kicked Daryl's foot. "If you were smart you'd marry her ass." He gave Daryl a devilish smile and winked at Carol. She saw the look Daryl shot him and Merle paled slightly.

"Tell Ace I said Hi Merle..." Daryl gave him a smug smile. It was like she was watching two conversations at once.

"Oh fuck you..." Merle started but stopped looking at her then back to him. "I gotta get going. Thanks for the food darlin'."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Carol picked around on some food while Daryl and Merle moved towards the front door discussing when they were taking off to go hunting. She could hear their laughter and she smiled. Merle had a boisterous laugh that caught your attention and made you smile. Daryl when he gave a real laugh it always came off mischievous and sly, almost profane.

She heard his motorcycle fire up and the door shut. She listened to see what he was doing but she didn't hear anything. Moving towards the sounds of the two dogs she smiled at the sight before her. Keira and Murphy were both fighting for his attention while he was in the recliner kicked out. She made her way to him silently and noticed the grimace that flashed across his face when he rolled his shoulder.

"Still hurt?" her soft voice startled him causing him to jump.

"Don't do that shit Carol." He grumbled grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. He tugged her down on the recliner with him.

"There isn't enough room for me Daryl.." she protested weakly.

He laughed and pulled harder, "Sure there is"

She ended up laying with her back to his front, his hands smoothing over her sides. They stayed that way for awhile just enjoying the quiet and calm.

Carol watched the dogs fought in the floor over some rope toy Daryl had bought them. It seemed every time be bought dog food he came home with more stuff for them to chew on. The floors through out his house stayed littered with them. The thought made her chuckle.

"What ya laughin at?" His tired voice met her ears and she turned her head towards him.

"You going to sleep on me Dixon?" she sassed

She felt his laugh against her back and shivered. "Nah...but really what you laughing about?"

"How they manage to end up with more and more toys throughout your house..."

He hummed in the back of his throat it sounded mildly frustrated. "Carol." He slipped his arms around her resting them just under her breast.

"Yeah?"

"You should get ya shit and just bring it here."

Carol wasn't sure if he was joking with her or not. His voice was completely serious and not being able to see his face though was making it difficult to tell. "Excuse me?" she stuttered out.

"You aint stayed at that house in weeks...well in over month. You wanting to stay there or you wanna be here?" his voice was soft and timid.

Carol rolled over startling him and looked up at him. "I don't like being away from you Daryl but I don't want to push you into something you don't want. You told me before you didn't like people always around, you said I was the first girl even in your house."

He shook his head and she seen his eyes flash. "That shit never applied to you...never will." her turned his head and looked at anything but her. "I don't like when you aint here."

Carol set up straddling his hips and smiled at him. "Then I'll get my stuff." she leaned down and grabbed his chin pulling his face to her. The look on his face was a boyish grin that made her heart melt. She kissed him slowly teasing his bottom lip, she felt him smirk into the kiss right before his hands tangled in her curls. Again.

The sound of barking broke their kiss and Carol laughed when she looked over at the two dogs climbing up into the recliner with them fighting for attention.

"You aint gonna ask?" his voice sounded tired again but for a whole other reason.

Carol shook her head and sighed, "I don't want you to get in trouble Daryl."

"I'm not, don't worry so much. If they come and want to talk to me so be it. But they wont get nothing." he kissed her and pulled her into his chest. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Are you sure they wont find anything?" worrying prominent in her voice.

His hands slid up the back of her shirt making soothing patterns on her bare flesh. "I guaran-damn-tee it."

Carol nodded and settled into him more. She could stay right here for the rest of forever and be completely happy. The thought that he wanted her to move in excited her. "Do YOU want to me to move in Daryl or do you think this is something you need to do?"

"Both." he answered with no hesitation. "I want you here with me everynight and ever morning. But I also feel like you want to be here too, it just...it's right."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "I agree."

"Stop worrying so much, if I hadn't wanted it darlin' I'd never mentioned it." He kissed her temple and settled further into the recliner. "You gonna just let them lay up here or you pushing them down in the floor?"

Carol looked down at the dogs that were nestled against Daryl's side and sleeping. "But they look so comfortable snuggled to their daddy." Carol cooed. She laughed at his huff of breath even as one of his hands slid to the puppies cuddled to him. She could feel his breath evening out and felt her self matching his breathing. She loved falling asleep with him, even if it was only twelve in the day. A power nap never hurt anyone.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well this chapter is for EnglishPoet18 who so kindly demanded smut. lol**  
**My muse was working over time for the next couple of chapters and stressing me out. So she prompted me for this. :) Hope you enjoy as much as our little Ace will. **

**CH25**

Stacey pulled up not expecting Merle to be home after this morning, it was a good sign though. She needed to thank Daryl, she knew that was where he would go. She ran her hands through her hair looking at her reflection in the mirror, shit she hoped he was in a good mood.

Walking through the door she didn't see him immediately and sighed. Setting her purse down and tossing her keys on the table she walked through the house.

"Merle you here?" she called back through the house.

She heard a grunt and a thudding sound and walked faster down the hall. "Merle?"

"In here." his voice was muffled.

She swung open the spare bedroom door and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her and she seen the edge to his eyes and swallowed. "Getting rid of some of this shit. I got a lot of Daryl's shit I never returned..."

She nodded, "Alright, I'm going to get out this and start on something to eat." She gestured down her body. She watched his predatory gaze sweep down her body and fought the shudder that ripped through her.

"You do that Ace." His voice was huskily dangerous.

She moved from the door frame leaving him standing there. She didn't know what to think about the change in him. She was happy though it was an improvement, she knew they needed to talk but was hoping to have time to think about it. She knew he needed time to.

She hadn't heard him come in the room or move behind her, so when he loomed in the mirror right behind her she jumped. He slipped his arms around her body pulling her flush against his broad chest. Merle kneaded her breast licking the shell of her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." his rough voice ripping through her violently straight to her core.

She moaned when he steadily started getting rougher with his handling of her sensitive breast. She felt his hands hook in her shirt and heard the sudden sound of her shirt being ripped apart. She jerked against him, "You dick! This was expensive." She looked down at her shirt ripped in half hanging around her body.

"Get the fuck over it Ace..." he husked in her ear right before he bit her neck eyes locking with hers in the mirror. She was mesmerized, she felt his tongue smooth over the painful bite soothing it. Raising his head back up to her ear, "You didn't need the damn thing anyways. Like you better without clothes."

She quickly started working her bra off lest he decide to shred it too. He nodded his approval still kissing and biting her neck while working her breast. "Strip." it was an order.

He released her stepping back and watching her in the mirror. His piercing gaze all over her body making her tremble with need. "Faster."

She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuckling his belt, pulling it free from his pants. She shivered as she watched him smile down at it. Oh god, what had Daryl said to him. Goddamn she needed to thank him.

She heard his pants hit the floor then felt him up against her pinning her in place against dresser. She was slightly bent over and panting already. He growled as his hand slid down from her hip and around her to her dripping slit. "Goddamn you're wet." his voice was a rough groan that made her clench, all she could do was moan. "Needy whore aren't you? Tell me who you belong too..."

He stopped all motions watching her the mirror, he was waiting her out. "You...I belong to you Merle." she huffed. "Dick."

A harsh slap resonated through the room and she felt the sting burn across her ass. "Watch your mouth Ace or we'll have to find something to fill it." he gave her a stern look.

She watched in the mirror as he looked back at her face giving her a filthy smile as he brought his fingers to his mouth sucking them clean. He ground his cock into her bare ass right before bringing his hand down hard on it. She arched her back and moaned, each consecutive smack sending molten lava straight to her dripping pussy.

She felt him pull back and opened her eyes again, as soon as their eyes connected he snapped his hips forward burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. She screamed out, not from pain but the feeling of being completely filled then some almost to the point of bursting. She heard him growl low and guttural. "Goddamn...so fuckin' tight." he spoke through clinched teeth.

"Please...Oh god Merle please." she panted watching him in the mirror as he circled his hips roughly stretching her and filling her mercilessly. She didn't know what she was begging for but goddamn she needed it.

Merle wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back while forcing her to bend over more. She watched his eyes focus on her breast moving with his thrust and smiled, he always did love watching the bounce. "Harder Merle, I need it harder."

He looked back up at her and gave her a feral grin. She felt lighting shoot up her spine at that look, but before she had a chance to analyze it he pulled her flush against himself. Moving her away from the dresser to the wall next to it.

Merle picked her up by her hips holding her against the wall, his thrusts slamming her into the wall. She moaned, "Harder" spurring him on she wanted him to take his frustrations out on her body, "I said harder damn it!" And damn did he deliver. She felt her self lifted off the ground completely his arms banding around her while his hips bruised her with his punishing pace.

"Cum for me Ace." He panted in her ear forcing her head around and dominating her in an equally bruising kiss that matched his thrusts. "NOW!" He demanded.

And like she knew she would she felt herself go slack and her mouth open in a silent scream as one of the strongest orgasms she's ever had ripped her apart right there in his arms. She could feel him still working her harder and harder.

He dropped her back down on her wobbly legs spinning her just as fast and picking her right back up, she immediately locked her thighs around his waist. With the way he was hitting her she knew she was going to be sore and bruised. Her neck was going to be bruised too, usually she would be mad but now it just made her clinch and feel a rush of wetness. As if Merle knew what she was thinking he sunk his teeth in her neck again almost like a wild animal.

He never broke his pace just grunting and driving himself towards his end. He suddenly captured both her hands and brought them above her head holding them there. She whined wanting to be able to run her hands over his sweat slicked toned body. Leaning forwards she licked his neck and bit savagely tasting copper on her tongue. Merle moaned and his hips stuttered, she smirked into his neck.

He brought his free hand down to where they were joined and started working her with his skilled fingers furiously. She moaned and met his thrusts harder, he chuckled and captured her mouth again. He released her hands from their hold and brought his hand to her throat applying just the right amount of pressure. She nodded eagerly and felt him smirking right before he bit her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

She felt him tensing and knew he was close. He started hitting her harder in and circling his hips before pulling back just to do it again. It was such a sweet torture she felt her eyes tearing up.

"I'm gonna cum Ace.." he warned.

She nodded lifting her hips and meeting his thrusts harder. When he felt her start to flutter he released her throat. She arched so far she felt pain shoot up her back.

"Oh fuck...fuck fuck fuck." Merle growled into her throat.

Her vision had whited out on her fading into black as she thrashed against him violently. He'd delivered two almost punishing orgasms to her in a matter of minutes. Goddamn she loved this man. She felt him go slack against her heaving chest.

She didn't remember him moving them to the bed but she welcomed the reprieve for her over worked body. She felt the bed move as he dropped down next to her breathing harshly. She laid there gathering her breath.

When she opened her eyes he was looking down at her with a pensive look in his eyes. She knew what he wanted and she just nodded at him. He kept his face schooled and closed his eyes. The only sign that she seen was the flaring of his nostrils.

"Before you start...give. Fuck give me some time to think." he sighed flopping on his back chest still heaving from his exertion.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle woke up and looked at the clock it was 9 at night. FUCK. Had they slept all day. Merle set up and looked over at Stacey's sprawled form next to him. She was gonna be pissed when she seen her neck, tits, and hips. Fuck even her ass. He chuckled and pushed himself up out of the bed.

Merle washed his hands and looked in the mirror, turning his neck some his eyes widened. Bitch damn near took a fuckin hunk of meat with her bite. He smirked again shaking his head.

Merle knew he was avoiding what they needed to talk about when he slid his hand up her body softly working her breast. But fuck he wasn't ready to have that talk with her. He just wanted to fuck her senseless and lose himself in the process.

Stacey started stirring from sleep and felt for him. When she didn't feel him next to her she opened her eyes looking for him. He chuckled and pulled her towards him. "Right here darlin."

"I thought you left." she pouted.

"Nah, not finished yet with your ass yet." he growled kissing his way up her stomach. He settled between her legs positioning himself at her center teasing her with the tip of his dick.

"Don't play games Merle." she was already panting for him.

He could smell her arousal and it was making his erection painful the longer he waited to take what was waiting for him. The intense heat coming off her was almost intoxicating.

Merle brought his lips to hear ear and bit it lightly, "Darlin' when I start playing games...believe me you'll know."

She moaned his name and tried to buck her hips up into him but he pulled back before she could sink onto him. "MERLE!" she growled.

Chuckling he sunk into her slowly, inch by inch till he was seated in her fully. "Fuck Ace." he panted into her neck. Goddamn he was gonna lose it right then if he didn't get his shit under control.

She turned her head and caught his mouth kissing him desperately. Merle pulled back and slowed the kiss down taking his time with it. Hoping she knew what he felt even when he couldn't say it all the time.

Pulling his hips back he started a languid pace that had her clawing at his back. Pulling back and looking down at the woman below him Merle felt his throat get tight with the feelings trying to overwhelm him at the second.

"I need..." she panted

"I know what you need." his rough voice washed over them in pants. Snapping his hips into her harder she bit her lips and locked her eyes with his. He could see all the love and hope she had for him swirling around in her eyes, he felt like he was going to drowned. ,

Merle sped his pace up, "Play with yourself.." he grunted

She snaked her hand down and he felt her fingers slide on either side of his cock working into her while her thumb worked her clit. That was something he had to get use to, she was the first woman he'd seen do that. She'd told him she liked feeling him sliding into her like that.

When she arched off the bed and released a low harsh moan followed by his name rasped her let himself go, bottoming out in her. She locked her legs around him holding him place. It felt like her insides were coiling around him like a snake milking him for everything he was worth.

With her legs locking him place she brought his face around to hers, she was smiling at him. "I love you Big Daddy."

Growling at her, she knew he hated that shit now. He brought his hand around and pinched her nipple hard. She gasped out and looked at him wide eyed. "Bitch."

"I know you aren't ready to talk, I get that. I'm not gonna push you, but when you're ready I'm here." her voice was breathless and sweet. He felt like he couldn't look at the understanding in her eyes. He pulled back and unlocked her legs from around him nodding.

"I hear ya suga'." he rasped. Goddamn he felt like he was gonna freak the fuck out. He felt like he needed to get fucked up and fuck up with someone else. But that would just cause more problems. He needed to let his frustrations out though and it wasn't fair to do that shit to her. He looked over his shoulder and her behind him. She was laying back studying him quietly, when she caught him she smiled and winked.

"Since you wrecked me...I'm not cooking now." she purred.

Merle barked out a laugh and nodded, "Figured as much...I'll order something what ya want?"

"Anything sounds good. I feel like if I don't eat in the next few minutes I'm gonna die...so chop chop." she clapped her hands at him pushing him out of the bed with her feet on his back.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Merle ordered their food and went back and pulled some clothes on.

Stacey had on his shirt and panties cuddled up to his pillow playing with her phone. "I'm going hunting with Daryl tomorrow..."

She looked up at him and nodded, "That's good. Ya'll need to get out."

He didn't hear any accusations or sadness in her voice and released a breath. Daryl was always the sweet one maybe he could talk to his ass and figure this shit out. Hell he'd deal with the bullshit he was likely going to get just to feel like he could breathe again.

Hearing the ding of her phone going off he looked up at her before looking at the clock. ten at night. Who the hell was texting her this late?

"Carol and me are getting out tomorrow while you all go manly shit and murder some poor defenseless animal." she sassed.

Merle snorted and looked at her, "That right?"

"Yup, just asked her and she said yes."

Well that explained who she was texting. He wondered if she was cock blocking his brother, the thought made him laugh.

"What's so funny big daddy?" Stacey chirped setting up in the bed.

"Laughing at the thought of you possibly cock blocking my brother." still chuckling he shook his head. Carol was definitely a looker. Her and them goddamned little shorts she was always wearing around Daryl's. He didn't know how his brother didn't stay in a perpetual state of wanting to throw her against something and fuck her. Then again the little bastard always did have more restraint then him, fuck if that was Ace they'd never get shit done.

"Oh no, not cock blocking..." she gave him a secretive smile that made him cringe. "Don't look so worried Merle...she wont tell anyone anything." she laughed.

"You're such a fuckin' bitch you know that?"

"But you love this bitch, right...right."

"Goddamn. I do. I do love you Stacey." He looked up and gave her a small smile. They locked eyes and she crawled towards him wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Merle...more than anything you know that." Her voice was genuine.

"I know.." he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Foods here...pick out a movie i'll be right back."

Coming back into the room packing their food and drinks he set down handing her shit. "I gotta get in bed soon if I'm going hunting. Daryllllina tends to get pissed as fuck and impatient."

She nodded at him, "Alright." she set the alarm clock and smiled at him. "Have fun baby..."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

**Review me! xoxoxox**


End file.
